Dream scape (Morganville Claire X Myrnin )
by cuppycakelol
Summary: Claire has always had dreams of a man. A man with dark slightly curly hair and piercing green eyes. One day she's sent to Morgainville. Soon she learns what she thought was going to be a boring place is actually a place of danger. This is different then the books but has alot of the same elements. Clyrnin.
1. Morganville

**ok so I obviously don't own Morganville. This story is alot different then morgainville. It has most of the same elements... but I chang** **e** **d alot.**

Claires pov

Ever since I can remember I've always had dreams about a boy. He was a lonely boy... and I was a lonely girl. Some nights we would go swimming in a lake under the stars. Some nights he would teach me wonderful things... but some nights when I dreamed he wasn't there.

The boy had raven black hair that curled slightly. His eyes were an almost impossible green. His skin was flawless and sometimes he didn't look human to me, but I never asked. In the day time when I had to be away I was lonely.

I never fit in. I was to smart, to dull, not pretty enough... a space case some said. At night however I could close my eyes and dream. The boy would show me beautiful sites. He would say I was beautiful. To him I was something.

I was now 16 and every night I still closed my eyes in hopes of seeing the boy again. He would never tell me his name. I was hoping I could convince him tonight as it was my birthday. He was older than me so I suppose I couldn't really keep calling him a boy... but I needed to know his name.

He was brilliant, charming, sweet, and caring... but sometimes there was a darkness to him that I really couldn't place. Some times he was scary... but I could never leave him even when he terrified me. I suppose it's sad to say I was a teenager and still living mostly in this dream land... but he felt so real. I finished helping clean up, then ran up stairs to my room.

I changed, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth. Then I was in bed eager for sleep to take me. However that night he wasn't there...

I was depressed. For two weeks now I had no dreams. Nothing seemed to satisfy me life was now dull and boring. Classes were to easy and I was way ahead... nothing the teachers could teach me compared to the man who taught me wondrous almost magical things.

I sighed for the hundredth time looking out the window. I would be leaving soon. Just one more day and I would be going to a college in the middle of no where Texas. It wasn't fair!

I had gotten accepted by great schools even my dream school MIT! Yet my parents thought I wasn't ready to be so far away from home yet. TPU which stands for Texas Prairie University it was only a four hour drive from here. It was located in a town called Morganville.

My parents said when I was 18 then I could go to MIT. Somehow though I felt I would never make it there. Yes I was being melodramatic but still... I doubted there would be anything interesting in Morganville. The teacher who was upset with my constant sighing made me solve the problem on the board.

I did it quickly and resumed to staring out the window. I could tell the teacher wasn't happy... he had thought I wouldn't be able to solve it, but I had. The rest of the class time he ignored me. Finally it was time to leave.

Tomorrow would be my last day in this school. I had already received my diploma in the mail two days ago. Since I had all my credits and tested out I really didn't need to even go... but as always my parents insisted I do what they thought best. "You can say goodbye to your friends." They said.

Only I didn't have friends not really. I was always dubbed the freak. I was always younger then the kids in my grade. I spaced out alot... and even when someone was friendly I had to go be awkward and screw it up.

So I gave up on the idea of friends long ago. With only one exception... and he wasn't even real. I briefly wondered if maybe I was crazy. I mean normal teenagers don't have imaginary world's with beautiful men in them do they?

(Two days later)

Finally I arrived at TPU. I would be staying in the dorms. I had insisted I do this alone... and after arguing finally my parents gave in. I couldn't understand my parents excitement about this school or town.

They insisted it was a great place. Yet they had never been here even! I had finished unpacking. At least I got my own room.

I was lucky in that aspect. Tomorrow classes would start so I had all of today to explore this boring town where I wouldn't fit in. I had already seen all of the campus... it wasn't big so now I could explore off campus I had seen a coffee shop across from the campus. Common...something I couldn't remember the name.

I decided I'd start there. I didn't really care for coffee much but maybe they would have something I'd like. I was across the street when I saw the sign. Ah that's the name common grounds.

When I opened the door my ears were filled with chatter of students talking. I took a tentative step in looking around. It was pretty packed in here. I stood in line behind a really tall red headed man.

He looked really pale so I had to wonder if he was sick. I was spacing out and then finally it was my turn. The girl at the counter was dressed in Gothic clothing. Her face was pale and she had thick mascara and eye liner, but she was smiling unlike the goths I had seen before she looked cheerful.

I couldn't help but smile back for some reason. "What can I get for ya?" She asked. "Um... uh." Great I sound real intelligent I thought.

I cleared my throat. "What do you recomend?" I finally asked. She looked thoughtful for a second.

"Hmmm you don't look like a coffee type." She said. I nodded in response suddenly her eyes lit up. "Oh! I have the perfect drink. My boss Oliver invented it!" She said excitedly.

Yeah she was strange but somehow I already liked this girl. I nodded. " three fifty" She said while opening the register. I gave her a five and she handed me the change.

I crammed it in my pocket, to lazy to dig out my wallet. "What's your name?" She asked while holding a marker to a cup. "Claire." I said.

She told me she would call me when it was done. I moved to the side. I felt awkward standing there scanning the place. Finally she called my name and I thanked her.

I spotted an empty table. It was in a corner and dark. Not good for reading but oh well. I made my way there weaving through the crowded place.

I suppose it should have struck me as odd that everyone was avoiding this particular table, but I felt really out of place so I wasn't thinking much. I slid down in the chair and immediately kept my gaze down. I sipped the drink it was good. It was a good thing I sat it down because I would have thrown it a second later, because it was only then that I noticed a pale figure had joined me in the opposite seat. I Jumped startled.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were sitting here. I'll move." I said quickly already making my move to stand. A pale cold hand grabbed my arm.

"No I insist you stay." A smooth dark voice said. I felt chills go down my spine, but found I had already sat back down. I was confused.

Every part of me screamed get up and leave now! Yet my body wouldn't obey. He still had his hand on my wrist. I watched as he slowly slid his hand down till he reached my hand. There were goose bumps where ever his hand had passed.

He leaned forward and I was gazing into piercing blue eyes that almost looked white. "Your new to town aren't you little princess?" He asked. I nodded. My body wasn't obeying me at all I found myself unable to stop myself from answering him.

He picked up my cup and turned it around. "Claire." He said reading my name. He smiled, but it didn't look friendly.

Something in me screamed predator. He held my hand up in his and slowly brought my wrist to his mouth. I tried to pull away but my hand wouldn't listen. He brought my wrist up to his lips, and then he kissed it.

I shivered and not in a good way. Suddenly he let go. I felt a hand on my shoulder from behind me. It seemed whatever spell I was under broke.

"Brandon. If you cannot follow my rules in my shop I will force you to leave. Now leave the girl alone." A warm but stern voice said.

I looked up to see a older man. His hair was black but greying. He had grey eyes and though he looked like a kind old hippy he seemed strong and confident. "Oliver... I believe you will find I have yet to violate any of your silly rules." Brandon hissed and then I scrambled back because the Brandon guy suddenly grew fangs.

I ran behind the old man and clung to his arm. He hadn't even flinched... so maybe I was imagining things. I looked around and was Surprised to find it was already dark out and the shop was mostly empty. "Eve do be a dear and take Claire back to her dorm. It's night and we wouldn't want anything happening." Oliver said still watching Brandon the girl behind the counter nodded.

She locked the register then came over to me and grabbed my bag for me. "Come on." She said I followed her grateful to be getting away from there. She led me to a black car and unlocked the door.

I climbed in and shakilly did my belt. "Oh I'm Eve by the way." The girl... Eve said while putting her car into drive. "H-he grew fangs!" I finally said.

She didn't respond. "I think I'm going crazy." I said starting to cry. I felt her put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey it will be ok... look your not. Your not going crazy." She finally said. Great she feels sorry for me so she's just trying to cheer me up.

"Shit!" She let out slamming on the breaks. I was jolted forward. I was about to ask what the hell when I noticed she was looking out the windshield her eyes wide with fear.

I followed her line of vision. I screamed. Cause there in the middle of the road was Brandon. "Hold on!" Eve yelled throwing her car into reverse.

I closed my eyes tight as she sped off. What the hell was wrong with this town! The car screeched to a stop and I opened my eyes. "Run for the door and bang on it." Eve commanded pointing towards a old two story house.

I threw the car door open and ran. I heared Eve running behind me. I made it to the door and began banging and screaming help! Eve began unlocking the door when it flew open.

She pushed me through the door frame and slammed the door shut locking it. I sunk down to the floor shaking. "What the hell is going on Eve?" A male voice said.

"And who the hell is the kid?" The same voice said. I looked up to find a beautiful man standing there. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

He was tall and reminded me of an angel. You know if angels wore jeans and band t-shirts that is. I passed out.

When I woke up I was in a unfamiliar bed in a room with pale blue walls. My bag was on a desk and my shoes were on the floor next to a closet. I pulled the blankets off and grabbed my bag. I didn't know these people I should get out and get back to the dorm.

Then again the girl had saved me hadn't she. I slipped my shoes on and made the bed. I could hear chatter down stairs. The girl Eve and the guy who I had seen earlier... and another male voice.

I slowly tiptoed down the stairs trying to be quiet. I cursed in my head when I heard the stairs creak. I paused and listened the chatter had not stop so I took another cautious step. I would get back to the dorm and then... and then call my parents to take me away from this horrid place.

I had reached the bottom and was trying to locate where exactly the voices were coming from when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I Jumped letting out a pitiful squeak. I fell on my backside and looked up. There was a guy probably a little older than me.

He was tall and fit looking. He had light brown hair that was cut in a shaggy kinda style. He was handsome... but so was that creep Brandon. I scrambled back some.

"Hey Claire your awake." I heard Eve say. She walked over to me and offered me her hand. I took it and stood up.

I was nervous now there were the two boys standing in front of me they were both way taller then me and I felt tiny at the moment. Eve was standing to the side of me which is probably the only reason I didn't feel the need to bolt for the door. "This is Claire." Eve said gesturing to me.

The blonde boy stepped forward. "I'm Micheal." He said. I nodded.

The other boy stayed in his spot. "Shane" was all he said. I nodded again. I turned to Eve. "Um... thank you for helping me... I think I should really get back to the dorm now... I'll see you around." I said nervously.

Eve was taller then me too but not by much. "You cant. It's still dark out stay here till morning and I'll drop you off. Ok? Brandon seems really determined to get you for some reason... and if you go out right now he just might... and believe me he is one sicko." Eve said while looking grim.

Somehow I got the feeling she knew exactly what she was talking about. I shivered. Finally I said ok. Eve broke out into a smile and dragged me to a dining table.

"Good. Now let's get some food into you and then we can talk." She said already Rushing off through a door. She came back with a tray of chili and a coke.

It smelled good, and my stomach growled in response. I blushed . Eve chuckled and left again. She came back with her own tray and set across from me.

"Thank you." I said before digging in. I was hungry. Shane and Micheal joined us. I stayed quiet but the three of them were joking back and fourth.

I smiled it felt warm. Finally once I had finished and I helped do the dishes. I had insisted they at least let me do that since they had helped me so much. Eve told me to sit in the living room so they could explain.

"So I'm going crazy right?" I said scared to look up and see confirmation. "No sweetie your not." Eve said softly.

"You see this town... it's ran by..." Micheal cut her off. "Eve! You know the rules you can't tell her." He said. Eve glared at him.

"Micheal you weren't there Brandon is really after her! She has a right to know what he is! At least so she can maybe defend herself some... Christ she's only like 15 I don't want to wake up and see on the news that she vanished. Not when I could have warned her!" I was getting really scared now.

"I... I'm actually 16." I said lamely like it was important. Eve waved it off. " same thing." She said.

Her and Micheal were glaring at each other I felt uncomfortable. As I was the reason they weren't getting along. Micheal sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His face softened as he looked at me. "Fine your right... just be careful." He finally said to Eve.

She smiled "duh I'm always right." She said adding a wink. Shane had been quiet this whole time he looked at me. "The towns ran by blood sucking leeches, and now one of them is after you." He said as if it was normal.

"Gosh Shane can you be any more blunt!" Eve yelled. Rolling her eyes. He shrugged in response.

"Hey at least I saved her from all the dramatics Gothica." He said flipping her off. My brain was processing this. Blood sucking leeches? Cold skin, pale, fangs... scary! No this had to be fake vampires don't exist!

The logical part of me yelled. Yet I had seen it myself hadn't I? I felt like I was going to have a panic attack. "She doesn't look to good... she's almost as pale as the vamps." I distantly heared Shane say.

I couldn't breath. It felt as if something was crushing my chest. I was gasping for air. "Shit she's having a panic attack!" Micheal yelled.

I could hear Eve freaking out. Then I felt a warm hand on my back rubbing it. "Breath... calm down and breath. Shhh it ok." It was Shanes voice and he was speaking softly.

I started to calm down focusing on taking slow breaths. "That's it your doing good." He said still rubbing my back. The other two were silent.

Shane dropped down in front of me and was staring into my eyes. His were big warm and brown. It calmed me somehow. "Thank you..." I whispered.

He nodded, but remained silent for a moment. "How long have you been getting panic attacks?" He finally said. Now that I was calm and able to breath I felt able to speak normal.

"Four years about." I said. I don't know what triggered it when they first started... but I rarely got them lately. "How... how did you know what to do?" I asked.

Still staring into those warm eyes. He smiled a crooked smile. I felt my heart flutter for a second. "I used to get them... I grew out of it but I used to get them. So I guess I just did what my... my mom used to do for me." He sounded sad.

I nodded not trusting myself not to say something stupid. Eve came over and handed me a glass of water. I thanked her and gratefully gulped it down. "So what exactly possessed you to come to this town?" Micheal asked.

"I... I got finished with highschool early...I had gotten accepted into my dream school MIT... but my parents. They well all of a sudden became against me going anywhere but here. I Thought it was odd. I kept trying to change their mind... but they wouldn't listen. They kept insisting I had to go here. I wondered why seeing as they had never been here before. I had never even heared of the place. At first I thought maybe cus it's four hours away from home or something... but I'm not so sure now. They said when I was 18 I could go to MIT if I want but till then I should come here." I finished lamely.

"Mikey?" Shane asked they stared at each other silent for a moment as if they were having a silent conversation. Micheal finally shrugged. "Maybe bro... but I can't say for sure. What would they want with her?" Micheal said.

Shane shrugged this time. "What do you mean? You think the vampires somehow made my parents send me here?" I asked a little doubtful.

Micheal shrugged again. God they did that alot. "You said it yourself that it was odd." He said.

I nodded slowly. Processing it. I opened my bag and pulled out the envelope I had received the other day. I thought it was odd that my acceptance letter was written in ink.

Not like pen ink... no like the type of ink they used in the old days with a quil. The paper and envelope were a cream color, and it had been sealed with a odd symble. A wax seal again like in the old days. When I pulled it out Micheals eyes widened and he quickly snatched it from me.

He stared at the seal then pulled the letter out. He read silently. Shane had gone behind him and was reading over his shoulders. "Well that answers that." Micheal said while passing the envelope and letter over to Eve.

Her eyes were wide. " That's the founders symble isn't it...?" She asked Shane. He nodded.

Crossing his arms over his chest he stared at me as if examining me. "So now we know who wants you here... but we don't know why." He said. "Wait who's the founder... shouldn't they be dead this town was built hundreds of years ag..." I cut myself off.

My eyes widened. "She's a vampire!" I squeaked. "Wh-what does she want with me." I said sounding like a whiny four year old. All three of them were staring at me as if the answer would pop up if they looked hard enough. Great once a freak always a freak. I thought.

We had been trying to figure it out all night it was now 2 in the morning. I was yawning alot and it was hard to keep my eyes open. "Go to bed Claire. Will talk more tomorrow." Micheal said.

I nodded and tiredly made my way upstairs. Eve had laid out some pajamas on my bed. Fluffy looking shorts and a big t-shirt. I smiled slipping it on then I crawled into the bed. I was asleep almost instantly.

I heared the river and opened my eyes. I was laying in the grass. It was night here like always. I sat up and there was the boy.

I could finally ask him his name. He was sitting on a rock staring at the water. I climbed up and sat next to him. He didn't acknowledge me yet though I knew he knew I was there. "You were gone..?" I finally said not liking the silence.

He turned and looked at me as if studying me. " No it is you that wad gone... I was ... worried." He said staring up at the stars. I didn't question him he always knew what he was talking about.

"My birthday was a few days ago..." I started he nodded. He of course had known this. "Um... will you tell me your name? Please." I finally asked.

He stared into my eyes for a long moment. He seemed to be debating it. "Ok... but only if you promise me something." He finally said.

I nodded excitedly I'd do anything if it ment I'd finally have his name. "You must promise to give me something..." He said slowly. "Sure what do you want?" I asked still eager.

He seemed sad pained for some reason. "You must give me your heart." He said. I wasn't sure did he want my heart literally or figuratively.

This was a dream though so what would it hurt right? "I'll give it to you." I said confidently. He nodded.

"My name is Myrnin." He said softly. "I won't take your heart tonight... but remember you gave it to me. It's mine. You must never allow another to have it." He said seriously.

I nodded. I finally had his name "Myrnin..." I tested it out on my tongue. He smiled at me. "It's a wonderful name." I said smiling back.

He stood up and silently offered me his hand. I took it. He held my hand as he led me to a stone bench that was near a cobble path way. We sat there silently for a minutte. "So what is troubling my little bird?" I blushed when he said the word my.

"I... well I ended up in a strange place..." I said unsure of Whether or not I should tell him. "Go on." He said softly. Finally it all spilled out and with it my tears spilled from my eyes.

Here I didn't have to try to be strong. "I see..." He said. Great he probably thinks I'm crazy. Then again he isn't even real.

"So your in Morgainville?" He said softly. I nodded. Suddenly he stood up "I believe it's time for you to go little bird." He walked me over to the spot I had been when I entered this dream.

"Wait Myrnin! I will see you tomorrow won't I?" I asked. He smiled. "My dear you may find that you will be seeing me soon." He smirked.

I was confused. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. It tingled and I felt dizzy in a good way. Then he was gone.

I woke up. I touched my cheek it felt so real it was as if I could still feel his lips on my skin. I checked my phone. Thank God I still had time! I looked into the mirror my long brown hair was a mess.

It came to my waist usually and was slightly wavy. My eyes were a strange brown... sometimes they appeared to be almost gold in color. Another reason I was considered a freak. I finger combed my hair.

I really needed to get back to the dorms so I could get ready for class. I slipped the clothes from yesterday on and put my socks and shoes on. I walked down staires. Eve and Shane were in the kitchen Eve was frying bacon and Shane was making scrambled eggs.

They were arguing over how to cook eggs. "Oh Claire your up! Would you please tell Shane here eggs are not ment to be cooked with milk." She said while smiling at me.

I looked in between the two of them. "Errr... Um actually..." I started. "See Eve Claire agrees with me."Shane said proudly.

"Idiot she didn't even say that!" Eve said playfully smacking his arm. "Oh orange juice is in the fridge. I know you don't care much for coffee. " Eve said.

"Thanks." I smiled. Pulling out a cup and pouring myself a glass. When the food was done we sat down and we're eating when Eve asked what time my class was.

I told her it was at 1 but that I needed to get to the dorms early so I could get ready she nodded. "I don't have work today. Oh but after school I'll pick you up and we can get something to eat!" She said brightly.

"Sure that be nice I should get out at three is that ok?" I asked. She nodded. "How many classes are you taking by the way?" She asked.

"Seven." I said while biting into my bacon. "What! Damn girl are you trying to die of over load?" Shane asked.

"No its just... I like learning." I finished lamely. Great they were gonna think I was a loser. "Well to each thier own. You only have one today?" Eve asked.

I nodded. " Today I have one, Then tomorrow three, the next day two and then I have one online." I said when I finished the food I was chewing. "Where's Micheal by the way?" I asked only just noticing he wasn't around.

Eve and Shane shared a quick look. "He's out... he went to visit his grandpa." Eve said. I nodded.

After class Eve came to get me. Shane had a date so he wouldn't be joining us. We stopped to get burgers at a place. "So Claire I've been thinking..." Eve paused to eat a fry.

"Yes?" I asked taking a sip of my coke. "Well last night when you went to bed I talked to Micheal and Shane... and we all feel you would be safer if you moved in with us." I almost choked on my soda.

They wanted me to move in with them. "How... how much is rent?" I asked doubtful I could afford it. The house was nice and big it probably was alot. "$100 hundred a month... you would have to help buy groceries sometimes, and if you want cable in your room you would have to pitch in."

My eyes were wide how could it be so cheep? "Really?"I asked. She nodded. "Oh and if you use the landlines for long distance you have to pay the fee. Other than that. We all take turns on dinner duty and with chores... but please! I'm dying I need another girl in the house!" She finally finished her eyes were pleading with me to say yes.

"Well if it's OK with everyone then... sure!" I finally said. Maybe this would be a good thing. They all seemed nice... and it seemed safe there.

She squealed and smiled happilly. "Great I'll help you get your stuff!" She exclaimed. I couldn't help but smile she was already the closest thing I had to a friend.

A week had passed since I had moved into the Glass house. I had settled into a routine but a happy one. Still classes weren't challenging enough. I hadn't had any trouble with Brandon recently.

So I figured he just forgot about me. Nights were still my favorite time though. I would talk to Myrnin about everything. However tonight something odd happened.

I had explained how Brandon seemed to be leaving me alone now. Myrnin had then said "So Brandon is the vampire who was after you?" I nodded. Curious as to why he suddenly seemed interested in this.

He asked me a number of questions like what Brandon looked like? If I knew where he hung out? How old he was? I didn't know much I admitted. Suddenly he said he had to go.

Before I could ask anything though he was gone. The rest of the night I didn't dream. When I woke up I went down stairs after getting ready. Micheal was at the table.

He always seemed to be drinking out of black sports bottle. The fridge was full of them. I had asked him what it was but he said it was a protein shake for men. After that I never asked again.

Anyways so Micheal was at the table reading a paper. He didn't even look up but somehow he knew I was there. "Morning Claire bear." They had started calling me that the day after I moved in.

"Morning Micheal." I said while filling my cup with coffee. Eve had showed me how to make it in a way that I liked. "Claire can you sit for a moment I need to talk to you." He finally looked up.

I sat down opposite of him he sounded serious and it worried me. He folded the paper up and pushed it to the side. "Claire last night I got a call..." He said slowly.

I nodded for him to continue. "Well I got a call from the police. They found... they found Brandon dead. He was staked with a silver stake." He said.

My eyes were wide in shock and horror. Sure I didn't like him but he was murdered. "What!" I finally got out.

"Yeah. Anyways there's a problem. You see though I know Shane didn't do it... he's been taken in as a suspect." He finally said I nearly dropped my cup.

"Shane? Why? Why do they think... think he did it?" I choked out.

I felt a panic attack coming on. Micheal started trying to calm me down the way Shane had. It worked but took alot longer. Micheals hands were cold unlike Shanes warm ones.

Finally when I calmed down Micheal continued. "Someone said he was in the area around the time Brandon died... but also his father, well Shanes dad had a reputation. As a vampire hunter. His dad got out of Morgainville along with Shane and his mom... you see after his sister died in a fire. They got out, but Shane came back." Micheal said sadly.

"He got out, and then came back. Why?" I asked. "Because I asked him to come... I needed... well something happened and I needed his help." Micheal sounded regretful.

"We got to help him Micheal." I was on the verge of tears. Already I felt like this was my familly. Without Shane or any of the members it wouldn't be right.

We made plans I found out we would have to find a book. Silly right ? A book... but it was something the vampires wanted. If I could find this book then maybe they would trade us for Shane.

Eve who had joined us showed me what symbol was on the book. I decided to skip school. This was more important. I would find the book and we would save Shane!

That night I searched for Myrnin he should be here. Whenever he isn't I don't dream so he had to be somewhere. I was about to give up so I collapsed on the stone bench. I was crying.

Suddenly I felt something hit the top of my head. "Owe!" I yelled. I looked up into the tree and there he Was.

I put my hands on my hips. "Myrnin what are you doing up there?" I said. He was grinning a goofy grin.

"Nothing just watching a little angel weep." He said. I glared at him but couldnt hold it not when he was smiling. He kinda reminded me of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in wonderland.

The way he was laying there in a tree lazily and grinning down at me. It was apparent he didn't plan to come down so I started to climb. "Careful little bird." He whispered softly.

Finally I reached him. However I wobbled and almost fell but somehow he caught me while still keeping balanced. He sat down but made no move to let me go. I was blushing like crazy as he held me on his lap.

" So any reason why you were weeping?" He whispered in my ear. It tickled and I had to remind myself to breath. I couldn't think straight not with his arms wrapped around me not with my chest against his back.

"I..." I trailed off lamely forgetting anything and everything but this man. "You?" He asked ammused. I squirmed to move away so I could think but he wouldn't let me.

Instead he threw me over his shoulder and jumped. I screamed as I saw the floor Rushing up. Of course though he landed with me still secure over his shoulder. I was to shaky now so when he did put me down I clung onto his neck.

He didn't seem to mind but again being so close made it impossible to think. So reluctantly I let go and slid down onto the grass. He followed and sat down facing me. "Now will you tell me?" He asked.

I let it all out. "Well it's a good thing he's dead, but I can see why your upset... since your friend who is innocent is being blamed." He said softly.

"Myrnin... what am I going to do. I feel bad. Even if I hated Brandon I think it's wrong that someone killed him, and now Shane may take the fall for it if I can't find this book." I cried out.

He shushed me pulling me closer to him. He kissed my forehead softly and I nearly forgot everything. "Claire it will be ok. I promise you. You will find the book and save your friend I'm sure of it. As for Brandon he was a evil creature was he not?" He asked.

I pulled back slightly. "Even then murder... is wrong. Yes Brandon was bad... but I don't think we should say all vampires are." I'm not sure why I said it but it felt true. Myrnin looked at me studying me as if he was trying to determine if that was true.

"If I were a murderer would you hate me little Claire?" He asked softly. I got lost in those piercing eyes. "I... I don't think I could ever hate you Myrnin." I whispered.

Why was he asking this. He wasn't even real. I always tried to remind myself but seemed to always forget. He smiled a sad smile, and then... then he kissed me!

It was soft sweet and innocent. Not like those ones you see in movies where they are eating each other's face. This was soft and slow and had me dizzy. He pulled back smiling. "Time to go my angel." He said while waving bye.

For some reason his back looked sad. If that makes sense. His shoulders were down unlike his usual grace. I was going to chase him but he was gone already. And so was everything else.

I woke up and immediately got ready I would try to find the book. I had got a list of all the bookstores and libraries around town. Eve couldn't come cus she had work. Micheal was mostly gone during the days. So it was just me.


	2. Unexpected

**thank you for reviewing an reading :Dr I don't own Morganville I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Claires pov

It was now three in the afternoon and I still had no luck. Then again the vampires had been looking for over 50 years! So what made me think I would find it in only a day? I was in the library at TPU currently.

I really loved books but if I had to flip through one more book only to find clippings from a porn magazine I thought I'd die. I had somehow thought college boys would be more mature then the ones in highschool... but nope same pranks. I slammed the book I had closed. I was so frustrated this was really ridiculous.

I was about to leave to get some much needed lunch when I saw something odd. I frowned, as I watched the very pale man walking with professor Thomas. I automatically identified the pale one as a vampire. He and professor Thomas were going through a door I hadn't noticed.

The odd part was this door had a big padlock. A moment later the vampire had come out without professor Thomas. He put the pad lock back in place and locked it. I quickly turned back to the book shelf so he wouldn't notice me watching.

I watched out of the corner of my eye while pretending to browse the spines of the books. When I saw he was out of my view I grabbed a random book and turned as if I was headed for a table. I watched as he headed out of the library. I quickly put the book back on the shelf and turned towards the door.

What if he had killed professor Thomas? Was that some sick kind of feeding room? Is that why the doors locked? Or was it something else.

I wouldn't have a chance to find out yet so instead I decided to stay and wait. Four hours later and it was seven it would be dark out. Micheal and Eve were probably freaking out. I took my phone out and flipped it open.

I had 15 missed calls and lots of angry/ worried text. I almost smacked myself I should have remembered to let them know I was fine. I had turned my phone on silent when I had first entered the library. I quickly texted both Eve and Micheal telling them I was fine just at the TPU library.

Immediately I got a response from Micheal. (Stay there! I'm coming to get you now.) It read I was about to put my phone back in my pocket when I felt it vibrate. I opened it to see Micheal had sent another text. (And by the way you are in so much trouble ! Your lucky I made Eve wait at home or she would have killed you in the car!)

I smiled as I imagined that. I texted back (yes dad. Now would you please stop driving and texting!) I hit send and put my phone away.

I was about to go wait near the door when I noticed the vampire was back. He unlocked the door and out stepped professor Thomas. I sighed in relief. He looked tired but he was still alive.

I would have to figure out how to get in there tomorrow. I was still watching and noticed the vampire was seeming to make the professor nervous. I couldn't hear what was being said cus they were to far away, but it didn't look good. I walked over to them.

"Professor Thomas! I have some questions about the paper you assigned." I said as I got closer. I pretended not to notice the vampire. "I'd be greatful if you could help me with some questions I have." I said acting as if I really needed help.

There was no paper actually but it's all I could think of. "Ah yes I would be glad to help. If you would come to my office with me I will give you a copy of the guidlines. You weren't there the day I handed them out were you?" He said playing along.

"No I was sick that day." I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Vampires eyes flash red before he walked off. When I was sure he was gone I turned back to the professor.

"Thank you Claire. Now you should run along its not safe to be out at night." He said turning to leave. I let him as I couldn't just ask him to tell me what was behind those doors.

I was trying to think of a plan for tomorrow to get in that room when I felt a cold hand touch my arm. I Jumped and almost took off when I heared the familiar voice. "Claire calm down its me." Micheal said. I turned around and nearly collapsed from relief.

We walked to the car silently and got in. I was buckling Myself in when he finally spoke. "So you want to explain yourself or do I have to throw you to Eve to get you to talk?" He said trying to sound mad but his eyes looked ammused.

I went over the events of the day. As I spoke he would nod here and there and he even chuckled when I told him about the stupid college boys pranks. Finally I told him about the vampire and he stiffined.

"Claire that was very stupid of you! You have to learn to leave things alone. You haven't been in this town long but you will learn you have to keep to yourself and mind your own business!" He finally finished.

He was really angry for some reason and that made me angry. Sure he was older and my land lord but he wasn't my dad. I know he was just worried but I'm fine and I can't just turn my back on someone when they are in danger. "Micheal I can't just watch someone get hurt and not do anything about it ! Besides it worked out fine so what is the point in being mad now!" I yelled we were still in the parking lot.

He didn't reply. He glared and pulled out of the parking lot. It was mostly silent on the way home. Aside from the occasional angry sound coming from Micheal.

When we stopped in front of the house I unbuckled my seat belt. Micheal made no move to get out yet. I was about to open the door when he reached over holding it shut. I tried to still open it but he was strong and it didn't budge.

I turned and glared at him. He wasn't phased. "The point Claire... is that in this town helping can get you killed. We all love you and don't want to see you hurt. So you need to think before you act. I'm not saying your dumb but you don't seem to ever think about what would happen to you. You only think of others. Not that that's a bad thing but you need to learn to think of yourself." His voice was soft now as he spoke.

He hadn't been looking at me but now he turned and was staring into my eyes. "Micheal?" I said. He didn't answer but kept staring.

Only his eyes were no longer blue they had taken on a red tint. My eyes widened in horror. How could I have been so stupid! The cold skin, the pale skin, the way he never was around in the day. The way sometimes it seemed like he could hear you from far away.

Micheal was a vampire. He must have seen the horror in my eyes because his eyes went back to blue. I was struggling to get out now. "Claire stop. Calm down I'm not gonna hurt you." He pleaded.

If it wasn't for the fact that his voice sounded hurt I wouldn't have. I stopped struggling. Briefly my conversation with Myrnin popped into my head.

"Not all vampires are bad." I had been the one to say it. I looked at Micheal he really looked hurt. "Micheal... why didn't you tell me? Does... does Eve and Shane know?" I finally said.

He looked at me and any fear I had melted away. This was Micheal. The Micheal who excepted me into his home. The Micheal who helped me and worried for me.

"I... it was to soon... " He trailed off. "They both know. Shane ... he hated me for a while but eventually he excepted it. It's not like I had a choice." He said sadly. I moved without realizing it I hugged him.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I acted that way your still you." I said while hugging him tighter. At first he hadn't moved but now he hugged me back. "I should have told you before... but I was worried I'd scare you off. I already think of you as family your like a little sister to me." He finally said.

I pulled back and smiled at him. "So time to face Eve?" I said. He grinned back, "Don't worry I won't let her kill you tonight." We both laughed.

After getting a earful of Eve yelling she had finally calmed down. We were now eating dinner. I had been asking Micheal all sorts of questions. "So you can eat regular food but it doesn't sustain you? " I recounted from what he had said.

He nodded. "Wow and your like super strong and fast? You don't sparkle do you?" I asked jokingly.

He made a face like he was disgusted. "If by sparkle you mean burn... than sure." He finally said. "Then how are you always leaving in the day?" I asked curious.

Eve had been silent this whole time she had been silent. I think she felt bad about keeping me out of the loop before. Now though she piped in. "He has a special vamp car. I call it the vamp-mobil. The windows are all blacked out so it keeps fang boy from burning." She said excitedly.

I laughed. Micheal pretended to be hurt at her fang boy comment. "Ouch my un beating heart." He said grasping his chest. We laughed, but suddenly I felt sad we were here laughing while Shane was being held for a crime he didn't commit.

I excused myself and went upstairs I started to plan.

That night there was no Myrnin or dreams. I woke up slightly dissapointed. It was five a.m. I got up and quietly got ready. I wrote a note letting them know I had gone to school and would be back before dark.

I was on my way to the school when I noticed something odd. Common Grounds should be closed till 8 a.m. the door was open. It was dark inside. I could see there was a chair tipped over as if there had been a struggle.

I cursed under my breath. I may have only met Eves boss once but he had helped me. I couldn't just not check to see if he was ok. Then again Micheal told me to leave things alone.

Part of me screamed, but I knew I couldnt. I slowly took my phone out and turned the flash light on. I had pulled a stake Eve had gave me out and held it in one hand. I crept around the counter.

Even with the flash light it was hard to see. I nearly slipped on something. I shined my light on the floor and nearly screamed. There on the ground was blood, and lots of it.

I was going to run out when I caught site of a body. I crept forward and dropped to the floor. It was Oliver... and there was no pulse. I started CPR but he was so cold.

He had to of been dead for hours already. He had a knife in his chest for God's sake. He was dead. I quickly grabbed the knife and pulled it out. I don't know why I did it.

When he was long dead, but I had a feeling I had to. I turned away unable to stare at his body. I was crying as I fumbled to dial 911. I heard the operator say 911 what's your emergency, but before I could speak a hand covered my mouth and the phone was pulled from my grasps.

My screams were muffled. I was trying to squirm free, but froze. "I'm sorry officer I seemed to have dialed the wrong number... yes yes I'll be more careful from now on." I heared my phone click as it was locked.

The hand had yet to be removed. I heared a growl and shut my eyes tight as I was pulled harder into the cold body behind me. The cold body of the man I thought was dead seconds ago. I whimpered.

"No little Claire I must thank you for removing that nasty silver knife. It was not pleasant." I heared him say. He no longer sounded like the man who had saved me when I first met him.

"Don't worry I won't kill you, but you see I'm simply very hungry. So I just want a bite." He said in my ear. I felt disgusted. I could feel him pull my head to the side to expose my neck.

I felt his cold lips on the skin and then two pointy sharp fangs pressing down. My skin gave way and it stung as his fangs slid in. I could feel the sickening sucking motions his mouth made as he pulled the blood from me. Soon I became dizzy... I thought so this is how I will die, and then I was no longer awake.

When I did wake up I was on a couch in a room. There was a desk littered in papers. I could smell the strong scent of coffee and it made me feel sick. I tried to sit up but my body wouldn't cooperate.

I felt cold but realized there was a thin blanket over me. My neck stung. I slowly reached up to gently touch it. Some one had bandaged it up. What had happened?

Then I remembered. I pulled myself up. I was searching for my phone but couldnt find it. I heared the door open.

I turned was Oliver himself he strode in and closed the door. I was scared I backed up only to hit the corner of the desk. "Owe!" I let out rubbing my back.

"Careful Claire." He said, but his voice was cold. "What... what do you want." I said trying not to sound scared.

"Ah I want many things but I do believe that's not what your asking. If you mean what do I want with you then the answer is nothing. You were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Though I won't kill you as I do believe I already said before. So you can quit acting like a scared animal now and sit down." He said sounding bored.

I did sit down only because there would be no way for me to make it to the door before he got to me. "Now then I can't have you blabbing about what you saw. So you will keep quiet or I will snap your neck understood?" He had slipped back into using the nice guy voice and it sickened me kinda.

I nodded... I wasn't stupid enough to defy him. I just wanted out to get home and be safe. "Good girl. Now then about the bite marks... if anyone asks you will tell them you don't know who it was and can't remember what he looked like. You were walking when you were knocked out. You woke up in a alley but were to confused to pay attention to which one. You ran home and don't want to talk about it. Ok?" He asked.

I nodded again. I flinched when he came over to remove the bandage. He handed me my phone and bag. "Now be a good girl and run along... before I decide it would be easier to kill you now." He said in a fake cherry voice.

His eyes looked kind and it scared me how he was able to do that. I took off out the back door. I ran till I got to the street. Only then did I check the time.

It was 1. I couldn't go home yet. I didn't think I'd be able to face them yet. I put my jacket on that I had in my back pack.

It was hot so I grimaced at having to wear it, but it would help hide the bite marks. I arranged my hair to cover my neck and pulled the hood up. I was walking into the library when I bumped into someone. I looked up it was professor Thomas again.

"Oh sorry Claire I didn't see you." He said sounding like he was in a hurry. I was going to ask what was wrong when I saw the vampire from yesterday stalking over. Professor Thomas suddenly grabbed my hand and took off running dragging me along.

He pulled us into a room suddenly and he crossed the door I heared a lock click. I didn't get a chance to ask what was wrong cus he opened a window and hoisted me up and threw it. I fell on my knees. He quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me fast to a car.

He opened the door and shoved me in. He was in and before I could even process what had happened he was speeding off. "Claire I need you to listen." He said while making a sharp left.

My head hit the window it hurt but my adrenaline was pumping. I hadn't realized the hood had come down or that the bite mark was now visible till he gasped. "Who bit you ?" He asked but cut me off before I could answer.

"Never mind no time. I am going to drop you off at my house. Ok you are to go in and find the bible. Leave after that and don't come back. Don't ask about me or look for me ok. Keep it safe and don't come to school for a few days. They don't know your name so you should be ok."

I was confused he handed me a key and before I could say anything he had pointed out a house. "Go now Claire use the back door don't let no one see you... and Claire good bye." He said he shoved me out and I ran for the bushes. I heared the car speed off.

I didn't move yet, and it's a good thing because five minutes later I heared a police siren follow down the road. When I was sure it was quiet I crawled to the gate that led to the back. I cautiously stood and made sure no one was around. I slipped into the back and ran to the door.

I slowly opened it but darted in. I looked through each room till I finally found what looked like a study room. There were book shelves lots of them. Why was I even listening what good would a bible do?

But something in the way the professor had spoke made it sound important. I had a feeling he wouldn't be around anymore. I finally found it but didn't bother to open it yet. I snuck back out and listened for any noise before I climbed the back fence into an alley.

I walked out and made sure I walked in the direction away from the house. I finally ended up in a place I recognized it was where me and Eve had stopped to get food the day she asked me to Move in. Which ment I was close to the old church. I was walking trying to keep my head down.

When I bumped into someone. "Watch it freak!" I heard a snarky voice say. I looked up.

It was that Monica girl. The queen of the school and her plastic minions. I muttered an apology and started to try to walk around her but I felt her grab the back of my jacket.

"Eww look at her neck." I heard her say her friends snicker. "Looks like junior here is a little fang banger. Let me guess was it Micheal?" She said I pushed her off.

"Little bitch!" She yelled and I felt her friends grab my arms. It hurt as they dug there fake nails in. One of them seemed to be enjoying it.

"Your gonna pay for that you little midget whore!" She said slapping me. God I was sick of all the short jokes. I stamped on one of the girls foot and she howled and let go.

I turned and punched the other in the face. Once I was free I took off running. I could hear them behind me but I slipped into the old church. Today was just not my day.

I crawled in between the pews. I heared the door bang open suddenly so I haulted my movement sliding under the bench. At least that was an advantage to being small I guess. I suddenly heared them stop.

"Sorry Ma'am we had no idea you were here. We are just looking for a girl who ran in here." I heard Monica say. I hadn't realized there was any one in here when I entered.

"Clearly. Now if you would leave. There is no one else here." I heared a beautiful feminine but icy voice say.

"Are you sure we just need.." Monica was cut off. "I recomend you leave Monica before I decide your useless and not needed!" I heared the women say. Monica muttered apologies and then left.

I was sliding out and was about to try to sneak to the door when I saw a pair of peach colored heels come into view. I looked up to see a beautiful women. She was obviously a vampire. Her skin was pale and flawless.

Her hair a very pale shade of blonde it was almost white. Her eyes looked almost like ice they were such a light blue. She was dressed in an elegant peach colored woman's suit, and though she wore heels she appeared to be just a bit taller than Eve. She looked young but something about her seemed old and wise as if... as if she had seen hundreds of years.

She was a vampire so it was possible. I stood up straight feeling the need to show her respect. "Ma'am." I said while tilting my head down in a slight bow.

I had no clue why but again I had the feeling it was what I needed to do. She seemed to be studying me. "Have a seat." She said leaving no room for argument.

I immediately sat down on the bench. Was she going to kill me? "Relax dear child if I wanted to harm you I unsure you I would have done so the moment you entered this church. This is holly ground and I have no reason to soil it nor have you given me reason to attack." She said sounding almost ammused.

Somehow I got the feeling she didn't find many things ammusing. I tried to sound polite as I said thank you. "Oh don't thank me yet child I can assure you my moods can change on a whim." She said icily. I nodded unable to speak.

"Now then you must be little Claire. I have heared of some of the odd events that have occurred since your arrival, and though they may not be directly your fault I can't help but wonder what it is about you that seems to trigger such odd behavior from others." She said as if she were really curious.

"Ma'am..." I started but she cut me off sounding surprisingly warm. "Call me Amelie." She said. "Amelie... wait Amelie as in the founder?" I asked probably sounding a little rude.

She seemed to wave that off and simply nodded. "Um... can I ask why I'm here? Here in Morgainville." I said timidly.

"You may ask but I may not indulge as I do not feel the need to answer that. You clearly know about the town... I will not punish your friends for that but do remember you are to keep quite about it all. Follow the rules and you should be fine... though it would seem you have already gotten mixed up in somethings you shouldn't have. " She said once again turning icy.

On reflex I Scooted to the side. "Yes well then you should leave young Claire... but I warn you to make wise decissions. I have a feeling I will be seeing you very soon." She said.

I stood up and said bye, but she ignored me. I took off running not stopping till I reached home. It was almost sundown so I had made it just in time. I was exhausted to much had happened today.

Micheal and Eve were cuddled up on the couch together. I must have looked horrid because they both stood up and came over looking worried. "Claire what's wrong your shaking like a..." Eve stopped covering her mouth in horror. I almost asked what but then realized what had happened.

Both her and Micheal were staring at my neck. I had forgotten but now it felt as if it was burning.

Ten minutes later and Micheal was still pacing in front of me. I was sitting on the couch. His eyes were red and I was almost afraid he was angry at me. Eve came back in and handed me a cold coke.

I felt heavenly as it flowed down my dry throat. I didn't know how much longer this 'interrogation' word go on but I was tired. Finally Micheal stopped staring into my eyes as he slid down into his chair in front of me. "So let me get this straight. You were knocked out and then you woke up in an alley with bite marks. You took off and ran here?" He said I nodded.

I could see he didn't believe it. "And you didn't think to call us because?" He asked raising an eye brow. Eve had cleaned and bandaged my wound earlier.

I sighed. "Micheal I was out of it... today's been tiring can I please just go to bed?" I was on the verge of tears now. He looked like he didn't want to let me till he got the truth out but Eve answered instead.

"Go to sleep Claire bear will talk tomorrow." She said coming over and kissing my cheek. "Thanks. Good night." I said sleepily.

I headed up stairs but I could hear Micheal whispering to Eve that I was lying. I smiled when. I heared Eves response. "Micheal this is Claire if she is lying she has a reason to. I don't like not knowing either but we have to trust her." I did feel guilty but I didn't want them to get hurt.

I was so tired even changing was a struggle. I knocked out immediatly.

When I sat up I could see Myrnin staring at me. He looked angry his jaw was tightly clenched and he didn't speak. "Myrnin what's wrong?" I said cautiously.

I didn't like when he was angry. I had only seen it a few times and it was scary. "Who bit you Claire?" He said.

"Oh... " I stuttered as I told him the story I had told Micheal and Eve. I couldn't look at him. Suddenly he grabbed my arms and shook me roughly. "Don't lie to me Claire!" He yelled.

I flinched back. I was scared. He seemed to notice and his face became sad. He pulled me to him and hugged me.

I hadn't realized I was crying. "Shhh Shhh I'm sorry little bird I didn't mean to scare you." He said stroking my hair. My arms felt bruised but I ignored the ache and wrapped my arms around his waist.

I was crying today was horrible. "Please Claire don't lie to me." He said softly. I looked up to see his eyes were softer now.

I let go and laid down in the grass. He followed suit but pulled me close to him. My head was on his chest and his arms were wrapped around me. I finally told him everything.

I could feel his grip tightened on me as I recounted the day. When I was done he finally spoke. "I'll kill him. The filthy bastard." He didn't yell but I could hear all the anger in his voice.

"Myrnin" I said while placing my hand on his cheek. His face softened again. Suddenly he pulled me all the way onto his chest. So that I was laying all the way on him.

I propped myself up with my hands so I could stare at his face. God he was so beautiful. He had always been, but he never changed. Where as I aged he never did.

Then again this was a dream. I blushed as he stared into my eyes. He stared at me lovingly. Slowly I found myself lowering my head.

I was not sure why all of a sudden I felt brave enough to kiss him. I had never done it before. Yes he had kissed me a few times recently but I had never initiated it. I was close now and I felt his Hand tuck my hair behind my ear.

He hadn't moved to get away so I closed my eyes and closed the distance. As always whenever I had been lucky to recieve a kiss from him I felt a spark, and though his lips were slightly cool they always seemed to send heat through my body. His lips were soft as they moved against mine. I felt the need to be closer somehow.

I gasped when I felt his tongue touch my lips. When I opened them he slowly slid his tongue into my mouth. I copied him. I had never been kissed like this before.

It felt good really good. I involuntarily made a strange noise of pleasure. This caused him to flip us over so that I was now laying down and he was on top of me. He resumed kissing me.

I was panting when he pulled away. I wanted to pull him back to me. I didn't get a chance to though as I felt his lips kiss my neck. The uninjured side.

He softly sucked on my skin. I had never understood why people liked hickeys. That is until now as he continued licking and kissing and sucking on the soft skin of my neck I found my body was shaking and I was crying out in pleasure. He finally stopped he was smirking down at me.

I was trying to catch my breath. He kissed me once more but only a peck before removing himself. I almost wanted to protest. "I believe that's enough for today. Your little body is still shaking." He said sounding proud of himself.

I sighed after a few minutes of just laying there breathing in the cool air I finally was able to sit up. "Now little bird as much as I enjoyed that I believe it's time for you to go." He was still smiling like he had just accomplished something amazing. I smacked his arm playfully.

I started walking over to the spot before he stopped me. I felt his arms wrap around me. He bent down and whispered in my ear. "Claire do be more careful from now on." I nodded.

He turned me around kissed my forhead and then I was waking up.

I went to take a shower. It was only after the shower that I bothered to look in the mirror. First my eyes flickered to the bite mark... but my eyes widened in surprise as I spotted something else. There on the other side of my neck was a hickey.

I brought my fingers up to it and softly poked it. It was sore but not in a bad way. My eyes flickered to my arms. The spot where Myrnin had grabbed me roughly.

I could see small bruises. Not bad ones but enough to confuse me. I ran to my room and locked the door. How was this possible it was only a dream right?

I sat there for a half hour until I finally came up with a logical explanation. Well as logical as I could. I told myself the bruises had come from when Oliver had attacked me. Then I told my self the hickey looking mark had come from Monica yanking on my jacket it must have pinched my skin somehow.

I told myself my mind must have subconsciously felt it so my dream was made to match. Suddenly I remembered the bible in my back pack. I was sitting against the door and my back pack was across my room on the desk. I crawled over to it and pulled it down onto the floor.

I slowly opened my back pack as if it would bite me.i reached in and gently pulled out the slightly warn out bible. It had a black cover and gold lettering on the front. I opened the first page nothing odd there no letters or hidden pictures or anything. Same with all the pages up until a quarter way through.

Then I felt what was off. Half of the pages at the back hand been glued through the page I had been on I could feel something off. Someone had cut out the middle. I quickly opened the book to the hollowed out part.

There in the middle staring up at me was the book. The one I had been looking for. My eyes widened as I stared at the symble on the cover. It looked ancient so I carefully gently pulled the book out.

I almost dropped it when I heared a knock on the door. "One second." I called out as I gently put the book back into the bible. I closed it and slid it under my foulder.

We could save Shane now. I opened the door. It was Micheal Eve had left for work. Luckily my hair was covering my neck.

Cus I really didn't feel like a Repeat Of last night. "Hey Micheal come in." I said opening the door more. He had a tray of orange juice and a sandwhich.

"Here." He said sitting it down. "Thanks Mikey." I said. He sat on my bed.

"Claire I don't think you should go out today. I know you want to find the book... but we will find another way to save Shane." He finally said.

I looked to the desk to him. "Micheal I..." He cut me off. "No Claire no arguing." He said.

Sighing I pulled the bible from under my folder. He looked confused. "Uh... Claire you do know the whole bibles will burn a vampire is a myth right." He said sarcastically.

I burst out laughing. "Micheal open it and look inside." I said placing it in his hands. He hesitated but then obeyed.

He looked at me confused still. I took the bible and opened it to where the book was hidden and handed it back. His eyes widened. "Is... this?" I nodded. He looked confused again.

"But there's nothing in it he said as he flipped through it." Was he crazy it was filled with words... granted I couldn't read it cus it was Latin but still. "Micheal it's in Latin... but it's got writing all over it." I finally said he shook his head about to protest when I finally understood.

"That's why the vampires couldn't find it! You guys can't see it! To you it looks blank like a old leather book but empty!" I said.

His eyes widened "when did you find it?" He asked. I told him about yesterday.

He was angry I had left that out but quickly became excited. "You did it." He said as he picked me up and spun me around he finally put me down. "Ok so now we have to get a meeting with Amelie...and convince her to trade with us." He said beginning to pace.

Suddenly he stopped. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number and waited. "Grandpa... yeah hi I need a favor..."

When Micheal got off the phone he explained that his grandpa was a vampire. He said he used to be close to Amelie so maybe he could get her to speak to us. He said not to get our hopes up cus his grandpa had a falling out with the founder. A half an hour later and micheals grandpa Sam called back.

When Micheal hung up he didn't look good. "She won't listen to him..." He said sadly. "It's OK Micheal will figure it out." I said trying not to lose hope.

We had one and a half days before Shane would be burned alive in founders square. I wanted to cry but suddenly I felt a odd sensation sweep over me. I looked at Micheal to see if he had felt it also. He didn't show any signs that he did. I stood up suddenly I had an odd urge to go look at the picture at the end of the hall.

Micheal had followed me. " Oh yeah we never got to show you the secret room did we. " He suddenly said. He gently moved me to the side and then he moved the picture to the side.

He pressed a button and I heard a click. He let the picture swing back in place. There was now a opening in the wall my eyes widened. I slowly started up the stairs when Micheals hand stopped me.

"Someone is up there." He said confused. He went ahead of me. I followed him despite him telling me to wait there. When he reached the top he stopped.

His eyes wide. He bowed slightly. "Founder." He said.

I dashed up the stairs and there she was sitting on red velvet couch. She looked like a queen. "Claire... and Micheal." She said acknowledging us both.

"Amelie..." I began. Micheal gave me questioning look. "I believe you both wish to speak to me." She simply said. I nodded.

" Get on with it." She said. "We would like to trade you for Shane." Micheal said.

"Alive and unharmed." I added. "And what would I recieve in return... it would have to be something of great value." She said ammised.

Somehow I knew she knew what we had. "The book." I said. She nodded.

"Well yes I knew you were going to say that. However the book isn't all I want young Claire." She said.

I felt my face fall. What else could we giver her. "What... what else do you want?" Micheal asked. I could hear the dissapointed ring to his voice.

"The book and... I want Claire." She said my eyes widened she wanted the book and to kill me. "No!" Micheal yelled. "I won't Let you kill Claire. She's only 16." He said softly.

Amelie scoffed. It sounded odd coming from her. "I do believe I never said I wanted to kill the girl Micheal. No I want her to sign a contract to me." She simply said.

"Done!" I said before Micheal could object. I quickly ran and got the book and handed it to her. She stood up. "

"The contract will be here tomorrow. You are to sign it after you read it over. I will know when it is done." She said Before walking down stairs.

It wasn't until we made it down stairs and were in the living room that Michael spoke. He turned around so suddenly I nearly had a heart attack. I mean yeah I knew it was gonna come I had prepared a speach in my head already, but his red eyes made me forget.

"What the hell Claire! What don't you understand about No!" He yelled. "Micheal this was the only way! Can't you see she would have gotten what she wanted anyways! This was just a game to her...but at least we got something out of it! If we refused now eventually she would find another way!"I yelled back.

He stalked off into the kitchen. I huffed and sat down on the couch. Thirty minutes later he came back in he no longer looked angry just upset. " I guess... what's done is done we can't change that... and maybe your right... but I still don't like it. We don't even know what the contract to about." He finally said.

"I know Micheal but we have to get through this ok." I said grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. I got up and started making lunch. I could hear Micheal strumming his guitar.

We had just sat down to eat when the door opened. In walked a dirty, tired, scruffy looking Shane. "I'm home bitches!" He yelled. I grinned.

"We know we could smell you before you came in."I said holding my nose. I was joking. He smiled a crooked smile and then flipped me off.

With that he went upstairs. A hour and a half later and he came back down. His face smooth and he was clean. "You better have saved me some food I'm starving." He said holding his stomach.

"Microwave." Micheal simply said. He was back to playing his guitar. I was sweeping the floor even though it was Eve's turn I had nothing else to do.

I was falling asleep on the couch watching a documentary on tigers when Eve finally got home. It was now 6 p.m. "everyone alive?" She called.

"I brought pizza." She said popping into the living room with two pizza boxes in tow. She put them on the coffee table. "Did I hear the words pizza?" Shane said walking down the stairs.

Eve dropped her purse and ran to him hugging him. "Your back!" She said happilly. "Calm it Gothica I know I'm sexy but jeez there's children watching." He said laughing.

I flipped him off. We all sat down and we're eating when Eve finally asked how. I dreaded having to tell them but I didn't have to cus Micheal did. All eyes were on me.

I finished chewing and swallowing my food and put the slice down on my plate. "What the hell!" Shane said. I couldn't look up.

"You should have left it Claire! Look I know you did it to save me but you shouldn't have not if it ment you were trading your self." Everyone else was silent. I looked up and saw Shanes eyes held guilt.

Finally Eve spoke. "It's done already let's just finish eating." She said trying to diffuse the situation. Shane still didn't look away from me. He got up and stopped upstairs slamming his door shut. I stood up. "I'll... I'll go talk to him." I said .

I knocked on his door. He didn't answer but when I knocked again it opened. He went and sat back on his bed. I closed the door after I entered.

"Shane look..." He cut me off. "No Claire I don't want to hear it." He said almost begging. I pressed forward though.

"It was the only way don't you get it. She wanted this from the beginning you know she would have gotten it even if it wasn't now." I said. He stood up fast and I almost fell backwards.

He grabbed me and pulled me to him in a hug. "Not like this Claire it's now my fault your in this mess whatever happens to you it's my fault." He said. He sounded so heart broken. "No Shane none of this is your Your fault Amelie may have even set this whole thing up Shane. If anything it may be my fault you even got dragged into this."

He didn't answer he just held me for a while. Then he pulled away and I thought that was it. I was headed for the door when he stopped me. I turned around and he was right there close.

His hands came up and held my shoulders. I wasn't sure what was going on. Then suddenly he kissed me. My eyes widened in shock.

I couldn't move. I was frozen in place. This didn't feel like the way Myrnin kissed me. He felt that I wasn't responding so he eventually pulled away.

"Sorry... I shouldn't have..." He said backing away. I nodded. I was blushing. "Looks Shane I like you but..." I couldn't finish.

But what I like a imaginary man I created in my head! I'd sound crazy. "But you like someone else." He said for me.

I nodded. "Mikey?" He asked. "No! No I only see Micheal as a big brother." I said shocked.

"Then who? ... wait don't answer that." He said he sounded sad. "I ... I'm sorry." I said.

I had never had to reject anyone before. It sucked and it would probably be awkward between us. He ran his hands through his hair. "It's ok... but I'm not ready to give up, I really like you Claire. So I'm letting you know I plan to fight for you." He said sounding confident.

I couldn't tell him don't bother. I couldn't say anything. I just nodded and left. I brushed my teeth and got ready for bed.

I felt guilty for some reason and was worried about facing Myrnin, but I didn't have to cus there was no dreams that night.


	3. Signed

**I don't own Morganville thank you for the review and hope you enjoy :D**

Claires pov

All of us were sitting around the table staring at the package that had come for me. Even without looking at the name it was obvious who it was from and what it contained. I finally opened it shaking slightly. Come on I told myself you agreed now it's time to show everyone you are a big girl and can face up to your choices.

First I pulled out the envelope. I opened it carefully and pulled out the contract. It was shorter than I thought it would be. I didn't get to read it though because Shane snatched it from me.

"Fuck!" He cursed. He passed it to Micheal."Well damn!" He said passing it to Eve. Her eyes widened.

"When you said contract I didn't think it be one of these." She said looking up as if in thought. "I don't think anyone's did a body and soul contract for... about 60 years or more." She said passing it back to me. I read the paper.

"I Claire Danvers give my body, my soul, my life to the founder Amelie. By agreeing to this contract I grant Amelie ownership of my being. In return I am granted protection for as long as the founder she's fit. Shall I break the laws of Morgainville or shall I disobey my protector this contract is void and protection shall be lifted. "

"In return for the gift of protection I am to obey the will of the founder." I picked up the pen which felt heavy suddenly. I focused on breathing to avoid having a panic attack. I lowered the pen and signed.

Everyone was quiet as I put the contract back into the envelope. I then stared at the black box. It had a ribbon on it as if it was a gift, but somehow I was really scared to open it. I reached in pulled it out.

I slowly pulled the ribbon so it came undone. I opened it. Inside was nothing scary it was just a bracelet. A intricate looking gold bracelet.

It had the founders symbol on it. And it was actually kind of pretty, I turned it around trying to figure out how to put it on. I was about to ask them if they knew when I felt that odd feeling I had gotten the other day. I looked up to the secret room.

I grabbed the envelope and stood up headed for the secret button. All three of them had followed confused as to what I was doing. Sure enough as I entered the room there was Amelie sitting as queen like as ever. I silently handed her the envelope.

She took it. "Um Amelie I'm not sure how to put this on." I said holding up the braclet. "You dont I do." She said grabbing the bracelet and my hand.

Then she pressed the bracelet to my skin, I felt it grow cold as it began sliding through my skin! Through my bone! And then it was on. It had hurt and I had whimpered.

I had tears in my eyes but refused to let them fall. "Hey!" Eve yelled. Amelie ignored her and the others she stood and nodded to me and then she was leaving down the stairs.

Just like yesterday. I had to wonder how she got in here yesterday and today. I really couldn't imagine her scaling a tree to get in the window. "How do you do that?" Micheal asked me.

"Do what?" I said while absently rubbing my arm. " know when she's here you did it yesterday and today... and yesterday you didn't even know about this room." Micheal said while staring at me strange.

I shrugged. " I just get this weird feeling." I said. All three of them were looking at me. "I get feelings from the house... it's a founder house so it's almost alive... when I died the house saved me ... but even I can't tell when Amelie is here." Micheal said thoughtfully.

"Wait what!? You died! !" I yelled. "Yeah I was killed by a vampire... the house brought me back though every night. During the day I'd float around. Even when I was alive at night I couldn't leave. I couldn't live like that... and something happened I needed to make a choice. So one day Amelie err the founder came and offered me a way out." He said.

"To become a vampire?" I asked he nodded the other two had left probably not wanting to hear his pain. "What happened to the vampire?" I asked.

"Not sure he left after I died he had been trying to change me." Micheal looked so haunted as he spoke. I took his hand and squeezed before letting go. He smiled though it didn't touch his eyes like his usual smile did.

He stood up "alright time to do chores." He said. I groaned. " Yes dad." I said mock saluting him.

Today was boring. We cleaned then Micheal and Eve left. So it was just me and Shane I avoided being alone with him. I had been in the kitchen when he decided to come down from his room.

He was playing some video game. I grabbed a bottle of water then silently made my way up the stairs to do homework. I hadn't told Eve about Shane confessing yet. I knew she would try to get me to give him a chance... but I couldn't help it even if Myrnin wasn't real it felt wrong because ... because I was in love with Myrnin.

I'm not sure when it happened or how. The first time I had seen him I was 5 years old. I had woken up in that place next to a gazebo. I managed to use the bench inside to climb up on the railings.

I had been walking back and fourth on it and I was humming the song from dumbo, baby mine. Suddenly I lost my footing and was falling backwards, but someone caught me. I was put down imediatly. I turned and there he was. He was staring at me oddly.

"Thank you... who are you?" I asked curious. He was so big compared to me. He cocked his head and instead of answering he asked me who I was.

"Claire." I said. "Tell me little Claire just what are you doing here?" He asked bending down on his knee so he could look me in the eyes.

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" I said unsure now. It didn't feel like a dream but mommy had tucked me in before I ended up here. "Ah I see." The man said.

"Well then goodbye." He said starting to walk off. For some reason I didn't want him to leave me so I ran after him but I fell. I looked up to see he had stopped.

Suddenly he turned around and picked me up off the ground standing me back up. "Your awfully clumsy." He said. He turned to leave again but I grabbed his hand with both of mine.

He looked down and looked very unsure of what to do. "What is it child?" He asked. "Don't go! Please don't go." I said holding his hand tight as if that could keep him there.

He sighed. "And why shouldn't I go?" He asked. "Because... because I want to be friends with you." I said staring up into his eyes.

His eyes turned hard. "I don't have friends and I don't need them. And certainly not from such a dainty little child." He said harshly.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. He seemed awkward all of a sudden like he was unsure of what to do. "Hush... go be a good girl and run off and play or something." He said softer this time.

"But... but... I don't have any friends either and it's just so sad that your so lonely." I sniffled. My nose was starting to feel runny. He sighed but pulled out a cloth.

He put it to my nose. "Blow." He instructed I did. "I'm fine now run along and don't cry for me." He said. With that he left.

The next night I was there again only this time I was near a lake. The stars looked beautiful. Daddy had taught me some of the constellations. So I was finding the ones I knew and naming them out loud.

I didn't have friends at school they were all a year older than me. I had skipped kindergarten and was already in first grade. I liked to learn already and often asked mommy and daddy to teach me new things. Sometimes though they didn't have time so I would watch videos about science and animals.

I was humming the song mommy liked to sing to me Scarborough fair when he showed up again. "Dear child why are you following me?" He asked. I was confused I didn't follow him I had been here for a while now.

I told him this and he sighed. He came over and sat next to me. " Do you know the words to that song?" He asked I nodded.

"Sing." He said but he wasn't looking at me. So I sang it for him. He nodded but didn't comment.

I started pointing out them constellations to him and naming them. He would respond here and there. Telling me where they got their names from. He taught me a few more.

He seemed oddly pleased that I seemed so happy to learn. "I bid you fair well young miss. " He said bowing. I giggled.

"Good night mister." I said while curtsying. He nodded and left. I hadn't Seen him in two days.

That morning at school a boy hit me. I was playing with a toy truck in the sand box. He wanted the toy so he grabbed it from me. I told him that wasn't nice and that I was going to tell the yard lady.

So he hit me with the toy. It hurt and I started crying. He was made to appologize to me. My parents who got called in took me home early that day.

I was laying down with a ice pack on my eye. My face looked weird because I had a black eye and it was swollen. Later on mommy and daddy started arguing over the incedent. Mommy said maybe I should have stayed in kindergarten with kids my age.

Daddy said that was unfair to me holding me back just because kids didn't know how to act. I felt bad. During dinner no one talked and I went to bed upset. That night when I dreamed I was in a field with flowers.

They were pretty and it cheered me up some. I was picking flowers when the man showed up. He was behind me so I didn't notice yet. When I turned and saw him I grinned.

"What are these called?" I asked. "Flowers." He said as if I was silly. "No what's their name?" I asked.

"Ah those are blue star flowers." He said. He bent down and picked one himself. He pointed to the petals. "See it looks like a star." He said holding it in front of my face.

Suddenly he dropped the flower I watched as it fluttered down. I felt his Hand lift my chin as he bent closer examining my eye. He was silent for a moment he gently touched the tender bruise and I winced slightly. "And how exactly did you manage to get that?" He asked pointing to my eye.

I told him about the boy at school and then about mommy and daddy fighting. He seemed oddly sympathetic. He listened and gently held my hand as I told him. "I see." He said softly.

"Claire would you like to go swimming?" He suddenly asked. I Jumped up excited. "Can we really?" I asked grinning.

He smiled nodded and led me the lake. It was oddly warm. It felt nice. He hadn't gotten in though he just watched.

I heared him humming Scarborough fair softly. Finally I asked why he wasn't swimming. Instead of answering he jumped in. I got worried cus he hadn't come up immediatly.

Finally he did and he was behind me. I giggled as his hair hung wet in his face. I swam over and gently lifted his hair away. He was staring at me softly.

"Ok" He said. I raised an eyebrow "ok?" I asked. He nodded "Ok I'll be your friend." He finally said. I smiled the biggest smile ever.

That was eleven years ago. Somehow I had fallen for him. I studied my reflection in the mirror I wasn't pretty. He always said I was beautiful but I didn't see it.

My skin was pale. Not vampire pale but still. I had always admires how most girls could pull off tans. I could never even get a tan I got sunburned instead.

My hair was brown and though it looked nice on other girls I felt it was nothing special on me. My eyes were that strange color. Brown but sometimes looked gold. I had been called a freak for it a few times.

I was short as people liked to point out. I was thin and didn't exactly have curves that guys liked. My lips looked full but I didn't think it matched my face. I sighed turning away from the mirror I wasn't exactly good with make up I always messed up.

I had tried to conceal the hickey. It covered it but if someone was to look closer they would be able to see it slightly. I applied a little lip gloss, but I'd probably end up wiping it off later. It's not like I was going anywhere so I'm not sure why I did any of this.

I flopped down on my bed and started homework. Tomorrow I would go back to school I really had missed way to many days for my liking. Even if I knew most of the stuff already it bugged me to not go what if I missed something new or important. I was in the middle of reading a book on physics when someone knocked on my door.

It's unlocked I called out not staring up from my book. It was Shane he had a bowl of chili and a coke on a tray. He smiled. I sat up excepting the tray and thanking him.

He glanced down at my book picking it up. He whistled. "Yeah I have no clue what this is." He said laughing.

I started giving a Brief summary when I stopped half way. "Yeah I'm probably boring you to death." I said he shrugged. "Well I wasn't really paying attention but I like the way your eyes light up when you talk about the things you love." He said.

Suddenly I felt a little awkward. He was just being nice but... I really didn't want the attention. I had thought of Shane as an older brother like I did with Micheal and Eve was like a sister to me. So it was hard feeling like I suddenly had to avoid him.

I mean he just got back a few days ago. I just smiled instead of speaking. I wolfed down the chili not wanting to have to talk. When I finished I thanked him again and I went to wash the dish.

He followed me down the stairs and into the kitchen. I didn't acknowledge him there but I could feel him standing there. Finally he spoke. "Claire... look I can tell you feel a bit uncomfortable around me...but please don't I won't do what I did the other day... not unless your ready and ok with it." He said softly. I turned to look at him.

"I... I just... I've never had a guy well interested in me... and I like someone and don't want to hurt you... but I don't want it to be awkward between us either." I finally said. He grinned though and that confused me. I raised an eyebrow.

" See now your opening up to me... look like I said I get it I don't want to make it awkward for you... but maybe that's the problem your just not used to it. Your beautiful Claire. I'm not giving up like I said but now that I understand I'll tone it down a bit till your used to it." He said smiling still.

I didn't reply and he seemed ok with that. "I have school early so I'm going to sleep, but will you tell everyone I said goodnight?" I asked. "Sure oh and sweet dreams." He said.

While plopping down on the couch with a beer. Technically he wasn't legal to drink he was 18 so was Eve and Micheal was 19, but they would occasionally drink. Not that they would let me. I got ready for bed watching the foundation off my neck and wiping off the lip gloss.

Then climbed under the covers. I was happy to find Myrnin staring at me. I smiled. I had missed him.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked. "I just missed you. I was remembering earlier when we first met. Those few days up until you finally agreed to be my friend." I said.

He smiled. "Ah yes you were a clumsy little thing... yet you got into my heart." He said bending down to kiss my cheek. Suddenly I wanted more.

He smirked as if he could sense that. He gently brushed his lips to mine sending sparks through me but he pulled back. Smiling. I stood up and sat on his back as he was laying on his stomach.

"Hey!" He said but made no move to remove me. I leaned forward until I was laying on my stomach on his back. " And am I your bed young lady?" He asked.

Finally I rolled off of him landing on my side. I stared at him as he looked out across the field. "Myrnin?" I asked.

He turned to look at me. "Yes my little bird?" He said while rolling on his side to face me. "Will you be with me forever?" I whispered.

He didn't answer for a long while and it scared me. "Claire... I can't promise you forever yet... but I will be with you until you ask me to leave... and one day if you want forever and are a bit older than yes I will give you forever but till then this is the best answer I can give." With that he leaned forward and kissed me softly. When he pulled back I stared at him and in that moment I said the three words I hadn't ment to say out loud.

"I love you..." I whispered. I looked away blushing and not wanting to see if he was disgusted by my feelings for him. I mean yes he kisses me and is sweet to me but what if he doesn't love me. I felt him pull my chin gently but firmly to look at him. He stared and his eyes widened probably because tears had sprung from my eyes.

"Claire why are you crying?" He asked. "Because..." He seemed to understand. "Because your worried I don't feel the same?" He asked.

I nodded not able to speak. He pulled me onto him as he laid on his back. I had my face buried in his chest. One of his hands was around my waist While the other was stroking my hair.

It calmed me down some. "Claire... I don't understand how you could think I wouldn't love you. I have loved you for a while now. I'm not sure when exactly... but I love you alot. Why else would I kiss you and make you promise to give me and only me your heart?" He finally said.

I didn't answer he had just said he loved me. I kissed him and kept kissing him. He chuckled. Tightening his grip on me.

Suddenly he was sitting up my legs were wrapped around his waist as we continued kissing. Once again it started getting hotter and hotter and if it kept up I would lose my mind. Everything in me screamed I needed to be closer. He pulled me as close as he could as if reading my mind.

I wanted him. I knew he wouldn't let it go that far though. I had managed to slip my hands under his shirt and was exploring while he moved his kisses to my neck and collar bone. I felt his Hand slide under my shirt at the back as he traced my spine up and down.

I felt hot everywhere but his cool hands were sending shivers all over the good kind. To my dismay it was time to go. He stood up still holding me and he kept kissing me till we reached the spot. I reluctantly slid down.

Honestly if I were to go into a comma right now I wouldn't mind if it ment getting to do that all day.

I showered got ready and went to school. I avoided walking on the side with common grounds just in case. Of course professor Thomas wasn't here instead there was a lady.

Her name was professor Wilson. She was average in height, and she was maybe in her mid 40's. Her hair was greying and her eyes were were a very dark brown. I droned out as she talked about how we would be sticking to the syllabus professor Thomas had set.

When a student asked what had happened to professor Thomas she pasted on a fake smile. Though I could tell she was lying when she said he got a better job offer at a school out of town. I felt sick. I just knew that was code for he was dead somehow.

It was now mid afternoon and I was in my next class. We were working in groups. When one of the ladies that worked at the front desk in the office came in.

She briefly spoke to the teacher in hushed whispers. Finally the teacher called me over. All eyes were on me as I was asked to go to the office. The lady who I followed seemed nervous and that caused me to feel nervous.

Finally we had reached the office. She directed me a door. I went in only to see Amelie sitting at the desk. "Have a seat Claire. I've come to discuss your new schedule with you." She said not even glancing up.

She instead had papers in her hand she was examining. I sat down of course. "Now then this is your new class schedule." She said passing me a paper with a list.

There were only 5 classes on it. I was confused because the schools counselor hadn't even said they offered these classes. Most were advanced classes and ones I had wanted anyways.. but the last one was odd. Classic mythology ?

I raised an eyebrow. "Is there something not to your liking miss Danvers? Cause I can assure you the contract you signed stated you must do what I deem best." Amelie said sounding angry. I shook my head saying nothing was wrong.

"Good. Now I have purposefully left certain times open. During those times you will be working for an old friend of mine." She slid another paper over. It was a map and had a list of days and the time I was to be there.

"I have informed him you will be arriving tomorrow. You are to work as his assistant. However I must warn you to be extremely careful. Other then that he has been warned that no harm is to come to you."

"You will not be late and you are to do everything he asks regarding the research." She said. I nodded "Um what kind of research?" I asked curious.

However she waved it off getting annoyed saying I'd know tomorrow. I was about to leave cus she had dismissed me when suddenly I felt her cold hand on my arm. "And Claire not a word to anyone." Her eyes were so cold I thought they would freeze me right there.

I nodded. Yet from the start she somehow seemed a bit different towards me then others. Probably because she had use For me. I looked over my schedule as I walked.

It was only then that I noticed I happen to have a later class. Why did I need literature I tested out of all the necessary ones. Not only that but Micheal wouldn't be happy as this one ran from 7 p.m. to 8:35. I browsed the section for professor names and stopped.

My eyes widened Professor S. Glass. Now either this was a coincidence or... nope it was definitely Micheals grandfather. I had no clue he was teaching at TPU. From what I heared he was a good guy... err vampire, but I still felt nervous.

How was I going to convince them to let me leave at night to go to a class taught by a vampire. Even if they were ok with Sam that didn't mean they would be ok with me being taught by him. Then again they nor I had a say in this not really. I had already missed my earlier class as it was to be in the morning.

So no difference there. Luckily it was in the same wing on campus as well. I decided I'd go home there was way to much time before my next class. I would have to see if someone could give me a ride.

Only Micheal and Eve had cars. So it would have to be one of them. Maybe that would put them a little at ease...

Micheal wasn't home yet, Shane had gone out who knows where, Eve wouldn't be home till at least four. So I was alone in the house. I used to like being alone before I had moved here. I decided to do the laundry now.

Once that was done I started to make sphagetti. It was my turn to cook dinner. Though it was early they could heat it all up. When I finished and finished cleaning up the mess I had made I had to change.

I had managed somehow to get the sauce on my shirt. I would have to pray it came out later when I washed it. I was coming back down stairs when I heared a noise coming from the kitchen. I slowly made my way there grabbing a umbrella in the process.

It was the only thing lying around. All the weapons were in hiding places... but none were close enough. Trying to be as quiet as possible. Though if it was a vampire they would hear me right away.

Since Micheal the owner of the house was a vampire now the protection on the house allowed vampires in without needing a invitation... but humans had to be asked in. I slowly put my hand on the door and pushed it open. I raised the umbrella like you would a baseball bat. I took a cautious step into the kitchen.

I sighed when I saw it was just Micheal. He was drinking from his sports bottle. Though he looked amused. When he put the bottle down he chuckled.

"Really Claire an umbrella? What were you planning to do fly away with it like Marry Poppins? Or oh use it as a sheild." He was laughing so hard now.

I poked him with the umbrella. "No I was going to poke you to death." I said sarcastically. By this point I was laughing and now we sounded like lunatics.

Finally we calmed down. "Micheal... are you free tonight?" I asked hesitantly. "I knew it!" Came Shanes upset voice from behind me.

I was confused how did he know about the classes. "How did you find out?" I asked now looking at Shane. "Uh Claire I was here when you started asking Micheal out I'm not deaf or stupid! You should have just told me... I asked you if it was him and you said no." He said looking hurt.

Wait what a date. Micheal who had been silent spoke I was still trying to get over the OMG he totally misunderstood thing. "Claire look I like you just not like... that." He said.

"You suck Micheal here you are having the girl I like ask you out and you turn her down!" Shane yelled. Wait what so did he want Micheal to say yes? Finally I had enough.

"Shut up both of you. I wasn't asking Micheal out ok? I wanted a ride somewhere!" I finally said.

Micheal and Shane looked like they didn't believe me. They both were looking at me with pity. I pulled out the schedule I had folded up in my pocket and chucked it at Micheal. He caught it.

"Great now your giving him love letters!" Shane yelled. I rolled my eyes. What the fuck!

Firstly he has no right to even be mad. I wasn't dating him... and even if I were his jealous attitude was annoying it wouldn't ever last. Finally Micheal opened up the folded schedule. "Oh." Was what he said.

Then his eyes widened. "Claire you know I wouldn't let you right?" He said Shane was still muttering stupid shit behind me. "I don't have a choice Mikey, Amelie's orders." I finally said.

This finally got Shane to shut up as he walked over to look at the paper. For a second he looked relieved before his eyes turned angry again. "No. Your not going out at night!" Shane yelled.

I had enough, this was ridiculous. Don't they realize they have no say in this... and Shane definitely had no right to act all possessive of me. "Fine you won't give me a ride. I'll walk then!" I said to Micheal.

"And you." I seethed pointing at Shane. " You don't get to say what I can and cannot do! And further more you don't own me! Neither of you do if you forgot already I signed the contract this is what Amelie wants. So I have to do it." I stressed the word have.

They both looked shocked. "Fine I'll give you a ride! But I don't like this and I'm going to be talking to Amelie. And if you go Shane has to go with you." Micheal said.

This was getting very annoying I should have asked Eve. Shane was now excited as he ran off to get ready. I still hadn't moved from my spot glaring at Micheal. "You shouldn't have done that Micheal." I said quietly I was fighting not to yell and scream.

I didn't need to prove them right, they all thought I was still a kid. "Claire. Your 16 I can't just let you go running off at night not in this town." He said trying to sound reasonable. "I'm not a child Micheal! I don't need everyone to continue throwing my age in my face! I have things I have to do. I could have just took off without telling you guys but I didnt. Because I was trying to do the right thing. I don't need Shane following me around! I don't need you treating me like a fragile little kid who can't do anything! I need to face my decisions on my own! Even my parents knew that. Sure they had issues but even they knew I needed to be able to decide things on my own!" I couldn't help but yell.

"Yeah and look where that's gotten you Claire? You haven't been here long and already have mountains of trouble behind you. You were bit in brood daylight! You got mixed up with Amelie and now she owns you." He had been yelling but got softer at the end.

I felt hurt did he forget the part where I got the book and saved Shane. Of course they didn't realize I also protected them from Oliver... or that signing with Amelie was ultimately for their sakes. She would have threatened them all. I'm sure of that. Micheal came over and put his hand softly on my arm, but I moved away from him.

I didn't say anything just went up to my room to wait. Where was Eve? She would have took up for me. She should have been home already.

Finally when I was about to panic I heared her slam the front door and Eve calling out she was back. I ran down stairs and threw myself at her. I was crying. She was hugging me.

"What's wrong Claire?" She asked worried. Just then Shane came down with a backpack on. Micheal came in with his car keys. Eve looked from them to me.

I clung to her. "What's going on?" She asked confused. Micheal explained that he was dropping me at my night class but making Shane go with me.

Eve could tell I didn't want that. "No I will take Claire bear and I'll go with her to the class for today." She said already pulling me out the door. When we got in the car she turned to me.

"Now you will explain what's going on." She said. I did telling her about everything from Shane kissing me the other day to Amelie's new schedule to Micheal and I fighting and Shanes jelousy. When I finished she looked thoughtful.

"Well I can understand you being angry and feeling nervous about having to have Shane with you when he's acting like that. I mean he's a sweet guy and he really likes you but you can't force feelings." She said. I hugged her.

We almost swerved but she managed to keep us from crashing. Yeah probably wasn't the best idea. "Your the best Eve. " I said. She smiled.

"Well duh I am pretty awesome. Right?" She said in a fake Girly voice. We laughed. When we arrived Eve ran up to a red headed guy. He looked young.

It wasn't till I really looked that I realized he looked alot like Micheal this must be Sam. I mean I knew he was a vampire but I still pictured someone older. Especially when Micheal always called him grandpa. " You must be Claire." He said with a smile.

Oh wow he was hot. Then I remembered I had seen him on my first day here. He was the guy at common grounds who I thought was sick cus he was so pale.

"It's nice to meet you professor Glass." I said. He smiled wider. "Just call me Sam Claire. Oh and this may be awkward for you seeing as you are the only human... in my class so I want you to sit in the seat closest to me. Even if you have Amelie's protection just to be safe." He smiled.

He told Eve to sit next to me as well. She explained she was here just for today to make sure things seemed ok. She told him she would be dropping me off and picking me up though. "Oh no need Eve. I can give her a ride on the days she has my class." He said.

"Oh ok." Eve said. Sam seemed really really nice. I liked him already.

Even though I didn't care much for literature he made it fun. After class me and Eve talked to him a bit more. Then we left. She told me about how Sam was the only vamp anyone could truly trust.

I smiled that wouldn't have gone as nice had Shane had been there. When we got in Eve declared me and her were having girl bonding time in her room and anyone who disturbed would be getting a knife in thierror back. Of course she was joking but still. It felt good staying up chattering and watching movies.

We fell asleep during the last Harry Potter movie.

Myrnin wasn't in my dreams I was kinda sad I wanted to tell him everything that had happened today.

I was worried about the 'job' Amelie had said I was to do. I mean it was obviously another Vampire I wish it was Sam but knew it wasnt. I was in the shower now.

I had a morning class first before I had to go to... do whatever it is I would be doing. I briefly got scared it wasn't Oliver was it? I hoped not. Now that I knew the truth he wouldn't put on his fake nice guy act around me and that would be bad.

I really wish I could get Eve to quit but I couldn't tell her anything.

The class was ok but nothing that really sparked a challenge in me. I decided since Eve was at common grounds it would be safe to go there. She waved when she saw me. Oliver wasn't around he was probably in his office.

As Eve made my coffee I asked calmly as if I was just making small talk. She shook her head. "He left earlier after I opened and hasn't come back... he seemed off." She said while passing me my drink.

I thanked her and left pulling out the map. I was growing nervous if Oliver wasn't there what if my fear was right. The map led to a house with an alley way. Only the map had to be wrong because it said to my destination was in the alley.

Maybe it was the house. There was an old lady sitting on the porch. She was drinking lemonade and sitting there. I called out a greeting to her. "Hello." I said.

She smiled and waved me on up. I asked her if there was anything at the end of the alley. "Little girl the trap door spider lives there. I wouldn't go near there if I were you. Sit on down and have some lemonade and talk to grandma Day." She said gesturing to me.

She went off and came back with a glass. It was delicious. "Thank you." I said. "Now tell me the white queen sent you didn't she?" She asked.

Somehow I knew she ment Amelie. How did she know. "Yeah I'm supposed to go here." I said pointing at the map.

She studied it. "Now why would she send such a sweet little thing to the monster." She said. Just then I felt that odd feeling I always got when Amelie appears.

"Ah the queen is here." Said grandma Day she must have felt it to. She told me to come with her. We walked in and Grandma Day opened a door and there was the 'queen' sure enough.

"Claire what are you doing here I believe I gave you a clear map." She said raising an eyebrow. " I told her to come" grandma Day said. She didn't seem scared of Amelie And oddly Amelie didn't seem to treat the old women as she did others.

"Well I can assure you he will behave. Now run along Claire. Oh and here's the key." She said handing it to me I said goodbye to grandma day who didn't look happy about me going.

I nodded to Amelie then left. The alley seemed spooky maybe it was because grandma Day had said whoever it was was a monster. She also referred to him as the trap door spider. At the end of the alley was a small wooden shack.

This confused me. What could be in there. I took out the key which sure enough unlocked the door. I was surprised as there were old wooden steps.

It seemed the only things up here were a old chair and the steps. I walked down to find another door. This one was unlocked. I pushed it open and was surprised. It was huge down here.

The walls were covered in rows of books. There were two lab tables with beakers on them. There was an old couch in the middle of the room. The floors were covered in scattered books and it was a mess.

Past the lab tables was what looked like a kitchen though there was only a fridge. No stove or sink. There were two doors that were shut to the side in between cupboards. I didn't see anyone around.

So I called out "hello!" I was looking around maybe he went out or was in one of the rooms. I was about to knock on one of the doors to see when suddenly I felt a cold wind blow past me. I turned around hoping to God I wasn't met with the site of Oliver.

It clearly wasn't Oliver as this man had dark slightly curly hair. He wasn't facing me he was standing with his back to me at one of the tables. From behind he reminded me of my love Myrnin. Only my mind reminded me Myrnin isn't actually real.

I took a step forward. "Um hi... Amelie sent me to come... and work for you." I said nervously. "Your late." He said sounding mad.

Again something about his voice reminded me of Myrnin only the tone was wrong Myrnin never spoke to me like that. Suddenly the man slammed the beaker down he had been tinkering with. It smashed and I winced as I saw the blood. He had cut his hand and didn't seem to care.

Then again this was a vampire. He quickly whirled around when I had started over intent on taking care of his hand. It would heal imediatly but still I felt the need to wipe the blood off. I froze when he turned.

Not because the red eyes or the fangs that were down. I froze because of who it was. With out a doubt it was Myrnin. The man I thought I had imagined. The man I was in love with... a vampire!


	4. Why?

**I don't own Morganville. Shout out to**

 **Emeline Rousselot -rainedakota- thank you for your support and for reviewing and reading my stories. I really enjoy your work**. **:D**

I felt myself sway as it all hit me. I fell to my knees. Unable to look away. He was real, he was right before me... and he was a vampire. I watched as his red eyes turned back to the beautiful green I loved. I watched as his face became one of shock.

He obviously wasn't expecting me, but he knew! He knew I was in Morganville yet he hadn't told me he was. I had thought he wasn't real. That he was someone I imagined.

He took a slow cautious step towards me. As if he were scared. Why was he scared? He was a vampire and I was a human! He could break me easilly.

Yet I wasn't scared no, I felt hurt. Hurt he hadn't told me he was here. Hurt he hadn't told me he was real. I was hurt... I had spent most of my life feeling like I was a freak like I was crazy because this man the man I loved was someone I thought was fake.

Yet here he was as real as me. I felt the warm trails of tears on my cheek. I didn't want to cry. Not now not in front of him.

Not after he had done this. He came over so fast I felt my heart rate speed up. I couldn't move part of me said move get out of here. The other part said why are you so upset?

He's real! Now you can be with him really be with him! I felt his cool hands wiping away my tears. This was so familiar to me that it calmed me some what.

I wrapped my arms around him squeezing as hard as I could as if he'd dissapear. I was still hurt but I was more scared that this was some sick game my mind was playing on me and he might vanish. "Little bird..." He said softly.

"W-why... why didn't you tell me." I choked out through sobs. "I... I wasn't able to yet. I'm not in the best shape. I... wanted to wait till I was better... before I found you." He said almost begging me to understand. He was clinging to me just like I was clinging to him.

"Your sick?" I asked confused. From what I knew vampires don't get sick. He nodded.

"Claire... we are all sick... it's just a disease that takes a while. Even before I met you I've been working on trying to find a cure for it... that's why Amelie sent you to assist me. I had no clue it would be you though...Claire I'm dangerous. She won't let me get out of this so we have to be careful ok little bird?" He asked sadly.

I pulled back a little so I could look into his eyes. He wouldn't let go though he kept me in his arms just loosened his grip some. "Myrnin... we will find the cure... I promise." I said leaning forward.

I pressed my forehead to his. When I pulled back I wiped at my eyes and he let go. I didn't like the distance he suddenly put between us as he darted across the room, but he was pulling a book off the shelf. He sat on the couch, flipping through it. "Come here my love." He said softly without looking up.

I sat down next to him as close as I could without actually being on his lap. I saw him smile a little out of the corner of my eye before my gaze flickered to the book. "This is a journal with the symptoms and ultimate ending of the disease. It also has the notes from studies I've done and has the formulas I've created for a medicine."

"It doesn't cure us but it allows a few hours of keeping the symptoms at bay. Ultimately this disease seems to be a more advanced form of alzhiemers...but it's not the same. As it isn't based on age nor is it limited to a certain group. It's effecting all vampires. It's slow to progress but during the last stages it seems to speed up. We lose our minds... when that happens. We lose basic functions like movement and we are unable to even feed."He said.

I was scared. Scared for this man who ment everything to me. Scared for Micheal and Sam... even for Amelie . He was studying me.

He must have saw the fear in my eyes as he leaned forward and kissed me softly. The sparks I always felt were even more intense in person. "I believe in you we will figure it out... but Claire one more thing. You can't tell Amelie or anyone about us yet. Ok?" He asked his tone was serious but his eyes were loving. I nodded.

"I promise Myrnin." I said while taking his hand. I felt him give mine a squeeze. "Good. Now I suppose first I must teach you Some of the symbols we are working with as ultimately we are using alchemy. Tell me do you remember the odd symbols I had you draw for me when you were 10?" He said.

Already grabbing a small chalkboard and piece of chalk. "I think so. Wait that was alchemy you were teaching me?" I was shocked when he was showing me them back then he hadn't told me what they were.

Yeah he told me the meanings of the symbols. I only knew a handful though. He nodded. He would call out what symbol he wanted and I would draw it till he was satisfied.

My hand was starting to ache. Finally he said I could stop. "Good." He darted of here and there scanning the shelves.

To me it would look like a blur going back and fourth. Finally he came back. "Now Claire you must read these books. I expect you to know all the symbols and have a basic understanding of what alchemy is by tomorrow." He said handing me 3 books.

They weren't to big but still by tomorrow. My displeasure must have shown on my face. "Dear girl I have confidence in you. You were always bright and quick to learn... besides I've been teaching you things for years now. I know you little bird. I know you can do this easilly. Now run along as our time is up and in a few minutes it won't be safe for you to be near me. Oh and Claire lock the outer door and do not open it even if I ask you to." He said already handing my bag over, and pushing me to the door that led to the stairs.

He walked me to the top of the stairs. Turned me around to give me a quick kiss, then I was outside. I turned and quickly put the lock on the door. Everything had happened so quickly.

I sighed putting the books in my bag. I was half way down the alley when I heared his voice. It was odd as if he was near bye. It was whisper but it sounded as if he was calling me back.

I stopped when I realized I was back at the shack. "That's it now open the door little one." He said in a seductive voice. but I remembered he had told me not to.

"I'm sorry Myrnin but I can't do that." I whispered. I turned and ran. I didn't stop till I knew I was far enough.

I had known some vampires could use compulsion, but this was different it was as if he was actually in my head. I checked my schedule. I had a class in thirty minutes. My stomach rumbled so I grabbed a bag of chips from a vending machine and ate as I made my way to classic myths.

Surprisingly there were only a few students. Me and 4 others. The class was interesting enough. I hadn't thought I would like it.

When it was time to go I couldn't wait to get home and start on the books Myrnin had assigned. I was worried but I wanted to impress him. I made a sandwhich and grabbed a coke. Micheal and Shane were playing a video game and Eve was in the shower.

I went up to my room. The first book was an explanation on alchemy and the basic principles of how it worked. The second contained lots and lots of symbols. I would copy each one till I memorized them. I had about 10 more to learn from this book when Eve came up and told me it was time for dinner.

It was chili dogs. I sighed but ate two. It seemed like whenever they cooked it was usually the same things. Instead of grabbing coke like usual I grabbed a glass of juice.

Tomorrow I would cook dinner before Sams class. I decided it was time for something different. I would attempt to make baked rosemary lemon pepper chicken and maybe some mashed potatoes on the side. "Your really quiet today Claire everything ok?" Micheal aske.

I nodded. I couldn't help but smile when I thought back on the day. Myrnin... I sighed happilly this time. Shane looked at me oddly Eve gave me a I know that kinda sigh look.

Micheal just shrugged. "Oh hey tomorrow can one of you run to the store in the morning. I'll make a list and give you the money I have school so I can't pick up the stuff I need for dinner?" I asked.

"Sure me and Shane will do it. Work is canceled tomorrow. Common Grounds will be closed." Eve said.

"That's odd isn't it?" Shane said. "Yeah after Oliver left he didn't come back but he called saying not to come in tomorrow." Eve said.

Imediatly I felt weird. Obviously something was wrong. I don't really care for Oliver but this seemed very odd. My mind went back to the day I found him with a knife in his chest.

I never did find out what had happened. Then again Oliver didn't want me in his business...but someone had tried to kill him. To me so far he seemed like the scariest vampire in town... well besides Amelie. She just had that vibe to her. I couldn't be scared of Micheal or Sam... and I loved Myrnin so... yeah as far as scary vamps go those two were the only ones I met that frightened me... well and maybe the nameless one who went after professor Thomas.

I ran upstairs after putting my dish in the sink.

Finally I had gotten all the symbols down. I was half way done with the third book when I decided it was time to sleep. I set my alarm for extra early so I could finish it before school. I would leave the list for groceries and money on the fridge.

Myrnin must have been waiting, for that night when I dreamed we were inside the little cottage house. He had writing utensils. I groaned as I knew he was waiting to test me. He ignored that.

I thought I'd get a break at least when I slept... but nope. However the fact that he seemed to be proud of me made me feel a bit better. "Good. Very good." He said while looking over my paper on alchemy.

He sat it down. "Now where is my reward?" I asked teasingly. He smirked knowing very well what I wanted.

"Close your eyes Claire." He said so I did. I felt his cold lips on mine. However it was brief.

I whined in protest but he chuckled. It was only when I felt something delicate resting on my neck that I opened my eyes confused. I stood up and looked in the mirror. There on my neck was a beautiful silver chain.

On the chain was a little flower made with light blue chrystals. I imediatly recognized the flower. "Star flower" I said while gently touching the beautiful pendent. "It's beautiful Myrnin!" I cried out hugging him.

"I thought silver burned vampires though?" I asked trying to peer at his hands. He had them behind him. I gently took his hands.

His fingers were an angry red but already healing. I gently pressed my lips to each finger. Then to his palms. I saw him shiver slightly.

I liked that for once it seemed our roles were reversed. Normally he was the one causing me to shiver in delight. He had beautiful hands. They were bigger than mine and he had long slender fingers.

The kind you see on musicians. I knew he played piano. He had for me once long ago. I was so into my thoughts that I hadn't noticed he had moved till he picked me up.

He put me on the bed and climbed on top. I stared up at him. I was surely blushing. I felt him place delicate kisses all over my face I had closed my eyes and was relishing in the sensations.

I felt his lips brush neck. He was careful to avoid the silver chain. I felt him slowly trace the scar that Oliver had left me with. "Claire I want to take away his mark." He whispered.

I wasn't sure what he ment I just nodded. I felt him gently move my head to the side. I felt his lips touch my skin. I shivered when he ran his tongue along my neck... and then my eyes snapped open as I felt his sharp fangs.

Right where Oliver had bit. I was going to protest when it was to late his fangs slid through my flesh.

Myrnin biting me was different then when Oliver had. Yes there was still the initial sting. Yes there was the OMG I'm being bit! Reaction at first... but then I felt heat course through my hands found there way to his hair. I was holding him closer instead of wanting to pull him away.

I was moaning softly instead of whimpering in pain. Somehow this felt amazing. It felt as if we were closer then we had ever been. I whimpered when he stopped.

He licked the wound and then kissed it. Now when I would see the scar it wouldn't be Oliver who I thought of. No it would be Myrnin. Somehow I knew this made me his even more than I already was. I kissed him softly before it was time to go.

When I woke up I rushed to the mirror I already knew what I'd find... but still. There on my neck replacing the scar was Myrnins fresh bite marks. Around my neck was the delicate beautiful necklace he had given me. I was really going to have to ask how he did that... I mean obviously they weren't just dreams now I was positive of that but what were they then?

I arranged my hair to cover my neck like I had been ever since Oliver had bitten me. Only now I really didn't want to. Somehow I wanted his mark to show proudly on me... though no one would see it that way and I didn't need the drama. I quickly wrote out the grocery list and gathered the cash.

I used a magnet to hold them in place. Then I quickly finished the book and got ready. I was now on my way to school. I glanced over at Common Grounds which was of course closed.

I still was curious as to what had happened. I shook my head reminding myself not to get involved.

It was after class now and I was eager to get to Myrnin. I hadn't thought of nothing but that all day. However that was a mistake as I had forgot to avoid going near Common Grounds. Even if it was closed I should have stayed on the other side.

It wasn't until I was pulled inside the shop that I realized how stupid I had been. I was probably going to die now. It of course was Oliver. He didn't look good... and that's saying something cus the last time I'd seen him I thought he was dead in a puddle of his own blood.

"Ah little Claire finally. I've been needing to speak to you for a while now. So good of you to come." He said sounding bitter.

I wanted to point out I didn't come he dragged me in here but I stayed quiet. Suddenly he stopped he raised an eybrow questioningly. Before I could figure out what was wrong he was already moving my hair back and staring at the bite mark. "I see someone's getting into a odd habit." He said tracing the mark.

I stepped back not wanting him touching me. "It's none of your business Oliver now what do you need from me?" I said trying to stand as tall as I could. He oddly seemed impressed that I wasn't acting like a scared little girl.

" I was attacked the other day." He said. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. Why was he telling me this.

He began pacing. "You see this was different from the day you... found me. This was different because this person was really trying to kill me." He said still pacing.

"And what stabbing you with a silver knife wasn't considered trying to kill you?" I asked confused. He waved it off as if that was nothing.

"So what was different this time? Was it the same person? I mean I know you just have that kind of face that pisses people off... but that doesn't seem like a good enough reason for someone to try to kill you." I said sounding steady.

I didn't get the feeling he was gonna harm me right now so I felt calmer. "It wasn't the same person this was a man and in no way resembled Amelie..." I cut him off." Wait Amelie is the one who stabbed you?" I had not seen that coming.

Then again now I knew he was right if Amelie wanted him dead he'd be dead. I ran a hand through my hair. "Wait a minute what does this have to do with me?" I asked remembering I said I wouldn't get involved.

"Ah but you see it does have to do with you even if you don't realize it yet." He said glaring at me. "How?" I asked tired of the cryptics.

He gestured for me to sit down and I did at the counter. He began mixing a drink. It was the one I liked. It tasted even better then Eve's.

I have to say for a evil vampire he makes the best coffee. "You see little Claire..." He finally started sitting across from me sipping his own drink. "The man who attacked me was a vampire." He said.

I raised an eye brow waiting for him to fill in the blanks for me. "The very vampire I smell on you." He said. My eyes widened Myrnin! No why would he try to kill Oliver?

And then it hit me Oliver had bit me. He left a mark on me even though it was just him trying to feed. I was Myrnins. So he didn't like that. When he failed to kill Oliver instead he decided to remove Oliver's mark and replace it with his, but then how was it Micheal couldn't tell who bit me.

Unless that's because Micheal hadn't met Oliver. Which made Sense other wise he wouldn't have let Eve work here. "How...?" I wasn't even sure what I was asking my mind was reeling would Oliver kill me because he was attacked.

"Claire tell me who it is or I'll have to use... different methods till you do." He said. "Shouldn't you know if you can smell him on me?" I asked.

Trying to stall. "Well you see I don't recognize the scent I just know it matches the masked man who attacked me. Then again I could be wrong and maybe your just a victim as well... but somehow I doubt that." He said starting to sound dangerous.

Suddenly he slammed his hands on the table. I automatically put my hands up as if to shield me. Suddenly he hissed and grabbed my arm. I realized after a moment he was examining the bracelet.

"Ah... I see. " He said dropping my wrist. " I may not be able to kill you right. AS you are under the founders protection... but when you mess up and lose that protection I'll be there waiting. Have a good day Claire." He said stalking off into his office.

Of course I booked it out of there. When I got to Myrnins I collapsed scared. Myrnin had pulled me to him and was asking me what was wrong, but I couldn't speak. Suddenly I was having a panic attack. Myrnin knew about my panic attacks so he easily went into calming me mode.

However I fainted.

When I came to he was by my side and I was on a bed. He was holding my hand. I tried to sit up but he wouldn't let me. "Tell me little bird what happened." He commanded but with a gentle voice.

I told him the whole story. "Was it really you?" I asked sadly. At first he didn't answer and I wasn't sure he was going to.

"Claire I couldn't let him off for what he did to you." He said softly. " I love you Myrnin but you can't just go around attacking people... err vampires ok?" I finally said.

"But I can't let someone raise a hand against you and just walk away." He protested. "Myrnin please... please just leave Oliver alone I don't want you getting hurt. He may... he may go after my friends to punish me." I said trying not to cry.

He picked me up and sat me on his lap. "Fine... but if he touches you again I will kill him." He said but he was calming down. He kissed me softly.

I stood up. "Time to work." I said smiling. He noded. We were going over the formula for the crystals he showed me which worked to suppress the symptoms of the disease for a few hours.

Suddenly I saw the error. It wasn't a big error so it was hard to notice. Yet it was one that explained why the crystals didn't last as long. I pointed it out to Myrnin.

He checked it and cursed. "So that's what it was. My last assistant must have made that error." He said.

Suddenly he stopped. "Well I do believe it's time to go quickly little bird you know the drill." He said. He was pushing me to the door when suddenly he stopped.

I was going to continue to leave but his grip was tight on my shoulders. Suddenly he spun me around. "Ah and who might you be little princess?" He said staring at me hungrilly.

I tried to back up but I was now pinned to the door. I was scared he didn't recognize me. "Myrnin... it's me Claire." I said slowly using one of my hands to try and grab the door knob behind me.

"Hmmm what a beautiful name... how is it that you know of me. Tell me beautiful little Claire did Amelie send you to me as a gift. I do so love gifts. Especially warm, sweet, pretty little gifts." He said pressing up against me.

I had never seen this side of him I was terrified yet I still couldn't stop the blush spreading on my cheeks. He seemed to like that. The fact he was affecting me. I grasped the door knob but before I could turn it he had both my hands and was now pinning them above my head.

I stayed still. Hoping this would calm him enough for him to let me go. I felt as he softly swept my hair back. He stopped, staring at the mark he left on me last night.

He seemed confused. "Tell me dear girl when did I do that exactly?" He pointed to my neck. So he could tell it was him at least that was enough to hault hI'm from draining me right away.

"Myrnin let me go. I know right now this isn't you but you need to fight to remember who I am."I said trying to stay calm. After a moment I saw the confusion leave his eyes as he let go as if I burned him.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry love." He kept saying backing away. I couldn't stand to see him in so much pain. I grasped his face firmly and kissed him hard.

A moment later and he kissed back. I pulled away finally grabbing my bag I left. Locking up the door which held my love behind it. I fixed my hair and went home.

I had just finished cooking when Sam called to say he'd be there in 10 minutes. Micheal still didn't like this but I refused when he said to have Shane go. Ten minutes later and Sam was at the door. He gave me a odd look but didn't say anything till we were in the car.

"Myrnin bit you." He said not as a question but a statement. "I told Amelie not to send you there! Now she will have to listen." He was pulling out his phone I grabbed it before he could call.

He looked at me confused. "No sam! Please don't tell Amelie its... it's not what you think... and he wasn't trying to hurt me!" I added. This was technically true even if I wouldn't mention why he bit me.

"Then what? Tell me Claire and maybe then I won't say anything. I need to at least know why." I sighed how was I supposed to answer that. "Fine but you can't tell anyone promise me? And don't mention that you know to Myrnin ok?" I finally said.

He nodded. So I began explaining everything. From when I first met Myrnin to when he bit me. I left out all the details that may make him decide he had to tell. We were now at the school.

He had been silent the whole time and even after. "That's strange do you know why?" He said thoughtfully. "No its just been this way for eleven years. Myrnin isn't sure either." I said I wasn't sure if that were true but he hadn't seemed like he did.

"Ok. I won't say anything but if he bites you again or hurts you I can't keep quiet. Your lucky Micheal is to young to notice these things." He finally said. I hugged him and thanked him.

After class on the way home I told him to stay for dinner. It was nice he seemed happy. I knew he was mainly outcast by most in the vampire and human community. Though it seemed alot of the humans liked him.

Sam was just a good guy. Everyone seemed to like the food and I was happy. I had forgotten all about Oliver threats and Myrnins episode. After he left I went up to do homework.

Myrnin hadn't assigned me anything so I only had school work. I was surprised to actually like the book Sam had assigned the class to read. I only put it down when there was a knock at the door. I went and opened it to find Shane standing there nervously.

"Hey" He said. I said it back. We stood there awkwardly till he asked if he could talk to me for a minute. I let him in but kept the door open. He was rubbing his hand together nervously.

"Look I know I acted stupid the other day with Micheal... and I didn't forget you like someone else... but I wanted to know if Saturday you could go with me somewhere... not a date. I won't put that pressure on you. Just... I want you to feel comfortable around me again." He said. I was going to make up an excuse not to when he spoke again.

"Don't answer yet. Just let me know Saturday morning. Ok?" I nodded saying ok I'll tell you saterday. I felt kinda bad at the way his eyes lit up.

He was very handsome, and sweet... but I knew it would never work between us. Even if I didn't have Myrnin. I'm sure Shane had girls falling for him left and right... but I just couldnt feel any connection in a romantic way. I fell asleep while reading.

Tonight when I found Myrnin he imediatly was apologizing again. I cut him off the same way I had in the lab. Suddenly I had an idea. I started walking off.

He followed confussed. I only stopped once I was at the lake. "Let's go swimming." I said looking over my shoulder.

Before he could answer I pulled my top over my head. I could feel him watching. I left my bra on though. Next I stepped out of my shorts.

I didn't look back I was blushing hard. I was about to jump in when I felt his strong arms around me. He pulled me back against his chest Apparently he had shed his shirt. His voice was husky as he spoke.

"You can't do that and not be punished." He whispered it. I felt my body tingle in response. He had never seen me like this.

I felt his Hand slide up my stomach. His other had moved to my thigh. But he would by pass the spots I wanted him to touch. I knew he wouldn't not yet... but that didn't stop me from wanting it.

I felt his soft kisses on my neck and the back of my shoulder. I couldn't take it. I turned around and grabbed his neck pulling his mouth down to mine. I pressed into him as close as I could.

I pulled away suddenly and smirked he looked confused. I backed up and then jumped into the lake. He had followed like I knew he would. By the time I surfaced his arms were once again around me.

And his lips had resumed kissing my shoulders. I turned my head so that I could kiss him. The way he held me helped or I wouldn't have been able to reach his lips. It felt perfect being here in his arms.

When we got out we laid down and just stared at the stars. Suddenly he began humming Scarborough fair. I started whispering the words... but like every night it had to come to an end.

When I got up I didn't want to move. I didn't have any classes today. I had to go to Myrnins later though. I was excited to see him again but that left me with hours and nothing to do yet.

There really wasn't much in this town... well not that I know of. I couldn't go to Common grounds I could go look around at some stores I suppose but I really didn't feel like going alone. Eve had work, Micheal had work to at a music store. Shane well let's just say I don't think bringing him along would go well.

I laid there debating back and fourth for a while. Before giving up on that idea. I should probably call my parents... later. I didn't feel like it now. Mom had a way to know when things were off with me.

I'm surprised she hadn't called a million times already. Then again she had her hands full. She had been helping my aunt out. Her son... well let's just say he always found his way into trouble.

Last I heared he was in jail. I'm not sure when he'd be getting out. He wasn't a hard core thug or anything but... when your constantly in trouble...

I finally got out of bed. I was going to shower when I heared the water already running. So putting my towel and clothes back in my room I decided to go exploring, and by that I mean look around the secret room. I'd been in there a few times but never really looked around it.

I had noticed some old trunks up there but never looked in them. The first one held old clothing like as in 18th century clothing there was a beautiful gown it was light blue silk with little pink roses in the middle of the bodice. I put it back in. There was also some men's clothing.

I closed the dusty trunk and moved to the next one. This one had old documents. I didn't bother reading them all just skimmed a few. They were old and most were just accounts on property.

Maybe I'd look through it all another day. I went to the last one but this one had a silver lock. That seemed odd seeing as this was most likely originally a vampire home. I studied it briefly.

Maybe Micheal would have some bolt cutters. I would ask him later. I went back down and knocked into someone. I fell back.

Imediatly I had to look away. I felt my cheeks get hot as I began to blush. Shane was standing there clad in only a towel wrapped around his waist. Like what the hell!

He should have dressed in the bathroom! He offered me a hand up I took it but still wouldn't look his way. I kept my head down and ran to my room. I heared him chuckle and I felt a strange urge to strangle him.

I waited till I heared his bedroom door click shut before I ran to the bathroom with my towel and clothes. I showered letting the warm water sooth me. When I was done I decided to call my mom. It rang and she picked up on the second ring.

"Claire! Hey honey how are you? How's school? Your behaving right?" She asked.

I smiled at this. "I'm good mom. Schools great and yes mom. How's dad and you? What about aunt Judy?" I asked

" Where all good honey. Your dad well... he's getting better we didn't want to worry you but his blood pressure has been acting up again. He is ok though we have been trying to eat healthier and he joined a gym." She said.

I almost panicked and as if she could sense this she reassured me dad was fine. "Oh your cousin Rex is getting out next week. He wanted us to tell you he says, congrats little cuz." I laughed at mom trying to imitate Red's voice.

"Tell him I said congrats on getting out. Hopefully he stays out this time" I said. This had mom going off gossiping about how aunt Judy needed to learn to control the boy.

Eventually she had to go. We said our good byes and hung up. I was going down staires because I was hungry. It was late and I hadn't eaten yet.

However I heared a knock on the door. I opened it to see a delivery guy. "I'm looking for miss Claire Danverse." I told him it was me.

I signed and then he handed me the package. It was pretty big but not that heavy. I brought it in. Shane had come out of the kitchen and was staring at the box.

"Watch out may be a dead body." He joked. But in this town who knew. I went and got a knife.

Shane sat in Micheal's usual chair. I cut the tape. Slowly I peaked inside. The scent hit me first. I knew this smell.

I smiled as I opened the box. It was filled with my favorite flowers. I touched my pendent that was of that flower. It had to have been Myrnin.

"Ok so not a dead body... but just as bad." Shane said making a disgusted face. I ignored him and dug my hands into the box of flowers. First thing my hand hit was an envelope.

I pulled it out. It was white with a picture of a gold little bird at each corner. I smiled at this. I wouldn't open it yet Shane was still standing there. The second thing I found was a small box I pulled it out opening it.

Inside was a wooden jewelry box. When I opened it I was surprised to hear music playing. Scarborough fair. These things were all memories.

I dug around and pulled out the last item. It was another box I opened it to find a small silver bracelet. It had little star charms on it. I put it on smiling. Shane had stomped off but I ignored it.

I grabbed the box and letter after putting the jewelry box back in so it was easier to carry. When I was in my room I placed the jewelry box on my dresser. I then pulled out the letter to read had beautiful writing.

' My dearest little bird. I wish I could declare my love for you to the whole world. Until that day comes I hope you except this box of memories. It's just a few things from our time together. If your wondering what the occasion is. It was eleven years ago on this day July 21st that we first met. I had the honor of being the one to catch you when you clumsily lost your footing. Every moment that I have spent with you since then is one I treasure. Claire you make me a better man. I love you.'

I was crying happy tears. I couldn't wait to see him later. I placed the letter on my dresser and went down stairs to finally eat. I had two hours to kill but really didn't want to deal with Shane who was brooding.

Why couldn't he stop this. Would things ever get back to normal. I didn't feel like cooking much so I heated up left over mashed potatoes grating some cheese on top. I popped it back in the microwave till it melted.

I went into the living room and started eating. Shane was back down stairs. He plopped down way to close for my liking and turned the T.V. on. I ignored his sideways glances and just continued to eat.

"Claire" He said turning the T.V. off. "Look I'm sorry. I know I keep screwing up but it's hard. Look when you said you liked someone... I figured I might have a chance... that maybe it was unrequited love, but now I know it's not obviously, but still I'm not ready yet to give up... I just need a chance one day."

"I'm just asking for you to spend one day with me like I said we won't call it a date but please. Just let me have you for Saturday I'll behave. After that if nothing changes will go back to normal." He said. How could I say no when he was practically on his knees.

"Fine... but only if you promise we can get back to normal after... if things don't change. I really miss how we used to be able to joke with each other and hang out." I said sadly it was true I missed that.

He smiled. "I promise " He held out his pinky for me. I locked mine with his. I went to wash my dish.

I decided I'd stop by a doughnut shop on the way to Myrnins. It want exactly a anniversary cake but still. I ordered a dozen even though I doubt we would finish them all. I wasn't sure which ones he'd like.

I asked for two hot chocolates as well. Yeah it was hot summer in Texas but still. I was going to be a bit early but that would be perfect in a way. I had to balance the hot chocolates on top of the doughnut box as I opened the door.

When I got to the second door I called out for Myrnin to open it for me. He did and immediatly took the doughnuts from my hand. He looked childish as he opened the box looking happy as could be I sat his hot chocolate in front of him. "What are these they look delicious?" He said picking up a chocolate boston creme.

I gestured for him to eat it. He carefully took a bite. His eyes lit up and he smiled. It was so cute. "Those are doughnuts... and that" I said pointing at the Styrofoam cup, "is hot chocolate." I said.

He raised the cup to his lips and took a sip. He smiled obviously enjoying it. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you for the gifts. I love you." I whispered.

He put his doughnut down on the box his hot chocolate on the table. He pushed me at arms length. "My dear little bird I love you so much." He leaned down and kissed me before going back to his doughnut. After he finished 7 yes 7 doughnuts we got to work on making the enhanced crystals.

They were now drying. "So... we should probably try to find the cause of the disease shouldn't we?" I asked. I hadn't seen in his note book any info on that.

He nodded, but didn't seem to know where to start. " Let's start with when it first appeared." I suggested. He darted off and came back with a box.

He opened it and dust blew up into the air. I coughed. When it settled he began pulling out old books. Flipping through them.

He finally found the one he was looking for. He placed it in front of me. I stared and stared. "Myrnin I can't read this it's in another language." How had he expected me to know what it said the only languages I knew were english, french, and a little german.

"Fine fine but I expect you to learn Latin as it is an important language to know." He said taking the book back. Yup typical Myrnin. You can't read that text learn the language like It was so simple.

"Basically it is talking about when the disease had first become apparent. It was far to advanced already when they noticed it in the first victim. His name was Lucas. By the time they found the disease he was already in the last stages. "

"It's estimated he had been suffering from it four 30 years. Probably longer though as in what Ives seen it takes much longer..." He said thoughtfully for a second before continuing. " hmmm the date of the discovery was February 2nd 1930" He said he clearly was thinking of something.

I pulled out a notebook and wrote that down. So 85 years ago but they estimated he had it for 30 years before they discovered it so 115 years but if Myrnin was right it was longer than that. "Myrnin give me a estimate on the usual time it takes." I said.

He nodded and grabbed his journal he flipped to the page with the answer. "In most cases it takes 200 years, but there have been cases of it taking longer. Like with Amelie she barely started showing physical symptoms but based on the test I've ran she's had it for about 320 years." He said my eyes widened.

Suddenly I had an idea. "Instead Amelie the oldest?" I asked. He nodded.

"Who's second oldest?" I asked. " Oliver then I." He said. My eyes widened.

I mean I knew Myrnin was old but how old. I shook my head that didn't matter. " How long has Oliver had it?" I asked.

"I have no clue I never like the dog." He replied. I rolled my eyes. Who does ?

" ok then what about you?" I was Scared to hear the answer but had to. He hesitated. "Claire... I've had this disease for 298 years..." He said sadly it felt like my heart was being squeezed.

I didn't want to but I had to push on. "What stage?" I asked swallowing hard. "Second to last." He said.

He caught me as my legs gave way. " I didn't want to tell you... that's the real reason I didn't plan to let you know I was here... in case I failed. I didn't want you to mourn me. It wouldn't completely take me till you were long gone but still... I didn't want you to suffer little bird. If I did manage to find the cure and you were not happily with another I planned to find you." He was holding me tight.

" Myrnin you know you should have told me at the beggining." I said. " Come on we have to get somewhere." I tried to smile but couldn't.

He kissed me before turning back to the book. "If my theory is correct the older the vampire is when they get it the longer they last. If Amelie has had it for 320 years and is the oldest then it may have to do with something that happened back then... but it's a long shot." I said suddenly he stopped.

He stood as still as a statue and it worried me that he was about to have an episode. Suddenly he grabbed my hand. He dragged me to a drawer and began rummaging around. He pulled out a ring of keys.

He held the old fashioned one. He dropped my hand for a second. I was about to ask what he was doing but when he pushed one of the book shelves out of the way my mouth snapped closed. There was a old wooden door.

He came back over grasped my hand and pulled me to the door. Unlocking the door he pushed me through. He followed after but I had fell on my hands and knees. I looked up.

There was Amelie and we were in her office. She looked upset at our intrusion she had made to stand. I looked back from her to the door and back. What the hell? "Amelie 320 years ago." He simply stated.

She sunk back into her chair. Myrnin practically picked me up and dropped me in one of the chairs as he stood behind me. "What about it?" She said looking oddly scared.

"320 years ago you fought your father. You had killed him yet I told you it was far to easy and I felt something was off." Myrnin said. Amelie's eyes turned crimson.

"What about it fool! He's dead and gone what does this have to do with the research you are ment to do!" She hissed. "Further more I do believe I told you not to harm the girl!" She now was stalking Myrnin.

I was confused but then I remembered of shit she like Oliver and Sam would be able to tell. "He didn't hurt me I let him because he was thirsty!" I said not knowing what else I could say. She paused.

"You... let him bite you?" She asked sounding confused which was good for now. I nodded she sighed. She went back and sunk down in her chair.

She pressed her fingers to her temple. "Claire I suggest you be more careful... now Myrnin there better be a good reason you barged in here and a good reason for showing Claire the portal when I wasn't ready for her to know of that yet. Furthermore next time your hungry you are to use the blood that is provided for you am I understood? I have reasons I need Claire alive and even if you are my oldest friend I won't allow you to get away with it not this time... also she is under my protection." She said.

I was surprised she was taking my safety serious. I mean I know it's cus she needs me for things but still. "That's the thing Amelie it is a good reason Claire figured something important out. I brought her here to tell you her theory. I know of the event that may have sparked this disease but I hadn't thought of the time line in the way she had. So I want you to hear it and tell me your conclussion." Myrnin said while placing his hands on my shoulders.

Amelie nodded so I explained. When I was done her eyes were wide. "Amelie tell her about what happened." Myrnin said.

"FIne. 320 years ago I was at war with my father. It was in Paris that it came to an end I killed him and left. I built Morgainville and brought what vampires were left in the world here." She said.

"Myrnin the only That even could be linked, is if Amelie's father created the disease. I don't see why he would do that." I said. Myrnin then sat down on Amelie's desk cross legged.

She looked angry but didn't ask him to move. "That dear girl is simple." He picked up a pen and threw it. It stuck into the wall. Bishop had wanted rule over the vampires."

"Amelie fought him to stop that. What better way to force dictatorship then to doom all who do not agree. So Bishop creates the disease. He passes it onto his daughter while he has the cure. From there it's spread. When all are sick he offers the cure to those who agree to join him. Those who don't suffer and die. In the end let's say he's overthrown he takes all with him." Myrnin said.

While toppling over a chair. "And like that they all fall down!" He said. He was sounding off.

His grin was manic and I was getting worried. Suddenly he picked me up and spun me around. "Awe what a beautiful little bird." Suddenly he stopped and I was dizzy.

Amelie having noticed Myrnin was slipping into a episode stood, but before she could move to stop him he kissed me. Right in front of the founder. Amelie looked shocked. Suddenly Myrnin darted through the portal leaving me dizzy and red with a still frozen Amelie.

I was just calming down when my back pack was pushed through the portal. Then it was just a normal wall. I sunk to the floor. "Well then as nice a visit as this has been I should go..." I said awkwardly walking to the door.

Amelie seemed to snap out of it. She cleared her throat and was back to ice queen mode. "Yes... very well good bye." She said.

I nodded not wanting to look at her. Then was out the door. It wasn't that he kissed me it was that Amelie had witnessed it. Luckily he was having a episode or ... wait a minute! He called me little bird... he doesn't do that when he's slipping into his episode.

That jerk was faking it! But why? Oh he was going to explain himself tonight or else. I was imagining all the ways to torture him when I finally reached home.

When I saw Myrnin I glared. "What?" He asked innocently. " You know what.. now care to explain?" I said raising my eye brow.

He grinned " whatever do you mean darling?" He said while grabbing my hand and bowing to kiss it. " I mean you faking a episode and kissing me in front of the founder then running off." I said trying to keep my face blank though inside I was screaming he's so adorable.

He grinned even wider. " So you figured it out. When?" He said sounding proud.

" You called me little bird. You don't call me that when your out of it. As soon as I got over my shock I realized that. Now explain." I commanded.

"Simple I really wanted to kiss you." He said shrugging. I sighed. God I love him even with his silliness.

I finally gave in and smiled. " No more of that though ok?" I said. He didn't agree.

He simply kissed me. I forgot everything and melted into the kiss.


	5. Blood

**ok so this is super long. I don't own Morganville.**

Claires pov

The next day after classes I went I stopped at Common grounds. Since Eve was there and it was packed I felt Oliver wouldn't pull nothing. Along with my drink I asked her to make a frapacino. She raised a brow.

"So who's the frap for Claire bear? Did you meet a guy? Wait don't answer that you did didn't you! That's why Shane was pmsing last night about flowers and stuff" She said excitedly.

I didn't answer but my smile said it all. Technically I didn't just meet him I knew him for eleven years but... I couldn't exactly tell her that yet. I bit my lip to keep from spilling the details. However on my way out I turned to see Oliver was watching me.

I hurried out and left. Today we would have to try out and time the new crystals, and though we had a possible origin of the disease it wasn't concrete and didn't tell us much. If they were right and it was man made...vamp made that didn't exactly tell us the cure. In fact it would make it even harder. If Amelie's father was the creator of the disease he took his secrets and cure to the grave.

We would have to try to break down the components of the disease and try to find a possible antidote. This would take time lots of it and a few hours a day five days a week may not be enough. I was slower than Myrnin with things he could run multiple test at once and still keep track where as I took time. I wasn't strong so he had to help bring out any heavy equipment for me which haulted his efforts.

When reading I took so much longer to absorb the knowledge. If it was in another language he had to translate. I wondered if I was just becoming a hindrance. I would try to do better.

When I arrived he was already working on something. I placed his coffee next to him. He didn't look up but I saw his lips curve up a bit. I quietly went to check on the crystals. They were dried so I began packaging them into plastic bottles. When Myrnin came over I handed him a bottle.

"Ok we need a way to test the time I can use the stop watch on my phone but we can't test them on you. We need to test them on someone who is having a episode... so that we know if it works." I said. He nodded grabbing the key to that door... portal thing again.

I would ask him to teach me about them when we had time. "Come here little bird." He said. I walked over to him as he put the key in the lock and opened the door.

It was black at first but suddenly through it I could see grey concrete walls. It was dark even with the lights oberhead. He told me to stay next to him no matter what. He had his hand around my shoulder as we passed through.

When we entered I could hear noises. Moaning, screaming, banging noises, and muttering. When we turned a corner I saw why. It looked like a prison. Only there were vampires in each cell.

They were all sick I could see it imediatly. These were the ones that were very close to gone. We continued on. Most of them ignored us though a few launched at the bars growling viciously.

I saw one eating his own arm. I cringed. It didn't look like they were being cared for and I felt sick. I would ask Myrnin to see if he could talk Amelie into sending someone to take care of them. Suddenly we stopped at one of the cells.

There was a girl inside. She didn't look as bad as the others. So she must not have been in here long. "Naomi do be a dear and take this. " Myrnin said holding up the bottle of red crystals.

"And why would I do that?" She asked. At least she was talking. She seemed to be normal though.

"Myrnin she's not having a episode? The test won't be effective." I said he didn't listen. Suddenly the girl Naomi started giggling manically.

"Listen to your pet Myrnin. Better yet let me have her. I promise not to kill the girl. I'll even make it fun for her." Naomi started saying as she placed her hands around the bars.

I instinctively backed up some, but Myrnin held me firmly in place suddenly he reached through the bars and grabbed the girls neck he shoved the crystals in her mouth and held her till she swallowed them then he pushed her back so hard she hit the wall. "Do start the timer now love." He Said calmly. I did but that had startled me some.

To see Myrnin act violently even if she was a vampire. I didn't mention it though. As I saw his jaw was clenched. He was angry.

I didn't understand. Was it cus what Naomi said? He still had his arm possessively around me as we waited. Naomi who was now in her right mind apologized to me.

We spoke to each other and she actually seemed sweet. She explained she was Amelie's sister. Both in human life and vampire. Myrnin still was brooding. "Don't mind him." She suddenly said.

I saw Myrnins jaw clench even tighter if he didn't stop he'd break his teeth. I tried to calm him and it worked for a while. "You see Claire he knows I don't like men so when I suggested I'd make things fun for you he got upset. Us vampires are territorial he marked you so even the suggestion set him off." Naomi said she didn't sound as if she was goading him on just like she was explaining.

I blushed for some reason. Myrnin made no comment only wrapped his arms around my waist as he bent and kissed my neck. Naomi turned away slightly. I blushed even more so.

Myrnin shouldn't be doing this no one's supposed to know. Finally he stopped but wouldn't let go. Before we left I asked Myrnin to check if there was blood in the big stainless steel fridge that was in a corner near the cells. There was so he gave them all blood before we left.

I felt better after seeing them eat. Some had nodded a thanks. The crystals had lasted way longer and I cursed as I realized I was super late. It was night. I was about to call Micheal, but I didn't have to.

Because there he was in the lab. "What are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief he wasn't supposed to know. He grabbed my back pack.

"Come on Claire we are leaving." He said ignoring my question. " Micheal wait." I said I quickly jotted the notes down on how long the crystals lasted.

I was about to go over to Micheal when Myrnin haulted me. He turned to Micheal. "I believe you should answer the girl first." Myrnin said while holding onto my shoulder. "I called Amelie cause you weren't home she told me you were doing a job for her. So I called Sam to find out if he knew. I forced him to tell me where you were. I can't believe you didn't just tell me." He said sounding angry.

"I couldn't Micheal! Amelie made that clear." I said sounding frustrated. "Sam says he is dangerous Claire I don't want you near him." Micheal said through clenched teeth.

I was mad now. Why had Sam done that. "To bad Micheal it's my job and I'm going to keep doing it. Myrnin hasn't hurt me and I need to do this so you can't stop me!" I yelled.

Micheals eyes flashed red but I stood my ground he wouldn't hurt me. However Myrnin who didn't like that flashed in front of me eyes red as he crouched as if he were guarding me. "I suggest you learn not to disrespect her boy or I'll rip you apart!" Myrnin hissed.

I grabbed Myrnins arm. This seemed to snap him out of it. "No Myrnin. Micheals my friend you won't hurt him." I said standing in front of Myrnin now.

He sighed. "Go home Claire I'll see you monday." He said. I nodded and left. Micheal was mad and I wouldn't hear the end of it anytime soon.

Even when we entered the house. It was so annoying luckily Shane stayed out of it probably to make sure I didn't cancel saterday. Eve stayed out but did try to get him to stop. Why was he so mad.

Sure he worried but this was over board. It got so bad I didn't even want dinner. Eve tried to bring stuff up I thanked her but said I wasn't hungry. I heared Shane tell Micheal to back off even.

I fell asleep and there was no dreams so that just made me more upset.

I did get up and get ready though I promised Shane today and he promised to go back to normal if I did. Hopefully Mikey wasn't home or if he was he was sleeping. I dressed in some skinny jeans and a black and grey striped shirt that had white lace at the back. I pulled on my converse.

I wore my hair down and only put on lipgloss. I wasn't making any effort to look different from usual. Though he still gave me the once over when he saw me. It bugged me but I let it go.

Luckily Micheal wasn't around and Eve was probably still asleep. He had gotten Eve to let him borrow his car. We went to a arcade first. I wasn't really into it at first till we got into a competitive frenzy of course he beat me at most of the games.

I found myself actually having fun. After we ate pizza. Then it was off to a movie. By the time we were done it was dark.

We were laughing over how cliche the scary movie was. When he parked we didn't get out yet. "So did you have fun?" He asked.

I did but it wasn't like a romantic kind of fun. "I did... but, Shane it's time we talk this out properly I owe you that. I should have said what I felt from the start." I finally said I looked out my side of the window not wanting to see the hurt I'd be causing him. "I like you... but not in a romantic way."

"I can't see life without you but not as a lover kind of way. I don't want to hurt you... I really dont... today was honestly great... so great. It will be one of my favorite memories... I don't really know what else to say. I feel like there's alot to say and I can't figure out how and it's frustrating cus I want you to understand but I'm not sure how. I've never done this before." I finally said.

I felt his Hand brush mine. I realized I was crying. I was scared... I wanted him to go back to my friend. "Claire... look it hurts but I'll be ok I did promised we would go back to what we were before this. It will take a bit but I'll be ok and we will. I had an amazing time and I'm glad you did also. I understand and I'm not mad you won't lose me as a friend." He said softly.

I turned to look at him finally. His eyes were wet but he smiled that crooked smile that was warm. We hugged and then went in the house. Micheal was there and I tried to go upstairs without him noticing... but he's a vampire.

He stared at me. "We need to talk." He said. I couldn't help but groan.

Shane tried to get him to just relax but he wouldnt. Instead Micheal grabbed my hand dragged me practically up stairs and pushed me into his room where he then locked the door. He stood in front of it as if I'd attempt to try and get past him.

"Claire I'm not the enemy here I'm trying to protect you." He said. I remained silent. "I spoke with Amelie... and though she said I have no say in it... I still don't like this." He continued.

I held my tongue which was itching to throw out a sarcastic remark. "I know Claire." He said. My eyes widened and my head shot up. He knows! How does he know... unless Sam... broke his promise.

"I know that Myrnin is sick and unstable." He said I visibly relaxed which was a mistake because he caught it he now knew there was something else I was hiding. I tried to think of something. Something big enough that I'd want to hide but something not bad.

"What are you hiding Claire?" He asked coming closer. I bit my lip. He got closer and I automatically tried to get to the door.

He of course didn't let me. Instead he picked me up threw me on the bed climbed on top straddling me without crushing me. He had my hands pinned above my head. Of course he wasn't meaning for it to be such a suggestive position... but still if someone were to see.

They would think bad. "Tell me Claire." He commanded. "Micheal please let go I can't tell you it goes against Amelie's orders. " I tried.

"I don't give a damn about what she wants now tell me". Luckily the bite marks were scars now so he wouldn't notice. "Fine but this is a secret between us." I said. Luckily I had thought of something that would work.

He nodded. He still didn't move from his position. "So you know about the disease... well we figured out where it may have come from. Myrnin and I had to go run some test earlier and no one is supposed to know about the portals but Myrnin showed me..." I said trying to make it sound like that's what it was.

" When you said you knew I thought you ment you had seen the portal system when we came through... if Amelie knows you know she may kill you to keep it secret... so I got worried because no one can know." I finished trying my best to To look sincere.

He nodded as if understanding. "Ok so I know you have no choice... but what I wanted to say is I want you to keep better track of the time call me if your going to be late. You have to let me know when your going there and leaving and if your leaving late you have to call me to pick you up. This is the only way I'm letting you do this ok. If not I'll just lock you up in your room from now on." He said.

"Thank you. " I said hopefully this was the end. He made a move to get up but some how lost balance. My eyes widened as I felt his lips busted into mine. It hurt I would probably have a swollen lip.

He sat up fast repeatedly appologizing. "It's ok I know it was an accident." I said while waving my hands in the air. But he wasn't listening he had froze his eyes were red as he stared at my lip.

I felt the warm liquid start to dribble down my chin. It wasn't alot but... I had bigger problems now. I was bleeding in front of a hungry vampire. I got off the bed not taking my eyes off him as I slowly backed away towards the door. At first he just watched me his eyes following me but then when I was so close to freedom he moved.

He had me up against the door. I had to think fast so I did the only thing I thought might work. I slapped him. It didn't hurt him but still it did the trick and he was apologizing again.

I opened the door before I said it was ok. Then I went to my room. I grabbed some tissue and blotted my lip and wiped my chin. It wasn't bleeding much.

It was just a busted lip. When it was time for dinner we went down stairs. We avoided eye contact. However Shane noticed my lip.

"What the hell happened?" He asked. Pointing to my lip. "Nothing." I said.

"Mikey you didn't hit her did you." Shane said jokingly. Micheal didn't answer though. Which made both Shane and Eve stare at him.

Shane jumped up ready to attack Micheal but I grabbed him. "No he didn't hit me it was a accident ok!"I said. Shane stopped but turned to stare at me.

"An accident? How do you accidently hit someone and bust thier lip?" He said in a disbelieving tone. "Shane you know Micheal would never hit me!" I said getting angry why the hell hadn't Micheal said anything.

Finally he did. " I pinned Claire to the bed and when I went to get up I lost balance and my face busted her lip the end that's it ok." Micheal said. I wanted to scream idiot you made it worse.

"You pinned her to the bed !" Eve yelled getting mad. "He only did it so I would tell him what he wanted! It wasn't like that ok !" I finally yelled.

Yet no one would calm down till they heared the whole thing. Though we left out the him almost hunting me part. Finally after hours of this they shut up and appologized. I went to bed.

Of course I had to tell Myrnin a different story. I told him I dropped my phone on my face. He placed gentle kisses on the wound. We were in the cottage.

On the bed. He was kissing me softly over and over again. His hands were sliding my shirt up but he stopped before my bra. My eyes closed as he lowered his head.

He began planting kisses on my stomach and hips. He came back up agonizing slow. I reached for his shirt and pulled it off of him. I pushed him down and got on top. I was kissing him from his neck down his chest.

This was farther then we had ever gone. He groaned loudly when I licked a trail back up to his neck. He surprised me by pulling my shirt over my head. Yeah he had seen me like this before but he kept in control.

Right now I couldn't see that control as he flipped us again. His mouth went for the top of my breast he begins leaving a hickey there. He moved down kissing my ribs and stomach it felt amazing. I wanted him so bad but when I reached for the buttons on his jeans he stopped me.

"No Claire I'm afraid if we go any further I won't stop." He said huskily. I wanted to protest that I didn't want him to stop. "I want you." I whined.

He kissed me passionately but pulled away. "God I want you but we can't not yet. I want our first time to be not in this place or whatever but somewhere really special. Not to mention we have to wait. At least till your 17 and legal Claire." He said.

I didn't like it but I nodded. "Ok." I said. I went to sit up but he gently pushed me back down. He kissed me gently then laid down pulling me close to his chest. I kissed him softly and we just laid there talking.

Till our time was up. I wasn't supposed to go in tomorrow but Myrnin asked me to last night so I agreed to it. So when I woke up I showered and made sure the top I wore was high enough to cover the hickey. I told Micheal I had to go.

He grimaced but didn't argue. He still repeated that I had to call before I left or if it was getting late. I had protection from the baddest vampire in town she owned this town, but still they worried. When I saw Myrnin he was dressed oddly though he always was somewhat except here and there.

Today he had bunny slippers that had fangs. He had normal jeans on but his shirt well... let's just say it wasn't from this century. Or even last century... though the way he dressed never bothered me. I thought in a odd way it was adorable. Today we were to try to find out more about the disease we knew how it affected the mind and body but maybe we could try to find out if there was any components we could identify.

"Claire." Myrnin suddenly called. I came over. He gestured for me to look at the microscope. It was an old microscope.

I would have to convince him to get up to date machinery. My eyes widened. I knew what it was from a science class I had taken in highschool it was brain tissue. Only this brain tissue wasn't healthy the cells were odd.

And the blood vessels were wrong. "Where did you get this?" I asked. He tapped his head and I almost puked. "Myrnin you can't just dig out your own brain tissue!" I yelled.

He only shrugged. "Tell me what you see." He said instead. I glanced back at the slide.

"The blood vessels look collapsed but judging from the look of it they collapsed before the sample was removed. The cells show signs of corrosion." I said looking at him. This was what was happening to him.

He nodded. Then suddenly I remembered something. "Oh my god! What if this disease restrict blood flow to parts of the brain. It would explain the collapsed vessels and the corrosion. It would also explain most of the symptoms." I said.

"Yes yes. Now if that's the case essentially we must find out how exactly it is doing that. Also this means the disease isn't actually targeting the brain that is just a side effect. That would explain why we haven't made progress yet we were looking at a symptom and not the actual disease." He said suddenly jotting down notes.

"Claire we must speak to Amelie I'm afraid I don't have all the equipment we will need." He said. " We will need... err vampires to test as well. " I said not liking the sound of testing anything on even vampires.

It sounded wrong. We wouldn't hurt them though. In a way it was like doctors diagnosing patients I tried to convince myself. He looked thoughtful.

"Yes but they have to be not to far gone or we may have trouble separating symptoms from the actual disease." He said. "Yeah but who..? " I had a feeling what he was suggesting and I wouldn't allow that.

"Well there is that young fellow from the other day... he and his grandpa.." I cut him off. "No! We aren't using Micheal and Sam as lab rats!" I yelled.

"Claire they are the youngest. We won't hurt them and I'm sure that blonde one wouldn't mind. He'd be at ease if he was involved and could keep a eye out for you." Myrnin tried to sound logical.

"No. Micheal is like a brother to me and his Grandpa is my friend. I wouldn't forgive myself if they were hurt. "I stayed firm. He sighed he was becoming irritated.

"We won't hurt them Claire! It will just be blood test, and brain scans, and full body cat scans... and such." He practically whined. I was going to protest but he held his finger to my lips.

" I really don't want to do this... but your leaving me no choice Claire. I'm sorry but this is an order as your boss we will be asking both Micheal and Sam to do the test." He said firmly. My eyes widened.

Yeah he was technically my My boss but he was also my lover and my friend. He dropped his finger. He backed up as if I hit him. I hadn't even said a word, but my hurt must have been showing through. Somehow him ordering me felt like he betrayed me a bit. Not really but still it didn't feel good. He had never done that.

Never ordered or forced me into something usually if I refused he understood and left it. He turned away and so did I. Wiping my eyes not wanting to cry I instead clenched my jaw tight. When the tears stopped I went back to the work I had been doing before this. I heared him say he'd be back.

I didn't answer. He left through the portal. I just continued focusing on my work. I was almost done when he came back.

He announced Amelie agreed and would be speaking to Micheal and Sam later. She had given permission for us to use an unused wing of the hospital. She would have all the equipment we needed brought there. Testing would start tomorrow.

I didn't respond just continued working. At first he left me alone. Then after 15 minutes of excruciating silence he attempted to explain again that it was necessary. I finished and was cleaning up.

I was on my way to put some equipment in the cupboard when he grabbed me. Forcing me to turn around and face him. He pulled the equipment from my hands and put it down on the lab table. I knew if I kept it up he'd get mad... but I couldn't help it.

"Claire. This is the only way if we are to save anyone even them it needs to be done. I'm sorry I spoke to you that way I'm sorry I hurt you but I cannot relent just because I love you. It be dooming even them." He said softly.

I opened my mouth my mind said appologize you know he's right you know he loves you. Yet I couldn't speak. He mistook that as me ignoring him still and suddenly he whirled around and began throwing the beakers of glass at the wall. I was to scared now to explain he misunderstood he was yelling and throwing things.

Though he threw it at the wall opposite of me a sliver of glass managed to ricochet from the force. It hit my cheek. I was confused as I felt the sting. My hand touched my cheek and I winced.

When I pulled it away I saw blood. Myrnin had stopped eyes wide as he noticed what had happened. I was frozen as he came over with a cloth pressing it to my cheek. His anger was gone as he appologized over and over again looking so upset with himself.

Finally I snapped out of it. "You misunderstood I wasn't ignoring you I just didn't know how to put into words that I know your right I just was upset that it has to be them..." I trailed off. He almost looked ready to cry.

"I'm so sorry little bird... I didn't mean to hurt you." He said on his knees in front of me. He had brought me to the couch. "I'm ok Myrnin it's just a scratch. Ok so stop appologizing." I said not liking seeing him this torn up over nothing.

Though he scared me whenever he got angry... seeing him upset was worse. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly for a moment before letting go. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held on tight. "I love you... I'm sorry for everything." He whispered against my stomach.

I held him for a moment. My phone rang. I almost wanted to ignore it but couldnt. I answered but didn't move as I kept my free hand in his hair stroking it to calm him.

"Claire it's 4 are you leaving yet?" It was Micheal. "No not yet I will in a few minutes after I finish up here." I said.

He grunted but didn't argue. I put my phone away. I didn't want to leave him yet. I lifted his head and kissed him. He kissed back softly.

We stayed like this a moment longer. He got up and came back with a bandaid. He put it on over my cheek then kissed it. I smiled.

The lab was a mess but I'd clean it tomorrow. Finally I stood up to leave. I kissed him goodbye then started on my way home. When we got home of course they all asked about the bandaid.

I said I had over heated a beaker and it exploded. They bought it luckily. I showered then we all ate dinner. It was actually nice.

Afterwards Micheal left. I knew where he was going. Amelie had said she Was going to speak to them tonight. I still didn't like this.

I went to bed early. Myrnin wasn't there. I suddenly was woken by a sound at my window. It was open a crack. I walked over cautiously after grabbing the stake I kept near my bed.

When I looked out there was nothing out side but the old tree. I shut my window and was turning when suddenly I was grabbed. My mouth was covered and I heared the attacker hiss. "Don't scream. You scream I'll kill them. I may not be able to hurt you but I will kill them am I clear." I knew that voice.

Oliver. I nodded. He slowly lowered his hand and released me. "Now I just want to chat then I'll leave if your a good girl and behave." He said coldly.

I nodded. I was shaking. I still had the stake but knew I wouldn't be able to use it on him. So I put it down.

" I want some answers and then we can go about our night." He spoke as if he was being reasonable. "Why did Amelie have you sign a contract?" He took a step closer and was looming over me waiting for my answer.

"Oliver it's Amelie you think she would tell me the real reason she had me sign? Hell she didn't even give a reason it was one of her conditions." I said. He stepped back a bit before continuing "Condition for?" I would have thought he'd have heared.

"For her releasing Shane." I for some reason felt the need to hold back the part about the book. He nodded and began pacing. " And the vampire who attacked me?" He asked.

This I didn't want to answer. "What about him?" I asked trying to deflect. Luckily he didn't ask for a name.

"What is his relation to you. Did he attack you... or was it as I suspect something else?" He said. I would not tell him it was my lover and that he wanted to kill him for touching me.

Then he would just use me to try to get to Myrnin. " Oliver why do vampires bite people. To feed right." I said as if it was so stupid of him to ask he didn't like this. As I felt the painful sting as he smacked me. It felt hot and my jaw hurt.

I wouldn't show fear so I choked it all down and acted as if I didn't feel the pain. "Answer me Claire before I forget I am not hungry and decide your house mates should be dinner." I stared at him. " How would I know!" I said getting annoyed.

Of course I knew but he seemed to buy this. "Fine will play along you don't know...you don't know but you better have the answer to this next question or else." He said resuming his pacing. "What does Amelie have you doing?" He asked.

"Honestly... she changed all my classes and is making me take useless classes like literature and classical mythology. You can check my schedule if you don't believe me." I said. He was pissed but he didn't move.

"and? I know there is more there has to be." He said glaring at me. "Yeah she has me doing research... you know your sick right?" I asked.

He scoffed. "I see she has you chasing that cure to that fake disease she made up to excuse her weaknesses." He said. This surprised me.

"You don't believe in the disease?" I raised a brow. "Of course not. She just wants us to be afraid, and this way if she messes up she can blame it on this disease." He said waving it off as nonsense.

"I've seen it Oliver. I've seen what it does... and I've seen the ones who are to far gone! One was eating his own arm!" I was upset I'd seen how horrible this thing was and he was in denial. He still shrugged it off.

I gave up. "Well if that's all may I sleep now?" I asked wanting him gone. He glared but nodded.

I laid back down as he slipped through the window. I would have to get a better lock for it. He surprised me by saying goodnight and closing the window after he slipped out. I fell asleep right away.

When I woke up I saw where Oliver had slapped me there was spotted bruising. Great! Just what I need another injury for people to question. I decided I'd conceal it. Luckily it worked good enough.

Classes went well. We had a pop quiz but I felt I did good as it felt easy. It was a nice day but I had an odd feeling that something big was coming. I tried to wave it off. I was distracted during work with Myrnin at least the First half.

While cleaning. Myrnin seemed to notice. He hadn't gotten to close this whole time suddenly he was in front of me examining my face. He tilted my head to the side and I knew right then the concealer wasn't fooling him. His jaw was clenched but before he spoke he made an effort to calm down.

Probably scared he would repeat yesterday and accidently hurt me again. "What are those?" He said softly with concern. I could try to lie but if I did he would know and just get angry.

I took his hand we still had thirty minutes before we were to go to the hospital to start testing on Micheal and Sam. "I'll tell you but you have to first promise me something." I said while leading him to the couch. He sat and I climbed on his lap facing him.

His arms went around my waist and he seemed calmer. "Ok but you can't lie to me." He said serious but gently. "I won't but first promise me you won't try to do anything about it."

"I handled it so it's over. Can you do that please I need to know you will stay calm and not do anything that will cause more trouble." I said. He looked a bit upset for a moment. Probably because I suggested him helping may make it worse. "Fine" He said while calming a bit.

"Oliver came into my room last night." I felt his grip tighten. I waited till he settled down a little. "He wanted to ask some questions."

"He threatened to kill my friends since he couldn't kill me. He asked why Amelie wanted a contract with me. I answered honestly that I had no clue and I doubt she would tell me anyways. Then he wanted to know who you ... well the man who attacked him and bit me was. "

"I didn't tell him instead I tried to play it off like I didn't know. So he got angry and slapped me. Then he wanted to know what Amelie is making me do. I had to tell him what I could safely tell him so I told him she had me taking different classes and that I'm helping research a disease."

"He doesn't believe in the disease though." He had been silent I was worried he'd be mad I mentioned the disease to Oliver but he already knew he just didn't believe in it. Myrnin picked me up silently. He brought me into his bathroom.

I was confused. He pulled out a soft wash cloth and dampened it he gently removed the concealer. He examine the spotted bruises again. "I'm so sorry my love if I hadn't have let him lived this wouldn't have happened." I sighed he acted dramatic sometimes.

I leaned forward and kissed him. "Stop appologizing all the time. It's ok I'm ok really." I said.

I felt his butterfly light kisses on my cheek. He moved to my lip that was already healing then moved to my cheek then to the scars on my neck. I pulled him to my mouth and kissed him. Then it was time to go.

I pulled out the tube of concealer again but he stopped me. "It's useless Claire they will see it regaurdless." I listened putting the tube away. We took the portal there.

Micheal and Sam were already there waiting. Micheal and Sam stood up. "Hey Claire." Sam said hugging me I hugged back.

I could tell Myrnin didn't like other people touching me. Micheal hugged me to. I thought maybe I was lucky and they wouldn't ask but of course I was wrong. They both seemed to notice at the same time I was going to lie but Myrnin cut in.

I glared as he told them the truth. "Wait Oliver? As in Eves boss! He's a vampire? Shit not good Eve has to quit." Micheal started pulling out his phone. Both me and Sam stopped him.

"Micheal if Eve suddenly quits he will know Claire told us about him. Then what? He will go after her again and Eve and Shane and even you. So for now there is nothing we can do." Sam said.

"Well I had a plan but Claire won't let me." Myrnin pouted. "No Myrnin I told you you aren't going to kill or attack him or anyone for that matter ok." I said.

He smiled. "My dear girl you are to kind hearted. I would gladly destroy anyone who tries to harm you." We both had apparently forgotten about the other two in the room.

Though Sam knew already we still needed to be careful. I laughed as if it was all a joke. Luckily Myrnin caught on. "Oh Claire I brought you lunch." Micheal said He pulled out a burrito from the Mexican restaurant nearbye. Surprisingly he handed Myrnin one as well. All four of us ate. Then it was time for work.

They were the youngest so it hadn't hit them hard yet. Though if my previous theory was right they wouldn't last as long because they were young. Micheal so far barely showed any signs. He was less then a year in vampire years.

Sam was 70 in vampire years. He still showed less symptoms then most but more than Micheal. "Myrnin it be good to try to chart an order before we try to separate symptoms." I said while handing him the note book.

He nodded already writing out categories we had a older list but it may not be accurate. We would be able to maybe trace the symptoms with Micheal and Sam and possibly find the part of the body it originates from. Micheals only two symptoms were internal his blood was like all the vampires but his wasn't as bad not even close. The second symptom was something odd.

It was in the lungs. On the x-ray a few cyst appeared. It was the same for Sam but he had more. This was odd because even without their lungs functioning they should be relatively healthy as vampires bodies healed any issue or should.

So most likely it was either the lungs or blood. Though if it were the lungs it would have to be airborne which didn't fit. As the humans would get it to wouldn't they? Or not all the vampires would have it and not dating that far back.

So it was the blood... most vampires had different sires so it wasn't spread that way but... how else could a disease created 320 years ago be spread by blood to all vampires. It didn't make sense we were missing something. Me and Myrnin went over this and found we were both on the same page. "We need a list of all vampires in Morgainville and their known sires." Myrnin said.

I nodded. "That's a start. To bad there is no way to just test Bishops blood for the antidote. Since he's dead." I said.

In a way I felt glad though that I would never have to meet the man that Amelie found terifying. We were now trying to break down any components that seemed off in the blood. If it were humans I'd suggest checking the heart but vampires hearts don't pump blood their bodies are very different in the sense they function way differently then humans. I hadn't been doing this long yet that much was clear already.

In the future I would want to learn more about it. Myrnin had grabbed my phone from me. I didn't realize he knew how to use a cell phone. Maybe I could get him to buy one so communicating would be easier. Only minutes later it became apparent he didn't know how as he pressed random buttons and held the phone backwards.

I grabbed it from him. "What's the number?" I asked. He pulled out an old crinkled up strip of paper.

I dialed the number in and pressed call. It rang. "Claire?" I heared Amelie ask.

"Yeah hang on Myrnin wanted to call you." I held the phone the right way to his ear. He took it from there. I unhooked Sam from the machine.

Using the solution to loosen the electrodes. His hair was sticking up odd and there was still bits of the glue they use for the scalp. It looked funny. I went and did the same for Micheal.

"It will come out you just have to use warm water and wash thouroughly." I told Micheal who was trying to pick the glue out. "Ok so what's next?" Sam asked.

I glanced at the clock. "You and I rush to get to class, seeing as we have 15 minutes." I said already grabbing my bag.

"Yes ok thank you good bye." I heared Myrnin saying as I walked up to get my phone. He handed it to me and I clicked the end call button. "Sam and I have to go Myrnin we are going to be late." I said.

"Yes yes go then I'll finish up here. Micheal you may leave as well." Myrnin said while already going back to work. I wanted to hug him good bye but knew I couldnt around Micheal.

So we left. Micheal had luckily took his own car so I went with Sam in his car. As he drove he tried to fix his hair somewhat. "Sorry... uh if it helps you still look good." I said trying to make him feel better.

He was going to have to teach the whole class With his hair in this state. He sighed and gave up. "It's ok I know I look silly I don't mind." He finally said when we pulled up in his parking spot.

We dashed to the class room. We were 5 minutes late and the class was already there. I heared one of the vampires mutter something about Sam and I. Insinuating we were doing things and that's why we were late.

Sam's hair wasn't helping the cause. I just kept my face straight and forward. Sam however wasn't going to stand for gossip. He slammed his book on the desk.

"Now then if your done yet Mr, Moore I will begin class."He said stirnly. That shut the Mr, Moore up. Not because he was scared of Sam but because in this room Sam was in charge.

After that class was smooth. I was in the car and Sam was putting a box of papers in the back. He got in but before moving turned to look at me. "I'm sorry you got caught up in that. As you can see vampire college students are just as childish as human ones." He said frowning.

"It's ok Sam really trust me I have thicker skin then to let that bug me. I've been dealing with jerks like that all my life." I said smiling trying to reassure him. "Just Cause your used to it doesn't mean it's ok." He said.

I didn't know how to respond so I shrugged. It didn't bother me though I was happy enough. I had great friends now and Myrnin. We arrived at the house.

"Do you want to come in for dinner?" I asked. "Thank you but I'll decline I really want to get this stuff out of my hair, and I have to grade papers." He said grinning.

It was really hard to remember he was actually way way older then he looked and that he was a vampire. Especially when he grinned like that. "Ok. Thank you for everything Sam." I said while getting out.

He watched till I got through the door before he took off. I dropped my back pack by the door. I was tired and wanted to eat before I did homework. I called out that I was home but I was greeted by complete silence.

This worried me. I searched the house but no one was here. There was no note. I pulled out my phone to call Micheal.

Only I heared it ring inside the house. I searched for it and found it on the table. When I tried Eves there was no answer same with Shane. This worried me especially in this town.

I couldn't call the cops because I didn't know if there was actually anything wrong. Maybe they had went out to get something. Eve's car was out front but that didn't mean they hadn't taken Micheals. I decided to check I slipped out the back door with a stake in hand.

I went to the little garage and entered. Micheals car was here so just what the hell happened. I went back inside locking up. The only thing I could think of was to call Sam.

So I did. I told him about the phones and cars being here. He told me to stay inside that he'd be come over. He said I was not to answer the door until he called to tell me he was here. I paced back and fourth my hunger and sleepiness was forgotten as I felt the bubble of worry in my chest grow with each second.

Finally Sam was here. He looked around and even checked Micheal's cell phone to see if anything stood out. "I don't smell anyone else and it doesn't look like there was a struggle... but this is definitely odd. They grew up here and I doubt they would walk out and go for a night time stroll on their own accord. " He said. While sipping the coffee I had made him.

"Should we go look for them?" I asked. I was jittery I wanted to spring into action. "No not yet. Stay here I'll go see if Amelie knows anything then... I'll go look for them. Try to get some sleep I'll call if I have news... and don't let no one in." He said.

I didn't like it but his face said no arguments. I hugged him before he left telling him to be safe. I was worried I wouldn't be able to sleep till I knew they were safe. I made a sandwhich but could only stomach a few bites due to my nerves being on edge.

I stayed in the living room so if they came back I'd be here. I tried doing homework but couldn't focus. Please be safe I silently thought. My odd feeling I had this morning kept coming to mind.

It was now 2 in the Morning. Sam hadn't called and my nerves were strung tight. Finally I heared the phone ring. I picked up imediatly.

"Claire I need you to listen carefully and stay calm." I heared Sam say. His voice sounded strained. "You cant go out at all today. I already told Myrnin and he agreed. "

"He's helping Amelie with something. No matter what stay inside. You are to keep all doors and windows locked. Don't answer doors at all not for no one. Even if you know them and don't answer your phone except for me and Amelie. "

"Other then that call imediatly if anything odd happens. Understand? This is very serious. Right now we know Micheal, Eve, and Shane are ok. So don't worry and... Claire please listen and stay safe." He said.

I tried to ask him to tell me what was going on but he wouldnt. Finally I told him I'd listen and he got off. I made sure all doors and windows were secured not that someone couldn't just break the windows or door... but still. I went upstairs with my phone and one of the weapons bags.

It had Stakes silver coated ones and a few viles of silver. If I threw it it would break sending up a dust of silver powder. It would only work on a vampire though. The stakes were sharp enough to work on a human though I cringed at the idea of stabbing anyone vampire or human.

If I had to I would though. Just what was going on Sam was panicked. Amelie and Myrnin were obviously taking it serious whatever it was... and though Sam said my friends were ok I was still worried. If they were ok why weren't they here! My head screamed.

I showered quickly and changed into baggy sweat pants and a loose shirt. I slipped running shoes on just in case. Part of me kept saying I shouldn't be sitting here hiding from whatever was up.

The other part kept reminding myself that I would probably just get myself and others killed. I ate a energy bar for lunch. I was on the stairs sipping my coke when I heared a knock on the door. I stopped myself from going to answer it.

Instead I tiptoed up the stairs and headed for the button to go in the secret room. If it was Sam he would have called... and if it was Micheal, Shane, or Eve they would surely have been told to call as well. Micheal didn't have his phone but I'm sure Eve probably did or Shane. I had just hit the button when I heared the sound of a window breaking I peaked down stairs.

Someone had jumped through it. Based on the long coat and hat it was a vampire. I scrambled up the stairs with the weapons. I was just about to go through the door to the secret room when I heared the figure call out.

My head snapped around and I ran back down. "Myrnin!" I threw myself at him. I pulled him up stairs with me. He looked hurt.

"What happened." I asked trying to examine him. I removed his hat and coat. He had no open wounds but his shirt was torn and bloody.

His eyes were red but he didn't try to attack me. "Wait here." I said running down stairs to get one of micheals sports bottles. I heated it for 30 seconds. So it warmed but didn't congeal.

I ran back and handed him it. He drank it all before thanking me. I grabbed a shirt Micheal had but never wore. I handed it to him.

He changed and I tried not to blush as I saw his bare chest. Stop it! I thought. He smirked despite now obviously not being the time.

"What happened?" I asked again. He sat on my bed. "When I came back to Amelie's office after I had brought your little friends to safety. Sam told me he left you here. They said you would be safe but I didn't want to risk it in case the people who I got your friends back from came back. So I left to come get you my love." He said while pulling me to him.

"How did you get hurt?" I whispered. "Ah that you see the people who had your friends weren't to keen on me stopping them." He said as if it was nothing.

Which maybe to him it wasn't but still. "Thank you Myrnin it means a lot to me that you saved them." I tiptoed and pulled his head down so I could kiss him. He reluctantly pulled away after a minute.

"It's time to go little bird." He said while putting his coat and hat back on. He grabbed my hand. We used the back door.

He made me stay on the Side away from the street. He made us take a long way. We ended up at the alley to his lab. I started down there but he held my hand. Instead he went up to the day house.

Grandma wasn't outside today which was odd to me. He knocked. I saw the door open a crack before grandma opened it all the way. "Claire how are you? It's not safe to be out girl." She didn't acknowledge Myrnin.

"Excuse me miss but... we need to borrow your ... portal." He whispered the last part. Ah so grandma knew about the portals. She stared at him for a minute.

" Your the trap door spider ain't you boy?" She asked. Grandma had a way of knowing things. Myrnin was confused, "I beg your pardon a what...?" He asked confused.

"Grandma this is Myrnin... he is the trap door spider but we need to get to the white queen." I said. She opened the door wide and invited us in. " Come in." She said so Myrnin could get past the protection. " I'll get you both some lemonade." She said scurrying off.

I was oddly thankful. I really was thirsty. She came back with two glasses. I thanked her. So did Myrnin.

"Now. You tell grandma what's wrong." She said. "Miss we must hurry to Amelie... her father's in town." Myrnin said.

My eyes widened but Bishop is supposed to be dead. "Boy call me Grandma I haven't been a miss for so long already. The white queen'sent father that ones the devil... you both be careful and go ahead it's the door to the left." She said pointing to the hall.

I hugged grandma thanking her before we left. When we had gone through the portal we were in Amelie's office but she wasn't here. It was empty. " Where are they?" I whispered.

He simply walked over to a painting. He placed his finger to the side of the frame. Suddenly I heared a click. I turned and behind me there was a door in the wall.

Kinda like the secret room back home. He took my hand again and walked in front of me though. These stairs decended down rather then up like the room at home. There was a gold door with the founders symbol.

I heared the door behind us click shut as Myrnin pushed this door open. He still held my hand tightly despite the fact that there were many others in the room. Including Amelie, Micheal, Sam, Shane, Eve, and Oliver. Shit! "Oliver raised a brow and smirked.

Well now he knew who it was and that there was more to it like he had guessed. I was going to pull away but Myrnin held firm. I thought he said they couldn't know yet. "Myrnin. I'm not happy you defied me but since it was for the best I'll let it go." Amelie said.

Her eyes momentarily flickered to our grasped hands but she didn't comment on it. Sam knew already so it didn't phase him. Eve however smirked. Shane looked mad but kept quiet. Micheal though of course had to get his word in.

"Thank you Myrnin. You can let go of Claire now." He said. I rolled my eyes he sounded like a father who caught his daughter making out with a boy. Myrnin didn't let go instead he shocked me.

He pulled me closer his arms sliding around my waist a place they've been hundreds of times before. "And tell me boy why would I let go of my lover, just because you say to." Myrnin said sarcastically. He kissed my neck right in front of them all I blushed big time.

Micheal of course didn't appreciate this. "You." He said pointing at me. "I forbid you to see him Claire!" I wanted to honestly smack him right now it was only Myrnin's arms stopping me.

"Your not my dad Michael you don't get to tell me who I can and cannot love. Even my own father cant!" I yelled. Now the redness in my face was out of anger.

"Founder are you going to allow this?" Micheal asked hopeful. I really didn't like him right now even if I loved him like familly. "Young Micheal I do believe it to be neither of our business as to who young Claire is seeing. Further more now is not the time." Amelie said surprising me.

"But she's a human! A sixteen year old human!" Micheal protested but he shut up when Amelie glared. "Am I blind? Believe me I very well know what Claire is and isnt! Further more Micheal Glass isn't your lover human as well? As I said I know both Myrnin and Claire and what They are and arent. I am the founder and Claire is connected to me so you will not defy me and you will not speak of this matter again. Understood?" She asked.

His jaw was clenched but he answered. "Yes founder." With that he backed up and leaned against the wall sulking. "Now then as you all know my father is in town. He has come for the book I believe. Now then Myrnin, Claire I am leaving you with the task of duplicating a fake book. "

"In case that is what he is after. Also Myrnin told me you need a sample of his blood I will get that. Oliver I need you to help me devise a strategy. Sam you will be in charge along with Micheal of gathering those I deem to be trusted I'll supply a list." She paused before looking at Eve.

"You Miss Rosser will be helping Hannah and Richard they will inform you of what it is you are to do when they arrive shortly. Mr, Collins I have a very important job for you. Perhaps even the most important job." She said Shane just nodded but looked actually determined.

He hated almost all the vampires except Michael and maybe Sam, but he knew this was important. "Good I want you to stay when everyone leaves. That is all get to it... and be carful." She said.

Myrnin took my hand and pulled me along. We used the portal to the lab after I said goodbye to everyone. When we were alone in the lab I turned to him. "I thought you wanted to keep us from everyone especially Amelie?" I said cutiously.

He smiled a dazzling smile. "Yes I did until I could properly explain to her. I did so already though she had a inkling as she is connected to you. She could feel something between us that went further then me marking you. So I told her she took a bit to understand... but when I explained that you and I have been connected for eleven years now she said for now she wouldn't object. After all most likely this connection means you are ment to be my mate. Even she can't deny this."My eyes widened when he said mate.

"Mate like... as in what animals have?" I raised an eyebrow I wasn't sure I liked this term. "No... and yes. Look it's extremely rare for one to find his or her mate so most don't or don't bother trying. Some never find their mate it's rare... and I may be wrong... but it's the closest thing I've found during my research to what we have. Only there is one problem with my theory..." He said.

"What is it?" I asked when he didn't continue. "Well... there has never been a vampire who's mate was a human... that's one reason some never find their mate... if their mate is still human they wouldn't feel the pull. Sure vampires have dated humans but dating isn't the same as being mates. Any ways it's just a theory... it's the only thing that matches though so far. Perhaps we can research it another day." He finished.

My mind was reeling. "Will talk more about this later my little bird we have work to do." I just nodded in response. "So how do we plan to make this fake book. It has to be convincing?" I said he nodded and began darting around the room.

He came back with utensils we needed. Claire I'll take care of this I have another job for you." He said while handing me a list. I looked the list over. I racked my brain to try to see how anything on the list was related to anything.

He sighed, "love I'll explain later just go get me these items they should be in the third cupboard and the last two items should be in a drawer in my room." He said already getting to work. I got to work finding the seemingly unrelated items.

The first was a syringe which was easy enough but from there it got odd. I read the next item three times to be sure I was seeing right I grabbed a stepping stool to see the top shelf in the cupbord. I dug around moving odd jars filled with strange things to the side finally I found it. I pulled out the jar and stared at the nasty looking thing.

It was a jar labeled deer brains... I wanted to puke. I sat it on the table before going back for the next item. This one wasn't so bad. It was just gloves.

The next item was 4 bottles of silver powder. I placed them carefully next to the gloves. I went back to retrieve the jar of dried sage. The last one that was in the cupboard Was a bottle of aloe vera gell.

I placed it down and went into Myrnins bedroom. Great which drawer? I looked at the last two items. One was sheep skin. I found a role of it after trying the third drawr.

The last item I knew there was no way it was part of whatever the hell he was doing. They were his bunny slippers which were in a drawr in the closet. I rolled my eyes. When I came back in I placed the sheep skin on the table and put his bunny slippers next to him.

He slipped them on after removing his boots. "Now will you tell me what all that stuff is." I said while pointing at the table littered with the odd items. "Ah yes. The gloves are to keep my hands clean the silver is to be used mixed with the aloe gell and deer brains... "

I cut him off. "Just tell me what your doing." I said exasperated. "Fine... these are the main ingredients for the spell that makes it impossible for vampires to read the book. What you do is you make the concoction and soak the sheep skin in it. I use an illusion spell and then when we make the book and fill it with useless stuff I will use the sheep skin sewed into the leather cover. That is why we can't read the book without knowing the trick. This way Bishop won't doubt the authenticity." He finished.

"Spells?" I said with disbelief. "Honestly Claire I can't understand how you would doubt that spells exist when your the lover to a vampire who you have met in some odd dream scape for eleven years now. Yet you doubt that spells exist." He said as if I were insane.

I guess he had a point I mean portals and vampires exist why not magic or whatever. I sighed. "Now come here I need you to bring the syringe." I did, I wasn't sure what he planned.

Then he suddenly stabbed his arm. I cried out. But he was simply drawing blood. He put the syringe back down. "I'll be back dear wait here." He kissed me quickly and was gone.

I didn't know what to do so I just sat there waiting. 10 minutes later and he was back. He brought over the box of pizza. "I thought you may be getting hungry... and I know you like this stuff." He said.

I kissed him. I got him to try a slice apparently he never had it before. He seemed to like it. After eating he had me cut the sheep skin into a rectangle he measured out. He was only having me do easy stuff.

For once I was ok with that as I wouldn't know what to do. It was getting late. I was sleepy. Right now he had to soak the sheep skin.

I was currently working on something unrelated he had me writing the results from yesterday's test on Micheal and Sam in the journal. I finally finished. I was going to get up to see what else I could do, but instead I felt Myrnin scoop me up.

I clung to his neck as he carried me bridal style. "Wh-what are you doing." I said sleepilly fighting back a yawn. He laid me down on his bed. I tried to protest but he pushed me gently back down.

"No Claire it's time for you to sleep. I'll wake you in a while. Ok." He said. "But..." I couldn't stop my yawn. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly.

"I love you. " He whispered against my lips. "I love you too." I said softly. I kissed him once more before he left. I was out within a minute. I didn't sleep yesterday and so I've been up for over 24 hours.

When I came to according to my phone it was 1p.m. I silently cursed. I got up and found Myrnin already done with the book. "Myrnin you said you would wake me." I whined feeling bad I slept that whole time.

"Love you needed rest and I finished. We have to wait for the blood samples so it's fine." He said taking both my hands in his.

"Still you didn't get any rest did you?" I asked feeling bad. He smiled, "I'm fine Claire vampires don't need sleep... it's just a pleasure so most sleep but it isn't necessary." He said.

"Is that why sometimes when I dream your not there?" I asked. "Sometimes but sometimes it's you." He said. "You said that it was me who was gone once what did you mean?" I finally asked remembering that night after not seeing him in a long time.

"Ah that you see that place... it's my dream scape. So when I'm there and you aren't it means. That you didn't come. I'm always there when I sleep. That's why when I first met you I was confused. Quite honestly for a while I thought I imagined you... I'm not sure how you got there... but I'm glad you did little bird." He said.

I really wish I could understand it all. I leaned forward and kissed him. Suddenly I heared a clearing of a throat. I turned to find Eve smirking.

"I brought you food bitches ." She smiled. She was obviously enjoying this.

I hugged her. "Thanks Eve." I said as she handed me a burger and coke. She handed Myrnin his.

"No problem C.B" She smiled. Myrnin thanked her also she just winked at him. "Take good care of my Clear bear. I got to go but I'll see you later." She said hugging me.

When she left he turned to me. " I like her." He said smiling. Of course he did since she excepted us being together. We were waiting for the blood samples still it was now 6p.m.

suddenly Myrnin hissed and was crouched in front of me. I was gonna ask what he was doing when a second later in waltzes Oliver. "You know old fool I really couldn't of guessed it was you. After all I thought you were dead long ago." Oliver said.

He had sat a cooler on the table. "Now Claire I'm surprised you lied... I thought we were friends." He said sarcastically. "I knew though of course I just didn't realize he was your lover." He said with a disgusted face.

"What do you want Oliver?" I asked. "Ah I was just bringing you what Amelie asked me to... but after all I do believe we should have a chat." He said in his fake nice voice. "Now then I can't exactly do anything right now but mark my words fool it isn't over!" Oliver snarled before dashing out.

Myrnin waited a minute before he relaxed. He strode over to the cooler. Inside was 6 small viles of blood. Bishop's blood. We got to work.

As suspected his blood was disease free. Myrnin surprised me as he took one of the viles. He used a syringe to extract the blood then he... stabbed himself with it. He injected it I was shocked and worried. Suddenly Myrnin fell over. He began convulsing and foaming at the mouth.

It scared me. I ran over but didn't know what to do. After a minute it stopped. His eyes opened and he sat up wiping his mouth.

"Well that was unpleasant. Quick get me a clean syringe". I did he drew his blood and separated it onto a slide. He examined it. "Quick come here tell me what you see". I did and I cried out happily. Myrnins blood looked as disease free as Bishop.

"His bloods the cure... but wait we have to wait a few days. Doing regular blood test to be sure right? Because what if it's temporary or you need more?" I said trying to think logical and not let my happiness cloud my judgement.

Myrnin nodded, "Yes well we will check again tomorrow if it's clear then we have to tell Amelie she can't kill Bishop until we get enough of his blood." Myrnin said. Though he did call Amelie and let her know what we had found out so far.

"Myrnin I'm going to go home and get clothes." I said desperately wanting to change. "I'll take you through the portal." He said.

"What theres a... wait that how Amelie gets in." I said realizing that's how she appears suddenly. He opened a portal. The house was empty but I knew they had been here earlier.

They had boarded up the window. I quickly grabbed my back pack and stuffed clothes in. Then we went back to the lab. "Myrnin... can I borrow your shower?" I asked awkwardly.

He led me to the bathroom. He pointed out where the towels and wash cloths were. I thanked him and closed the door. I quickly undressed and hopped in it felt heavenly.

I sighed scrubbing myself clean and washed my hair. When I got out I dried off and changed. When I came out Myrnin said he was getting a shower and for me to lay down. I did.

I didn't sleep though I just laid there thinking about all the events. When Myrnin came in. My eyes raked over him and I blushed. He was only in pajama bottoms.

His hair damp and his chest bare. He watched me as I watched him. I wanted to rake my hands through his hair. I wanted to feel his bare chest against me.

I wanted to kiss away that smirk he wore. I hadn't even realized I moved till I was in his arms. My legs were wrapped around his waist. One of my hands rested on his chest while the other was wound in his hair.

One of his hands rested at the base of my neck while the other was wound around my waist. His lips were as hungry as mine. As we kissed passionately. Suddenly we were on the bed my legs still around him his arm that was around my waist was pulling me close into him.

I felt a spark of something and I moaned out. He brought his kisses lower to my neck and the top of my shirt. He hissed as he pulled my shirt over my head. He resumed kissing me.

My legs untangled from him as he played with the hem of my shorts. His hands slid up my waist and ghosted over the tops of my breast. He teasingly pulled my bra down just a bit as he planted kisses on top. I wanted him to go lower even. I wouldn't push it though or he'd stop.

I was surprised when his hands went to the band of my shorts. His fingers sliding under. Hooking around the band. He slowly pulled them down as he kissed my neck, then stomach, then when he had my shorts off my inner thigh.

I moaned as he softly sucked on the skin. He came back up and was once again on my mouth. I was moaning as I felt his hands make a path down my belly. His fingers teasing my skin leaving hot trails but never going where I desperately wanted them to.

I loved the feeling of his bare skin on mine but desperately wanted more. He sat up and pulled me onto his lap I felt his kisses on my neck and I could feel his arousal. I knew he could feel what he was doing to me as well. I moved to try to get closer and he let out a groan.

I gasped when his hands gripped my hips. He pulled me closer and I felt a friction. I cried out in pleasure. This urged him on as he moved my hips rocking me against him. I felt something building up in me.

When it crashed on me I was gasping and he held me tight as my shaking body calmed. We had never done that before and I had never felt that before. I wanted more but knew he wouldn't not yet. He kissed me softly till I calmed down. He laid me down and pulled me tightly against him.

He kissed my forehead before whispering sweet words in my ear. We fell asleep in each others arms.

When I woke up he was awake staring at me I blushed remembering last night. I knew he wouldn't go all the way till I was at the age considered legal. He was caressing my cheek. "Claire... can I...?" He trailed off without finishing.

He sat up suddenly. "Never mind." He started to get up. I wrapped my hands around his neck from behind stopping him.

"Tell me." I commanded. He was reluctant. "I... I wanted to bite you..." He trailed off sounding ashamed. "Myrnin look at me. " I said.

He wouldnt. So I got up and climbed on his lap. I put my hands on his face making him look at me. He looked worried. I kissed him softly.

" Myrnin you know I'd let you... to be honest it feels amazing when you did bite me like we were one in a way and so close.." I trailed off growing embaressed. He stared in my eyes searching them. Suddenly I was back on the bed him on top. He kissed me softly.

"Are you... sure little bird?" His voice was strained as he tried to hold back. I nodded. However instead of my neck his lips were on the top of my breast.

I felt him lick the soft skin. Then his sharp fangs were piercing the skin. It hurt a bit but less then the neck. It soon turned into that amazing pleasure and feeling of closeness.

I was moaning and panting. When he pulled away he softly licked the wound. He kissed it and then kissed my lips and forhead. "Stay here I'm going to get you breakfast." He said standing up and pulling a shirt on.

He didn't bother changing his pajama bottoms. I laid there still in my bra and panties. It wasn't until thirty minutes later that he was back. He had gotten me a breakfast burrito and hashbrowns.

He also got me orange juice. We ate still on his bed. After eating I showered brushed my teeth and hair. When I came out he was already testing his blood again.

I went over waiting for him to move so I could check. When He did I studied the slide. It was still good and he hadn't had any episodes. I turned around smiling.

"Myrnin... I really do love you ." I said. "And I you my love." He said. "Yes while this is very touching please keep your selves in check for a moment." I turned as Oliver came in.

Behind him came an Amussed looking Amelie. Sam came in next with Micheal who looked upset still. Eve and Shane came in. They hadn't heared out declaration of love but the vampires had.

Lastly Richard and a women who looked about Richards age came in. She had a scar on her face and looked tough. Somehow though the scar added to her beauty. She came up to me smiling.

"Hey you must be Claire. I'm Hannah Moses. My grandma told me about you. Said you were a nice girl. Thanks for taking time out to chat with her." She said well holding her hand out.

I smiled taking her hand. "No problem I really like grandma. It's nice to meet you." I said.

She seemed like a really nice person I liked her already. We were currently regrouping. Amelie was having to hold a ball in order for her father to think she was planning to welcome him. This is where the plan got tricky and there were disagreements.

Each vampire had to bring a human as a gift. Amelie assured us no human would be harmed. However she said that I had to stay here. She wouldn't say why but I couldn't disobey her.

She said she would leave a guard with me just incase. After that every one left but Myrnin the ball was tonight. I was kinda sad I was being left out I didn't like sitting around not being able to do anything. Before Myrnin left dinner was brought to me. I ate and Myrnin tucked me in he kissed me softly promising he'd be ok and that my friends would.

He said he'd be back. I said I love you before he left. The guard was a blond vampire named Gérard he seemed all business. He was guarding outside.

I doubted I needed a guard though everyone was at the ball and Bishop didn't even know of me so it's not like he'd send someone looking for me. I fell asleep after a hour of laying there hoping everyone was ok. However I was awoken. I heared hissing and growling and the sounds of a fight.

I didn't know what to do. I grabbed the silver knife Myrnin had left me for me just incase. I climbed in the wardrobe and pulled it shut trying to keep quiet. If it was a vampire it wouldn't work they would hear my thundering heart beat, but at least when they opened the door I could catch them off guard and stab them and try to get away.

I heared someone enter. "I know your in here little princess." I heard a male voice say. He was getting closer I knew it. Suddenly as the doors on the wardrobe began to open I lunged. I heared him hiss.

I pushed past him and ran. Only I didn't get far because he hadn't been alone. Standing in my way was an odd looking vampire. I couldn't tell the gender.

The man I stabbed came out. He had pulled the knife out. His hand was burned and the wound in his shoulder was as well. I was scared there was no way I could get out and no way I could fight them both. I was gonna die.

"That wasn't nice kitten. Especially since I'm your date to the ball cinderella." My eyes widened as the one I stabbed spoke. I backed away from them both.

"Oh no you don't princess now be a good girl and go get all pretty for me." He said in a sickening flirtatious tone. I had no choice he said he'd dress me his self if I didnt.

So I pulled on the scarlet dress he handed me . I fixed my hair. I looked pale. The dress was like the old gone with the wind style dresses it was beautiful.

Only it pushed my breast up and was low cut enough that Myrnin's bite mark was on full display. My hair was half way pinned up. I came out of the bathroom frightened. I was ordered to put the heals on so I did.

"Ah it seems someone's been a naughty girl." He said pointing at the bite mark on my chest. I ignored it. "Oh yes I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Francois." He said while bowing to kiss my hand which he had grabbed.

" Now then let us go to the ball." Francois said. I was pulled into a limo. I wouldn't talk and the ride was quiet.

When We reached I was surprised to find it was at town hall. Even the outside was decorated with beautiful decorations. Had I not been scared for my life I'd might really think it was amazing looking. Only I was sure I was going to die tonight so it looked beautiful but ominous.

Francois opened the door for me. He linked his arm with mine as we enetered. It looked like everyone was here. They were doing the introductions and there was only two pairs left.

He led me to the back of the line. Great this isn't going to go well. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Your very beautiful." I cringed.

He chuckled at this. One pair left then it would be our turn. Finally he told them his name and whispered something I couldn't hear to the man introducing us. He called out "Francois of France and his partner Clarisa." My eyes widened somehow that name rang familiar but I wasn't sure why.

I was being led down the stairs. All eyes were on us. Myrnins eyes flashed red. I wanted to run to him but Francois kept a firm grip on me. Amelie looked briefly shocked but she masked it.

The man next to her had to be Bishop. He was grinning as if he had won the lottery. I was confused. I was dragged to a chair next to Amelie at a long table.

I was forced to sit. Francois sat next to me but kept his arm around my shoulder. As a warning of sorts. I was scared and kept trying to glance at Amelie out of the corner of my eye.

She was looking straight ahead but I could tell she was worried. "Now that our guest of honor has arrived shall we begin?" I heared Bishop ask Amelie. I didn't know what he meant.

Everyone was seated at tables. Plates of food were brought out to everyone. My eyes were locked on Myrnin. He looked devastated and barely in control. His eyes locked onto mine.

I had to wipe a tear that escaped. Wine was served to the humans and blood for the vampires. I stared at the drink, mistakingly I was handed a glass of blood. "Drink." Francois ordered.

"It's blood... I'm not going to drink it." I said defiantly. However Francois smirked "drink up little princess." He held the glass up to me I tried to move away but he held me firm.

I noticed Myrnin, Micheal, and Sam were watching me it was clear they knew what was happening their eyes said they wanted to help but I knew they couldnt. Amelie who had been silent turned to me. She sounded lost as she spoke. "Child drink." My eyes widened.

I felt my hands reaching on their own despite me ordering myself to stop. It was clear someone was compelling me to do this. My hands shook as I raised the glass to my lips. Francois was eagerly watching. That sick bastard.

I felt the glass touch my lip. Slowly the metallic warm liquid poured into my mouth. I swallowed despite trying to stop myself. Soon the glass was empty. I nearly dropped it horrified.

Francois caught it and placed it on the table. He chuckled. "Clarisa." He whispered in my ear. Again that name hit something in me.

I felt dizzy as something was desperately trying to push it's way I to my brain. What was it. I felt something odd began to happen as my heart started to speed up. Flashes of something some sort of memory fluttered across my brain, but it was gone before I could piece them together.

Suddenly music began to play. Francois forced me to the dance floor that was slowly coming to life with people dancing. I felt a bit woozy as he spun me around. He forced me close to him and I tried to move but he held firm.

After forcing me to dance for two songs he finally allowed me to sit. He brought back another glass of blood and handed it to me. I tried to say I wasn't thirsty but again I felt myself lifting the glass to my lips. As I drank for some reason it started to taste not bad.

This scared me could he compel me into liking it. He smiled and I was scared. I started feeling dizzy again and he caught me before I fell. I wanted to cry I wanted to go to Myrnin for him to save me.

I had been forced here. Forced to drink blood twice. Forced into liking it. Forced into a lot and I was growing oddly confused. My heart was still racing fast.

I was Scared it would explode. Suddenly everything felt odd as I began to lose awarenss. The last thing I saw was the twisted smile of Francois as he caught me.


	6. Pure blood

**thank you for reviewing and reading :) warning errr. This chapter gets steamy oh and I don't own Morganville**

(This will be partly from Myrnin pov It takes place when Francois and Claire are announced.)

Myrnin pov

I kept fidgeting in this damned suit Amelie had forced me to wear. So far people were still being announced and led to their assigned seats. I was pretending to be bored as I wouldn't let Bishop know that his presence across the room had any effect on me. I was told I needed to act insane still so as to not tip the devil off.

So I had stolen a hat off a man who was passing by. I continued on with my antics for a bit. Throwing in a manicle laugh here and there. Throwing water from a vase at someone.

If it were another time I would perhaps even be enjoying this. It seemed almost everyone had been announced so I was made to sit at my seat with that Shreve girl and Oliver. I was insulting him when I froze. I felt her presence before I saw her.

I cursed, what was she doing here? How did she get past the guard Amelie had left? I was planning to sneak off to find her and take her back but was stopped before I had even got to stand. "Francois of France and his partner Clarisa." I heared the man say.

I watched as the Devils pet led her down the stairs. She was stunning but looked frightened as the vampire with her kept a stern hold on her. I watched as he forced her into the seat next to Amelie. I was horrified as I now knew she had been forced into coming.

I felt a low growl rip through me. Yet Amelie caught my eye in warning. Though she seemed composed I could see through it. She was terrified. I glanced over at Bishop.

His facial expression said he knew as well. My eyes were drawn back to Claire. She looked sick. Her skin was pale and she could almost pass for a vampire.

I hated having to stay here while that filthy bastard had his hands on her. It soon became apparent Bishop knew something that we did not. Something Amelie had kept from all of us and attempted to keep from Bishop by ordering Claire not to come. Bishop knew the secret that I had yet to crack.

That is he knew why Claire Was important to Amelie. As if hearing my thought Bishop spoke. "Now that our guest of honor has arrived shall we begin." I saw the confusion in my little birds eyes.

She surely didn't understand that Bishop was referring to her. I had to clench my fist as I was forced by Amelie's will to stay where I was. When everything in me screamed to go over there and kill the man touching my Claire. I saw Sam and Micheal were also being held under Amelie compulsion.

When drinks came around I realized someone had given Claire blood. I saw her eyes widened in horror as she to recognized the contents in her glass. I focused to listen in as she refused to drink it. My nails cut into my palms as he held the glass up to her ordering her to drink.

I thought Amelie was going to stop him as she turned to Claire. Instead I was angered as she to ordered Claire to drink. I watched as by compulsion my little bird was forced into drinking blood. She looked even paler if possible as the look of horror crossed her face as she realized what she had done.

The glass fell from her grasp. I watched as the vile vampire beside her caught it. When the music started to play I watched as the vampire forced Claire onto the floor where he spun her around and pulled her tightly to him. When he finally stopped it was only to hand my lover a glass of blood.

I cringed she clearly didn't want it but suddenly something changed in her eyes. Though she still didn't want to some part of her drank it down. I watched as her look of pleasure turned to horror. No doubt she thought she had been compelled.

The first time she had this time... she hadn't. She had almost seemed to think that it tasted good before her horror took over. I watched trying to figure out just what the hell was going on. I saw her sway and him catch her. Then I watched as she lost consciousness.

It was then as that twisted vampire held her small body smiling down that I managed to break Amelie's hold on me. I snarled as I circled the man who was holding my lover. The predator in me was calculating how to best kill him and take back that which was mine. I felt Amelie attempting to reign me back in with her mind. This time I blocked her compulsion.

I found what I was looking for and lunged. Hitting the vampire in the face. This barely stunned him, but it gave me time to pull Claire from him. I growled as he crouched intent on trying to take her back from me.

I darted to the side just as his fist came at me. So I avoided most of the blow. Though my ear temporarily rang from the fist that had grazed my ear. I shook it off leaping back before his second swing could make contact. I needed to get Claire out of the way or she may be hurt.

No one had moved and all eyes were on us. Bishop seemed highly ammused where as Amelie seemed very upset. "I would like you to give the little princess back." The vampire I was facing off with hissed baring his fangs.

"Really? Because I would like to rip your head off." I said sarcastically. I darted backwards avoiding a kick that was aimed at my head. Suddenly I was aware that Amelie had moved.

She held the filthy mutt by the back of his neck. I saw the blood dripping down as she dug her nails in. He hissed but knew better then to try to attack. Even if he was strong he could not beat Amelie.

" Father I believe you have had enough fun! Call of your dog!" Amelie hissed while looking over at her father. I and no doubt everyone else could feel her power ringing through the room. While we all had to fight to stay standing Bishop simply stood mockingly as if to say you have no power over me.

Though he complied it wasn't due to Amelie's will. "Very well Francois I do believe you heard the queen." He said mockingly. Amelie simply flung the mongrell across the room where he hit the wall.

She turned to face her father. Standing tall. They locked eyes remaining unmoving. It was clear they were mentally fighting trying to force the other to submit.

Amelie would lose undoubtedly though that was part of the plan. It just hadn't gone in the order we had expected. I backed up and reluctantly handed Claire over to Micheal.

He backed away eyes on the scene till he was next to his lover shreve. I got into position and watched as the others who were in on the plan did as well. "Let's stop the games father we both know what your here for." Amelie said while trying to keep from bending under her father's power.

"Ah but of course simply give me the book and I'll leave." He said calmly. He was confident. "Oh and one more thing..." He said smiling a twisted smile.

I could see Amelie jaw clench, she obviously knew what he was gonna say before he said it. I watched as her body moved into a crouch. My mind however was mostly focused on the Devil. "I'll be taking Clarisa as well of course." I growled what did he want with her.

It made no sense as to why he'd concern himself with a human girl. "After all.." He continued and my eyes widened at his next words. "She is my daughter." He said smiling.

I heared the sounds of surprise coming from all around the room. It couldn't be true I argued there was no way Claire beautiful kind hearted Claire was the spawn of this evil bastard! Yet Amelie's face said it all, It was true. I watched as Amelie lunged herself at her father.

She hit him and he flew back but caught himself skidding to a stop. "Now is that anyway to treat your father." He mockingly chided her. "You are no father of mine! And I will never allow you to have her!" She hissed lunging again.

He blocked her in coming blow. I finally snapped out of it and went into action. I extracted the dagger I had hidden on me and went for his heart. He however wouldn't be so easilly taken as he simply side stepped.

I caught myself before I hit Amelie on accident. However I was so focused on the fight I failed to notice Francois had moved. I felt him tackle me. We were now fighting on the floor.

He hissed as I slashed him with the silver dagger. I had managed to kick him off of me. I turned just as Bishop had grabbed Amelie by the throat. I threw the dagger hoping it hit.

It did and I watched as he dropped to the floor. However he wouldn't die he was paralyzed. I had hope that our plan would work however I suddenly saw a face I knew. Ysandre.

I knew she was one of Bishops people. Most of his people were fighting Amelie's people but she had managed to stay out of the fight. I watched as she darted over. I had made a move towards her but it was to late as the harlot pulled the dagger from the devil.

He stood and she helped him escape. It was clear it would not be over tonight like we had hoped. We may have won this small fight but this was going to be a war. The end game was the only one that would matter.

Micheal and his friends Shame and Shreve had left with Claire when the fighting had started. Now that it was over the wounded were being attended to. The dead were being taken out. I left to go see Amelie who would be no doubt with Claire.

The revelation hit me then. Claire my little Claire Was the daughter of Bishop. The sister of Amelie. When I reached the secret room in her office I had to try to clear my face of any signs of shock that I felt.

I entered my eyes darting across the room till they found Claire. She was out still. Laying on the couch. Oliver was standing towards the back. He had no doubt stopped to change for the last time I saw him in the ball room his clothes were torn and covered in the blood of those he took out.

Micheal, Shreve, Shame, and Sam were in a corner chattering. No doubt all were in shock from the secret that had been revealed. I marched over to Amelie who was sitting behind her desk. Her eyes were unwavering from Claires still body. Everyone else was wisely leaving her alone but I didn't care I needed to hear it from her.

She knew I was there of course but ignored me. "Is it true?" I asked. The room had become silent as everyone listened waiting. She waited before she spoke.

"And if it is? Would you abandon her? Why ask a question when you know the answer old friend." She said coldly.

I scoffed at her even suggesting I may leave my love just because of who her father was. "Amelie you know very well I would not leave her, but I think it's time you tell me what is going on and how this is even possible." I said sternly.

I was ready for her to react in anger at me telling her what to do but she surprised me. "Very well. I will tell you of your young lover and how she came to be and who she is." She said softly. Her voice was oddly soft and caring as she spoke.

"It was 100 years after father had turned me. Mother of course had died at his hands. I'm sure you have heared the stories we wrote off as myths about pure bloods." She said pausing.

I nodded of course it sounded like nonsense so I had written them off as lies. She continued, "Father had heard of them to but he believed it. He thought if he could create one of his own he would have ultimate power and would be able to control all. After all he figured if he could make a pureblood he could control him or her. "

"The stories say pure bloods have powers beyond belief. Supposedly that is where all vampires came from Nyx. The goddess of night was said to have gave birth to a man who was not really man. Rather he was a creature of the night. "

"Though most of us write it off as false stories. " I nodded as I knew the tale the Greeks had made in order to explain that which they hadn't understood. "So father began his attempts. He would bring women in he felt would have a higher chance at being able to become pregnant."

"He would turn them and then try to impregnate them with his seed. It failed of course. Each time he grew angry and would blame the women sentencing them to death for failing to bare a child that should have been impossible. 70 years of this and one day he brought in a women who was said to bare strange powers."

"She was human but many referred to her as a witch as she had strange gold eyes. She was young barely 16 at the time. Though in that time it was considered even past the marrying age." She paused again as Claire stired but didn't wake.

"This women was different then the others. Father seemed to grow a bit attached to her. I hated the women even if she had showed me kindness. I would treat her rudely and acted horrid to her."

"I knew once she failed she to would be killed. Even if father seemed to like her. However a month passed and she began to show signs. It of course wasn't a normal pregnancy. I am still shocked it was possible."

"I let up on my horrid behavior as I became a bit happy at the prospect of my brother or sister who would be born." She said fondly. " She was treated good and like a queen by father for she was able to give him what he wanted. Four months in and she was already big".

"We were unsure of what we were to do so father had a supposed expert on pure bloods he had found come in. I thought he was a quack. He told father that she needed to consume both blood and human food. The baby had a obvious heart beat which confused me and father but the quack assured us that was normal."

"Claires mom was named Lilly. Lilly was growing weaker as time passed and she got bigger. By 6 months it seemed she was ready to give birth. However she wasn't able to push after the doctor forced her water to break. "

" I was worried the baby wouldn't be ready. I tried to argue and convince father to stop the doctor but he wouldnt listen." She wore a frown as she spoke. " He delivered her by cesarean of course as Lilly seemed to weak to push. When the baby was out however It didn't cry."

"Or open her eyes. If it wasn't for the heart beat we would have thought her dead. Father was angry demanding to know why his daughter was in this state. The quack had no answer to give. He was killed the next night. "

"Lilly who now was healing and seemed to be growing stronger was frightened. She took me to the side on the fifth night and made me promise to keep Clarisa safe. I of course said I would. I liked holding the still sleeping baby it calmed me though I was scared for she had not once opened her eyes."

"The nurses would feed her with a tube and this made me cringe. Father who had been gone looking for answers came back a week later. He stormed in as I was holding my little sister. Lilly was sitting on the couch sewing a little dress for the baby. "

"Father turned towards Lilly. He accused her of being at fault. He was irrational as both she and I tried to calm him. It didn't work I screamed as he ripped Lilly's head off."

"I did the only thing I could I ran with my little sister. I was scared he would dispose of the sleeping baby deeming her a failure. That was when I went into hiding. I kept Claire a secret from everyone. "

"Except Theo Goldman. He was a doctor and helped me to care for the baby who had not aged nor awakened since birth. Her heart beat felt mocking at times as even though it continued to beat she was in no way living. Theo was unsure what to do. "

"Though she was technically healthy she wouldn't awake. Father found us. I knew I had to kill him I couldn't let him take Claire. So we fought and I had thought I won. "

"Claire still hadn't awoke. I came here and built Morgainville. I built it so if one day she awoke she would be able to have a happy life here with her kind in a place where humans knew of what she was already. Where they coexisted with our kind."

I had not known that this... this whole town was built for the soul purpose of one girl. " for a while I kept Claire at the house I liked the most." She looked to Micheal.

"The glass house. The secret room used to be her bedroom. I do believe I left some of her things locked away in a chest. I'll have to retrieve it later." She said getting off track. She shook her head and got back to her story.

"After we moved I kept her with Dr Theo as he could better care for her. It was 30 years ago that she first awoke. I was visiting her when her eye lids fluttered open revealing golden orbs just like her mothers. I called out for Theo unsure if I was imagining it. Her cry rang out and I knew I wasnt."

"Theo was shocked he examined her and found her to be healthy. She stayed with me for five years. I still kept her secret... but one day while you were having a episode you stormed in... you weren't yourself of course and you attacked her."

"I found you with your fangs in my Little sisters neck." She stopped. I was horrified. I couldn't remember that at all. I had harmed my little bird.

"I quickly got you off but she wouldn't wake up. You tried to kill yourself stricken with grief so I erased the memory from your mind. Claire was alive but had slipped back into a period of sleep."

"We weren't closer to finding a cure and I was scared for her. She remained unaging again and unwaking till 11 years ago. She awoke. I realized it may not be safe for her in Morganville yet."

"So I sent her away. We compelled the couple and filled their heads with false memories. So then my Clarisa became Claire Danvers. I had to change her memories as well. "

"I had no clue at the time until recently when you told me about the dreams and how you were connected... that when you bit her you formed some sort of bond. Anyways I called her back for many reasons. Some selfish just because I had missed her... others because from the research I had gathered she would be changing soon."

"See though she is human when she turns 17 according to the stories that will change her heart will stop and she will be in her true form... a pure blood." My mind reeled at her words. No one had spoke this whole time. Finally I did.

"And the other reasons?" I asked. "I learned she was a bright girl... as I kept an eye on her through... sources. I felt she may be able to help find the cure." Amelie said softly.

" Amelie when did you plan to tell the girl!" I suddenly yelled upset. She glared at me. "When I felt it was time! How was I to know that my father was alive and that he knew of her still being around! I didn't know and I definitely didn't expect the man to trigger her change early!" She hissed.

My eyes widened as I looked at my little bird. "What do you mean trigger the change!" I demanded. "By making her consume his blood. The blood they gave her was his. It brought on the change. It's already starting. I'm not sure how long it will take or what will happen when she awakens. I have Dr, Theo coming he should be here soon." She said softly.

I felt like I'd explode from all the thoughts running through my head. We still had to come up with a plan to capture Bishop. We still had to cure all the vampires... and now when my little bird awoke she would be a vampire. Was she sick as well?

Or had she been spared from this disease. I would have to check when she awoken. I was worried what if she woke up and had no memories. Or what if she woke up and was dangerous.

I shook my head no. This was Claire she would still be Claire no matter what. I walked over and pressed a soft kiss to her forhead. She was growing cold and she was pale.

Her heart was still beating though. Her friends were worried Oliver seemed to be examining her sleeping form. I didn't like it I wanted to rip his eyes out. The door opened and I looked up as Theo came in.

He nodded to me and Amelie. Then went straight into examining Claire. He pulled out a thick old book and flipped through it. I saw it had hand written notes in it.

Words caught my eyes as he flipped and I realized these were all the notes he had been keeping over the years on Claire. I would have to steal it from him later to read. He froze suddenly I wasn't sure why at first. "Sam it would be wise to take the humans somewhere else" He said.

It was then that I noticed what he had. Her heart would beat a few times then stop then beat a few times then stop. Shame and Shreve had left the room with Micheal. I listened keeping track of her heart as it continued the pattern of stopping then going for a bit.

"Amelie I believe we should have blood on hand just in case." Theo said not looking away from his patient. She ordered Oliver to bring blood. He didn't seem happy but did it anyway.

He came back fast and sat the bags of blood near Theo. Oliver was watching from the end of the couch. Amelie had moved to stand behind me. I was crouched down beside her head.

Theo was next to me. Suddenly her heart quit the pattern and was beating steady. I was confused but suddenly it picked up and was thumping so fast. Her eyes shot open and she Started screaming and thrashing around I was scared and all I could do was try to hold her still.

I scooped her up cradling her to me. I pined her hands to her chest. Her legs were still trying to thrash about. Suddenly it stopped. As in everything. Her heart beat, her breathing, her thrashing, and screaming. It was quiet. Her eyes were shut.

Everyone seemed to get closer as they all hovered staring at the girl in my arms. Then her eyes snapped open. They were red except a ring of gold around the iris. She opened her mouth as her fangs slid into place.

Oliver surprisingly was the first to move. He grabbed the first blood bag and held it out to her. I let go of her hands and she snatched it. Bringing it to her mouth she bit into it.

I watched as a bit of crimson splashed from the impact of her bite. In seconds she was done and excepting the second bag from Oliver. However on the third bag she slowed. She thanked Oliver.

Then it seemed the haze in her eyes faded. I saw the confusion, the shock, the horror all swirling in her golden orbs. "Wh-what happened!" She cried out confused.

Reluctantly we all left the room so Amelie could explain it to Claire alone. As soon as we got out of there her friends began to assault us with questions. Oliver and I ignored them but Dr, Theo explained what was going on.

Shame looked upset, Shreve looked relieved her friend was ok. Micheal looked confused and worried like a father waiting for his daughter to come home after a date. Sam only looked concerened. I noticed two others had joined them.

Richard and the women Hannah or something with the scar. Apparently they had been filled in as they just quietly listened. "I... I think Grandma knew somehow..." Hannah said softly.

Richard asked what she ment. "Grandma when she told me about Claire... she said to look out for the girl. I thought it was just her being cautious... but then when I went to check on her before coming here she was going on about... the true vampire awakening. I thought she ment Bishop but she kept saying the poor girl doesn't even know. I couldn't get her to explain though." Hannah finished softly.

She looked like a strong women. I had heared that she had fought in the war and was currently the chief of police. We all turned when we heared the click of the door. Amelie came out first.

Behind her Claire seemed to almost be trying to hide. Slowly though she took a cautious step to the side. Amelie must have given her a change of clothes. Now she was in a pale blue blouse and a black skirt. Her face had been cleaned of the blood and her hair was down.

She seemed unsure of what to say or do. The Shreve girl flew at her and hugged her tightly. Claire hugged back but pulled away soon. "Sorry... I'm not used to ... the senses yet." She said.

I could tell she really ment she didn't trust herself enough yet to be to close to a human. Shreve nodded in understanding. I noticed Shame had been quiet. She must have to as she looked up cautiously. She almost seemed to flinch under his hard stare.

I wanted to attack him for hurting her. Micheal slowly came over to her. He hugged her briefly. Murmuring it will be ok. You will get used to it in no time. She thanked him.

Sam ruffled her hair but didn't speak. She turned and cautiously took a step towards me. I didn't hesitate as I flew at her grabbing her and whirling her around. When I stopped and let her slide down I kept my arms still tightly around her.

I wanted her to know nothing would change about how I felt for her. I felt her relax against me and knew she understood. " we need to devise a new plan". Oliver said.

He seemed to gravitate towards Claire for some reason. I found this odd as before he seemed to dislike my girl. I found myself having to fight the urge to kill him. No one else seemed to notice Oliver's odd behavior though.

I had an odd feeling. I decided I'd have to get him alone and find out later. Even if I had to torture it out of him. Which I found I really didn't mind.

Claires pov

It was odd. Everything was so clear now it almost scared me. I could hear so well now that it almost hurt. The worse part though was the fact I was acutely aware that part of me kept being drawn to the sound of the four heart beats in the room.

I wasn't hungry but my ears seemed attuned to following every beat the four hearts made. It scared me. I still had the same brain and was still me. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I still wasn't able to except this... though I was proof myself.

It was as if part of me wished I'd wake up to find it was an odd nightmare. I felt Myrnin lean down and kiss the top of my head. I was sitting on the couch on his lap. My back was to his chest.

Amelie and Oliver were devising a plan. Hanah and Richard had been talking with Sam. Eve was leaning against Micheals chest. His hand wrapped around her waist.

Shane wouldn't look at me at all and that hurt. I couldn't help what I was. Hell I hadn't even known till I woke up. I shook it off I couldn't expect him to just except it.

Micheal said He was that way with him to at first... besides I hadn't even excepted it all the way yet. I couldn't wait for this to all be over so I could just have time to think. "Myrnin go take Claire to the lab and test her blood to see if her blood Is disease free." Amelie said as if sensing I wanted out of here.

She smiled a small smile and suddenly I saw a memory flash before my eyes.

I was about four I was playing in a room with my rocking horse. My older sister came in I liked when she came to play. I smiled as I ran over hugging her around her legs. She bent down and picked me up.

When she sat on the couch with me she said she had a gift for me. She pulled out a little locket and placed it around my neck. "Clarisa this was your mothers. I was gonna give it to you when you were older but I think your a big enough girl to keep it safe." She said smiling softly.

I hugged her after she had put it on. She opened and inside was my mother's name. "Lilly" I said. Amelie nodded.

She would sometimes tell me stories about my mother. How she was brave and loved me. How beautiful she was. I fell asleep listening to my big sister sing.

I was back to the present and suddenly I couldn't stop myself as I flung myself at my big sister. Hugging her tightly. She seemed surprised. "Sister... err Amelie I remembered something... do you remember the locket you gave me" I asked.

She nodded. I didn't know what happened to it but I felt sad that it was missing. As if sensing what I was thinking she held her finger up telling me to wait there. She went over to her desk and pulled out a box.

It was locked with a silver lock. I winced as she snapped the lock ignoring the burn it caused her. She pulled out the small locket. It gleamed in the light.

She came over and placed it in my hand. Closing my hand over it. I hugged her again whispering thank you in her ear. She nodded and then said good bye.

Me and Myrnin left. I kept the locket in my hand and only opened my hand when we were in the lab. I traced the oval pendent that had a lilly flower etched into the front. Myrnin came over and took it from me he unclasped it and placed it around my neck clasping it back.

He slowly moved his hands up and down my neck. I looked up watching his face. Suddenly I saw guilt seep into his eyes. I quickly grabbed his face in between my hands forcing him to focus on me.

I kissed him when I had his attention. He kissed me softly. "What's wrong?" I whispered worried.

"I... I attacked you when you were five. I caused you to lapse back into a long sleep." He whispered. His voice laced heavily with pain. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Myrnin stop it's not your fault and it's ok had you not we wouldn't have had the connection we do... I'm glad you did I'm not sure who I would be had I not met you eleven years ago." I said trying to get that pain and guilt to dissapear from his eyes. I kissed him and it became deep as he gave into it. He kissed me as if I'd dissapear.

I kissed him back with the same amount of fevor. He scooped me up suddenly and was carying me to the bed. He placed me down softly and was on top kissing me. I made up my mind then and there.

I wasn't going to let him stop tonight. There was no excuse. If he tried to bring up age well that didn't matter I wasn't 16 not technically. Even if physically I was.

He had removed my shirt and my skirt followed. I ripped his shirt from him. We were kissing heatedly. His hands roaming my body.

I reached for his pants. At first he let me get the button undone. Only then he stopped me. "No." I said before he could say anything he raised a brow.

"No tonight you have no more excuses to stop." I whispered. He still held my hand. His eyes studying me.

"Claire..." He started. "No Myrnin your excuses aren't valid. I'm not actually sixteen and I won't be aging and we aren't in the dream world and I want this." I said staring him straight in the eyes.

He paused as if thinking it over. I kissed him and his objection vanished. He allowed me to remove his dress pants. Now he was clad in his dark grey boxers and I in my bra and panties.

I felt his kisses trail down to the bite mark he left on me recently. He pulled me onto his lap his hands Caressing a hot trails up my back. I felt his fingers skillfully unclasped my bra. I felt my skin tingle as he pulled back slightly.

His fingers now on my shoulder gently pulling down the straps. I fought to keep still as he gazed at me. He had never seen me this way yet. His eyes looked hungry as he took me in.

He kissed me again lowering me back onto the bed. I felt his tongue trail down to a place it's never been. He sucked my sensitive breast as he massaged the other. I arched into his touch.

Crying out from the sensations I felt. I heard his low growl as it rumbled through him. I felt his hands slide to my hips as he came back to kiss me. I felt his fingers hook around the band and then I felt him slide them down.

I lifted my hips so he could easily remove my last item of clothing. When they were off he sat back and his gaze raked over my body. Taking in the places he had seen before and the new ones he had yet to ever see. I shivered in both nervousness and anticipation.

My gaze flickered to the very noticeable bulge in his boxers. I wanted all of him. I pulled him so he was now laying down I slid my hands greedily down. I teased him letting my hand ghost over his sensitive spot. He hissed softly.

I kissed his chest as I slowly started removing his boxers. His eyes were locked on me and mine were locked on his face. Watching the lust clearly show in every twitch of a muscle. I had finally gotten them off.

My eyes slowly flicking down to what had been hidden before. My eyes widened at the size. He smirked taking pride in the fact that he was big and I was shocked. He pushed me down kissing me again. I felt his Hand ghost down my belly.

This time he didn't stop or back track. I cried out as his fingers found the sensitive spot. It felt hot as his fingers slowly worked up a speed sending me into oblivion. I thought I'd surely die from pleasure. I couldn't take any more I needed him needed to feel him become one with me.

"Myrnin" I cried out feeling myself clamp down around his teasing fingers. He knew what I wanted. I panted even though breathing wasn't necessary anymore. "Myrnin I... I need you please!" I cried out.

He finally relented. I was hyper aware as he slowly removed his fingers from me. I felt him position himself. He asked me once more if I was sure. I only nodded.

We looked into each others eyes as he slowly entered me. It hurt at first but soon it felt amazing as it built up. He groaned as he continued at a rhythmic pace. I cried out incoherent words.

I felt myself clench around him and that seemed to set him off as his cries of pleasure joined with mine.

Afterwords we laid cuddled up. If I were still human I'd surely be blushing. I felt his fingers stroke my cheek and move my hair back from my face. "I love you" I whispered against his chest.

He tilted my head up. "And I love you." He said. He kissed my forhead. "Get some sleep little bird we will do the test when you awaken. With that I let myself drift off in the man I loved arms.

When I awoke the first thing I noticed was the slight ache in my throat. I was Confused unsure of what was wrong. Then it hit me I... was thirsty. Myrnin wasn't in the bed I glanced around.

"Myrnin" I rasped out. It was low but I knew he'd hear. He came in imediatly. "Yes my love?" He seemed extremely happy.

I clutched my throat and his eyes widened with understanding. "Oh" He said before darting off. He came back a minute later. He handed me the bottle he had warmed up for me.

I twisted the cap and though I momentarily hesitated once the smell hit me instinct took over. I gulped it down. With each swallow the ache subsided till it was gone.

"Thank you. "I said recapping the bottle. It was only then that I remembered I was in fact still very much naked. "Um... I'm just gonna get a quick shower" I said.

He nodded but hadn't moved. When I stood I dropped the sheet. It was pointless he had seen all of me. I was headed by him to get to the bathroom when his hands encircled around me he bent his head to my ear. "I plan to join you." He said huskilly.

I felt the heat in my belly and the tingles on my skin at his words. I nodded.

After a very very steamy shower we were now dressed and he was drawing blood samples. He said he would also try to see if there was any difference between mine and a regular vampires blood. Turns out I was disease free but unlike Bishop my blood didn't contain the antidote. My blood was basically the same as any normal vampires.

It was then that Oliver came in. I was ready for him to act rude or threaten me but he didn't. He was perfectly respectful and dare I say it even nice. It worried me.

He had come to drop off blood for me. I thanked him. He left and I looked at Myrnin he had noticed to. We both were thinking the same thing as we simultaneously spoke.

"What the hell is he up to?" I said he said it to only adding a few colorful words.  
It was clear Oliver was up to something just for the life of me I couldn't figure out what.


	7. Clinging to you

**I don't own Morganville. This chapters a bit of a filler. I setc it up to put things in motion somewhat. Though it leaves questions :) I hope you enjoy**

Claire's pov

I could sense someone watching me. I spun around yet couldn't pin point where whoever it was, was hiding so I sat back down. I was not in the lab I had been sent with Micheal on a 'mission' if it could really be called that. I wasn't to sure as we were simply to go to Common Grounds and retrieve a package from Amelie. Micheal had slipped in to the back room with Oliver.

I was told to simply wait here. Oliver who was still acting very off had fixed me my favorite drink. I tried to pay but he insisted it be on the house. Micheal even seemed freaked out by Oliver's latest personality change.

I really wanted to ask him what he was up to. Maybe if I didn't know the real Oliver I wouldn't doubt his kindness problem is I did know the real Oliver. He was dangerous and had threatened me multiple times. He had bit me when I tried to save him!

For God's sake what was he up to. Oliver wasn't ever nice not really. Sure he had played his part of nice human when I first met him... but I knew better now. I still couldn't seem to pin point the odd feeling of being watched.

Especially since currently Common Grounds was closed. No one else was here besides Micheal and Oliver and they had gone down into a room I had not known about. It was hidden in his freezer. I was getting nervous as I sipped the addictive drink. I glanced at the clock on my phone they had only been gone for four minutes yet I was anxious so it felt as if they had been gone much longer.

I tapped my fingers on the table hoping to distract myself. I kept glancing around despite knowing logically I was probably just being paranoid. I was about to go mad and rip my hair out when finally both Oliver and Micheal emerged. Both held two big black duffle bags. I was curious as to what was inside.

Oliver helped us load them into the car. "Be careful" Oliver said gazing almost fondly at me. I nodded "You to." I said and found I really ment it.

I didn't like him but I didn't want to see anyone even my worse enemy hurt. He smiled and I thought I'd die from the confusion racking my brain. I bit my lip and slowly got into the car. Oliver watched us drive off before I saw him dissapear back into his shop.

"Ok seriously who drugged Oliver. Oh... what if that's not really Oliver but his good twin brother!" Micheal joked. I laughed.

"Right he's been like that ever since I woke up the other day! Me and Myrnin think he's up to something." I admitted. I didn't miss how Micheal tensed at the mention of Myrnin I changed the subject instead.

"Mikey... how's Shane?" I asked. Even when we happen to be in the same room he didn't talk of look at me. I know it had only been two days but still. I felt like I'd lost a friend. Micheal sighed, "Claire he needs time... you know what happened to his familly... so of course he has issues. He just needs time." Micheal said softly.

He used his free hand to ruffle my hair like you would do to cheer up your kid sister. I smiled outwardly... but inside I was a mess. How was I supposed to just easily except that so much in my life had been a lie... I acted brave in front of everyone but... part of me just wanted to scream. I still had a odd feeling as if I was being watched I tried to shake it off.

We finally arrived at the place Amelie wanted the bags delivered to. I took two and Micheal grabbed the last two. We were at the Day house. I was worried I hadn't seen Grandma yet.

Not since before my change. It's odd seeing as I was right next door... but Myrnin wouldn't really let me go out unless it was through the portals or with an escort. I was surprised when Micheal had come in earlier say Amelie wanted me to go with him. Myrnin was nervous but didn't object.

I stayed behind Micheal nervous as Grandma invited us in. "Girl what you doing hiding from Grandma." Came her voice. I slowly stepped out from behind Micheal.

I was surprised as the old women hugged me. I almost cried as I hugged her back being careful not to harm her. "I know child, but I also know your a good girl and you will get through this." Grandma said softly.

I really didn't want to leave even when we finished putting the bags where Grandma directed. I still was unsure as to what could be in the bag. Micheal walked me back to the lab. He seemed hesitant at the door.

He stopped me before we went in. "Claire... look I know I've been acting over protective over you but I can't help it your not like familly you are familly to us all of us even Shane even if right now he's upset. So just..." He looked back at the shack door before continuing. "Be careful and don't hesitate to call for any reason ok." I smiled I really did love them all.

I hugged him telling him I would be careful and would call him. He kissed my forehead before waiting for me to go in. I heared his car drive off when I hit the bottom of the steps. I pushed the door open. My eyes automatically hunted around the room.

"Myrnin?" I whispered. I checked the room. He wasn't there I checked the bathroom but... he wasn't there. I grew scared and was about to panic when suddenly he appeared.

My knees went weak with relief. "Where we're you?" I asked softly. He seemed to hear the unease in my voice.

"My dear girl I was simply making adjustments to the machine that runs Morgainville... perhaps even I will show you when we have the time. Right now I decided you must learn to work the portals. Just to be safe." He said already pulling me up from the floor.

I was excited all of a sudden I had wanted to learn since I had found out about them. That was many of the things I was able to share with Myrnin. We both had a love for knowledge. My sadness and worry was put on hold as my want for knowledge was what coursed through me.

He began explaining about how the portals actually ran off frequency somehow. In order to use it you had to use your mind to tune into it. He had me close my eyes and picture feeling it. He said I should feel a buzzing when my mind touched it. He said that it was important that when I feel it I use my mind to shape it to my will.

I somehow what to do next I pictured where I wanted to go. My eyes snapped open as I imagined every detail I could of the glass house. I heared Myrnin's soft gasp of surprise. When he spoke I heared the pride ring through in his voice.

"You got it. Now you must keep focus or it could snap close while your going through which would be no doubt painful..." I focused as I stepped forward through into the glass house. Myrnin followed. I threw my arms around him. "I did it" I said happilly. "Great I can't get a break even in my home can I." I heared Shane say coldly.

I wanted to point out it was Micheals house actually but bit my lip. Myrnin however growled a warning. I put my hand on his arm. Myrnin can you give us a minute.

He reluctantly nodded. "Fine I'll be back in ten minutes." I felt the buzz of the portal. With him gone Shane seemed to relax just a fraction.

"What do you want?" He said coldly but not as cold as before. "Shane... you know I don't have control of what I am. I... I was born this way."

"I didn't even know up until it happened! What am I supposed to do?" I asked I tried to hide the pain in my voice but it rang through. I saw his eyes soften.

"You don't think I know that... I know your hurt and having a hard time... but I can't help it. I'm not mad at you and I don't hate you...I'm just mad at myself. I can't help but feel this way even when I don't want to! I can't help but be cold even if your the girl I love!" He yelled.

My eyes widened. He had said he loved me. Sure he had confessed before saying he liked me alot but... now he said those four letter. I loved him... just not like that but he knew that as we had settled this already.

I really wasn't sure what to do. "Look I don't want to hurt you... but I need time to get used to this. I'm sorry Claire I really am I wish I wasn't this way... but I am and I can't look at you not right now not without hurting you. You don't deserve that and I know that" He finished softly.

I nodded trying to keep my tears in. I understood I did. It hurt but now I knew that he was still trying to protect me. He hesitantly took a few steps towards me.

I flung my self at him. It took him a moment but he hugged back. "Thank you." I whispered softly. He didn't reply but he nodded. I decided I would leave now. I opened the portal.

I stopped though before going through. "Bye take care ok." I said. "You to Claire." He said.

I wanted to turn back cus I could smell his tears somehow. Yet I knew that wouldn't help so instead I took a step bringing me into the lab. I let it close behind me. Myrnin had been pacing.

I laughed as I watched the ears on his bunny slippers flap up and down at his fast pace movement. He looked up haunting his movement. He was in front of me. "Your crying." He said.

I didn't feel any tears so what did he mean I wasn't crying. "Inside... your crying." He finally said. It seemed as he said that the tears began to flow.

He had me in his arms. "That boy hurt you." He said sounding upset. I calmed him.

" No Myrnin he didn't hurt me but I've hurt him alot..." I said softly. He didn't ask and I'm glad he left it and instead solely focused on comfort me.

The next day when I woke up it was to myrnin softly kissing my back. I hmmed in happiness. I could feel his smirk on the skin of my back as he kissed my mid back. It caused me to shiver in delight.

I hadn't even realized that place was sensitive till he did that. His hands ghosted up my sides and I felt them softly rest on the sides of my breast. He moved though seconds later. I was going to ask where he was going but he was back.

I sat up pulling the sheet up to cover my breast. He held out a tray. I smiled as I took it. There was a single white rose on the side.

On the tray there was pancakes and a glass of ... well blood. I still had to get used to the idea of this. I still was buzzing with happiness. I ate and drank the blood.

I put the tray on the bedside dresser. I stood up allowing the sheet to drop as I pulled him into a kiss. "Thank you my love." I said. He smiled.

He picked me up so fast I squealed in surprise briefly. He carried me into the bathroom. We were under the warm water. My back was to him as I let the warm water hit me.

His hands were around me as he bent his head to kiss my shoulder. I turned helping wash his hair. He did the same for me. I loved when I felt his hands in my hair.

Especially when he played with my hair till I fell asleep. I was rinsing my hair out now. He shut the water off. He stepped out drying off. He wrapped his towel around his waist.

He held my towel out when I stepped out he helped dry me off. Then he wrapped the towel around me. We mad our way to the room. I pulled on a flowery dress I had bought a while back.

It was black with colorful flowers all over. It was a spaghetti strap one. I pulled on a short half sleeved thin black cardigan but left it open. I pulled my black flats on. When my hair dried some I put it in a high ponytail. When I was done I found Myrnin wasn't alone.

Amelie and Oliver were both in the lab. "Hello Claire." Oliver said. I saw Myrnin tense.

"Hello Oliver. Good evening Amelie." I said greeting them both. Amelie smiled softly, "Good evening Claire. We have come to tell you that there will be a meeting in three hours.

" She said. I nodded. "Thank you we will be there on time." I said softly. She nodded.

I was trying to stay formal but part of me wanted to hug her. She was my big sister and had taken care over me for hundreds of years even if I've only actually been awake for 16. As they stood to leave I found my self saying wait. When Amelie turned I looked her in the eyes.

"Be safe big sister... and thank you for everything." I finished awkwardly. She smiled none the less before leaving. I wanted her to know I did care. I loved her of course... but with the way our relationship had been and me not remembering much it was a bit hard to show my affection towards her.

Plus just last week she was the founder and my owner. Though she still was the founder it was hard to switch relationships from property to family just like that. I hoped that one day it would be easier to express myself . After they left Myrnin and I discussed the pills we had decided to try to make When we had more of Bishops blood.

So far it had been quiet around town and that scared me. Because I knew underneath the quiet something would be brewing waiting for the time to boil over. Finally it was time to leave. We were a bit early.

Oliver was sitting on the couch he greeted us when we came in. I decided now would be the time to ask. "Oliver... can I ask why you have been so nice to me lately..." I asked. He stayed quiet but then surprised me. "Claire sit down for a second." So I did cautiously sitting next to him.

He remained quiet a moment longer before speaking. His voice seemed distant. " I knew your mother... I'm surprised I hadn't figured it out when I first saw you. As you look so much like her." He paused.

Oh God please don't let him say he was her lover. I didn't think I'd be able to stomach that. " You see your mother... was my niece." He said. My eyes widened.

Oh my god I was related to Oliver. Myrnin seemed to doubt Oliver. "Your my cousin ?" I asked.

He nodded, was there anyone I wasn't related to gosh. " I have a painting of your mother and my sister and I ... she was 14 in that painting. I'll give you it. I have others but sadly most aren't here with me." He said softly. Oddly I felt greatful I wondered what my mother had looked like. "Thank you" I said truly meaning it he nodded.

His face though became serious. "I have to appologize for the rough way I treated you and for the rudness... I hope you can forgive me." He said sincerely. I nodded, "I forgive y..." I was cut off.

"She does not forgive you." Myrnin said. I glared. "Myrnin I'm capable of speaking myself! I forgive you Oliver and thank you for telling me and for appologizing. " I said Myrnin scoffed.

"Claire you really are to forgiving." He said. But he dropped it. The others came in. Shane even said hi before going to the other side of the room. Amelie came in.

She sat at her desk. "Oliver and I heared news that Bishop is planning to take town hall. We have to think of the long game... so we have a plan but I know most of you won't like it. Just remember it is necessary if we are to win the long game. We have to make him think he is winning. So... we plan to let him take town hall. However we must make it believable... so I'm afraid we will have to face him... and purposely lose. Now I need to Speak with Oliver and Myrnin alone." She said dismissing us.

I told Myrnin I'd wait outside for him. I was staring at the painting I could see every brush stroke now. Things I would have normally missed before stood out.

Myrnins pov

"Amelie that's a dangerous game!" I hissed. I was upset at what Amelie had planned not the plan she had told the others but the real plan she told Oliver and me. Though undoubtedly I knew it would work... I wasn't sure though if the damage would be fixable.

"You know I wouldn't say it if it wasn't necessary." She said coldly. "I don't like it either... but it's all we got for now." Oliver spoke. Since Claire wasn't in the room he was back to his cold voice.

" What your suggesting... if it goes wrong we are all damned!" I said though I knew they were right... I just hoped when the time came everyone else would be able to see that to. I was pacing.

I hated this! " if we fail... Bishop won't be who you will have to worry about. If anything goes wrong I will destroy this town myself and everyone in it." I said very much dead serious.

I knew Amelie could sense it. She nodded but didn't speak. She knew what she was asking of me. Oliver was wise for once and remained quiet.

When I walked out I had to mask my emotions as Claire turned to face me. I smiled and kissed her lips softly. I held her tightly. "What's wrong Myrnin?" She said softly.

I shook myself mentally. Stop it! I told myself. "Nothing" I said she looked as if she knew that was a lie but wisely didn't push it.

I don't think I'd be able to hold it together if she were to ask again. We went back to the lab. We had decided to use one of the three viles we had left of Bishops blood to test if we could turn it into a pill form. "You know I just realized wouldn't it be safer in the form of a shot." She said thoughtfully.

I thought this over. She of course was right. So we switched up our plan. Shots would be way easier then trying to get a wild vampire to swallow a pill. Someone was bound to lose a finger.

Though I came up with an idea I would wait till we had more blood to try it. We were trying to work sparingly and calculate the amount needed to actually cure a vampire. We only knew a full vile seemed to do the trick. It had cured me but it was possible less could also do the trick.

We couldn't be sure without testing it but we didn't have enough yet for that. My mind however kept drifting back to what it is I was expected to do. I kept glancing up at my little bird but I had to get a hold of myself before she noticed and asked. "Claire I'll be back for now continue on the formula." I said already turning away.

Soon everything would change and though it was necessary as Amelie and Oliver had said that didn't change the fact that this could cost me the one thing most important to me. Because when this was done I'd surely be hated. When I got out of the lab I tried to think of somewhere to go to settle down for a moment. So I went to Common Grounds to take my frustrations out on Oliver.

I would call him every filthy name I knew and then I would go back to my little bird and... and try not to beg her for forgiveness for something that hasn't happened yet.

Claire pov

Something was up with Myrnin. I knew it had to be something that Amelie said, as he had started acting odd after he spoke to her. I would catch him glancing at me and he looked sad. I didn't push it though... it scared me.

A million thoughts of just what it could be ran through my head. I shook it off we didn't have time for this. Right now this formula is important. I sighed for the millionth time. "Hello princess." My head snapped up.

I saw him decend the steps calmly as if he didn't have a worry in the world. I cringed as my eyes fell upon Francois. I felt a animalistic growl rip through me. He held both his hands up as if to say he came in peace.

I hadn't realized but by instinct I had sunken into a slight crouch. "I won't hurt you I just came to see how the little princess is doing." He said smirking. I wanted to kill him.

I had to fight to keep my body from acting. I could feel my fangs snap down. He seemed amused. "Ah, Clarisa your father will be very proud to know how your doing." He said stepping closer.

I snarled. I was trying not to give him what he wanted. Which was a reaction but my body acted. I found my self stalking him now like a predator does to prey.

He didn't seem phased rather he seemed ammused and this did nothing to keep my anger in check. I felt myself pounce before I could say anything. Only he vanished and this confused me. Suddenly I felt him behind me. I whirled around intent on attacking.

This time when I pounced he caught me. I may be a pureblood I was still to new to this. I hadn't even been told really what it means to be a pure blood. Supposedly we are stronger but it didn't feel that way as Francois turned me and held me still against his chest.

"Let go !" I hissed struggling. "Not yet princess I did come here for a purpose." He whispered in my ear. I felt his lips brush my neck.

I wanted him to get his filthy lips off of me. "You are a magnificent creature. " He whispered. He wasn't going to bite me was he? My eyes widened as I felt his tongue lick a trail up my neck.

A whimper escaped my lips from fear. I heared him chuckle. "Don't worry princess I'm not going to hurt you. " He kissed my neck again. It felt disgusting.

This wasn't like Myrnins kisses at all. "I just came to deliver a message from your father. He wants to speak to you. He said he will explain what really happened in the past." Francois whispered.

My eyes widened briefly before I mentally slapped myself. Don't listen Claire he's a liar he killed your mom. He's hurt your sister, and he will destroy everything. "Well then that's all for now princess. Don't miss me to much I assure you we will be seeing each other more in the near future. Oh and I have a gift for you so you don't miss me to much." He said.

Before I even knew what What was going on he spun me to face him... and he kissed me the damned bastard! I hit him. My nails had managed to leave deep claw marks in his cheek. Of course it healed an instant later but it was oddly satisfying to watch him bleed.

However my satisfaction was short lived as he smiled. " Good bye for now princess." With that he was gone. The only sign it had happened was his blood still on my finger tips.

I watched as a few small drops hit the floor. I really wanted to get his filthy blood off. Yet I found I was unable to move just yet. Despite me telling myself that Bishop was just trying to play games.

He's a liar and a murderer and... and Amelie wouldn't she wouldn't lie about that... would she? No I nearly smacked myself. Don't fall for their games! I yelled in my head.

I was so in thought I hadn't realized Myrnin had come back. He imediatly was in front of me. I knew he could smell the blood and he obviously knew who's it was as he cursed. He pulled me into the bathroom. I heared the water turn on and I watched as it rinsed the blood from my hand before it swirled down the drain.

I had to snap out of it. "What happened?" I heared Myrnin ask he whispered it but that did not mask the anger rolling off him. I knew it wasn't directed at me but for some reason I found myself snapping at him before I could stop.

I wasn't even sure why. "What do you think!" I yanked my hand away. I saw his hurt but for some reason I was angry. This caused him to get angry.

I knew he didnt like being talked to like that. Some days he tolerated it but today wasn't one of those days. His eyes became a piercing glare. "Claire you will tell me and you will do so now!" He yelled.

I glared right back. Instead I walked out of the bathroom. A second later I heared the crash as he shattered the mirror. I didn't know what was wrong with me why was I so damned angry?

Something whispered in the back of my mind he's hiding something from you. Suddenly he was in front of me. He had blood all over his hand even though the wounds had already healed. He grabbed me threw me over his shoulder.

Despite my protest for him to put me down. He did once we were in the room. However he only let go to throw me on the bed. He was now pinning me down.

He used one hand to hold my wrist and he was straddling my waist so I couldn't kick free. His free hand the one that was covered in his blood grabbed my face. I could smell his blood strongly. Some how it calmed me. And sobered me up.

His eyes were slitted with anger still. " Tell me now!" He hissed. I knew he wouldn't hurt me I also knew he'd feel bad when this was over for even acting a tiny bit rough with me.

I sighed and just gave him what he wanted so that I could just get this done with. He hissed when I told him. Then the guilt sunk into his eyes. "I'm so sorry Claire... I didn't mean to act like that." He said.

I knew he always felt bad even when he just yelled at me. It was as if he was scared I'd leave him. I sighed. "Myrnin let go of my wrist." I said. He did but he looked upset.

I reached up as he was still straddling me. I grabbed him by the back of the neck. I pulled his lips to mine Kissing him. When I pulled away I repeated the words I always did.

"It's fine Myrnin quit appologizing. I'm the one who's sorry. I'm not... sure what came over me." I said whispering the last part. He shook his head.

"No little bird I'm always snapping you have the right to at times as well." He said kissing me. "I love you. Now get off so I can wash my face off." I commanded.

He obliged. I surveyed the damage in the bathroom. I made my way carefully through the mind field of glass. We would need a new mirror.

I grabbed a broom but Myrnin surprised me by saying he'd do it. So I went back to what I had been doing before all of this. "Claire..." Myrnin came back in. I could still see the guilt.

"You could... do much better then me... but I'm far to selfish to let you go." He whispered sadly. I felt tears prickle at my eyes. "Never... let me go. You need to stop beating yourself up. I don't think you know that it's the other way around... your the one who deserves much better than me." I said softly.

He protested but really I had always thought that way. Compared to him I was plain at best. I wasn't as smart as him even if knowledge was the one thing I felt I did have. I felt his arms wrap around me from behind me.

His chin rested on the top of my head. "Claire your amazing. Beautiful, smart , kind , your everything good in this world. I love you my little bird." He whispered. I smiled even if I didn't feel like any of those things.

"I love you too. Here is the deal... you can't put yourself down and I won't either." I said. He agreed to it. After holding me a minute longer he let go to allow me to get back to work.

There was no way to actually be 100 percent accurate but by the calculation in theory it should take 8 units. That is if this calculation was right we could only test it out and hope. I showed Myrnin the calculation. He studied it nodding but then paused.

"We will test this out but I think we should increase it a bit. Bring it up a unit to be sure." He said. I just nodded. He was already grabbing a syringe and the vile of blood.

I already knew where we were going. I grabbed the note book, a pen, and my phone. Then I waited at the portal. Sure enough we were going to the place where they held all the sick vampires.

"Claire... stay beside me. We will feed them first then we will choose the one that is worse off." I nodded I knew who it should be the man I saw eating his arm the last time. He was by far the worse.

When we got to Naomi her eyes widened. It seemed she was in a good period. "No that... that can't be." She said staring at me. "It is your dear father's work. " Myrnin said but then sent me apologetic look.

"But how...?" She whispered. "No time to explain today. Your dear father is in town and right now there is much to be done." Myrnin said tossing her the blood.

She caught it but didn't bite into it yet. Her face was a mask of horror. "He's here... no he was dead! He can't be here." She said shaking.

"I'm sorry but we are taking care of it... we found the cure." I said softly. She was technically my sister as well though I really didn't feel the connection that I did with Amelie. Maybe it's because she wasn't in my life or aware I even existed but Amelie was and took care of me.

Naomi was already in her own world again as she bit into the blood. Not caring that she was becoming a mess. We left her and went to work.

"I'm going to have to go in Claire. I need you to stay at a safe distance. Shut and lock the cell when I'm in and only open it when I say... understand no matter what you see you mustn't open this door till I say." Myrnin said staring in my eyes.

"It's dangerous" I weakly protested. I knew it had to be done. "Ok."I finally said as he was waiting for me to agree. The vampire was laying on his side he had ignored us this whole time.

The blood we had given him was untouched. I was worried. I could hear him mulling as he laid there curled into himself. He was skin and bones.

I could see hair littering the floor. He had pulled his own hair out. My heart hurt for him. When Myrnin slipped in I quickly did as I was told.

It was only then that the vampire seemed to take notice of us. He snarled but didn't seen to have the strength to do anything. I slammed my eyes shut as he started clawing at his own face. He was howling in pain.

I wanted it to end quick. I peeked to see the vampire try to swipe at Myrnin. It was like he was a wounded animal weakly trying to scare off predators. I felt my eyes sting.

It was so horrible seeing him broken down to this state. He was someone's friend maybe familly member or maybe he was alone in this world. I hoped not I hoped when he was better he had family or friends left waiting for him. I knew the familly part was unlikely.

It was rare actually to find a vampire with familly left... though I knew sometimes it happened or sometimes like with Dr, Theo ... my father had turned the whole Goldman familly as a sick joke. I watched as Myrnin finally managed to pin the vampire down. He quickly gave him the shot. I watched as like Myrnin had the vampire spasmed and foamed at the mouth.

He settled. "Claire hand me a clean syringe we will have to test his blood. If in 24 hours he still ok then we will take him to the lab to run better test. I quickly did as was told. I heared the vampire whispering weakly.

"Kill me... I can't take it." I wanted to hug him and tell him not to give up. "It will be ok... I promise. " I found myself whispering. The vampire was hungry.

"Myrnin give him the blood." I said pointing to the untouched blood in the corner. He did. The man thanked him before biting into the bag.

When he was done he seemed a little better. "What... what was that shot. I hadn't been... myself in so long." The man said. "What's your name?" I asked not wanting to keep referring to him as man or vampire I didn't like doing that.

"My name is Marcus." He said bowing his head a bit. "That... Marcus was the cure. In 24 hours we will know if it worked on you. If it has you will be released but we will need to run test. Hold on ok." Myrnin said surprisingly soft.

Then again Myrnin had suffered from the disease up until recently. He may not have been as bad but still. "Claire open the door it's time to go." Myrnin said after he got some of Marcus's blood so we could test it.

I said good bye to Marcus. He nodded in return. He sunk into the little cot that was torn probably from his episodes. When we got back to the lab we tested the blood.

I could only hope tomorrow it was still disease free. "There you guys are." I heared Eve say. I had been so intangled in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed her heart beat.

"Yeah what's up Eve?" I said still a bit down. "I brought you food. I know you don't need it but I thought you would want some normal..." She said pointing to the bag of tacos.

I smiled. "Your the best!" I said plopping down next to her already bitting into the crunchy taco. "Well duh I am." She winked.

"Count crackula come eat tacos." Eve said using her new nickname for him. He never seemed to mind. So he cautiously took a taco out and examined it before taking a cautious bite.

After that he finished 3 more tacos. I happilly watched him. "I miss having you at the house... I can't wait for this to end." Eve said softly. I hugged her.

"I miss you too! Me either right how... how are they?" I asked meaning Micheal and Shane. Sure we saw each other at meetings and here and there but it wasn't the same. " that depends you want the lie or the truth?" She asked.

I grimaced, "Yeah ok truth it is" She said. "They are ok but... Micheal is constantly worried about you... he acts like a worried father." She laughed so did I.

" Shane... he feels so bad about how he treated you... but he's physically ok. We all miss you Claire bear." She said smiling a sad smile. I curled up and we talked for a while.

She got up to leave when it was late. "Eve it's late I don't want you driving alone at night." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah only how else would I get home C.B. ?" She said as if I were silly. "Oh I'll open a portal and then in the morning you can call me and I'll let you come through so you can get your car." I said already pulling her to the door. She sighed but didn't argue.

Once she left Myrnin came back out from the room. He had tried to give us privacy though he couldn't really. Not without leaving far enough but I didn't mind. He laid his head on my lap.

I played with his soft hair. "I love you." He whispered. " And I love you... want to go to bed?" I asked.

Though I knew we wouldn't be sleeping yet. He carried me into the room. Already stripping me. It seemed it became a habit for me to end up ripping his shirts off impatiently.

I really needed to learn some self control. Yet when it came to the heat he sent through me it made me lose myself in it. I felt my body readying itself for him. Whenever we were like this together it felt as if it was just us in the world. I loved it.

I moaned as he entered me. My body arching into him. My fingers raking down his back roughly. His grip tight on my hips as he thrusted in and out picking up pace with each stroke.

I cried out pulling his mouth to me. Kissing him roughly. He flipped us so I was on top. I was a bit nervous as I hadn't been on top yet.

He guided my hips with his hands. His eyes gazing into mine. "Let your body lead." He said huskilly around his own moan of pleassure.

I did I let go of all thinking letting my body take over. He sat up suddenly with him still inside. We picked up a rythem as we both moved together. I was seeing stars as I clung desperately to him.

This position whatever it was hit all the right spots. We both cried out as he released himself in me and I around him. We didn't move right away I stayed clinging to him as he clung to me. My legs felt like jello as we now stood in the shower.

He held me up though. I felt heat pulling through me again at his touch. What the hell was wrong with me? We just got done doing it calm down!

I told myself, but Myrnins low growl said he to wanted more. He held me tight as he suddenly pressed me against the shower wall. I put my palms on the tile as he entered me from behind. I cried out as one of his hands snaked down teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Sending me over the edge and he continued not relenting. I felt as if I were breaking in the most wonderful way ever. I seriously thought I'd break and I wouldn't care if Myrnin did break me completely in that moment. I felt him spasm as he once again filled me with his seed.

After washing again he had to carry me to the bed as I still felt shaky. We fell asleep still damp from our shower. Me on his chest. On of his arms around my waist his other hand in my hair.

Since being with him we hadn't been in his dream scape but tonight we were. I smiled as he took my hand. "What do you wish to do?" Myrnin asked smiling gently.

I took his hand and ran. He was surprised at first but went along with it. I laughed as we came upon a hill. I let go of his hand. Instead of giving him warning I took off running.

He chased me. When he did catch me we were on top of the grassy hill. We fell to the floor with him holding me. "Myrnin... now will you give me your forever?" I whispered.

He had said before that he couldn't yet not until I was older and sure. I wouldn't age and I had been sure even back then when I hadn't even known he was real. I waited nervously. "I will give you my forever... but one day you may not want it... and ... It will be to late for I won't let you go. Even if you ask me to... it's far to late for that." He said softly.

Somehow his words sounded as if he were sure one day I wouldn't want him. "That won't ever happen... I don't think I could live without you! I know it sounds dramatic but it is far to late for me also. Your my everything." I said while kissing him softly.

He didn't speak but I saw the love in his eyes. He held me close and we just stayed like that. Both here and in the real world we clung to each other.


	8. Father

**I don't own Morganville. Thank you for reading. Also this chapter may be a bit... up and down but it's needed for a purpose. :)**

Claire's pov

Once again I was told I had to stay out of it. The others had left me and Eve to start their plan for city hall. Eve was pissed that she was left out. "I mean haven't we proven ourselves at least a little bit by now!" She said exasperated.

" It's not that Eve, they don't want us hurt... even though they seem to forget I am a vampire! Like seriously do they think we can't take care of our selves?" I said, my attempt to calm her becoming a rant instead. I took a sip of my forgotten coke.

I had opened it 30 minutes ago and it was somehow already tasting flat. "It's like they think we can't do anything! I blame the men! Amelie never would have told us to stay behind. She would use everyone she could... no offense." She added as a after thought.

I merely shrugged it was kinda true. " Sorry Eve you most likely got stuck cause me. 'Baby sitting duty' or something." I said growing more and more anxious by the minute.

I hated being stuck here, being told wait like a good girl. Suddenly Eve's walkie talkie chirped. This was how we were to communicate from now on as Amelie ordered all phone services to be blocked. That was what was in the black duffle bags the other day.

She hit the talk button. "Yeah?" She simply said none of the words the boys had said were necessary when using them. They watched to many movies honestly.

"Eve listen this is very important Amelie wants you to take Claire and come here." It was Micheal. This was odd considering the fact that though it was Micheal before he was damned hell bent and bent on keeping us away no matter what. Eve didn't seem to notice as she was happy we wouldn't be sitting like useless barbies. Yet I couldn't help but feel uneasy about Micheal's instructions.

"Eve maybe I'm being paranoid but did you find that odd at all?" I asked wanting her oppinion. " A little... but there could be a million reasons. Even if Amelie's your sister I doubt she will be happy if we don't follow orders... and why would Micheal lie to us?" She asked but I could hear the worry in her voice.

I reluctantly agreed. Micheal wouldn't lie to us but... that didn't mean he hadn't done it unwillingly. I tried to think if he sounded in pain or anything. He sounded normal though.

" Ok but we have to be careful. We will take weapons and stick together... and avoid being seen till we find Amelie." I said already headed for the weapons.

I honestly preferred the compact cross bow. Shane had taught me a bit. I grabbed it and the silver coated ammo. Technically these and the stakes were illegal here... but growing up here they found ways.

I grabbed stakes in case. Eve however came down looking like a Gothic pirate. She had a silver fencing sword. The safety tips had been removed and the point had been sharpened.

I raised a brow. " Don't give me that look. I assure you as a 6 time champion I know how to use it." She said. My jaw dropped.

Eve took fencing? Some how I couldn't picture fashionable Eve in the outfits they wore. I shook my head not the time. I through her a bag that contained a stake and a super soaker.

It had silver laced holly water... I would have to avoid getting into her line of fire. I had avoided silver since the change. Though my ammo was silver tipped I would be careful to avoid that part when loading. We left in Eve's car.

Town hall looked ominous. The decorations from the ball were still up. Though if the wind kept up the bows and fake flowered wouldn't last long. Good I thought let the stupid wind tear them down.

I looked at the sky. Despite it being night the clouds covering the sky were prominant. The moon was not visible at all. I would have to help guide Eve.

Even the lamp post didn't seem to do much. I could see they were on but it was as if the darkness around was swallowing the light. I took eve's hand as we snuck around cars. "Eve we are going to sneak in from the roof." I said.

She stared at me as if I was crazy. "There's outside stairs... in case of a fire." I said. I had seen them around the back one day .

We snuck around to the back though out here I didn't see nothing. Or hear anything though that was because the howling wind whipping my hair left and right masked any sound. I had to practically yell into Eve's ear every time I spoke. I made Eve climb first so I could catch her if she fell.

A feat that would be impossible if I were still human. Luckilly despite the wind shaking the bars we managed to get to the top safe. Shit! The wind was worse up here.

I felt the rain drops as it started. I led Eve quickly to the door. It was locked but I twisted hard. Snapping it.

We were on stairs. I told Eve to wait a second. I tried to listen past the door I didn't hear anything but we still needed to be careful. I got the cross bow ready just in case.

Snapping this lock I cautiously peeked out. It looked clear. We were in a hall way. I hadn't ever been to the top before.

There were doors with symbols. I recognized a few they were the symbols of vampires. I held a finger up so Eve knew we had to be silent. I spotted one with Amelie's symbol.

For some odd reason I knew I could open it so I reached for the knob carefully opening it. I peeked inside. My eyes widened they were bed rooms? Oh emergency rooms.

I closed it there was no one there. " Nothing in there but emergency rooms. Come on we will try the next floor." I whispered.

She nodded staying close. We cautiously made our way to the stairs. We couldn't take the elevator obviously. It was on this floor that we found signs that someone was here... and by that I mean there was the body of a dead vampire and stuff littered about.

I could hear sound coming from the next floor, and... one of the rooms up here. I stopped Eve. "Stay here and be ready for anything." I said.

I snuck toward the door. I could hear crying. This confused me so I cautiously opened the door. "Monica!" I hissed.

She looked like a mess. "What the hell are you doing here? It's not safe." I remembered to keep quiet after my shock.

Eve had came up behind me and she seemed ammused to see Monica in the state she was in. "What do you want freak! Can't you see I'm hiding!" She screeched.

I wanted to shut her up. "Get your ass up Monica your going to get killed if you sit here." I tried to keep calm. "Why should I trust you bitch?" She said.

"Fine stay here I was going to take you to a safer room but, suit yourself stay and die not my problem." I said turning. I felt her grab my arm. "Wait don't leave me!" She begged.

I rolled my eyes. I took her back to the room that had Amelie's symbol. "Wait here quietly. It locks and no one is up here." I said handing her a dagger.

I felt odd turning my back on a psycho bitch who I just armed. When I closed the door. I heared her whisper thanks. Me and Eve made it back to the floor we had found Monica on.

"Eve I can hear fighting going on down there." I pointed to the floor. Meaning the next floor. " I want you to stay here... better yet let me bring you to that room." I said.

"Hell no. Claire we do this together got it." She protested. I could make her stay but I wouldn't I wasn't being fair.

"Ok but be safe." We crept to the door that held the stairs. We decended. When I opened the door I could hear hisses, growls, bangs, bodies hitting the floor.

I raised the cross bow to have it ready. When I opened the door it was a scene I've only seen in movies. There were groups of vampires facing off. I wouldn't be able to tell who was who.

I couldn't even recognize anyone. Shit! I cursed in my head this wasn't good. How do we know who's safe and who's not. I grabbed eve's hand deciding we would have to run. We made it half way with no problem no one noticed us cus they were busy.

It was only when we were half way through the room headed for the stairs that our luck ran out. A female Vamp I recognized as Bishop's spotted us. She hissed as she came closer. She cackled as I backed Eve up.

"Ah looks like the little princess doesn't know she shouldn't play with food." She said. I hissed as the vampire part of me took over . "Back off. No one touches her! I'll rip your head of slut!" I Partly growled it out.

The slut made as if she planned to lunge to the left. I blocked and she laughed. Doing this again but to the right. "She's playing with you Claire. Don't let her get to you." I heared Eve say.

Suddenly I felt a power surge through me. I stood out of my crouch. This time when she went to the left I simply. Lunged at her instead of blocking.

I grabbed her by her hair and threw her across the room. It seemed the fighting had slowed as they watched me. I felt that power buzzing under my skin. "No one is to touch her!" I commanded loudly.

I was surprised as I watched all vampires fall to their knees. Even the slut. I didn't question what happened instead I grabbed Eve's hand and dragged her out as she still watched as the fighting resumed. When we got through the door she stopped me.

"Ok. Just wow how did you so that...it was like none of them could disobey you." She sounded amazed. "I'm not sure I just knew I couldnt let them touch you... it was weird I felt oddly powerful in that moment." I said.

Already pulling her along again. "I thought I felt something powerful. If you missed me you should have said so princess." Francois said before coming around the corner.

"Oh look you brought me a gift." He said smiling with all teeth fangs as well. Eve flipped him off. "Now now your not my type for that... but if you behave I'll let it be fun for you as well." He said to Eve. I fired my cross bow sick of his annoying banter.

He dodged it and he was gone. I turned knowing he would be behind us. I hissed my fangs snapping down. I went for him but my fist barely grazed him as he moved left last minute. I turned panicked as I skidded to a hault.

He was in front of Eve now. Eve though drew her sword winking at me. " Come on loser let's see how you do against my sword I promise to show you a good time." Eve said sarcastically.

I watched as he attempted to swing at her. She ducked bringing the sword up hitting him in the stomach. He hissed jumping back. Looking surprised at the wound that was bleeding.

It would heal slower since it was silver. He became angry as he attempted again. This time he dodged but so did she. It was oddly beautiful.

Watching her move with a grace and strength I never thought I'd see from Eve who clomped around in her goth boots. Then again I should know to never underestimate Eve. I watched as she lunged getting his shoulder. He however managed to slap her stunning her.

I loaded a bolt and shot just as she fell. Francois wasn't expecting that and he went down. "Eve!" I cried out running to her. She waved her hand.

"I'm ok." She said smiling. She got up retrieving her sword. She kicked Francois paralyzed body.

"See it told you it be fun." She said flipping him off again. Her face had a noticeable very red swollen hand print even under her goth make up. I kept looking feeling guilty because I hadn't jumped in sooner.

" It's ok really Claire I'm not that breakable." Eve said noticing my guilty expression. She had tears in her eyes but she smiled. Wincing a bit but she ignored it.

"You were amazing Eve." I finally said. She winked. We continued on hearing more noises below.

We opened the door. It was the stairs case to the ball room. I looked down and saw this was where the real fight was. I spotted Amelie exchanging blows with Bishop.

I saw Oliver not to far away taking on multiple vampires at once. He looked like a warior. I looked for Micheal and Shane but only saw Shane just as he sent a vampire falling to the ground with a kick to the head. He was amazing.

My eyes searched for my love. Only like Micheal he wasn't here. "Eve Micheal and Myrnin aren't down there." I said worried.

I even saw Hannah and Richard as they stood covering each others backs. She like me panicked but we both try to rattle off ideas. Suddenly I saw Amelie go down. I couldn't just stand there though I knew the plan was to lose.

What if father killed her. I Jumped over the railing landing in a crouch. I stood and darted weaving through the fights. Just as I got there Bishop was about to use a silver dagger to plunge into her heart.

I felt a loud growl rip through me as I hit him from the side sending him to into the table we had sat at the night of the ball. He was surprised but soon stood standing tall. "Hello daughter. I'm glad to see you have completed the change well." He said smiling.

It was a fond smile and that made me sick. "Your no father of mine!" I hissed. He waved it off. " Claire I only want to take you so I can teach you."

"Can't you see I'm just a father trying to save his daughter from going down the wrong path. It's to late for your big sister's but come with me and you will have greatness." He said. I hissed crouching.

He sighed as if he was dissapointed. "Perhaps you need a bit more time. I will allow you to take your sister and leave, but I'm afraid your little friend has made someone very angry." He said.

I hissed spinning to see Eve was facing off with a very pissed Francois. Bishop was smiling when I looked back. "In time Clarisa you will come to me." He said sounding sure.

I grabbed Amelie carying her. Oliver who had spotted this took her from me. "Get her out now!" I commanded. I didn't stay to watch I darted up the stairs.

Francois had his fangs in Eve's neck. I focused on the power. "Get off now!" I commanded.

He let go surprised as he fell to his knees. Eve tried to sit but was woozy. I ripped the bottom of my shirt and tied it around her neck. Not to tight but enough to slow the bleeding.

I was furious I grabbed Eve's fallen sword and slowly made my way to the still kneeling Francois. "I will kill you for what you have done." My voice was strange to my ears as it sounded as if it boomed around the room despite me whispering it. It was cold and full of anger.

He was still locked in place from my power as I stabbed him through the heart. I grabbed Eve carying her. She was still conscious but weak. I was running through the room when I saw Micheal. I skidded to a stop.

Myrnin was with him. Micheal and Myrnin looked ok but I saw the signs that they had been wounded. Their clothes torn in places their hair a mess. Blood on their clothes.

Micheal took Eve from me as I explained what happened. Something felt off to me. Why hadn't they been in their with the others. Myrnin seemed to sense this so he spoke.

"Amelie sent us to find you both. After Micheal told you to come Bishop ambushed us in the ball room. We fought for a while but she told us to get you." He said pulling me into his arms.

He kissed me and my unease was temporarily forgotten. "We have to get Eve out of here and properly bandage the wound. "I said. "We should get Shane and the others also." I added as a after thought.

Though we didn't have to find them cause they found us. Only Oliver, Amelie, and Sam were missing. Though Shane told me they left another way. "Richard we have to go get your sister." I said leading them to the room.

I opened it and had to duck as Monica swung the dagger wildly. "Calm down!" I yelled. She did.

"Oh thank god! They kept trying to open the door!" She yelled shaking. Richard hugged her.

We used a portal to get to Myrnins lab. Dr, Theo was there. Lucky for us he was what we needed. He patched Eve up then helped examine the humans.

He looked sad. "What's wrong?" I asked worried. "Bishop... he took my family." He said sadly. "No!" I cried out in horror.

"He said he would only release them if he got the book and... you." He continued. "Don't worry I promise we will help them." I whispered.

He nodded but still looked solemn. Myrnin wrapped his arms around my waist. " I have an idea... but it's dangerous." He said.

I shook off the way my mind analyzed the way he spoke as if he had practiced saying the lines. Stop it! I told myself. Yet the unease was still there. "What is it?" I asked.

Instead he turned me around. "Do you trust me my love?"He asked. I nodded.

"Say it." He said. His eyes looked desperate and I felt my heart clench from worry. "Always and forever." I answered.

He nodded. He opened a portal and grabbed my hand Micheal grabbed Shane and they hauled us through the portal. We were at a door. "What's going on Myrnin?" I asked worried.

"I'm about to ruin everything." Was all he before I could ask what he ment. The door was opened and me and Shane were dragged in. Myrnin kissed my cheek then shoved me forward.

I was to stunned and confused to catch myself. I looked up. I had landed in front of Bishop. He sat on a thrown like chair.

"Ah Clarisa I told you. Didn't I that you would come back." He smiled evily. I looked to Myrnin he was grinning manically.

My eyes widened had his disease come back. He bowed to Bishop. "The Goldman's?" Myrnin asked. "They will be free but they must leave. If they aren't gone by tomorrow they will be slaughtered." Bishop said.

My eyes were wide. I heared Shane struggling. I looked to see Micheal pinning him. I tried to run over to stop him but Myrnin grabbed me holding me tight.

I fought trying but I couldn't find the power. All I could think was how could he and Micheal have done this! "Get your hands off me you lying, traitorous jerk!" I hissed but he held firm.

"Micheal get the book." Myrnin said. Micheal reached into the waist band of Shane's jeans. He pulled out the book. My eyes widened.

That was the job Amelie had given Shane. "Micheal what the hell!" Shane yelled. It was only then that I noticed the bite on Micheals neck.

"It's no use Shane he's being controled..." I went slack in defeat. I wanted Myrnin to let go. Because unlike Micheal I could see no bite mark. Though he was acting insane I knew he knew what he was doing.

I had seen his eyes were clear. I didn't understand the sadness in his eyes. If he really cared he wouldn't have done this. My vision was blurred.

"Your promise that no harm would come to her?" I heared Myrnin ask. I barely saw Bishop nod. My mind was going blank and everything from there was a haze.

Myrnin letting go, me falling to my knees. Francois picking me up. Bishop ordering Micheal to lock Shane up for now. Shane cursing and trying to fight.

"Oh and fool... do bring me Oliver's head." Bishop said to Myrnin. Now we would all die... and right now I didn't care. I was broken.

Myrnin the man I loved had betrayed me handing both me and the book over to my father... the devil. I was in so much pain. I thought I'd die I couldn't help but think death would be better. I was carried to a room.

Francois put me down on the bed. "Now then be a good girl or everyone you love dies starting with that bitch." He said smirking. I was to numb to respond.

I would behave though if they threatened me I would have thrown the biggest fit in hopes they would just kill me... but I wouldn't do anything that would harm Eve or Shane.

A day came and went I was kept locked in the room. Though Francois would bring me blood. At first I refused to drink it but he forced me.

He pinned me to the bed holding the blood bag to my mouth till I drank. The next time he threatened he'd make me drink from my friend if I pulled it again. So whenever he came in I drank it down. He sent Ysandre in who turned out to be that slut who had tried to attack Eve.

She threw clothes at me. "Get clean and dressed." She said throwing a look of disgust at me. I did knowing I had to do what they said.

Francois was back as soon as I was dressed. He made me sit in a chair while he brushed my tangled wet hair out. I looked in the mirror. I looked pale for even a vampire.

My eyes looked hollow and empty. I didn't recognize myself even. "You know things would be much better if you just learned to accept it all." I heard Francois saying.

He sounded oddly soft. Great I looked so bad the enemy was even pitying me. I felt a tear escape plopping down my face. I heared Francois sigh. "Look if you behave I'll take you out of your room and you can go see that blonde vampire... Glass or whatever his name is." Francois said.

I perked up just a bit. "Good but you can't try anything funny ok?" He said I nodded. Micheal was a victim in this being forced to do things he didn't want to.

He took my hand I didn't shake him off. I just wanted to see Micheal. I was led into a room. I was surprised to find Micheal, Myrnin, and Richard at a table. Richard looked horrid like me.

Micheal had pain in his eyes... and Myrnin... my ex lover was playing with a spoon. He had grapes he was launching at a painting. He looked up when we entered. His eyes held pain... and when he caught site of Francois holding my hand his eyes flashed red but quickly he went back to his grape launching.

I turned my eyes to Micheal and Richard. Micheal stood rushing over grabbing me in a hug Francois dropped his hold on my hand allowing me to hug Micheal. "How are you?" He whispered.

"Me? How are you?" I said. We both just shook our heads.

Stupid question of course we both knew the answer. Richard gave me a quick hug. "I'll be outside the door. Enjoy your visit I'll come in... in an hour." Francois said headed for the door.

"Thank you." I said really meaning it he didn't answer. When he was gone I let the tears fall. Micheal and Richard tried to calm me.

"What happened to Amelie and Oliver and Sam?" I asked scared. Richards eyes hardened a bit but he didn't answer. Micheal wouldnt either.

Suddenly Myrnin spoke in a bored tone. "You see my little bird the queen took her dog and lover and ran." Myrnin said using his fingers to imitate running. Micheal glared at him.

"She isn't your's! you bastard, so don't speak to her!" Micheal's eyes flashed red. I felt my heart break again when he called me his nick name. Myrnin ignored Micheal staring into my eyes.

I saw the guilt and pain. I racked my brain trying for any reason he would have to have done this. I couldnt find one i clutched my hand to my chest as it hurt. "Why?" I asked taking an unsteady step toward him.

Richard and Micheal let me but seemed like they didn't want me near him. "Why what little bird you have to be specific." Myrnin said but I saw his fist clench. "Why did you do this!" I said gesturing around.

"Why not." He said as he shrugged. I stopped Micheal from attacking him by placing my hand on his chest. I didn't take my eyes of Myrnin the man I loved. "Because I know you Myrnin. I'm not sure why but you don't do things without a reason." I said stepping forward again.

His eyes widened but he hardened his gaze. "Very well you want the reason little one. Then be prepared it won't be the one you want." He said flashing in front of me.

His hands held my arms tight if i were human it would bruise, he stared into my eyes. "I did this because I could. I saw the odds we would have lost in the end. I may be a mad man but I'm not stupid I decided I'd rather be on the winning side. "

"Furthermore this way keeps you safe so quit acting like a love sick weak little girl." He said. I flinched at his tone. My heart shattering further.

"So your reason is your a selfish cowardice bastard!" I yelled. He shook me. "Wake up dear girl! I did this to keep you safe!" He hissed.

"Really? What you want me to be greatful to you for handing me over to my father!" I yelled. He hissed and then forcefully kissed me.

It wasn't the loving kisses I knew. This was rough, hard, and angry. He shoved me back. Micheal caught me. Myrnin stormed off leaving me upset.

My lip felt bruised but I knew it wouldn't be. My heart hurt. Micheal held me as I cried. When Francois came in he reluctantly let him take me.

My legs faltered and I fell to my knees. Francois picked me up. "Stop it! Stop letting yourself be torn up. Use this to grow strong. Becomes someone and then get revenge on those who looked down on you." He said when we were in my room.

"Tomorrow your training begins." He said sitting me on my bed. I nodded and then he was gone. I laid there I would have to become strong.

Oddly my enemy had just given me advice only... I would be getting revenge on my father not Myrnin. No matter what he did I loved him... I would shut my feelings off for now.

The next day I woke showered and changed. I brushed my own hair. When Francois came in he looked shocked that I did all this without him having to threaten or hassle me. "Morning." I said excepting the blood.

He smiled. I drank and then he was leading me to Bishop. "Ah good to see you Clarisa now today you will be learning a bit about yourself." He said. I nodded might as well it would ultimately help me.

"Myrnin." Bishop called my eyes widened. Oh no he planned to have Myrnin teach me. Francois tried to object but it did no good.

I steeled myself. Holding my head high back straight I forced my self to be blank. Myrnin and even Francois seemed shocked. My father who didn't actally care about me only what I could be just dismissed us.

Myrnin led me to the janitors closet. I was silent and pretended he was nothing but my teacher. Though inside I was feeling a million things. He opened a portal and I was surprised I was brought to the lab.

I clenched my jaw against the sting I felt at being here... here in the place I gave myself to him. "Now then this won't be like before I was to lenient with you. You will have rules." He said sternly not looking at me.

"You should already know you can't escape so don't try. Do be a good girl and make it easy on us both and do exactly what I say when I say it. Do you understand?" He turned to look at me.

I steeled myself again only nodding. "Good. Sit on the couch." He said as he dashed off to the box across the room. He carried it over dropping it on the ground in front of me.

"Read these." He simply said pointing at the box. It was full of books. I rolled my eyes but grabbed the first one opening it. I knew he was watching.

I ignored it trying to focus on the book. My eyes had a mind of their own as they flickered up. He was staring at me lovingly. I forced my eyes back to the book.

Your seeing things he never loved you! Not really or he wouldn't have done this. I was half way through with the second when I felt Myrnin come up behind me. I looked up he was looking down into my eyes. "Claire " He whispered and everything in me almost broke.

I could see so much in his eyes I couldn't look away. He was suddenly in front of me. He pulled me up kissing me softly. I was trying to stop myself but I couldn't as I kissed back.

This kiss was Myrnins kiss not the harsh one he gave me yesterday. This one was sweet and loving. I felt my tears falling and I clung to him. He pulled away looking so torn.

"I think that's enough for today... take the books I'll bring you back." He said suddenly wiping himself of all emotion. I clenched my fist. Had he just been playing with me.

"You cant do that! You cant yank me around. Hurting me every second then showing me love! You don't get to do that! Not anymore." I said angry trying to wipe my tears away.

I fiercely rubbed at my eyes. I didn't want to give him my tears. He was angry I could see it. "I can do what I want your mine damn it!" He yelled throwing the nearest object.

It was the microscope. It broke as it hit the wall. " No Myrnin you gave me up the moment you chose to do what you did." I said wrapping my arms around myself.

His eyes widened but then flashed red as he grabbed me pinning me roughly to the wall. "You, your body, heart, soul is all mine! I told you didn't I that once I gave you my forever that even if you change your mind it would be to late. I told you I wouldn't let you go!" He said.

I tried to squirm away but he held me firm and then he yanked my head to the side he whispered " I will never let you go." And then he bit me. This time wasn't like before. He pulled back looking guilty. His eyes wide in horror.

I knew what he was doing that wasn't like when he marked me out of love. That was a predator trying to show dominance. He backed away letting go. He grabbed the box and silently dragged me through the portal to my room.

He sat the box down. He didn't look at me but I heared his guilt filled whisper as he said sorry before leaving. Things had changed now. I avoided sleep it wasn't needed now and I really didn't want to see Myrnin.

So I would just read. I was down to two books. I had learned the stories of pureblood so far. They were said to have great powers... however I was turned a bit early I hadn't hit 17 like the ones in the myths.

There has to have been more before if there were these stories. I wondered if there were more around the world. I shook the thoughts that was something I could find out later. So supposedly I would be all powerful yet here I was being held captive and treated like a toy.

None of the books had yet to mention what I could or should be able to do. It was possible I would never mature fully since they forced the change... then again did the fact that I had been in frozen hibernation periods affect anything. I opened the next book. I skipped over the parts that were already in the other books.

Finally I stopped when I found something new. This was a story of a pure blood named Aesop. It was Greek. Aesop was supposedly a warrior people became suspicious as he only came out at night.

They apparently likened him to a god. He could control armies and supposedly had the power of fire. It didn't go into detail just said power of fire. I racked my brain what did that mean even.

Could he shoot fire from his eyes or make fire move? I shook my head this isn't X-men or Avatar. I continued reading. Aesop apparently was murdered by his lover. This wasn't helpful at all.

I skimmed through it and went to the next page finally something popped out at me. My eyes widened . I carefully pulled the page free. Hopefully they wouldn't check. I folded it and slid it under my mattress.

By the time Francois came in I was on the last book. He gave me my blood and I showered and dressed. When Myrnin met me in the hall I didn't look at him at all. Suddenly though he grabbed me pulling me into the closet.

However when we stepped through the portal we weren't in the lab. I looked around the room. At everyone. They looked up.

"Myrnin it's not time yet!" Amelie hissed. I felt like I'd pass out. There in the small room was Amelie, Oliver, Sam, Richard, and Micheal. My eyes widened what was going on.

"I don't give a damned if you say it was time or not! I can't take lying to her and acting cruel Amelie! You know not of what you put me through by making me go this far! I will destroy everything if I have to if it stops so it's better we just explain!" Myrnin hissed still holding onto me.

I turned to look in his eyes. Tears in my eyes. " you... you didn't really betray me?" I choked out my lower lip trembled. He looked so hurt. I didn't care who saw I grabbed him kissing him.

" I guess we have no choice but to explain. It was necessary for father to think he won. So he let guards down. So we let him ambush us. We let Bishop take Micheal for a bit. We had Myrnin pretend to be insane still. "

"We had him become Bishop's helper. So that he could keep a eye out for you and so he could spy." Amelie said softly. "Why not just tell me?" I said sad they hadn't trusted me.

"We needed you to act the part. Would you have been able to convince them you hated Myrnin on your own? You love him. I'm not sure if it will work now that you know." She said.

I knew she was right. "I don't know I'm still pretty pissed I'm sure I can pull off anger." I said. She nodded. "I hope for everyone's sake you can." She said. I nodded.

"Micheal did you know?" I asked curious. He shook his head. "No not even Shane or Richard knew till now." He whispered.

"Wait how does Shane know? Isn't he in jail?" I asked. Myrnin answered.

"Remember that Vampire that we helped? In the jail well we let Bishop bite him but later we had Amelie take him back. He was able to slip the message to Shame." No one even bothered trying correct Myrnin on Shanes name anymore.

Micheal pointed at Myrnin "You I really wanted to kill you." He said. "Me too" Richard piped in. "How is Eve? She doesn't know does she?" I asked feeling horid.

"No... she thinks I betrayed you and Shane..." Micheal said softly. I told him it would be ok. "Claire watch out for Francois he's being nice to try to get closer to you now that he thinks you hate Myrnin... many people will try to possess you for your power." Amelie said softly I nodded.

" I'll be careful." I said. "I'm afraid we must get to the lab." Myrnin said pulling me to the portal. Once in the lab he held me. He was crying I could feel the tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry little bird." He said clinging to me. I clung to him just as tight. "Shhh it's ok even then I loved you I just felt hurt... I love you." I whispered.

"I can never forgive myself for what I did..." He said staring down into my eyes. I caught his tears. "Stop it even if you can't forgive you I can I have." I said. He still looked upset but we had work to do. "Did you read the books?" He asked.

"Yeah not much there though... but I did find one thing. I hid the page under my mattress. Though even that didn't say much." I said dissapointed. "Don't worry my love that was just the ones Bishop assigned... I'll give you what you need before you leave. but you have to hide it understand?" He asked.

"Myrnin keep it here just to be safe..." I said. He looked thoughtful but agreed. "Ok read it here but Claire what did the page say the one you hid?" He asked softly. "It was about... purebloods that couldn't control their powers they became unstable."

"They the ones with uncontrollable powers had to be destroyed." I said worried. "Claire that won't happen to you we will make sure of it but... we have orders from your father. Your supposed to work on channeling your power. I heared you used it... that day." He looked curious.

I explained what happened and how I felt and what I did. "So it's when your angry? Could you... feel it when you thought I betrayed you?" He almost choked on the last part.

I shook my head. I didn't want to explain he broke me then. I think he knew though by the look of it. "Claire we are going to test triggers to try to find a way for you to access it at will. Right now it seems anger does it." He said pacing.

"Myrnin... I read my powers were supposed to mature when I turned 17 will... do you think that or the weird hibernation thing would effect that?" I asked worried. "Claire... I can't say for sure either way. I only know a little about purebloods but, we will figure it out together." He said softly.

I sighed but agreed. "Now ... how can we make you angry?" He said more to himself. Suddenly he looked me in the eyes.

" Claire have you gained weight?" He said poking my stomach. My jaw dropped that was his tactic Insinuate I gained weight? "You know... I was expecting a not so normal tactic try again." I said almost laughing at how normal that was.

He pouted, suddenly his eyes lit up. " Claire your a horrible assistant and your fired! I need an assistant who can at least properly clean the damned place!" He yelled suddenly.

I glared, "Oh like your so perfect who was it that stuck by you through all your damned mood swings!" I yelled back. "Mood swings? I'm the one who had to put up with your whining. 'Oh Myrnin why do we have to do this. What does that mean. Translate this.' " He said mockingly me.

"Bastard! What about your little bitch fits and destroying anything you could grab!" I practically screamed. Suddenly I felt that surge of power. I almost lost it from my shock but I carried on.

"What about your damned lies? You know what really pissed me off? You fucking bit me!" I yelled letting my anger pull the power up to the surface.

He seemed to feel it to so despite his eyes saying he was excited he continued as well. "If you weren't such a silly little girl you wouldn't have fallen for the lies!" He yelled. That did it I really got mad. He was mocking my intelligence.

When it was his fault. He knew I trusted him. "You... you jerk!" I yelled. Suddenly he flew back.

I was confused I hadn't moved. In the state of confusion my head cleared. I ran over to him. "Are you ok? What happened?" I was scared.

"Was it a ghost?" I asked looking around scared. He raised an eye brow. "That my dear girl was no ghost... it was you." He said smiling now.

"Myrnin I didn't move" I said unsure if Vampires could get concussions. "Well obviously but it was your power I felt it lash out from you." He was smiling down at me. "Oh and none of that was true my love your perfect." He kissed my cheek.

"Good but I really am mad you bit me yesterday." I said. He looked upset. I smiled "relax I got you back just now even if it was an accident." He seemed relieved at my words. "Time to go."

He said. I didn't want to but knew I had to. "Remember you hate me." He said. I nodded.

We went through. I didn't look at him and let my hurt from before fuel my acting. I stomped. When I saw Francois I acted like I just wanted to go to my room. He followed me as I stomped passed him.

I slammed the door. Francois came in. "You look angry what happened?" He asked softly. If he was using me fine I'd play along.

I let hot tears roll down my face. "I hate him! He's a ignorant pig!" I yelled not actually thinking about Myrnin. It worked though.

"It will be ok Clarisa I'll... bring your dinner just relax princess. " He said already leaving. He no doubt bought it even though I was actually talking about him. He came back in with the blood.

I pretended to be spacing off it wasn't hard considering I used to space out alot. "Here drink and then get some rest." He said softly. He didn't leave yet though.

Instead he leaned forward pressing his lips to my forehead. I tried not to cringe. "Why are you nice to me?" I asked. He paused.

Yet he didn't answer. Probably because he knew the answer to that wouldn't help him. I fell asleep thinking of Myrnin.

When I woke up there was clothes on my bed. I dressed after a shower. There was a knock on the door. " princess your expected to meet your father for breakfast." Francois said.

My eyes widened what! I didn't want to have to sit there with him. I opened the door. Trying to mask my fear. Why did he suddenly wish to see me.

I was led to a room that had a dining table. Bishop sat at the head of the table. I was led to sit next to him. I sat down slowly. He chuckled at my unease.

He didn't speak yet. Food was brought in and sat before us. Along with blood. I waited for some signal. Bishop raised an eyebrow. "Clarisa are you not hungry?" He asked raising his glass to his lips.

I went straight for the blood. He chuckled again. It almost sounded fatherly but I knew better. He would play kind misunderstood father to get to me.

"Clarisa I think it's time we have a talk." He said sounding creepy rather then caring. I nodded as I took a bite of my eggs. "I wish to explain some things I'm sure your big sister told you alot, but I hope you keep an open mind and listen to my side."

"You see I have done very bad things but I wish to explain will you listen?" He asked me as if I was a 5 year old he had to explain not to run off to. I nodded again.

He smiled thinking if I listened I'd easily except his explanations. "You see Clarisa I wanted a child... a pure blood child. I went through desperate lengths and I'll admit I became a monster at times when I lost hope. I met your mother when I was out looking for... well I won't lie to you I was hunting one night. "

"Your mother Lilly was the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She had collapsed when I had come upon her. I was going to leave her as I didn't want to prey upon a sickly women. However she stired. "

"I watched as her eyes opened and I found I was staring into the eyes of a goddess. I helped her up. She told me her name and I offered to help her home. She told me on the way that she had lost her mother and was staying with her uncle."

" He had sent her out to fetch a package. I didn't know then that her uncle was a vampire like myself. She was called a witch because of her unnatural eyes. There were many rumors of her at that time. "

"I brought her home but she asked if she would see me around. I told her she might. I gave her my name in case she wished to seek me out. It was three days later that I finally happened upon her again. I couldn't get those eyes out of my head." He paused as if in thought.

His eyes looked softer than I ever thought possible. I found I was eagerly waiting to hear more about the women who gave me life. "She was sick I had known that from the moment I met her. See back then even a common cold could damn one she had pneumonia . "

"I couldn't stand to see her so sickly. I told her what I was... I offered her eternaty. She said she knew of my kind. That was when she told me who her uncle was. "

"She said he was cruel at times but took care of her the best he could. I however was angry he had not offered to save her... I told her to come live with me and my daughter. At first she wouldn't... she didn't want to leave her uncle alone. Till one day he had slipped and attacked her. "

"I found her crying and hurt. I helped her and she finally agreed to move in with me. I changed her. I told her I wished to have a child with her. "

"She agreed to it after some time. I don't think she thought it possible like many she probably thought it was myths. However I loved her and I like to think she loved me as well. She was intelligent and always had her nose in a book. "

"I would bring her every novel I could find. I loved the way her eyes lit up as she eagerly took the words in." As he spoke my mind took it in. She was like me.

"She started showing signs. She would want odd foods despite being a vampire." He Chuckled. "So when we heared your heart beat though it confused us we were very happy. "

"I used to lay my head on her belly and talk to you. I was worried so I found a man who said he knew about purebloods bloods. He was a vampire and supposedly knew a purblood before. He seemed to know what he was doing so I hired him." He stared at me trying to see my reaction so far.

I'll admit I was caught up in the story. "So when he said it was time for Lilly to deliver he enduced labor but... she was to weak. So he used surgery to remove you. I held you first as your mom was to injured it would have been dangerous. "

"Yet you wouldn't. Cry or wake. I asked the doctor he admitted he was unsure why you were this way. I was scared. Scared for my beautiful baby girl who slept like sleeping beauty. "

"I left your sister in charge and... I'll admit in fear and anger I killed the doctor blaming him. I went on a search for the reason and cure... only I found out why and came home imediatly sleeping beauty was more accurate than I thought to describe you." He said growing angry. "I don't want to tell you this but you need to know the truth."

"See your mother was a wonderful women... but I found out that when she became pregnant out of fear she attempted to abort you through poison... I found the women who had sold her the poison. Your mother I'm sure was scared of what she carried as she did not really believe the myths till she became pregnant. She tried to stop it... but It failed... and she regretted it. The poison failed but it made your fragile body unable to grow or wake."

"I didn't know if you would ever wake. The thought of that made me upset... I killed your mother. Your sister took you away. I had no intention of hurting you... I only wanted her to pay for harming you our inoccent child."

"I searched all over for a cure a way to wake you. I found your sister. In her fear she tried to kill me. Nearly succeded."

"However I had been sick so when she bit me in my weakened state she contracted an illness. I didn't die I couldn't not yet I needed to find you and the cure for you. So I lived on found a cure for the illness... when I discovered where your sister was I knew I had to come. I didn't know what state I'd find you in... Francois had said he spotted a girl with golden eyes."

"I knew it had to be you so during the ball I had him find you... I was confused when I heared you hadn't completed your change. It should have been long ago but I found out it was due to the poison you were only physically 16... so I was rash and did what I thought best. I'll admit I've done so many things that are wrong but I really did and do want to do good by you. You may not understand... or not believe it but it's the truth... I wish it wasn't because I never wanted you to know that your mom had attempted to rid the world of you." He looked sincere.

Part of me didn't want to believe him but part of me wondered if it was true... it would explain why I had been asleep for so long... could he be telling the truth? I hadn't realized I was crying till he wiped my tears. "Clarisa please at least give me a chance to make up for all the wrong I've done. " He said softly. "Father..." I tested it out.

"Um is it OK for me to call you that?" I asked unsure. He smiled looking nothing like the Evil man people referred to as the devil. "You calling me that is the best gift I could ever recieve." He said taking my hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I right now I'm very confused... it's not that I think your lying. I just think... is there anyway I could get to know you? I only know... well what I was told, and I think I need to not base my thoughts on those stories I want to get to know you for myself..." I said unsure of so much. He nodded.

"That's more than I ever thought I'd get... and probably more than I deserve. I'd be very glad if you gave me the honor of also learning about you." He said softly. I nodded. After he promised he'd give me all of tomorrow off from 'lessons' so we could talk more I went to my room to wait for Myrnin.

My head was reeling what was true and what was not. Everyone said he was evil... but I didn't see that right then. He had admitted to killing my mom... though he said it was because she tried to kill me... so could Amelie just be confused? What about Naomi?

She was scared to death of just the idea he was alive. What about Myrnin he seemed to think father was evil too? So then was I just letting my judgment be clouded. Maybe they were all just misunderstanding eachother... then again what about Theo? Father had turned his whole familly as a joke.

What about the way father was willing to harm Amelie his own daighter? I was glad when Myrnin entered it broke my thoughts. When we were in the lab I hesitantly asked him what father had done to him. I thought he wouldn't answer he became solemn.

"He killed people dear to me... and he tortured me for years when he kept me as his toy..." Myrnin said sounding tortured by the memories. I felt bad for doubting them now. I told him what father told me about why I was asleep for so long.

I left out my falling for his trick though. It kinda hurt because secretly I wanted it to maybe all be a misunderstanding. I wanted his words to be true wanted him to really mean that he wished to change... in some way I wanted him to really mean it when he said he cared... Myrnin seemed to notice I was upset. He probably wrote it off as being about hearing my mom may or may not have tried to kill me.

" Claire I wish I knew... it may be true but with Bishop you never know... he may just be trying to earn your trust... he's the devil Claire. He plays with lives... vampire and human... he knows how to manipulate things." He said softly. Pulling me to him.

Tomorrow I'd pretend to go along with it but I would make sure to remember all the pain he has caused those I loved. Maybe I could get him to release Shane if he thought it would help earn my trust. " I want this to end soon... " I whispered. "Claire it will but right now let's focus on helping you learn about your powers. " He kissed my cheek.

I nodded. The rest of our time we tried to focus on my ability to move things with my power. Apparently if I got angry and focused on lashing my power out ward I could hit things with it. I had only managed to do it twice in two hours. It was hard.

" imagine you can see your power... imagine shaping it to your will kinda like with the portals only reach inward. From there visualize where you want it to go and focus on moving it out. " Myrnin said. The target was a empty bottle of coke I had drank the coke earlier.

It was on top of the table. I did as he said. It took a moment to visualize it I focused as hard as I could on aiming it towards the can. My eyes widened. The can hadn't moved... instead I watched a bit scared as the bottle looked as if it was melting.

" Well ... not exactly what we had in mind but it obviously works... and now we know you can... do whatever that is. "Aesop... he they said he had the power of fire... I wasn't sure what it ment. Maybe that's it." I was unsure and a bit scared.

What if my powers got out of control like that page said or what if I tried to use them and I ended up doing that to someone. I shook my head. Myrnin was helping me I would get it. He set up a glass beaker instead.

"What's with you and breaking glass?" I asked jokingly. He shrugged. "Give it a try little bird." He said.

So I did I tried to focus on moving it. It wouldn't move at first and I grew frustrated. "It's not working!" I practically yelled frustrated.

However it was in my anger that I felt the power stronger than earlier. I sent it out towards the glass beaker. It flew into the wall. "There see you did it love!" He said excitedly.

I smiled, but would I ever learn to be able to do it without having to be angry?

The next day I got up and got ready. I kept reminding myself I can't really get caught up in it. When we ate breakfast I faked a smile. It hurt somehow... I was fine up until he had managed to get hopes I didn't even know I had up.

We talked and I faked it all the laughs the smiles... I didn't fake the interest I still wanted to know... though I knew most likely it would be lies as well. I told him about me my likes dislikes. Though I Left out real personal things. Turns out my father had a few things in common with me... nothing important but certain books we enjoyed.

Certain food we disliked. It was then that I noticed I had his ears... and my nose looked a bit similar... he told me I looked almost exactly like mom though she was taller and I got my petite figure from his mother... that's where both Amelie and and Naomi got their figure from as well. Though our dad wasn't tall he wasn't short either. When I went back to my room after dinner.

I found myself silently crying. I didn't want to hurt but now that I had this fake image it was something I secretly wished was real. I couldn't wait till this was done and over so I could just get back to life... not like it would ever be the same.

Myrnins pov

Micheal and I had been summoned by none other then Bishop. I have to say Micheal was a far better actor then I imagined. I had been worried the moment he was free of Bishops control that he would blow it all. When this was over I would have to make alot of things up to my little bird.

I was worried after she told me about what Bishop had said about her mother ... I could tell it affected her even if it may not be true. I had to continue to act nuts which was easy enough. I hadn't told Bishop that Claire had managed to do some pretty amazing things. I did tell him she threw me across the room once though.

If I made it known he would want to use her even more than he did. Yet if I told him she did nothing he may take it out on her so I played it safe giving him a little just so he wouldn't do anything to rash. I would ask Amelie is she knew about Lilly trying to kill Claire so I could see if it was true. I shook my head not now.

I made sure when I entered I did something off the bin. I Jumped on the table. When I saw Micheal I jumped on his back yelling get going horse. I knew he would be pissed but would have to keep quiet so that was just a plus.

Bishop sighed. " Fool you need to take your medicine!" He yelled. I acted confused.

" Take your medicine and come straight back now!" He ordered. I smacked Francois on my way out. He growled but couldnt do nothing yet.

I took the crystals simply because it dialated my pupils and made me able to focus alot more on things. When I came back Micheal was glaring at Bishop but standing stock still as if he were waiting for orders. Perfect I thought. I watched as Bishop took me in to see if I had taken it.

I did so it worked. "I have called you both here for a reason." He said slowly I was worried had he found out. "Now then you both know my daughter. So you will know the best ways to get her to trust us. Myrnin you were her lover were you not?" He asked.

"Yes I was I doubt the girl will listen to me." I said trying to make sure he wouldn't suspect anything. He chuckled. "Fool you underestimate the power of love. I've seen how soft the girl can be. It seems emotions are what get to her. "

"I want you to earn her trust back then convince her that she should trust me. Make up an excuse as to why you acted cold. Do whatever it takes. I had hoped Francois would have succeded in seducing her but the fool lost site of things."

"Micheal your the girls friend you will also try your best to convince her understand. Her trust is necessary." He said. I smirked, "Oh don't worry I'll have her wrapped around my finger once again." I made myself sound cocky.

"Yes my lord." Micheal said bowing but still glaring at Bishop before he left. This conveniently worked in our favor... maybe to well. I left after a second of studying him. Could it be he knew something.

Maybe he was humoring us all. We wouldn't have long if he did know we would have to act fast and hope that would be enough. We had a plan a dangerous one but we had to gamble... someone wouldn't make it out. Then again all wars have casualties.

I would have to talk to Amelie... about removing those who would be first to be targeted.


	9. Secret

**Thank you for reading. I don't own Morganville.**

Myrnins pov

"Amelie he knows something."I said to the frozen ice queen of a women. Though I and few others knew that wasn't who she was really. She as a leader had to make sacrifices had to be cruel at times.

Perhaps even it is because of the times we were born in that we understood this. We had lived to see many fall. So we understood what some didn't. "What does he know?" She asked wanting to be sure before she acted.

"I'm... not sure but trust me old friend he does know something he's playing games. Purposefully playing into plans." I said hoping she understood and would trust me. She looked thoughtful for a moment before using her radio to call Richard and Oliver in.

When she finished I was pacing. "We will remove those we deem to be most in danger. I will compose a list. Bishop will most likely call a meeting in his panic in order to make an example. He will try to reign people in with fear." She voiced what I already knew.

"We will have Oliver act as the Judas to us." She said. I could only hope he would only act the part and not decide he liked the role to much. "Don't tell Claire." I said she wouldn't go for it if she knew there was a possibility one of us would die. With Oliver acting as the betrayer he was safe... it was between Amelie, Sam, and ... Me. We would poison our selves Bishop was sure to drain one of us in his anger.

It would impair him enough so that we could catch him. Only it wasn't really a gamble like we all kept saying. I believe he knew as well. Most likely Bishop would try to kill him. He would want to break Amelie rather than kill her.

If Claire knew she would fight us. I hated lying to her... but she wouldn't understand. He himself understood though he went about acting like himself. I could see it in the way he stayed close to those he loved in these days.

The way there was that look as he gazed upon the women he loved. Most thought they were polar opposites. Amelie and Sam. Yet they went together perfectly.

She knew as well though she hadn't truly given herself to him not completely. No she wouldn't till it was to late. I knew this and I believe he did as well. When you have known someone for so long you know these things. Sam hadn't known her for as long as I had but because he loved her he probably made sure he knew her just as much maybe even more than I.

I also knew this would destroy part of her. If I could think of some other way I would have but in all honesty this was the result of desperation. I hadn't told Claire but Bishop had been a busy man. He would send out random death warrants.

He had shut down schools and allowed his people the rights to hunt freely. Some of Amelie's own had joined him. We were desperate and it was a long shot even then. I just hoped it would work we could not afford for all the sacrifices to be in vain.

"You know she will hate us all in the end..." Amelie said softly. "I rather her hate me then be dead. She would fight if she knew. You know as well as I she would sacrifice herself for a stranger... and none of us are strangers." I phrased it that way avoiding what I really ment.

Sam was no stranger. I grabbed my hat putting it back on my head. Though I paused at the door on my way out. "You should spend time with those you love..." I left with those words. I knew she wouldn't it would hurt her and that was something she felt she couldn't face just yet.

No she would stay in her hiding spot until she was needed. She wouldn't visit her loved one her Samuel not till it was to late. Claire was in the dinning room with Bishop. "Ah Myrnin do join us." Bishop called.

Imediatly a place next to Claire was set for me. She played her part well moving her chair away from me and closer to the devil. As if she didn't want to be close to me. Bishop seemed ammused but didn't speak on the matter.

"Clarisa how are lessons?" He asked as if he didn't know. Well he truly didn't not that he knew that. "They are fine father I'm trying... just " She trailed off biting her lip as if she was upset.

"That's alright Clarisa it takes time and we have all the time in the in the world." Bishop said playing the father role almost to well. I was almost worried Claire would buy it. "Myrnin why don't you do Clarisa's lessons in a more comfortable place today maybe that would put her at ease?" Bishop said.

I knew he was trying to push his plan of me seducing her. Claire quickly masked her confusion. Though that helped as he clearly misread it as unease. "I'll go get ready then... I guess." She made her voice have a tinge of annoyance.

She stood and kissed her father's cheek. He smiled reassuringly at her. I almost wanted to vomit at his fakeness. When she left the room he turned to me.

"Make sure you take her somewhere comfortable and find a way to make the mood good." He said in a emotionless tone. Already dropping the nice guy act. I smirked.

"No need to tell me twice." I said with a chuckle. What he didn't know was I'd be definitely taking her somewhere she would be at ease. Which was far from him.

By the time he caught on that she wouldn't be back it be to late he would have to focus on the other issues we were going to create.

I waited outside her door. Francois who had no reason to be there was guarding her door like a dog. He glared probably Bishop had told him that instead of him it was now my job to seduce her. I could tell he hated it.

He wanted Claire because of what she was. When Bishop ordered him to try and make her fall for him he practically slobbered all over the place. Now that he had been told I was to be the one instead no doubt he wanted to kill me. I'm sure he would continue to try even without Bishop ordering him to.

I could see he knew that he was bound to lose especially now that he wouldn't have the time Bishop allowed him with her. When her door opened he changed his expressions so fast I thought I would get whiplash. I watched as he spoke softly to her. "Be careful princess and if you need anything find me." He said kissing her forehead.

I wanted to tear off those filthy lips. He turned to me. " You. If you harm her like you did before I will kill you." He said.

No doubt trying to look like the good guy. While he reminded her of the pain I caused her. It would be a brilliant tactic if she hadn't known what was really going on. I took her to the portal and brought her through first to the lab.

We would be going a few places so if any dogs came sniffing about it would throw them off. "Myrnin what's going on?" She asked. "I'll explain in a few moments first we must stop a few places". After the third useless stop she was growing frustrated.

"One last time dear I assure you this is important." I said. We ended up in common grounds. This one really confused her. Oliver of course wasn't here.

I waited for Theo to come out of the secret room. He would no doubt wait till he knew it was us. Claire didn't know Theo and his family had been hiding out here. So when they cautiously came out she became shocked then happy.

Theo introduced her to his children and wife Patience Goldman. She hugged Claire. "I used to tend you when you lived with us. You were just a itty-bitty little thing then. Now look at you grown and beautiful." Patience said fondly.

Claire and her spoke while I took Theo out of the room. I didn't want them to overhear. Even then I spoke quietly in hushed whispers. "The plan starts tonight."

"You and your family will leave with the others who may be attacked. I don't want Claire here for what's to come... will you take her?" I asked him. He nodded.

" We will protectest her to, us though she may have been asleep she had become family and still we consider her so." He said assuring me. "She may try to fight going... do anything to keep her with you. "I warned.

Knowing Claire she would refuse and fight. Hopefully it would be over by the time she managed to get here. I knew my little bird she would find a way. This plan was more to buy us time.

"She will get free but we need time." I voiced my thoughts softly. He nodded in understanding. "I will bring her when it is time we will meet you at the place that Amelie has secured." I clasped his shoulder.

Nodding a thanks. When we rejoined Theo's familly Claire and Patience were still talking. Good then she probably hadn't noticed our absence. "Claire we must go." I said softly.

She stood and said her good bye's. We left. I had 4 hours about left with her. Things may go wrong so I wanted at least these few hours with her in case after tomorrow night I was gone when she came back.

I took her to her old home. It was empty she led me to her room. I think she wanted this alone time as well. She turned after locking the door.

She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me down so that she could reach my lips. I picked her up for a moment so I could lay her on the bed me hovering over her. I kissed her with more passion and need then I ever had. I needed her in every way possible.

I took it slow in undressing her despite everything in me wanting to rip away everything that tried to keep me from taking her in. I gazed at her taking in every inch of flesh, every curve, every mole, everything that made up the girl I loved. I seared it into my mind. Surprisingly she had shown a restraint she hadn't before as she undressed me and she to seemed to take me in.

I kissed every inch of her. Taking every sound she made and memorizing it as if it was my favorite song. Her voice and those beautiful noises of pleasure the song her body the instrument and I the composer. I took it slow getting her body ready with my mouth and hands for me to enter her.

I committed her sweet taste into my memory as well. When I did enter her I took that slow as well. Till the passion became to much consuming us both as it became a desperate need. Pace picking up, our sounds of pleasure becoming louder.

Her fingers gripping my shoulders as if she were trying to desperately hold onto the edge of a cliff. I kissed her as she brought me over the edge. I swallowed her scream as she followed. We held onto eachother for dear life.

If I could I would keep her in my arms forever just like this. She was all I wanted, needed, cared for. This girl was my whole world. I used to scoff at the great stories of love that seemed so melodramatic.

Yet I found myself comparing my feelings now to them and all those "great" love stories paled in comparison to the real thing. I hated that soon we would have to part even if it was just for a short period. That is if things went as planned. If not... I hated to even think of that.

So instead I kissed her softly and whispered my love for her in every way I knew. She returned sweet words, her body still trembling. In this moment all the world could have faded away and so long as I had her I would be fine. If she dissapeared from this world I'd probably be the one to bring upon the appocolypse. I kissed the top of her head.

After a few moments we had to get dressed. "We have to meet the others." I said taking her hand. She held on tightly.

When I pulled her through the portal we were at an old warehouse. The others were there already helping load those on the list. "What's going on?" She asked as I hadn't told her yet.

"Claire we are sending those Bishop will most likely target out of town." I said avoiding looking at her by instead pulling her along towards her friends. She let go to hug them but soon was back next to me. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and rested my chin on her head.

"So after you send them out of town... won't Bishop notice?" She asked. For once I wished she would just not question anything but I knew her. I loved that about her but right now it would hinder things.

If she were to ask to much she may figure it out. Yet if we didn't answer she would also question that. "Patience has a gift she can hide them from Bishop." I said hoping she didn't catch that I completely deflected her question by giving her info instead.

At first it worked she was to distracted wanting to know more about Patience ability. However she stopped and said that Bishop still would notice people missing even if Patience hid them he is bound to know somethings up. "Don't worry we already have it covered oh your friend Shame should be here soon. We sent someone to get him out." I said.

She didn't fall for it at all. This time she turned pulling away so she could study me. "Myrnin now I know something is up. You will tell me and tell me the truth now!" She said sounding almost a bit like her sister.

Only the words would have been different but the tone, that icy commanding tone was there. I blinked. I looked at Micheal and Shreve that were behind her.

They both looked at me but their expressions almost identical saying your on your own. Claires eyes became slitted as she grew angry at my silence which confirmed it was her who I was keeping things from. I felt it then it seemed all the vampires did. I looked around as Amelie's head snapped up eyes staring at her little sister.

Every pair of eyes were on the girl who was in front of me who had unchecked power gathering in her. She didn't seem to notice though as she continued to glare at me. When she spoke every word hit me like a command. She hadn't noticed somehow.

"Tell me now!" She commanded. I wanted to rip my own tongue out as I fell to my knees spilling it all. It was only once she heard it all that she seemed to notice what had happened.

I saw the guilt wash over her. "I... I'm sorry I didn't mean to." She said feeling bad she had forced her will on me. She backed away.

I stood shakilly. "But I'm not running." She said firmly. She still was backing away. I took a step toward her worried she planned to run.

"Claire it's ok. And it's not running it's being smart. He wants you so if we get you out of town he won't have you as leverage." I said trying to make her understand. "No not when everyone I love Is here." She said looking at me.

Amelie had come over. "Claire it isn't safe." She paused and I knew her next words would hurt Claire but maybe they would work. "You would just get people killed." I saw how Claire flinched as if she had been physically hit.

" So you all think I'm so useless I would just get in people's way and get then killed? I see then... I see that despite everything none of you have faith in me at all." She said shakilly as she turned. Before any one could stop her she had ran out.

I tried to follow her but it seems that when upset she can be faster then well us normal vampires. This had gone wrong. Worse it backfired now she was out there alone and we would have to find her quickly. Amelie stopped next to me.

"You lost her? Hurry you must find her... I thought it would work but I messed up. Please hurry find her we can't delay the others I'll see them off." She said.

The plan was for her to follow the busses to the border. I already was off Micheal was sent as well. I realized now maybe... we were all wrong me most of all. Underestimating her.

Not once but multiple times. Each time she understood and forgave me. She rolled with what was thrown at her constantly. I guess we took that for granted.

We assumed because she handled it each time we assumed she would just handle it when it was over... "We messed up again." Micheal said from next to me. We checked the most likely place first. The Glass house.

"Yeah let's just hope we can fix it." I said. We checked common grounds, the lab, the school, the hospital even. "Just were has my bird flown of to" I whispered.

I hope she wasn't caught. I heared Micheals radio chirp. "Hey I'm just letting you know we found Claire." Shame said.

I grabbed the radio. "Where is she?" I asked but there was no reply. Was this thing broke.

Micheal grabbed the radio. He pressed a button. Oh that's what I forgot. "Where?" He said.

There was a moment before it beeped again. "The Day house." He said. I smacked my forehead we hadn't checked there and we had been right next to it just moments ago.

I took off not waiting for Micheal. Though he wasn't far behind. I banged on the door. The old women opened it. She opened it but didn't invite us in.

"You here for the girl?" She asked. I nodded wanting her to hurry up and let us in. Instead she stood still.

" She is a brave one. A survivor... she shines brighter then most I've seen in this town. Yet today her light is dimmed. I suppose ya'll are the cause in some way." Grandma said in he knowing voice.

I wondered how she always knew things. "I'll let you in to fix it but...you do good by her spider or ill have a shot gun bullet with your name on it." She said. I knew it wasn't an empty threat.

I just nodded she scared me in some ways. She let us in. She led us to the kitchen. I wasn't expecting to find Claire sitting at a little table drinking lemonade while looking at an album.

She looked up and imediatly her face fell. That killed me. "What do you want?" She asked.

Grandma had left the room so we could talk. " We are all sorry Claire we just care." Micheal said softly. I dropped to my knees beside her chair.

I took her small hand in mine. "Little bird... we all made a mistake... me more so then the others. I'm always messing up when it comes to you. Some days I worry so much I feel like locking you away from everything... but I know I was wrong."

"You have been nothing but brave. You did alot already even though you haven't been in this town long. Each obstacle you have over come. You have done so much for me personally. "

"Without you I wouldn't be cured. We wouldn't have hope. You stopped Bishop from harming Amelie you have survived Bishops scrutiny when we thought you wouldn't be able to fool him... you did. I'm so sorry I'm always messing up you have constantly given me trust and forgiveness yet we constantly underestimate you. Please forgive us come back with us and we can go over the plan together. "

"Please." I said trying to get her beautiful eyes to look into mine. I wanted her to know I was sincere. She finally did.

"None of you are forgiven." She said making my heart clench. "But now isn't the time for that... you have to earn my forgiveness. I've made it to easy for everyone."

"That's why you all keep doing it you all think I'll just forgive and forget. I won't from now on you screw up you have to work to fix it." That gave me hope I knew she was right so I nodded. She thanked Grandma "trust in yourself girl. I know you will do great things." Grandma said as we left.

She gave me a warning glance. With that we went back. The buses were of course gone already. "So how did you find me?" She asked.

"Oh that Shame boy was useful for once." I said. She gave me a warning look. "Wait but how did he know where I was?" She asked.

Me and Micheal froze. "What do you mean didn't he come by?" I asked. She shook her head.

We looked to the warehouse. I bit my tongue to keep from telling her to stay there. We took off flashing there. Nothing seemed off. "Where is Shane?" Claire asked Shreve sounding scared.

"They hadn't got here yet. We were told he was out Hannah was with him. Why?" She asked her eyes widening in fear.

"He's ok right?" Shreve asked. "I'm not sure..." She paused turning to us. "Maybe they saw me when I went in... but wouldn't they be here already?" She asked worried.

Micheal tried to calm her down by telling her what was up. "Hey did you guys miss me?" We all turned as Shame entered with Hannah. Claire ran jumping on him hugging him.

I bit my cheek. "Shame how did you know where Claire was?" I asked. He still was hugging my girl.

He looked over the top of her head. "Hannah wanted to check on Grandma but we saw something odd. So she used the radio. Grandma told us Claire was there. We had to check something out so I told you guys." He said.

It sounded odd to me. "And the odd thing you had to check on?" I asked not buying this. "There was a rally of vampire haters... they were attacking a vamp. We tried but... it was to late." Hannah said looking upset.

"People think with the chaos they may be able to over throw the vamps..." Shame said. I knew he disliked vamps but his voice was to calm. He still hadn't let Claire go. "Are you ok they didn't hurt you did they?" She asked worried.

I saw his jaw clench he swallowed hard. He let go ruffled her hair. "I'm good Claire." He forced a smile.

I knew he was lying he obviously was but I appreciated him trying not to worry my little bird. I knew she just loved him as familly but I knew he loved her I saw it evey time he stared at her even when he acted cold. I tried to bite my jealous tongue but I couldnt help but think some things that Claire would surely get mad about if she knew. I studied him for a moment I still had an odd feeling but... could it just be my jealousy?

Claire finally stepped back some. As we waited I kept noticing that Shame kept rubbing at his arm. It was only when he was alone off to the side though that I decided I needed to check on something. I grabbed his arm.

He fought me as I pulled his sleeve up. I cursed dragging him to the others. "We have a serious problem." I said showing them his arm.

The humans couldn't see it. Except Shame who watched the words that were under his skin move. "What is that?" Micheal asked touching it.

Shame flinched trying to pull away. "That is a spell." I said. "What!" Claire cried out.

"It's a spell that makes him temporarily Bishop's. " I said. There eyes widened. " The day I was locked up... Bishop came. He did this..."He gestured to his arm as he spoke.

"It... he made me do things." Shame said looking horrified. "It had gone away earlier so I thought it was done... but I was wrong. I can feel him calling me." Shame said looking horrified.

I studied it again. " Good news is it is going away... it should be gone within an hour... but the pain you feel will get worse till you do what he wants. We will have to lock you up... or something." I said Feeling sympathetic.

He gave me a short nod. "Anything just don't let me go to him... he...I did horrible things..." the boy said looking sick. "It will be ok... you won't ever forget but... just try to remember it wasn't you he was controlling you." I said softly. I knew what he felt.

I had done many horrible things. Most when the disease had me but still that didn't stop the guilt. "Hannah get a sedative." Micheal said deciding that would be best.

I agreed. "I need to Speak to Claire to fill her in." I said already taking Claire off to one of the little rooms that was used to store pipes in. "Claire there is one part I haven't told you yet... so now I will tell you but you have to promise you won't stop us."I said knowing she would try to come up with a better plan.

"Ok what is it?" She asked biting her lip in worry. I took one of her hands and played with her fingers. "Claire the plan... well Bishop when he finds out about the missing people. "

"He will panic... he will call a meeting to make an example of someone... to make sure the people fear him. Richard was already sent by Bishop to call the meeting everyone is to attend... you see we had Oliver go there and report that Amelie had removed people. This way he would trust Oliver. We have it planned so Oliver will bring Amelie to Bishop during the meeting... but our plan is to poison Bishop."

"He will kill one of us. So we plan to poison ourselves. When he drains whichever one he chooses it will slow him enough that we can catch him..." She cut me off. "No." You cant you guys can't let him kill one of you. I won't let him kill anyone!" She cried out.

"Claire listen to me. It has to be this way. Amelie, Sam and I understood this. We are all willing and it will be one of us."

"It has to be this way. Bishop is to strong. I understand how upset you are but it's the only way. Now I need you to listen because I have something you must do." I said.

She looked so upset. "When Bishop is affected by the poison you will need to get the book from him ok?" I asked softly she nodded. Suddenly she threw herself at me. " I love you" She cried clutching onto me.

No doubt she had no clue that Sam would most likely be the one. "And I love you little bird. Stay strong ok I need you to do this." I said lifting her chin.

I kissed her soft lips. Richard came in. I ignored him for a moment hoping he'd leave he didn't so I pulled away. "Well what is it!" I snapped.

He looked briefly ammused. His eyes had dark circles he no longer looked like he was in his late twenties he looked older. "The meeting is tomorrow night I already got word out. Amelie says we are to go to your house since Bishop doesn't know about it and it will be safe." He said.

I nodded. "You don't live in the lab?" Claire asked. "I do I find it more convienent. I have the house but I haven't really used it." I said shrugging.

"Richard you will have to bring food for the humans... take Micheal to get the blood. When you have it come back and we will take a portal. Besides we have to wait till Shame wakes up." I said.

"Oh and do close the door on your way out and next time knock." I said already pulling Claire back to me. I heared him chuckle as he shut the door. I kissed her deeply.

Now that she hadn't left I could have her to myself till tomorrow night. Even if technically others would be in the house. I planned to keep her in bed with me till I absolutely had to let go.

When we got to my house they kept commenting on how cluttered it was. I shrugged. "Now then don't break anything and do not disturb me." I said while throwing Claire over my shoulder.

She squealed. I only stopped when we got to the room. I threw her on the bed then went and locked the door. "Just so you know you will not be leaving that bed till it's time to leave. I believe it's time for me to thouroughly experiment on that beautiful body of yours." I said confidently.

I of course didn't miss all the little signs that gave away the fact she was already aroused. "Undress for me."I commanded. She hesitated only for a fraction of a second.

She stood and I watched as she slowly removed her clothes. She was so damned beautiful. Like a goddess standing before me. I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Come here "I said holding my hand out for her. She did I helped her straddle me but had her keep herself straight up. She had her arms wound around my neck so she wouldn't fall. I kissed her as I let my hand glide down her belly.

I let my fingers tease her soft skin before gliding my fingers lower to her soft sensitive place. It was already wet and swollen with need. I used my fingers as I watched her eyes close and her mouth open slightly as small gasp of pleassure escaped. I took it slow.

Her head was thrown back I used my free arm to wrap around the curve in her back holding her in place. My mouth latched onto her left breat. My tongue dancing around her sensitive nipple. I finally slipped a finger into her hot slick folds.

Adding another after a few moments. She was trembling as small waves crashed through her building up the longer it went on. I stopped before that. She whined but I kissed her and laid her on the bed.

I let my tongue glide down her body. I used my tongue to please her. I was surprised when she suddenly pulled me up kissing me then flipping us so she was now on top. She quickly removed my shirt.

I helped her with my pants as her small hands trembled. I laid back after all my clothes were off curious as to what she would do. I hissed as she suddenly gripped me in her hand. She teased me a bit like I had her.

Suddenly she lowered herself till her mouth was there teasing me like I had her moments ago. I shivered as she shyly experimented. She became more bold with each groan I gave. I had to stop her or I'd lose it before it was time.

I pulled her up and kissed her passionatly. I flipped her on her back then slowly entered her. She moaned. I knew she loved the feeling when I first entered her.

I did to so I always took it slow at first. I picked up speed and it became almost frantic she hissed and moaned. I filled her with my seed. After a moment of rest we were back at it almost like animals.

This time was rougher as we desperately went at it. When we both crashed we laid there her on my chest. I drew patterns on her back. I loved how it always took her a while to stop trembling after words.

"Claire you know I love you right? " I whispered. I felt her nod. "And I love you Myrnin so damned much." She whispered.

I only left for a moment to get us blood. I was to lazy to dress so I only slipped my boxers on. Everyone looked a bit uncomfortable especially Micheal who had no doubt heared everything. He looked disturbed and angry.

Though everyone knew better then to say anything. I quickly went back to my little bird. She had fallen asleep but stired when I came in with the warm blood. After we drank I took her again.

True to my word I didn't let her leave that bed till it was time the next day to get ready. We showered and I had to resist the urge to take her in there. There wasn't time right now.

When I came down Micheal looked ready to snap but he held it in. Until Shreve asked Claire to help her with something. Then he strode over gripping my shirt he whispered low so she wouldn't hear. His angry whisper didn't phase me.

"What are you an animal? Do you know how horrid that was having to listen to you all night and day! I can't believe you did that to my inoccent little Claire. Now I know how father's must feel when they find out their daughters are messing around." He said looking sick.

"Micheal you do know your not her father right?" I said unsure. Seriously was he delusional. He glared and then punched me. I wasn't expecting it so I didn't get a chance to block it.

" You ruined it now how can I look at Claire straight faced!" He hissed still low. "Not my problem boy but I think you have an issue since you somehow think your her father. It's a bit disturbing." I said sarcastically.

I ducked this time. He faked a smile when Claire came in. She looked embaressed. I kinda missed her blush.

Which would probably cover her head to toe right now. She smiled at me. Seriously it was so cute how shy she was after. Yet when we got intimate she became bolder and bolder each time. I shook myself mentally as my thoughts drifted.

I handed her blood and she turned away from the others as she drank. After we suited up for war... ok so we just packed weapons where we could hide it. I would have to wait last minute to drink the poison. I stared at the vile. Claire came in. She couldn't wear the necklace I gave her anymore but I knew she still kept it safely with her.

She still wore the bracelet as it wasn't made of silver. She looked sad as her eyes flickered to the poison. I saw understanding hit as to what it was. Her eyes became filled with wet unshed tears.

She was trying to keep strong. I saw it in the way she attempted to stand straighter. I kissed her cheek softly. We didn't speak though our eyes said it all.

If we made it through this... I would ask her to move in with me. I wasn't sure if she was ready for that but... I wanted her to know I wanted her around everyday and night. So if we made it through I'd ask her. If she said yes I would clean the place up and we could stay here.

If she wasn't ready I would wait for her to be. We shared one last chaste kiss. The meeting should be starting soon. When we got there Shreve and Shame went to their spots among the human crowd. Richard and Hannah were expected to be on stage.

I knew Bishop planned to kill them. I hated having to leave Claire but she would have to go on stage as well. I had to stay back for my part until it was time. So I watched as she stood tall as Francois put his arm around her shoulder.

I clenched my fist as he led her up to the stage. I quickly downed the poison. I would have to wait a moment till it was time. I listened as Bishop roared about disorder, and disobedience.

He made Richard step forward. "You will choose someone to take your spot." Bishop said. "Why we all know you want a vampire to hold the spot." Richard said defiantly.

"Well you may choose a human but as you stated I prefer a vampire so I'll fix that. Go on Richard choose someone." Bishop taunted. Richard stood tall refusing.

I saw as Bishop got ready to pounce. That was my que. I stumbled in as if I were drunk. I twirled Claire around bending her in a dip I kissed her neck.

Not so inoccently as I sucked on her skin. I let her go after standing her back up. "Fool I was wondering where you went... I see you decided to get drunk." He said slightly ammused.

I bowed mockingly. "Well yes there were only drunks left and I found myself very hungry." I said letting out a manicle chuckle. "You know what they say you are what you eat." I said.

I slung my arm around the Devils shoulder. He was growing annoyed. "You started the party without me?" I said fake pouting. He pushed me off.

"Enough!" He yelled."Did you think I wouldn't know of your plot. You poisoned yourself in hopes that I would drink your blood!" He said snaring.

"However your plans failed as Oliver told me all about you." He said smiling triumphantly. Oliver came forward pulling Amelie along in silver chains. Her neck and wrists burning.

She fell to the floor looking haggard and defeated. "Ah and the other one bring my daughters lover as well. I wouldn't wish to separate them." He said laughing.

Ysandre shoved a pale looking Sam forward. Bishop turned to the crowd. His voice boomed as he spoke. " Let all bare wittiness to what happens to traitors!" Bishop boomed grabbing Sam.

Amelie made a show to lunge screaming no as her father bit into Sams neck. I saw tears fall from Claires eyes as Sams lifeless body was dropped. Bishop laughed, but I pulled out my silver dagger. He stumbled a bit. Becoming disoriented as the poison started to take hold of him.

Quickly Oliver snapped the restraint on Amelie. He gave her the antidote. I took my own. Amelie went for her father Oliver took on a vampire named Pennyfeather I watched as he threw him off the stage.

I watched as Ysandre crept towards Claire. I was going to get her when I was surprised to see Francois throw the witch into the crowd. What was he playing? I watched as he dived into the crowd fighting Ysandre.

Claire lunged forward grabbing the book from her father springing back before he could catch her. I watched as she went for Sam but I had to help Amelie as Bishop continued to back up. I screamed no! as I felt a portal opening. He dove through, meanwhile fights were breaking out in the crowd.

When Claire joined us I was surprised to find a weak Sam with her. He was dead I was sure of it. So how was he now here. I shook my head.

We had to hurry I quickly took us to the lab. Shame, Micheal, and Eve joined us. I quickly pulled up where he had went. Ada... who was the brain of Morgainville hesitated but had to obey.

Luckilly she was wise enough not to appear or speak. I hadn't gotten to tell Claire yet about her. We went through but only Claire, Micheal, Eve, Shame, and I made it through on time. We had no time to wait.

We were in the schools library. I watched as Shame quickly grabbed two books he tossed one to Shreve. Ah very clever decoy books. Suddenly Micheal was thrown into the computers.

"Go!" He roared I told the others to go as I helped Micheal. Bishop was getting better as the poison wore off. Me and Micheal faced off with him i lunged hitting his shoulder but he decided to try and follow the others. We chased him. When I caught up to him he was standing at the base of a statue.

It was one of him he had installed before he tried to shut the school down. I watched as Claire ripped hand fulls of the books pages throwing them into the flames of the torch the statue held. I watched as Bishop climbed trying to get the book. I ran lunging landing gracefully on the shoulders of the statue.

I grabbed the book and ripped the pages doing what Claire had. "No!" He roared trying to get the book. He missed but hit Claire so she lost balance falling. I knew she would be ok so I continued.

I took the last page. "Ah this... this would be very bad if anyone got it." I taunted but he surprised me as he dropped to the ground grabbing Claire by the neck. "Give me it or ill tear her head off just like I did to her mother." He threatened.

I saw the fear in her eyes. I folded the page like an airplane and threw it he let go to go after it. When he caught it I yelled. "Ardentia Verba!" It ignited and he caught fire.

He tried to put it out but it spread as he screamed. I walked over as he fell to his knees I snapped and the flames stopped. I grabbed him biting him and swallowing as much as I could. When I felt I had enough. I dropped him he was alive still.

I smiled cruely as I removed a syringe of my diseased blood. I plunged it into his chest. "Now then you shall live a long life... with this disease that you created thisome is punishment for hurting my little bird." I whispered to him.

He was to weak to do anything. He stared at the sky. Amelie then appeared. Her guards took Bishop away. I went over to Claire who was sitting on the ground still where Bishop had dropped her.

I quietly helped her to her feet. She clung to me. Suddenly the sadness in her eyes vanished. She tightened her grip on me. "Is it over?" She asked.

When I nodded she sighed relief washing over her. "What about the cure?" She asked worried. "I consumed almost all his blood... so now my blood will work. We have much work to do." I replied kissing her cheek.

"Not yet I have to speak to Claire?" Amelie said coming up behind us. "Claire Sam said it was your blood that brought him back to life... is this true?" Amelie asked my eyes widened her blood?

She had brought Sam back... but how? Her blood shouldn't have worked since he had died. Claire nodded nervously. "How did you know what to do?" Amelie asked softly.

"I... I'm not sure but... I know this sounds crazy but it was as if my mom... showed me somehow I can't explain it really. I got an image of her in my head and she told me what to do." Claire said sadly. Amelie's eyes widened she glanced up at the sky as if she would see Lilly there.

For a moment I tried to figure it out but decided sometimes there are things that are unsolvable. I wrapped my arms around Claire from behind. "Thank you Claire." Amelie finally said before turning and leaving.

"Do you want to wait till tomorrow?" I asked wondering if she wanted a break. She surprised me. "No thank you I can't wait to get back to work." She said hopeful.

So now here we were working on concentrating the blood into dosages. I told her my idea for a gun that could shoot the cure for the more dangerous ones. She agreed and we drew blue prints together. It was already the next day when we were nearly done. We had to wait a bit for the blood I drank to absorb the properties of the cure.

We took a break and she was now cuddled up on the bed with me. "Claire... would you... would you want to move in with me?" I asked nervously. She lifted her head to study me.

"To the lab?" She asked. I shook my head. "We could use my house I'd clean it up first of course... but I really want you to be the first thing I see everyday." I whispered as I brushed hair from her face. She seemed to be thinking.

"I... I'm not sure I'm ready just yet for that... would you wait a while for me to be?" She said slowly. I smiled kissing her forehead. I knew she would say that but I wanted to ask anyway.

"Of course. Whenever your ready just tell me." I whispered. "Claire after we are done would... would you give me the honor of allowing me to take you out..?" I'm not sure why I was nervous but I was.

"Yes!" She said excitedly. I had alot to make up for. Also now that things would calm I would be able to treasure her more.

We rested then finished the work. "Finally it's done." She stretched as she spoke. "I'll tell Amelie to distribute it. I believe our work on this subject is done. All those years and finally it's over." I said relieved.

I called Amelie she came herself with Sam who looked completely ecstatic. We gave them their dose then explained what to do. "Claire I haven't gotten a chance to say thank you. Thank you so much." Sam said hugging Claire.

She smiled, "I'm just glad your still around. Your my friend... and like family." Claire said. I didn't miss the bit of sadness. I decided I had to ask Amelie now.

I took her outside and whispered. "Bishop said... that Lilly had tried to abort Claire through poison... is it true?" I whispered. Her eyes widened and she glanced toward the door. That was all the answer I needed.

"Don't tell her... Lilly was scared she made a mistake out of fear... it would crush Claire." Amelie whispered. "When Claire was born she regretted it so much... it ate away at her every day that Claire didn't wake. She knew it was her fault. The women paid with her life Myrnin." She said sadly.

I nodded I wouldn't speak of it. Amelie left with Sam. I kissed Claire. "Why don't you go spend time with your friends. Tomorrow I'll pick you up at 7:00 p.m.

" I whispered. I didn't want her to leave but I think she needed a bit of time with them. She smiled kissing me softly before going to the portal. She went through and I was alone. I started pacing I needed to plan for tomorrow.


	10. Promise

**I don't own Morganville.**

Claire's pov

Eve had helped curl my hair. She pulled half or it up into a pony tail. I closed my eyes as Eve applied make up. I fought myself to stay still as the fluffy brushes swiped across my face.

When she applied the mascara I had to nearly pinch my self to keep from moving away as the mascara wand came so close to my eye. When she was done she stood back and whistled. I looked at my reflection. "Wow. Your amazing Eve." I said hugging her.

I looked nothing like my usual self. In fact I could admit for once I looked good. I went to my room carefully slipping the robe off. I then took the black dress from the hanger.

Carefully I slipped it on. It was alot more revealing then what I normally wore. It went to the top of my knee. It cut a bit low in a sweet heart neckline. I slipped on my black stiletos.

I wore my bracelet always. I sprayed a tiny bit of perfume on. When I stepped out of my room and walked down stairs Eve whistled again. The boys turned Shanes eyes took me in.

He smiled a sad smile. "You look beautiful... he better treat you good." Shane said. I smiled thanking him for the compliment.

Micheals jaw was slack. I giggled. "You look beautiful but don't forget a jacket." He said.

I rolled my eyes typical Micheal. When the door bell rang I became a bit nervous. I slowly opened the door. My jaw almost dropped.

Myrnin was dressed handsomly. He matched and everything. He had a black dress shirt buttoned all the way up. He had a crimson red tie on. His black dress pants were wrinkle free.

He had matching shoes that were shined. His slightly curly hair was combed back nicely. Though I prefered his usual hair it still looked good. Even Eve couldn't hide her automatic once over.

"You look beautiful love." He said handing me a bouquet of flowers. I smiled he followed me as I put them in a vase with water. "Thank you and you look very handsome." I said smiling.

He took my arm and led me out the door to a car. Thankfully he wasn't driving... not to be mean but I didn't feel like ending up a bloody mess. "So where are we going?" I asked softly.

I had butterflies in my tummy. "It's a resturant on the vampire side of town... is that ok? I should have asked first shouldn't I of ?" He begin ranting nervously so I kissed him.

"Any where with you is perfect." I said softly. He smiled he was absolutely charming. He opened doors for me and pulled the chair out for me.

We were served blood first. When the waiter brought wine over I almost declined saying I was underage... but was I really? I'm not sure how that worked so I excepted it. We chatted and sipped our wine.

When the waiter came by I ordered the Cornish hen dish. They brought out fancy appetizers as we waited. It was good. We were talking when I realized I didn't know much about his past.

I would ask another time though as I wanted to keep the good mood. When we left he asked the driver to stop suddenly. I was confused but he took my hand. "Will you take a walk with me?" He asked me.

I smiled and said yes. It was beautiful here. I had never been wherever we were. Their was a little man made pond. We walked around for a bit and then he led me to a bench.

We sat and stared at the stars like we had done a million times in his dream scape. Suddenly he took my hand. He looked nervous. "Claire I... have something for you... it may seem old fashioned but..." He paused pulling out a red velvet box.

My eyes widened. "It's a promise ring. I want you to wear it as a sign of a promise. Not now but someday I want you to by wife."

"I know it may seem to soon so for now will you accept this promise ring?" He asked I couldn't stop the tears. I nodded while flinging my arms around him. I kissed him.

"I love you so much." I whispered against his lips. I could feel him smile against mine. When he walked me to the door of the Glass house he kissed me and we said goodnight.

When I went in Micheal was still up so was Eve. Micheal asked how it went. I sighed happily for a response. "Oh my god is that a ring!" Eve yelled grabbing my hand studying it.

Her eyes were wide. The ring was rose gold. The band was beautiful as it looked almost like little leaves. It had little diamonds around it. In the middle was pink diamond.

Micheal had come over looking horified. I knew why they thought it was an engagement ring. "Relax it's a promise ring." I said smiling Eve squealed, " I need details." She gushed.

I smiled promising I would tomorrow. Micheal still looked uneasy. " Don't worry Micheal I'm not ready for that. I won't be running of and eloping anytime soon." I winked.

I kissed both Eve and Micheal on the cheek before heading up stairs. I undressed and showered to remove the hair spray and make up. I drifted to sleep as soon as I laid down.

I smiled when I realized I was now in Myrnins dream scape. It had been a while since I had been here. It always looked so magical. It felt like anything could happen here.

I walked along the path knowing where I would find him. I heard the music. I opened the door and entered the cottage. He was at the piano.

It surprised me as he hadn't played in a long time. He didn't look up but his smile told me he knew I was there. I walked over and sat on a chair that was close by. I closed my eyes listening to the beautiful melody.

I watched him as his long slender fingers made the most beautiful sounds I've heared. When he stopped he looked up at me. He had a crooked smile on his face. "What was that it was beautiful?" I asked.

He stood up and pulled me up from the chair. "That my love was your song." He said. My eyes widened he had composed a song for me.

"I am the luckiest girl ever." I said smiling. He really made me feel so amazing. The way he looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing he had seen made me feel so amazing.

"Myrnin?" I asked hesitantly. He looked at me worried by my tone. "Yes little bird?" He asked.

"Um... will you tell me more about you about your past?" I bit my lip worried he wouldn't want to. His smile was a sad one. "I will but...it's not a good story... that is until I met a little girl eleven years ago. That is when my story got good." He said smiling at me.

He laid on the bed and motioned for me to as well. He wrapped his arms around me. His voice was haunted and sad as he told me his story. I cried at times laughed at a few stories he told me.

However when he talked about his past love my heart hurt a bit. Her name was Ada. He told me he killed her on accident and so he turned her not ready to lose her yet. However due to the disease he killed her again.

He couldn't handle it so he put her brain in a computer." My eyes widened. "The... machine that runs Morganville." I said knowing all of a sudden that was where her brain was.

I cringed a bit. I saw the hurt in his eyes when I did that. I softly kissed him. He continued on.

"It wasn't love... I knew that I just was lonely and scared. That may be horrible of me but I used her because I didn't want to be alone. I know now that I've never really experienced love till... you little bird. I've done horrible things."

"I'm a monster and I shouldn't be allowed to even touch such a pure angel." He said softly. I shook my head. "No Myrnin your no monster. "

"You may have done things in your past... but you changed." I said softly. Staring into his beautiful eyes. "Claire I am selfish and have a temper... I've hurt people and can be cruel."

"Yet I'm so selfish I can't lose you if I were to ever lose you... I don't know what I would do." He said it softly but I heared the pain laced in his voice. He used one of his hands to cover his eyes. I moved it to see his eyes filled with tears.

"Don't hide from me. " I said. His tears fell silently and my own soon joined his as I kissed him softly. "You will never lose me Myrnin." I said as I tried to kiss his tears away.

His grip tightened on me. Not painfully but firmly. He kissed me softly but firm. We just laid in silence words not needed as our hold on each other said it all. We weren't ever letting go of each other.

A week passed in calmness. He introduced me to the computer... Ada. She didn't like me it was obvious. The first time I met her she insulted me. I freaked out when her voice came from the speaker of my phone.

I Jumped as she appeared before me. Myrnin held firm assuring me that she couldn't hurt me she was only a projection of sorts. I wasn't so sure though. She looked so real.

Only the occasional flicker gave it away that she wasn't there. I didn't like her. She was rude and she glared at me. The next time I met her I was alone in the upper part of the lab.

As I discovered there was a lower part. That was where Ada... was kept. Myrnin had gone down to do maintenance. I was cleaning and she appered. She started talking about her and Myrnin.

I became so angry I forgot she was a projection and tried to attack her. Later when Myrnin noticed I was in a bad mood he tried to ask what was wrong. I told him I didn't like Ada. I told him how she kept taunting me about her... intimate past with him.

He laughed which made me angrier. "Claire... I never slept with her." He said. I was confused and at first thought he was lying but I saw he was sincere.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. " though your rather cute when you are jealous. I assure you that you are the only one I want and need. The only one I love." When he said that I felt my jealousy leave.

That was three days ago. I was currently at the Glass house bored. I usually traveled by portal in the day. I still was bothered by the sun.

Though Amelie had said I did way better then most new vampires. Myrnin had been helping me try to practice with controling my powers. I hadn't read the book he gave me yet. I was bored and it would probably help but right now I didn't want to read.

It was afternoon when I heared a knock on the door. I was the only one home so I answered it. I opened it a crack. While I stayed away from the light being let in.

"Who is it?" I called suddenly the door was opened and I was thankful I was behind it. It was shut and my eyes widened at who it was.

"What... what are you doing here?" I asked backing up a bit. He held his hands up showing he ment know harm. "Why aren't you locked away?" I demanded scared.

He chuckled. "Princess no need to worry I won't harm you or your friends I promise. As to why I'm not locked up well... I helped Amelie towards the end she gave me a chance." Francois said.

That was true he stopped Ysandre from attacking me. I tilted my head curious. "Why did you help me. I mean you were Bishop's were you not?" I asked really curious.

He smiled, "No not really. I followed him for some time... only when it suited me. I owed him a favor so I helped at times. He knew my loyalty though was never to him." He said.

"Then who's your loyalty to?" I asked wanting to know where he stood. "My loyalty has always been to myself Clarisa... but it became to you. Which is why Bishop who had ordered me to seduce you called me off when he realized where my loyalty was." He whispered.

He looked so sincere but I knew that ment nothing. I mean my father had looked so loving and caring when he wanted to. "I see." I said blankly.

"I know you won't believe it right now. I'm not asking for anything though. I just dropped by to see that you were ok and to let you know." He said already turning.

"Why would you feel loyalty to me. Is... is it because of what I am?" I asked him before he could open the door. He didn't turn when he spoke.

"No Clarisa it never had anything to do with what you are... though you may not believe me I really do care for you. I recognized you when I saw you... you see I have met you a few other times. Though the first time you were asleep. The second time was when you lived with your... human family. You probably don't remember. "

"Anyways now isn't the time for stories. I'll see you around princess." He said already closing the door. I racked my brain I don't remember ever seeing him.

I shook my head it's just him trying to trick me. I decided it would be best not to tell the others about my visitor. We were now eating dinner. I savored each bite of the chili.

I had been sick of it before but after so long without it I had started craving it. Shane agreed it was time for his Chili to make a come back. He made me help him make it but I was fine with that. Next week I would be starting back up at school.

I would have only night classes thankfully. Sam was going to be my teacher again as he decided to pick up teaching Latin . The previous teacher who taught this class had died during the fight with Bishop at city hall. I didn't even know Sam knew Latin.

I knew it would be good to learn it so I could finally stop asking Myrnin to translate for me. Though that didn't mean he still wouldn't have to as not everything was in Latin. Still this would help. Luckilly they had a night class for AP Physics C Mechanics.

Amelie had me taking another class on Myths. Though she assured me this was way different. I didn't know who the teacher would be as it was blank. Other than that for now those were my only classes.

Right now there weren't many night classes. Not to mention I didn't need half the ones they offered and had taken some of the ones they did. So I was stuck with those three. In the day time I would work for Myrnin.

Amelie paid me as she said it was ultimately a job even if I would go even if she didn't pay me. I was washing dishes when I suddenly felt odd. It was as if electricity had surged through me. Then I felt cold. Yes I was a vampire but though to a human our skin felt cold we felt the temperature same as humans.

I felt so cold I was shaking and my teeth started chatering. Micheal came in as he had vampire hearing and probably heared my teeth clicking violently against each other. "Claire?" He asked coming closer.

He put his hand to my forhead. "Your freezing!" He said. Then suddenly it stopped.

"Whatever it was passed. I'm fine."I said his worried look didn't leave though. "I'm going to just lay down." I said already leaving the room.

Really I felt fine now. I made my way up the stairs to my room. I didn't sleep though I just laid there for a while. I decided I should read the book now. So I pulled it out.

I skipped the story of Nyx as I had read it so many times I could recite it backwards. The next part was a list of names. It took me a moment to realize it was a list of supposed pure bloods. It seemed most of the info that was on pure bloods came from stories and what they deemed myth.

However this book had information on powers. Detailed accounts. Some were able to burn people without fire. I thought back to that melted coke bottle.

So that's the power Aesop had. This women Alexandria was able to freeze people. They called her the ice witch. I laughed maybe she was the real ice queen.

Though people called Amelie that I think that name fit this Alexandria much more. I read on and found something. A boy named Damien. He had come to power early though it didn't say how.

His powers were out of control and he was sentenced to death. However he didn't die he killed those who tried to kill him. After he escaped there was no records of him until 20 years later when a journal was found that spoke of a strange boy. Though he went by the name Lucas.

Whoever wrote this book was sure it was him. According to research he had come into his powers. Yet they still found him to powerful for their liking. They deemed him a threat even when he was in control.

They hunted him but once again he dissapeared. There was nothing on him after that. I stopped deciding I'd read more later. I stared at the ceiling taking in Damien story.

Even when he got control they tried to kill him. Out of fear... he hadn't done anything or at least the book hadn't mentioned anything. It was scary that just because he was stronger than them they decided he shouldn't have the right to live. This world can be a scary place.

I was lucky compared to the pure bloods that I read about. They all met a tragic fate caused by fear. With Aesop it was his wife. I wasn't sure how Lucas had met his fate or if he had but I hoped it wasn't horrible like with Aesop.

I clutched the book to my chest. I had read that list when Bishop had me... it was a list of names of those that lost control... they were terminated as whoever wrote the book said. I didn't like that word or the idea that we were all just so easily disposed of.

I sat up at 6 in the morning. I felt like I needed a shower. So I let the warm water hit my body. My thoughts wouldn't shut off.

I dressed without caring if it matched or not. I was now in the Kitchen heating blood up. I heared the microwave beeping but I didn't move. I just stared it was only when Micheal came in and opened the microwave cutting off the beeping that I snapped out of my odd trance.

"Claire what's wrong. Don't say nothing because between last night and now I know somethings up." He said gently. I blinked a few times before opening the bottle. I took a long drink before speaking.

"I'm not sure Micheal... I was just lost in thought right now." I was being honest. I really didn't know and I had been lost in thought moments ago. He didn't buy that though.

I sighed sinking into the chair at the table. "I was really thinking Micheal... I read part of a book about pure bloods... and well they were destroyed if they were deemed a threat." I went on explaining about those terminated and about Aesop and Damien. He listened quietly.

"And in the end my mom felt the same... even if she regretted it later." I finished. "Claire we don't even know if that part is true, but that's not my point. We won't ever let that happen to you. Amelie wouldn't let it happen... and though I don't like Myrnin much... I know he loves you."

"He wouldn't ever let that happen. I wouldn't let it happen. Neither would Sam or Eve or Shane. Even Richard and Hannah would fight for you. Hell even Oliver."

"So you don't need to worry we wouldn't ever let that happen." He said softly giving my hand a squeeze. I felt a little better after talking to Micheal. He was right I was lucky I had so many people who cared.

We were interrupted by a knock. It was early still so the sun wouldn't be high enough to hit me if I answered. It was two cops. I was worried but they smiled a friendly smile.

"Hello you must be Claire I'm detective Lowe and this is my partner Detective Hess. May we please come in." They asked softly but I saw that something was wrong. I invited them asking if they wanted coffee.

They both took it black. When I brought it to them they were on the couch. "Um... is everything alright detectives?" I asked trying to keep from biting my lip.

"Yes well... sort of but you don't have no need to worry. Is it alright if you go get Eve we have to speak with her." Detective Hess said. I nodded going up the stairs vamp speed to get her.

I avoided vampire movement usually. It took a while and I was still working on it but... I felt this was important. I told Eve to come down stairs. She wasn't a morning person so she came down looking annoyed.

Till she saw the detectives. "Joe! And Travis!" She brightened up hugging each of them. "Eve we came to talk to you about..." Lowe paused. I made an excuse to go upstairs.

Though it wouldn't do any good though. They talked low so I only caught a few words "Jason... brother...out." Hess said.

I heared Eve's surprised gasp. My eyes widened Eve had a brother. She hadn't told me. And what did they mean by out? Out of where.

It clicked just like when mom had mentioned my cousin was getting out. Out as out of prison. I could be wrong but my gut said I wasnt. When I heared the front door shut I cautiously stepped out.

When I went down stairs Eve was sitting staring blank at the wall. "Eve" I said softly. She didn't answer. "Eve!" I said loudly.

She jumped startled. "Oh hey... you heared didn't you." She said as a statement. "Just a little... I tried to tune it out but... why didn't you tell me?" I asked a bit sad she hadn't told me.

"Tell you what that my little brother is a psycho. That he's messed up and it's my fault. That he stabbed a girl and was in jail for it. Not exactly the type of thing I use for girl bonding time." She was upset.

So I ignored her glare. "Eve... honey look we all have... family members that aren't the best. I got Oliver, and Amelie. And my cousin Rex... well from my adoptive families side. He's always in and out of jail." I said softly trying to let her know she shouldn't be ashamed.

"That's different Claire. Amelie and Oliver may be cold murderers but you didn't cause them to be that way! I screwed up and left my own little brother. Brandon moved on to him since I wasn't around and I let it happen! Claire I let that sicko do what he did to me to him!" She was crying I hugged her.

Not liking that she was hurting and I wasn't sure what to do. "I'm sorry..." was all I could say. I held her and she cried into my shoulder. "I won't let any one hurt you Eve I promise." I whispered.

She sniffled. She looked so young without her goth make up on. "I got to go get ready Clear Bear but thanks. They said they would give me a ride to work." She said trying to sound like her usual self, but she failed.

She was scared. Micheal came in he obviously heard it all. His face said it besides he was a vampire duh! Of course he heard it all. He was closer to them he probably heared the things I couldn't.

He walked past me to the stairs. I knew he was going to talk to Eve. Shane had been working early lately at the BBQ place he liked. I think his favorite part was all the meat they gave him to bring home.

So our fridge was stalked. I looked at the clock I had to leave soon. I quickly changed into something that actually matched. Seeing as earlier in my daze I managed to throw on the ugliest outfit I owned.

I swapped the old ripped jeans for a pair of black shorts. I gladly threw the faded shirt that had a kitten on it in the trash. Slipping on a white v-neck shirt. I brushed my hair out and braided it.

I grabbed my bag that had the notes I took at Myrnin's in it. I threw the book in just because. First I stopped at Common grounds. As Oliver sensed me he had already started making my drink.

I smiled when I reached the counter. "Hey." I said while placing the money on the counter. "Hello Claire how have you been?" He asked already working on Myrnins drink.

"It's been ok what about you?" He smiled a little smile. "Good now that it's calm and business is back up." He handed me the drinks. " have a good day." I said.

He returned the parting. I took the portal in his office to the lab. Myrnin was cooing at his new pet spider. He had found him the other day and named the thing Bob.

He insisted it was our child. I placed the drinks down. He darted over kissing me quickly before darting away back to his "child". I sighed, "Myrnin what's are we doing today?" He finally looked up after a minute.

Literally a whole minute. " Claire today we have to check on Ada... she is acting off. I wonder if she contracted the disease. It would explain her mood swings." He said starting to talk more to himself then me.

I still didn't like Ada... but if it would stop her nasty attitude I would do it. Not that I could refuse anyways. "Myrnin seemed to finally come out of his talk with himself. "Ok" was all he said as he opened the latch to the secret door that was kept under a rug.

He grabbed me and didn't hesitate as he jumped down. I could have done it myself but still it was nice being in his arms. He seemed to agree because he didn't let go till we came to the room where the computer was. Ada's projection was there already glaring at me.

"Why did you bring that ugly thing?" She asked Myrnin. I hissed. She stuck her tongue out like a little kid. It was odd seeing as she was older than me.

She was always dressed in old fashioned dresses. She even wore a powdered wig. Yet she called me ugly. The bitch! I tried to calm down.

I was mad as Myrnin hadn't spoke yet. Finally after tapping some buttons he did. "Ada you are not to talk about Claire like that. It is far from the truth." He said way to soft for my liking.

I knew it was cause he felt guilty for killing the women twice but still. I couldn't stop my lip from jutting out in a pout. "Claire I need you to flip the red switch over there." He said pointing to the wall.

I did so and all the lights went out. "Ok switch it back on." He said. I did and the lights were back and the computer restarted.

"I restored her to see if that will fix whatever the problem was if not... well let's hope it isn't the disease or we will need a... uh replacment."He said. I didn't like the sound of that. Sure I hated Ada but I didn't want someone else to have to take her place.

"Myrnin can't we figure out another way that doesn't involve... killing someone?" I wasn't gonna let him kill someone. He sighed before he spoke, "Claire I understand you don't like the idea... but it's the most efficient way to do this. "

"A vampires brain can wipe memories of those who leave town." He said softly. I shivered still at the idea. "I don't want to kill someone and stuff their brain in a jar." I said grossed out.

"You wouldn't be killing anyone."He said taking hold of my shoulders. I knew what he ment either he would or Amelie would retrieve it for him. "I don't want you to kill anyone either." I whispered.

He didn't respond. He just picked me up. "Myrnin who is she?" Ada's voice came from all around the room. "Well you restarted her and she is still a bitch." I said judging from her tone.

"Hush love... she doesn't remember I'll have to fill her in." He said. I hated that his words though perfectly innocent made me angry. I dropped down from his arms turning away.

"You go do that then I'll be leaving since I'm not needed for that!" I hissed. He tried to call out to me but I knew he wouldn't follow. He would first finish his work.

I knew it was silly of me. I couldn't help it. She was his ex even if he didn't sleep with her. I still didn't like her around even if she couldn't help it.

It wasn't as if she could just up and leave. I knew Myrnin treated her nice out of guilt but still the not logical part of me was upset. I hadn't left not like I had said I would. Instead I sat on the couch in the lab. I didn't notice Myrnin had come up until he wrapped his arms around me from behind the couch.

"Little bird. You have to understand I did horrible things. I owe her for that... but that's all that is." He whispered.

"I know that but I can't help it! I know better and I keep telling myself that but I can't stop this feeling!" I said a bit louder then I ment to. "I'm trying Myrnin..." I said softly.

"Your the only man I've been with. You were my first kiss, my first... time, my first love. The only one I want and ever will want... I don't know how I'm supposed to handle these things." I admitted softer.

"I know that Claire and I love that I'm the one who gets to be with you. I can't make those feelings you have leave but I can show you how much I love you." He whispered huskily in my ear. And show me he did as he made love to me.

When I got home I hoped Micheal wouldn't be there. I knew he wouldn't mention it but it was still awkward knowing he could tell when me and Myrnin had... done stuff. My earlier bad mood was completely gone. And I felt guilty when I remembered my friend was still upset.

She wasn't home though. I knew Oliver wasn't the nicest but I knew he would still protect Eve. I was relieved there was no one here. I showered and then went to the kitchen. I could feel the dull ache in my throat.

Telling me it was time to feed. I heated the blood up but a knock at the door stopped me. It was odd because the knock came from the door to the back which was in the kitchen. I opened the door.

Their was a boy about a year older he had a whole foot in height over me. He had brown hair and stunning blue eyes that were all to familliar. I knew imediatly who this was. It had to be Eve's brother.

My eyes took him in not in a checking out way. I was categorizing all the similarities. Though from his smirk I could tell he thought it was me ogling him. "Hey I'm looking for my sister Eve... she in?" He said his tone was friendly but his body language wasnt. I backed up not out of fear. It was because I could feel my fangs trying to pop out.

I needed blood. I opened the microwave and didn't bother to take my eyes off him as my fangs came down. He seemed a bit surprised but quickly got over it. I drank greedily.

When I was done I put another in as I still felt the ache. "What do you want with Eve?" I asked still keeping a distance. "What can't a brother visit his sister?" He asked but his smile was twisted.

He would be very good looking if it wasn't for the fact that he seemed like a creep. Not that I was looking at him like that. "If that were true then it be different but we both know it isnt. So what do you really want. Jason right?" I asked while grabbing the second bottle. I drank this one a bit slower. Savoring the warmth that oddly cooled the burning in my throat.

"Look... I bet you were told things but I really do just want to see my sis." He said trying to sound sincere. I rolled my eyes. "Oddly I didn't even know you existed till this morning... but Eve is upset about what happened to you."

"I watched as she cried her heart out blaming herself. If you were sincere I'd gladly let you see her only your not. So drop the game Jase."I said firmly.

His fake smile dropped turning into a twisted sneer. "You don't know me so don't act like you do bitch!" He yelled. He couldn't come in due to the protection.

I shrugged that didn't sit well as he pulled out a gun. It was then that I noticed he was high on something his pupils were dialated. The whites of his eye's red. He fired. I was to shocked to move so it hit.

I felt my fangs pop down. His expression became scared and guilty. My shoulder burned and I felt my body trying to repair itself. I looked back up at Jason.

He dropped the gun shaking. "I didn't mean to I... didn't mean to." He cried out. He looked really upset. Though he just shot me I felt oddly sorry for him.

I felt the bullet dislodge itself from my shoulder. The skin already healed. I sighed at my ruined shirt. "Look it's ok we will pretend that didn't happen... but you need to leave... and if I were you I'd stay off whatever it is your on..." I said softly.

I took his gun though I didn't want to give it back... if he was out on the street he may need it. I handed him the gun. "I'm sorry..." He said again. I believed him.

"Stay safe out there." I found myself saying. He nodded. "Um... what's your name?" He asked awkwardly.

"Claire." I said. With that he left. The whole thing was odd. That wouldn't have ended the same had I been human. I got to work cleaning up.

After I changed and disposed of the bullet and bloody items I heated up more blood. Micheal who just came in asked why it smelled like a bleach factory. I really had no clue what to say for a second. "I spilled blood." I said when I finally figured out what to say.

He nodded, that explains why there is so many bottles in the trash... but how many did you spill for there to be four bottles?" He asked. "Hey I was hungry." I said which was true.

I wasn't sure why but I had felt very hungry earlier. "So that's another odd syptom." He said. "What?" I asked confused.

"The chill you got last night, the spacing out this morning, and now this." He said gesturing to the trash can. "Micheal I'm fine. Really I feel good."

" I just felt a little hungrier then usual. Besides I dropped the first bottle." I said lying only a little bit. I probably shouldn't have but I didn't want them to worry.

He nodded but I saw the doubt. "Look I think you should see Theo just to be sure." He said sipping his own blood. I ran a hand through my hair.

"If anything else happens I will ok dad?" I asked sarcastically. Everyone joked that he treated me like a daughter... which he did. It was annoying but also nice at times.

He just smiled his shining smile. "Good but if anything happens let me know."He said. It was my turn to cook dinner. I normally wouldn't but I decided to cheat.

I picked up the phone and ordered 4 large pizzas. Some hot wings and a Pepsi and sprite. We already had coke. When I hung up Micheal stared at me a eye brow raised.

"What?" I asked. "You planning to invite the neighbors over? Because I don't see how four people are going to eat all that?" He asked jokingly but serious.

I shrugged. "So there will be extra relax Micheal. It's pizza! Pizza is life." I joked.

By the time Eve and Shane got home the pizza was here. I placed the boxes on the table loving the delicious smell. Eve asked when the party was joking about the amount of food. Shane shrugged and dug in.

"Hey pizza is life." Shane said. "See! Shane gets it. So go with it." I said already on my 4th slice.

Micheal had been watching me the whole time. I grabbed a hot wing savoring the taste. When we finished I went upstairs brushed my teeth and decided to read a bit. Micheal knocked on the door.

I knew it was him cus there was no heart beat. "Come in Mikey." He came in and sat down. On the edge of my bed.

"Claire I'm taking you to see Dr, Theo tomorrow." He said firmly. "What I thought we agreed to wait." I protested.

"No Claire it's obvious something is wrong. You almost ate as much as Shane down there... I hate to ask... but have you and Myrnin used protection?" He asked. My eyes widened at what he was hinting at.

"Micheal I'm not pregnant!" I yelled. He put his finger to his lips signaling me to keep it down. " Let's just be safe ok."

"Judging by you avoiding the question I'm guessing you haven't used protection." He looked just as uncomfortable talking about it as I felt. "No we don't but Micheal I'm not pregnant. And it's a bit awkward talking about sex with you..." I said awkwardly.

"Look I know it's awkward I don't like it either... but we need to have this talk. From now on you need to us protection... and if he refuses you aren't obligated to do anything... and if you say no it means no... but I'm still making sure you see Dr, Theo Claire." He finished. My eyes widened how did my earing pizza turn into a sex talk. He wouldn't listen when I argued so finally I gave in.

The next morning bright and early I got dressed and he told the others he was taking me to see Amelie. He said he didn't want them involved right now. He had called Dr, Theo ahead of time. When we arrived Theo had me sit while he got the necessary stuff together.

I told him I was fine but Micheal rattled off everything he considered a symptom. It didn't help that Dr, Theo's eyes widened. He drew blood and felt my abdomen. I sighed this was useless.

I wasn't pregnant but they wouldn't listen. He said to wait while he checked the results of the blood test. His wife had worked on the test while Theo was examining me. He came back in minutes later.

His face gave nothing away and I'll admit even now I was worried. He put a file down. "Claire... you" He was cut off by the bang of a door. Myrnin came in.

He came straight over to me. He picked me up and sat in my spot cradling me in his lap. "Myrnin what's are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I called him I thought he should be here." Dr Theo said. My eyes widened did that mean I was pregnant. "Claire you aren't pregnant... but that doesn't mean something isn't wrong. "

"Your symptoms remain unexplained." Dr, Theo said softly. "I'm fine. Really I'm not sure why you all think something is wrong."

"I mean I love you all and I'm glad you care but..." I was cut off. "Claire your obviously not fine. Vampires don't get random chils... and though you won't admit it I know your lying about the blood yesterday and you have been spacing out. You ate alot yesterday. I'm worried." Micheal said.

Myrnin who had been quiet spoke. "Claire you have been having mood swings as well... we are just trying to get to the bottom of it ok. So if your ok no harm done and we can all rest assured but let's be sure my love." Myrnin kissed my cheek when He said love.

I sighed but allowed them to continue. At least I wasn't pregnant I really wasn't ready for that yet. Theo and his wife ran lots of test. I liked his wife both her and Theo treated me like their own.

I was more comfortable talking to her about certain things that were personal. So she kicked the men out as she asked question like if sex had felt painful lately. I answered no. She asked if I had any odd discharge or noticed anything off.

I shook my head. She wrote notes down. "That's good... Claire it isn't my place... but I think you should use protection just to be safe." She said as if she was speaking to her own daughter.

I promised I would and she smiled. When the men came in she and Theo went to another room. They came back in a few moments later. "Well your completely healthy... from what we can tell so for today you can go home. "

"I will be trying to see if there is any info... it may be something related to being a pureblood so I'll call if I have news. You must come in if anything changes ok?" Theo said. I told them I would and hugged them both before leaving.

When we got in the car Myrnin sat in the back with me. "See I'm fine." I said to them both. They didn't comment on it.

Micheal dropped me off with Myrnin at the lab but he gave a warning glance. "I suppose I wasn't thinking right... they are right we will need to be more careful with um..." Myrnin said sounding shy suddenly. I laughed. Suddenly he got serious.

"Claire next time tell me if something is going on." He said while taking my hand. "I will but I'm fine." I said softly.

He picked me up carying me to his bedroom. He laid his head on my tummy. " When Dr, Theo told me you might be pregnant... I felt oddly happy... I never thought I wanted kids before... but now I know that if one day we do have children I'd be happy. Right now it's to early though... and we don't even know if we could since it's rare but maybe one day we could adopt if we cant." He sounded as if he was worried he'd scare me away.

I ran my fingers through his hair. "I love you and one day we will." I said softly. He kissed me softly and then we just cuddled for a while.

" I got to go home but I'll be here tomorrow. I love you." I said kissing him. "Sleep tonight." He said before I left.

When I got home Eve was upset. Shane was sitting down next to her trying to calm her. "What's wrong?" I asked.

They didn't answer but Micheal did. He threw the bag on the table. I had thrown it in the trash yesterday. It contained my bloody shirt and the bullet.

I sat down waiting for what I knew was coming. "Explain why you left out the fact you were shot. It's your blood." Micheal said looking upset.

"Look it was an accident I didn't want no one to worry..." I was cut off. "Who did it Claire?" Eve asked but her eyes said she knew. " He was high and wanted to see you I told him to leave and he... look he felt bad about it." I said softly.

" Claire he's dangerous you should have told us." She said sounding so scared. "You cant keep hiding things!" Micheal yelled.

"Don't yell at her Mikey. I don't agree with her lying but she thought it was for us you can talk calmer to her." Shane said. I was thankful for him sticking up for me.

Micheal sat down in his favorite chair. "Next time you tell us right away." Was all he said. I told them I would and that I was sorry for keeping it from them.

We ate dinner mostly in silence. When I fell asleep I couldn't wait to see Myrnin.

" I love you" I said as we swayed to the music. He paused dipping me gracefully. He whispered against my lips and it sent fire through all of my being. "And I you little bird." He sucked on my sensitive skin.

I trembled with want. When he pulled me back up he pressed close into me so I could feel that he to very much wanted me. I slid one of my legs up the side of his. He picked me up and spun us so my back was against one of the post of the gazebo.

He kissed me passionately but pulled away letting me down to my feet soon after. "We can't." He said his voice strained. "Why not?" I asked wanting nothing more than to rip his clothes off and have him take me right there.

"Claire we said we would take precautions about these things..." He whispered his voice still strained. "Fine but tomorrow you better make up for it." I said softly. He nodded.

"Tomorrow we are going to my house and you won't be leaving till I thouroughly make up for it." He said huskily.

When I woke up I felt frustrated with need. I quickly showered and dressed. I wanted to see him as soon as I could but still had three hours. I didn't know if I could wait as I still felt heat pooling through my body.

This wasn't good. Micheal would surely notice and though he wouldn't say anything it would still be awkward. It was awkward enough yesterday... but I really didn't want to face him. I awkwardly made my way to the kitchen I would grab my blood and go wait in my room till it was time.

I bet he felt just as awkward knowing that I could hear him and Eve when they got it on. I cursed in my head when the microwave was to slow and Micheal walked in. He froze wide eyed for a second before trying to act normal. This sucked for us both.

The others didn't have to notice the things we did. I really disliked vamps senses at times and I'm sure he did as well. I grabbed the blood and quickly went to my room. I read till it was time but I hadn't absorbed the words all I could think was I needed Myrnin.

I went to the wall Micheal said an awkward bye I did the same. As soon as I entered the lab I grabbed Myrnin dragging him to the portal. He could tell obviously why so he quickly grabbed a box and pocketed it. He picked me up and didn't set me down till we were in the bedroom of his house.

I was shaky by the time we were done and needed a minute. He threw the box away. I couldn't believe we used the whole thing... though it wasn't a big box... and some ripped in are frantic desperate state. I felt heat again as I thought about it and slapped myself.

He grabbed my hand stopping me from doing it again. "I'll take care of you so don't hit yourself." He said softly. I was going to say we were out so he couldn't but he proved me wrong as he used his fingers to please me.

It wasn't as satisfying as the whole thing but it did good as I cried out again feeling myself spill around his fingers. I felt a bit sore from our times together. I waited till I could feel my legs again before kissing him and dressing I would have to get home. Tomorrow I had my first day of classes.

When I went through the portal I had the bad luck of running into Micheal again. I started seriously considering Myrnins offer to move in just out of embarrassment. I quickly showered. Washing off the scent of what Myrnin had done to my body down the drain.

I skipped dinner and read instead. Now that I had been thoroughly satisfied I could concentrate.

As I read I couldn't help but wonder what my future held. It said purebloods experience random burst of different powers till their bodies excepted one sometimes two but usually that was it except with one... Damien. He had been able to do what most of the others could. His body hadn't decided on one or two it excepted them all.

It was a scary thought as they said with that much power he had started showing signs of madness. I had to wonder what happened to the ones who weren't killed. There was no mention of what became of Alexandria and all it said about Damien was he got away both times. I flipped to the next page.

I couldn't read it. It was in latin. I would have to ask Sam tomorrow night after class if he could read it to me. So I skipped that page and the next as it was also in latin.

Finally the next page wasnt. I read it. It talked about the power to move objects. It said that most had this ability as it wasn't considered a power like the others.

I took out a paper and began jotting down the list of powers the book had mentioned.  
The power to freeze, the power of fire, the power to heal, the power to speak to the dead, the power to kill with a touch. Some were unclear. Like speaking to the dead... or killing someone with just a touch.

Those didn't go into detail. Right now I wouldn't be able to tell what I had. Since powers shifted till the body excepted it. I wonder what went wrong with Damien that his body excepted them all.

I closed the book deciding I had enough for tonight. Tomorrow when I saw Myrnin I'd ask him what he thought. We would be training tomorrow anyways as we had neglected training for a few days. I closed my eyes but there wasn't any dreams that night.

I woke up feeling good. When I went down to drink my blood the awkwardness between Micheal and I had gone. Eve joined us looking like a zombie. Shane soon followed.

It was rare that we were all here for breakfast. I helped do the eggs while Shane did the bacon and Eve made toast. Micheal set the table. We were soon all seated and laughing happily. Eve and Shane arguing over who got the last piece of baccon.

Micheal however snatched it ending the banter. They however turned on him jokingly. I laughed it felt nice. "So Claire you have school later what time do you get off?" Shane asked.

"I have only Sams class tonight so I will be off at 9 save me food?" I asked he said he would. "I'm making chili dogs and steak." He said. I laughed at this, typical Shane meat and more meat.

When I got to the lab Myrnin wasn't there, but the open door in the floor told me where he was. I bit my lip trying to contain my jealousy. He had assured me Ada was behaving better but I didn't care. I hadn't spoken to her or seen her since the day he restarted her.

I dropped my bag deciding I would go to him rather than wait. I dropped down the hole landing gracefully in a crouch. I was silent even without trying to be it just was natural now. At home I purposefuly made noise so I wouldn't startle someone.

I could hear them talking. I froze growing angry at what she was saying. "Myrnin I love you still. Why can't you love me back. She will never be able to compare to me." Ada said.

"Ada we have been over this and if you keep up with the disobedience I will have to do something about it." He said it softly in his usual tone he used with her. The one that made me angry. "What do you see in her anyways? "

"I've seen you make love to her here and she doesn't even have anything. So why do you like her so much!" She yelled. I had to fight my hiss.

"Ada I love her." He said. "You loved me to you may deny it and tell her otherwise but if you didn't love me then why do you still keep my locket." She said.

My eyes widened. "I did... I did love you in some way... but it's different with Claire." He told her. I backed away and jumped out of the hole.

I felt my eyes sting. I should be happy that he told her he loved me that it was different then the way he had loved her. Yet I wasn't happy I was hurt. He had told me he never loved her.

That he just used her out of loneliness. I knew once again I was acting childish but I didn't care. I grabbed my backpack and used the portal. I wouldn't go home not like this.

I didn't want to answer questions. Instead I took the portal to this old hospital that Myrnin and I stopped at the Day before we fought Bishop. No one would be here and the sun couldn't get in. I sunk to the ground as soon as the portal shut. Why did I have to be so childish?

Myrnin pov

"I did... I did love you in some way... but it's different with Claire." I said. Though I hadn't loved Ada not like Claire it was more of a I loved not having to be alone. I heared a noise. So I quickly went to the top floor of the lab.

Only no one was there. My eyes widened as I saw the time and I realized just what had happened. I cursed. She was already upset about Ada and now she heared that... she would surely misunderstand.

I couldn't blame her had I heared her saying that to someone I would have ripped the man apart. I had to find her and fast. I demanded Ada tell me where the last portal had been taken. She tried to deny me but I forced her to.

I quickly went through finding a very upset looking Claire. She was crying heavily and it hurt me to see her like this. Even more so because it had been my words that hurt her. I grabbed her ignoring her attempts to push me away.

"Claire you need to listen to me." I said softly trying to calm her. "No you told me you never loved her... all I am is a stupid silly little girl. I can't even control my jealousy!" She yelled.

She tried to get away but I wouldn't let her. Not till I explained and probably not even then. "Claire I didn't love her not in the romantic since. I loved her as a friend and that I wasn't alone when she was there."

"I'm not sure if you heard all of it but I did tell her it was different from the way I loved you little bird." I said softly. Trying to sooth my love the one I had hurt without meaning to. "And your not stupid or silly. As for jealousy I'm by far the worst."

"I want to kill any guy that looks at you. So you have no need to worry." I said softly. "I can't stand her!" She hissed.

I kissed her and at first she didn't respond. When she did I loosened my hold just a bit but not enough to let her move far. "I know love but right now we don't have a choice... I will figure something out ok I promise. I'll shut off her projection abilities and her ability to speak without being spoken to ok. "

"Just give me a bit of time to fix it ok." I promissed. She nodded but I saw the guilt in her eyes. I kissed her. "Come on we will do your lessons at the house today." I said deciding it was better than dragging her back to the lab.

We were in the middle of lessons and she had improved alot compared to when Bishop had me teaching her. She could move things more easily. Without anger. Though I stared at the list she gave me.

She had explained moving things wasn't a power but something all purebloods could do. She told me the book said her powers would shift till her body excepted one or two of them. I put a check mark next to the fire one and the healing one. She asked why and I explained she brought Sam back so that had to be part of healing. It was the only thing that could explain the miracle.

"So we have to look out for the others... the last one worries me. I don't want to kill no one." She said sounding haunted. I kissed her softly.

"You wont... we will figure it out." I said but to be honest I was worried to. She could on accidently kill someone... that would ruin her. I would have to figure out a way to prevent that.

I asked for her to hand me the book. I skimmed through it till I found something. "Claire." I called her over.

"It says that the ability to bring death through touch means that you can drain their life force... but it also says they won't stay dead they become servants to the one who takes their soul." She looked more worried. I read on. "The victim can only be saved when the one holding their soul freely gives it back..." I stopped not liking how it was done.

She read it for me. "Through breathing life into them." Well at least we knew how to avoid her killing someone and destroying herself. She would just have to return their soul through mouth to mouth.

I cringed at the thought of my little birds lips pressed to someone else's lips. She sensing my unease kissed me softly. I set up some candles and had her try to melt them. The first one flew off the table.

The second time nothing happened but the third was as they say the charm. It melted. She looked at her phone. " I have to go I have class." She said kissing me.

She made a portal to the university and stepped through. I sighed I hated being apart from her even for a few minutes. I missed waking up to her and holding her all night. We hadn't even been to my dream scape alot lately.

Just a handful of times and I found I didn't like being apart from her. I knew she said she wasn't ready to move in but I thought I might go mad. Maybe I could convince her to at least spend a few days a week here with me. I racked my brain for a way to convince her to at least give me that much.

I paced a bit back and fourth. I could just tell her it was killing me not getting to see her longer. I would bring it up tonight if she showed up in that dream land if not I would ask her tomorrow.


	11. Love me

**I don't own Morganville :D so this is shorter then most of my chapters but... I felt the last part was a good ending for this chapter.**

Claire's pov

I had forgotten all about asking Sam to translate the pages in the book. That is until I was already home and it was to late. I could always ask Myrnin after all he was the one teaching me. I put my bag away and decided that I would bring it up to him tomorrow.

True to his word Shane had saved me dinner. I found the plate in the microwave and I heated it before taking my plate to the couch. I slowly ate the chili dogs while I stared at the blank TV. I could hear Eve and Micheal upstairs but I didn't hear Shane.

Curious as to where he would be at this hour I texted him. No one was panicking so I think it was safe to say he hadn't been taken against his will. Finally I heared my phone alerting me to a message. I unlocked the screen.

'I'm out with my buddy Rad. Be home later.' typed a quick reply. 'Be safe.' I sent before going back to my food. I ate the chili dogs but left the steak.

I did however heat up some blood before heading to my room with it. I tuned Eve's giggles out as best as I could. After I finished my blood I felt oddly sleepy and was just about to sleep when I heared and odd noise from outside. I cautiously looked outside my window but didn't see anything.

So I went down stairs and peeked out each window. Maybe I was being paranoid but hey this was Morganville. I was about to to write it off as nothing when I saw a shadow. Outside the kitchen window.

So grabbing a stake I carefully unlocked the back door. I took a cautious step out. I heared a heart beat so it was obvious that the figure was human. They didn't seem to notice me so I crept up behind them.

The person had a black hoodie on and was behind a tree. They were staring at the house. I yanked the hood down causing the person to jump in surprise. They turned to look at me.

My first thought was oh my god! I dropped the stake and hugged my cousin Rex. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked when I finally came to my senses.

"Ok so don't freak out." He said and I knew I wasn't going to like whatever it was. I brought him into the house and made him sit down while I got him a soda. Rex was a pretty big guy, not as in chunky but as in height and muscle way.

His hair was a dark brown, his eyes a hazel color that I always admired. He had lots of girls that liked him. Girls like Monica who only went after eye candy.

I handed him his coke. "Talk." I commanded. He chuckled nervously, "Well you see... your dad was worried. So he had me come check up on you, but he didn't want you to feel like he didn't trust you so he sent me and told me to be discreet." He said taking a sip of his coke.

If anyone saw this situation they would find it comical. As here I was a small looking girl making a big guy nervous and ordering him around. Micheal who had no doubt heard it all and sensed another presence came down. "Claire who's that?" He asked already shifting into his overprotective, sometimes annoying father mode.

"This" I said pointing at my cousin "is my cousin Rex." I said. Rex clearly was getting the wrong idea as he stood up staring from Micheal to me and back. "Claire you know your dad will have a heart attack if he finds out your living with your boyfriend." He said.

" Dude how could you take advantage of my baby cousin, she's only sixteen!" Rex yelled. Looking as if he wanted nothing more than to punch Micheal. "Rex he isn't my boyfriend! "

"Also you are not saying anything to my dad got it! You know me I don't just do things without reason." I tried to reason. Eve came down confused.

"Claire who is that?" She asked. I sighed this was going to be a long night. "Everyone just sit down." I said leaving no room for argument.

They all obeyed even though Rex looked like he didn't want to. "This is my cousin Rex. Apparently my dad didn't trust me and sent him to spy on me." I said.

"And these are my friends Eve and her boyfriend Micheal." I stressed the word boyfriend. I would have hoped it would have calmed him and maybe it would have if not for the fact that a very drunk Shane came stumbling in. I groaned knowing that things were just going to get all the more complicated.

"Claire" Shane slured as he wrapped his arms around me and placed a big sloppy kiss on my cheek in his drunken state. Rex turned red, and this time I knew my insisting that there was nothing going on wouldn't work. "Shane you can let go now." I said.

"Why... why won't you love me!" He whined. If it weren't for Shane still having his arms around me I'm sure Rex would have hit him. I saw his jaw clench tight, "I believe she asked you to let go!" Rex exploded.

It seemed that Shane barely became aware that there was indeed other people around. "Hey who's that?" Shane asked this time I didn't bother on introductions. "Shane go to bed your drunk."

"Rex you can stay in my room. Eve go to bed you have work early and I don't feel like you biting my head off when you wake up. Micheal you help Shane get in bed." I ordered hoping they would listen.

Shane had let go and Rex quickly pulled me away from him. "No Claire your going back to the hotel with me and in the morning I'll get your things and you will be moving back into the dorms." Rex said. "I'm sorry but I can't let you leave at night... and Claire won't be moving out. "

"She had reasons to move in and she has reasons to stay. I understand why your worried but we all look out for her here. She's family to us all." Micheal said calmly.

I didn't want to do this but I needed him to listen and Rex would not listen. "Micheal it's no use your gonna have to..." I cut off gesturing to my head to signal that he was going to have to use compulsion. Micheal could do it easier than I could. "What are you talking about Claire?" Rex asked while staring at me as if I told him the moon was made of cheese.

Micheal turned Rex to face him and he held his gaze. "Sorry bud but your going to stay the night and in the morning when you leave you will only remember that Claire was perfectly fine and doing good in school. You will tell her parents there was no reason to worry. Also until you leave you will believe everything is fine here." Micheal said.

I watched as my cousin relaxed. "Claire you take your bed I'll crash on the couch. I'm glad to see you have such nice friends and that your doing good." He said already laying down on the couch.

I brought him a blanket and pillow. When I woke up I was surprised to find Rex chatting with Shane. They seemed to get along when Rex wasn't freaking out. I was about to go to the kitchen when I felt the sensation or a portal being opened.

My eyes widened, shit! I ran into the room but it was to late. "Holly shit! That guy just came through the wall!" Rex said while rubbing his eyes as if that would make Myrnin dissapear.

"Myrnin!" I hissed. Great how was I going to explain that. I wanted to scream when for the millionth time I was asked the same question, "love, who is that?" Myrnin asked innocently as if he hadn't just caused my cousin to have a mental break down.

Rex was pacing muttering that he had to be seeing things. "That is my cousin and you are going to fix this now!" I practically screamed. Myrnin easily made Rex forget.

I silently appologized for having to have vampires mess with his mind. Rex was now playing a video game with Shane down stairs and Myrnin and I were in my room. "Sorry" Myrnin said again but he sounded as if he didn't really care. I took deep unneeded breaths.

"From now on warn me when you plan to magically pop in." I said as calm as I could. "Now Claire you perfectly know that the portals aren't magic." He said as if that was the important thing.

I swear if I didn't love him I wouldn't be able to stop myself from murdering him. "What do you want?" I asked knowing there was no point in trying to make him understand. "Oh yes that well... Claire I miss having you around... I know your not ready to move in but, at least could you give me a few days a week?" He asked with puppy dog eye's.

My annoyance melted almost immediatly. "Ok... I'll spend the night Friday ok?" I asked softly already in his arms. He kissed on the cheek. "Thank you." He whispered.

When Rex finally left after begging me not to tell my dad I caught him, I finally was able to relax. It was already four in the afternoon. I had three hours before I had to go to class. I once again only had one today, the one on mythology.

I would wait till six to get ready since I would just take the portal to the school. I still was curious as to why Amelie had left the identity of the professor secret. It was a bit worrying.

The time finally came and I cautiously went into the class room. Only no one was there. I took a seat close to the front and just sat there waiting. Minutes ticked by and no one came in.

No students or professor. I got paranoid and double checked the time and room. It was the right room and I had gotten here on time so what was going on. Suddenly the door opened and my jaw literally dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said rather loudly. "Hello princess." Francois said while making his way to the front.

This was not gonna be good. I thought as he pointlessly wrote his name on the board. His last name was Blanc. "You can call me Francois though." He said with a wink. I groaned.

Surprisingly and I really mean surprisingly he was a good teacher if you could ignore his flirtatious remarks that is. I would have to ask Amelie what she was thinking. He glanced at his phone. "Read to page 20 and do the mini quizzes in the book. "

"I only will take typed papers. With that you can leave I'll see you Thursday." He said. I was out of the door after saying a polite parting.

I heared him chuckle but I ignored it.

I would have to tell Micheal and Myrnin which I dreaded, but I had promissed not to keep things from them. When did my quiet life become so chaotic? Oh yeah when I moved here! Well technically way before that but still I didn't remember the other stuff so I didn't count that.

I mean at least I had been asleep for most of the other stuff. I plopped down at the little table in the kitchen. I had heated the blood up but put the plate they saved me of rice and chicken in the fridge. Micheal came in seconds later.

"How was class?" He asked while feeling up a glass with water. "Sit for a minute you aren't going to like this."I said, deciding to get it over with.

He looked so nervous as he sunk into the chair opposite of me. "So I found out why Amelie kept the professors name a secret." I started. "And...?" He urged me to continue.

"It's because the professor was none other than Francois." I whispered his name. Not that it would do any good. His eyes flashed.

"What! What the hell is she thinking!" He yelled. I flinched even if it wasn't directed at me. All I could do was shrug because I was wondering the same thing. Just what was going on?

After he finally calmed down I called Myrnin. He had been getting better with using his cell phone now. He answered on the third ring. "Hello?" He yelled into the phone.

I held it away from my ear. "Myrnin I need to talk to you." I said softly knowing he would hear. However there was no reply.

"Hello?" I said. Still no reply but instead I felt a portal open. I hung the phone up knowing in two seconds Myrnin would come waltzing in.

Sure enough the door opened and he came in he shut the door behind him. "We could have talked over the phone... but I guess this is better. Sit down." I said.

He did but he picked me up and put me on his lap as he did so. I tried to keep my thoughts clear. God why was this man so damned sexy? I shook away my thoughts.

"What's wrong little bird?" He looked so concerned and adorable. "Well today I had a class... and I was surprised to find out who the professor was." I paused for a moment.

"It's Francois..." I said softly. I felt his grip on me tighten. He hissed, "What is that bastard planning?" Once again I shrugged.

I lifted both my hands and forced him to look at me. When he did I pressed my forhead against his. "I love you Myrnin. Whatever he is planning won't work." I said softly.

To calm him down. "I don't like him being near you..." He trailed off. "It will be ok but I just wanted to let you know." I said while playing with one of his curls.

He kissed me softly. "Stay" I found myself saying without thinking. He held me close. Though my life had become chaotic... I realized I didn't care I wouldn't change a thing.

This was home right here in this man's arms. In this town with all my friends. In this place where my sister ruled. In this place where crazy things were always happening. This was home and I would never leave.


	12. Fallen angel

**I don't own Morganville. Thank you for reading. Any suggestions or critique is appreciated.**

Claire's pov

When I woke up I was staring at Myrnin. It took me a second to remember what had happened last night. He looked so peaceful while he slept. His face completely open without any guards. His lips curled up a bit in a small smile.

It was hard to believe that this was the same man who people referred to as a monster. Who he himself referred to as a monster. I couldn't see it even when he was at his worse. Even when I knew he had killed.

I still couldn't see him as a monster. I found my fingers move on their own. As my fingers gently traced his lips. I saw the twitch of his lips and knew he was awake.

"You know... I think I very much like waking up to you making a move on me." He joked. I playfully hit his arm. Suddenly he was on top of me. He playfully tickled me knowing I was ticklish.

I squealed, "Myrnin...stop... stop..." I said between fits of laughter. I knew we should probably keep it down. Yet I also knew Micheal had to have known the moment Myrnin had entered the house. So it wasn't like I was hiding anything.

He slowed his tickling but didn't move from the position we ended up in. His legs on either side of my hips. His hands on my sides. His back slightly bent as he was leaned down a bit.

My hands had been grabbing at his wrist. I dropped my hands and waited to see what he would do. He slowly moved my hair that had gotten in my face in his tickle attack back. His fingers slowly caressed my cheek.

We stared unblinking into each others eyes. Slowly he moved off but stayed hovering over me. His hands now on either side of my head. He lowered his head and my eyes snapped shut just as his lips touched mine.

It was so soft and slow, yet the pool of lava forming in the lower part of my abdomen was a stark contrast to this soft loving kiss. My skin tingled and buzzed. One of his hand softly played with my hair. I wanted more but didn't think Micheal would appreciate hearing us having sex he already had to deal with that before.

He pulled away and took a moment to compose himself. I did the same. That was when I remembered the book. He was sitting on the edge of the bed I crawled up on my knees and wrapped my arms around him resting my chin on his head like he's done to me alot.

"Myrnin will you help read something for me?" I asked. I knew he would but I still asked. "Of course my love what is it?" He replied putting his hand on my arm.

I moved from my position and got the book from my bag. I flipped through the pages till I found the ones in latin. I handed it to him. He read them silently first then out loud in english.

This page he said pointing to the first page says, " Joseph had come upon a pureblood in siberia. This women was named Natashia. She offered him information on a beast, stronger than purebloods in exchange for help. Natashia had made enemies with a powerful being, she wanted Josephs help."

"If she gave him the information he and his group were to keep her safe. He agreed to it as she didn't pose a threat at the moment. So she told him that two purebloods had decided to try to have a child together. They suceeded and the women gave birth to a child."

"The child was a boy. For years they kept him hidden and he had been mistaken as a pureblood. They had given the child away so it would be kept a secret. The boys father was murdered by the Council who was at the time in charge of keeping track of purebloods. "

"The boys father was deemed a threat when he lost control and destroyed a villiage. He was sentenced to death. Later the boy found his mother and having a grudge against her for leaving him the boy murdered his mother. Joseph was told that the boy was after Natashia as she had helped a man escape him. "

"She said this boy was powerful. She wasn't sure of the extent of his power but she did warn him of what she did know. The boy could create illusions. He could bend time at will. "

"He could control animals. He could turn invisible, but the most remarkable was the fact that the boy could fly. He could create wings and fly. Some believed that he was a fallen angel. "

"Joseph was hesitant to believe Natasha. Because he had never heard of such a being. She said she would show him the proof. Though he doubted that such a creature could exist he allowed the women to show him."

"She had the gift to send her memories through touch. She touched Josephs forhead with her own. When it was over Joseph was horrified and explained that indeed such a creature existed. He described the creature to them. "

"The boy had long straight black hair, pale skin, and eyes the color of Sapphire. He was said to be tall and though fit not bulky. His wings were as black as night. It was theorized that he had gained this trait due to the goddess Nyx which was said to be the creator of the vampire race."

"It was then concluded that when two pure bloods bred they created a creature closer in likeness to the first. The council deemed him an abomination and they decided that it was without a doubt for the best that they end him on sight."

Myrnin's eyes gave nothing away. He turned to the next page. " They gathered the strongest in their group. The group contained two purebloods of their own. "

"Alexandria and Zalderon. The rest of the group were the remaining council. Joseph joined them but first sent word to the East of the creatures existence. This was so if anything were to happen the next brethren could take charge in hunting the beast."

"It says that they forced Natasha to go along as well. There was no survivors and those of the East took up the hunt. Failing one by one in the end." Myrnin finished staring off in thought.

"Do you think it's true?" I asked him. That was the issue with things like this, it was hard to decipher myth from truth. "It could be... I mean I didn't think purebloods could exist I wrote that off as myth so it's possible, but wouldn't there be more about this creature?" He pointed out.

I thought for a moment. "What if there is. You said some believed he was a fallen angel. So just like how sirens are also the name given to draug... what if "fallen angels" are what they called beings like him." I pointed out he nodded in thought.

"That could be... but then that would have to mean there were more like him. I'm not saying it's not possible...but the chances are slim..." He trailed off. I nodded this was one of the many reasons we worked so well together. We could point out what the other might miss. He closed the book and set it on the bed.

"I'll meet you at the house in two hours. I'm going to get a shower and set up stuff so we can practice your control." He said already standing. He kissed both my cheeks before leaving.

I decided to grab a shower myself. I chewed over the information I had just learned. I argued back and fourth with myself. Though by the time I shut the water off I still had no idea if I believed it or not.

I mean if Vampires could give birth then it would make sense that pure bloods could also wouldn't it? Yet to have traits that date so far back to the supposed first vampire was too far fetched. Then again I once thought vampires were impossible as well I reminded myself. I dressed while I thought.

The thing that bugged me was if such creatures existed where were they? Then again I asked myself where were all the purebloods as well? Shouldn't there be more? Than again it was rare... so it would make sense that to create a child from two pure bloods would be even rarer.

By the time I had to go to Myrnins I pushed all thoughts on the matter away. Right now I needed to focus on my own issues. Which was learning to control my powers.

When I arrived at the house I was expecting the same set up as last time. Instead of candles I found cups of water. I tilted my head confused what exactly was that man planning? I didn't have to wait long as Myrnin came down the stairs.

"Today we are going to see if you can chanel the power to freeze things." He lifted his chin towards the cups of water. I hadn't frozen anything so I wasn't sure how this was supposed to work. Myrnin sensed my hesitation and tried to suggest different tactics.

By the end of it I had broken two cups by accidently pushing them. I had made the water boil over in one, and I had made absolutely nothing happen to the other four. Myrnin suggested we take a break something I was greatful for. He handed me a bottle of blood and we sat in silence for a moment while I greedily gulped it down.

After he reset the table with glasses of water once again. This time I had avoided breaking any glasses... but that's only because absolutely nothing happened. I tugged at my hair in frustration. I was surprised Myrnin had the patience to deal with training me.

I checked the time, I would have to leave if I planned to get to class on time. I felt Myrnin come up behind me as I grabbed my bag replacing my notebook and pen. His arms wrapped around me from behind and his head went to my shoulder.

"Do you really have to leave right now?" He whispered suggestively. I shivered as his voice seemed to send tingles down my spine. "Yes or ill be late for class...I have to go home change and grab my books." I said trying to ignore the state he put my body in.

"Fine but tomorrow be prepared to be pounced on the moment you enter." He said it as a promise. A promise that almost made me want to skip AP Physics Mechanics. Which was the one class I actually got to choose on my own. I kissed him quickly then left before he could do anything that may actually convince me.


	13. Frozen

**so this chapter is a bit boring but it serves a purpose :) thank you for reading I don't own Morganville.**

Claire's pov

Mrs, O'Neil was a good teacher. There were only a handful of students as most chose day classes. I was surprised to find there were only two vampires other than myself. I guess because Sam's class consisted of all vampires I got used to the idea of the majority being vamps.

I had just walked through the front door having caught a ride with Sam. He had been at the school teaching his literature class tonight when I ran into him. He offered me a ride and I gladly excepted. When we arrived I offered him dinner but he declined.

I had a suspision that he had a date. There was only one person who it could be. Amelie my sister. Ever since Sam had almost died she was more open about her feelings.

My friends were all downstairs in the living room. It was rare for me to come home and them all be together. Lately Shane went out or was working or asleep. Micheal and Eve were usually in the room together or out.

I heated my food and thanked them for saving me some. I sunk down on the floor in front of the couch. "How was school?" Shane asked.

He sounded oddly embaressed which confused me. "Good..." I said awkwardly trying to find out what was wrong. I heard Eve chuckle. She grabbed Micheals hand and led them upstairs.

Shane cleared his throat. "Uh Claire I... I'm sorry about the other night I didn't even realize I did that." He said sounding very uncomfortable. "It's ok you were drunk and I won't hold it against you... in fact had I not been annoyed I'd probably have found it funny." I admitted.

"So uh... can we just pretend I didn't go all... whiney drunk?" I chuckled at his question. "Nope not a chance chili boy. I'm going to hold it over you forever." I joked.

He hit me with a couch pillow. We both burst into laughter. It was good when we could just joke with each other.

I was now in my room and reading the pages Francois had assigned. I was surprised at how engrossed I got. I did each exercise they were simple enough. The last one was an essay.

When I finished it was 3:00 A.M. I went down stairs and hooked my lap top up to the printer. I printed each exercise and the essay. When I went back up stairs I stopped the five pages of the essay together. I hoped he didn't have a particular format.

I used the usual MLA format that most teachers request. He hadn't specified any particular way just that it would had to be typed. I decided to take a nap but was planning to feed first as I hadn't since afternoon yesterday. I was half way down the stairs when that strange chill hit me.

This time worse. Before I knew it I was tumbling down the stairs. By the time I hit the bottom I was shaking from the chill that seemed to be coming from inside me. Micheal, Shane, and Eve having heared my noisy fall all came out to see what the noise was. I distantly heared them calling out to me.

Yet I couldn't respond. The chattering of my own teeth sounded loud in my ears. I could feel myself shaking. I closed my eyes tight. As if that would help.

I'm not sure how much time passed but when I opened them I was no longer on the ground but wrapped up in loads of blankets in the back of a car. The blankets did nothing but I was greatful that they were trying their best. I could see Eve staring back at me. My teeth had stopped chattering but I think that was because I was now numb everywhere.

I briefly wondered is this what frost bite feels like. "Hang on Claire we are getting you to Theo." I heared Micheal say. I couldn't turn my head but I knew Shane was beside me.

Suddenly the car came to a hault. Shanes hand kept me from pitching forward. Micheal got out and carried me. I was placed on a bed.

I couldn't speak but I wanted someone to call Myrnin. As if reading my mind Patience said she was going to fetch Myrnin. I would have to remember to thank her later. I knew Dr, Theo was running test but I blanked out for a bit.

When I came to Myrnin was at my side. I wanted to smile but couldn't get my frozen lips to obey me. "I think this is due to her powers shifting." I heared Myrnin tell them.

He explained that one of the powers that some pure bloods can end up with is ice. He explained the shifting of powers. I heard Dr, Theo say that was the only theory they had. "So what do we do?" I heared Eve ask.

"Nothing we just have to wait." Myrnin said. My friends didn't like that idea. I once again was pulled back into the black space of unconsciousness.

This time when I came to I felt better as if it never happened. I sat up ignoring their attempts to stop me. "I'm ok now." I tried to reassure them.

Myrnin was holding onto my waist in case I fell. "Thank you Patience for getting Myrnin for me." I said smiling. She nodded.

They all still looked worried. "Myrnin can we do the test we did yesterday?" I asked. He tried to persuade me to rest but I didn't want to now.

I felt oddly good and had a feeling that if we did the test now It would work. Finally he gave in we were at the Glass house. My friends were watching but I had them stand back to be safe. Myrnin had set up plastic cups with water.

The first time the cup moved a bit but I stopped it before it could fly off the table. This time I focused on imagining the icy cold from earlier. I felt it, but it didn't freeze me this time. Unlike earlier this time I could tap into it.

I had been focussing only on one cup. It sounded like ice cracking briefly. Myrnin checked the cup. He smiled as he turned it upside down.

The water was frozen and so it didn't pour out. His eyes widened suddenly. I was going to ask what was wrong. He grabbed another cup and tilted it.

I was going to yell don't dump the water out but it didn't pour out. Like the other it was frozen. I found this odd as I had only focused on the one. When I checked all the cups all but one was frozen.

I was now sitting in the class room waiting for Francois. They had tried to get me to take the day off but I really didn't want to... I had some questions I wanted to ask Francois. Seeing as he taught myth I wanted to know what his thoughts were on the "fallen angel" boy. I had left the homework on his desk.

He was late again. Finally after eight minutes of waiting he came in. His usual flirty personality intact. I waited till close to the end to bring it up.

He listened patiently as I explained what I had read and my theory. "Well... ?" I asked wanting his input. "Claire your what others assumed to be a myth... so I don't see why it couldn't be possible." He said it as if he was in thought.

"There are lots of stories of winged beings. Though each society had different names and stories on what they were. I'll tell you something all myths and legends are based on both truth and lies. So it's possible they exist but it's also possible that the stories are exagerated."

"Take vampires for example. Though we definitely exist most of the weaknesses in the stories are lies." I nodded as he spoke. He made complete sense and pointed out a scary fact.

I was realizing indeed most things I deemed myths were turning out to be true to some extent. This started a discussion as I started asking questions about other creatures. "Werewolves!" I said for the fourth time.

He nodded. My eyes must have been as huge as saucers. "So you really met Werewolves in london?" He nodded again in response.

I was probably going to ask again had my phone not rang. That was when I realized I had stayed over 40 minutes late. I cursed as I answered. It was Micheal, threatening if I didn't get home now he was going to drag me home.

I hung up after saying I'd be there and explain when I was home. I packed my bag, "any homework?" I asked. "Yeah why don't you read the next two chapters I think you will like them since Werewolves seem to catch your interest." He said.

I nodded saying I'd see him next class and I was soon stepping through the portal. Of course I was lectured and then I fed and went upstairs. I called Myrnin wanting to hear his voice before I fell asleep.

"I love you" I said into the phone. "And I you my little bird. Goodnight and sweet dreams." He said before hanging up. I fell asleep and had very sweet dreams of Myrnin that night. He made up for not being able to keep his promise earlier.


	14. Visitor

**warning lemon at the end. I don't own Morganville.**

Claire's pov

I was sitting on the couch completely engrossed in the book. According to this chapter Werewolves usually were lone wolves but Lycans traveled in packs. Apparently Lycans were like the werewolf equivalent of a pure blood. They were stronger and could shift at will rather than having to rely on the moon cycle.

Francois had said this book was mostly accurate. Which was both amazing and terrifying in a way. Apparently they way were wolves were made was through the bite or scratch of a lycan. Which is why most Werewolves were lone wolves.

They were victims who would wake up and then the next full moon they would suddenly change. That seemed like such a horrible fate. Changing into a monster without even knowing what was happening. Unlike Lycans it seemed Werewolves scratches and bites did not change their victim's.

Then again according to the book none really survived. Apparently they had less control in that form where as Lycans were in control. That seemed truly horrid that they hunted for fun. Though some vampires chose to be cruel not all were.

In fact since changing I had realized what it's like to have that horrid ache burning in your throat. To have to fight instinct that tells you to take blood from Those around you. Which is why I now felt more respect to those who fought against it. I didn't have classes today and I didn't have to go into the lab either.

Yet I still wanted to see Myrnin so I decided I'd call to see if I could come in. He answered on the second ring. "Myrnin can I come over?" I asked already knowing it would be a yes.

"Actually... today isn't good I'm working on the improvement I told you about. You know making Ada more... well less here." He said surprising me. Part of me was dissapointed that he had said no, the other part was excited that I wouldn't have to deal with bitch computer.

After saying I understood and loved him I hung up. Yet the crease between my eyebrows just wouldn't leave. I pulled at my hair why was love so complicated? I really didn't want to stay in today.

Yet there weren't many options. The portals only went so many places. The sun was out and even if I was more immune than most newborns it still would affect me. I couldn't go to Myrnins.

I racked my brain what else could I do in this damned town? Eve was at work hell so was Shane and Micheal had gotten a job now too. Maybe I was being childish but still I really felt the need to get out and do something. I mean I went from super busy all the time to three night classes and seeing Myrnin in the day.

So I wasn't used to not being busy with something. And as interesting as homework was I suddenly didn't feel like doing it at this moment. I went upstairs and showered and got ready. The only place I could think of going was Common Grounds.

Which as nice as the place was it wasn't exactly exciting. Yet it was my only option right now. I walked through the portal. When I left the little office I was surprised it was super busy in here.

Usually around this time the rush of students thinned out. I stood in line waiting. Eve was at the counter of course, and I had to hand it to her as she was handling the rush pretty well. There was no sign of Oliver around. Usually he helped if it got to busy in here.

After a long wait it was finally my turn. I handed Eve the money as she didn't even have to ask for my order it was always the same. "Hey C.B." She said as she pulled shots in the machine.

"Pretty busy in here." I commented. "You have no idea it was horrid when I first got in. I swear it reminded me of a hoard of zombies."

She handed me my drink. "I bet where's Ollie?" I asked since he wasn't here to scold us for calling him that. She merely shrugged.

I stepped to the side so she could deal with the newest "hoard" as she called it. There of course were no free seats and in a way it reminded me of my first day here. Only this time even the dark corners were filled. I had to wonder just what was going on?

I sighed weighing my options. I could stand here drinking my drink like a idiot in the middle of the floor. Or I could go home and become frustrated again. I made my way to the office.

When I got home I slumped back down on the couch. Well that did nothing for me I thought. I sipped my warm drink. This seriously sucked.

When the door bell rang I cautiously listened. There was no heart beat so vampire. "Clarisa I brought over a paper I forgot to give you last night." It was of course Francois.

I opened the door letting him in. He pulled off the big cowboy hat. It honestly looked very silly on the man. I sniffled a laugh at the state of his hair.

Francois had dirty blonde long hair. Well it was long for most boys. It didn't look bad on him if I was being honest. Right now due to the cowboy hat, it was sticking up in some places.

He raised a brow. "Your hair." I said pointing at it. He promptly smoothed it back into place.

"Now that it's fixed and you aren't holding in fits of giggles, here." He said handing me a single paper. I took it and let my eyes run over it briefly. It was my turn to raise a brow.

As the paper really wasn't important. "And this..." I waved the paper "couldn't wait till next class?" I asked. I couldn't help but smile at how the mock scowl he made.

"Hey that is very important." He said clearly ammused. "No your right a one page syllabus that basically states all papers must be typed. Is very important." I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me.

"Well since your here. Did you grade my papers yet ?" I asked actually wanting an answer. I made him sit down and I got him a coke.

"Well..." He paused making me nervous. "Ok ok calm down." He said when I glared at him. "Of course you did a perfect job." He finally said.

I smiled it may not be a class I chose but I still wanted to do good. "Have you started on the chapters I told you about?" He asked. That of course brought on rambling about what I thought and learned so far.

We were so into the conversation that it was only when the door slamned that I realized any one had come im. "What the hell is he doing here ?" Micheal hissed. Francois held his hand up to show he wanted no problems.

"Relax Micheal he dropped a paper off and I asked him to tell me how my paper I turned in was." I said quickly. I mean yeah it was the truth but he had been here for hours now. Not that I was going to tell Micheal that.

"Well I'll just be going on my way. Sorry for the intrusion and Claire I'll see you in class." Francois said already heading for the door. Micheals glare followed him. I rolled my eyes knowing that I was going to hear about this.

"What we're you thinking? You can't just let him in here it's bad enough you have to see him twice a week! I don't want him in our house." Micheal ranted.

"Micheal he's my teacher he was dropping a paper off and I as in me asked him to come in to discuss my work. It was harmless." I tried to point out. He sunk down in his favorite chair.

"You are way to trusting. He was with Bishop Claire." He pointed out. I was also going to point out he saved me but Micheal started back up.

"And I'm sure Myrnin would agree with me." My eyes widened at Micheals words. He hated Myrnin and all of a sudden he was using him as back up. That was low.

"Do I need to remind you that you have been against Myrnin and I since the beginning and now you have the nerve to throw him at me over a teacher visiting his student!" I hissed. I probably put way to much venom in my words because he flinched. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Look I already told you all it was and that's what it was. I get your concerned but there is no reason to worry. So are we just drop it please?" He waited before agreeing.

"Just be careful will you please? " He asked. I told him I would and I thought that was the end of it. It was... for a while.

I fell asleep and was excited that I was in Myrnins dream scape. I smiled as I quickly spotted him in the water. However my smile dropped as his hard gaze fell on me. It was enough to hault any movements from me.

Had I been human I would have blushed as he emerged from the water completely nude. My treacherous eyes roamed the planes of his body. A body that had I been human still would have made my breath hitch. It still did everything we had made love I was left breathless with just how God like he looked.

However the moment my gaze snapped back up the heat that was pooling through my veins died. His eyes were hard and I really had no clue why. He reached out gripping my shoulders tightly. This was bad very bad.

He was obviously angry yet I wasn't sure why. "I received a very interesting call today." He said it in a low tone which scared me even more than when he yelled. I didn't speak just waited.

"Your friend Micheal informed me that you had a visitor today." He said. My eyes widened that idiot! So now he was reporting to my lover?

"He just came by to drop off a paper..." I started but he cut me off. "I'm aware of what it is you told Micheal. I however do not believe that is all there is." He tightened his grip.

I flinched as it was becoming painful. "Let go Myrnin it hurts!" I yelled. His eyes widened and he loosened his grip but did not release me.

"I'm not going to play this game! He dropped off a paper and I asked him to tell me about my grades on the work I turned in. That is all it is but I can see you don't trust me!" I yelled , jerking completely away.

I was not going to stand for him acting like this. I turned away and started heading back to the spot I had came from. I intended to leave now. Only when I was half way there I was pulled back gently.

My back hitting his bare chest. The water soaking through my shirt. "I'm sorry. I just got jealous and your friend and I were just concerned." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Being jealous is one thing... I get it I'm jealous of Ada at times, but you don't get to accuse me of lying when I told you the truth." I said. "I know I'm sorry please forgive me love." He said sounding so sincere how could I not.

I still was pissed at Micheal though. How could he stoop so low? I slowly turned around. This time his eyes were soft and begged me to forgive him.

I slowly rose up on my tippy toes and kissed his lips softly. He knew of course this was my way of saying I forgave him. I felt his hold tighten briefly as he picked me up. He was carying me bridal style while he continued to place soft kisses to my lips.

He stopped at the water. Gently he placed me down. He didn't speak as he slowly removed my clothes. That heat from early came back almost instantly.

He picked me up once again this time my legs were wrapped around his waste. He paused using one hand to align himself at my already wet entrance. He kissed me as he slowly entered me. He didn't move he stayed completely deep within me as he carried me down into the water.

I was dying from need. Even without needing air my breath hitched and my body trembled in anticipation. I only had enough sense left to gasp out that we didn't have protection. It seemed that it was to late to stop though as neither of us made a move to stop.

We looked in each others eyes as he slowly began moving my hips against his thrust. My arms were wrapped around his neck and I gasped out my love for him. "I... love... you..." He said thrusting between each word. We still were taking it slow.

I closed my eyes and kissed him as he continued pumping in and out of me. He would fill me completely then move almost all the way out but then once again fill me up. I focused on the sensation of feeling his complete length inside me. My eyes snapped open locking with his as I moaned.

I felt my walls clamping around his hard member. I hadn't realized that these slow ministrations would make me orgasm. I clung to him as I rode it out. After that first one ended he picked up speed just a bit.

This time I cried out even louder as he started picking up speed and his thrust became more powerful. He groaned and I knew that we were both close to the edge. This time he followed me over as my walls clamped tightly around him. He hissed and I felt his seed spilling out deep within me.

He still didn't remove himself as he stayed still for a moment softly kissing me. Then he slowly removed himself from me, but kept me in his arms.


	15. Trouble

**thank you for reviewing :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Claire's pov

As soon as I woke up I had every intention of calling Micheal out. Only he being a coward had left early. I knew his shift was at 10:00 A.M. It was only eight.

I would have to get him back somehow. Still calling him names as I waited for the microwave to signal my blood was warm. I stopped as I heared a heart beat. The sound of the footsteps told me it was Shane.

Sure enough a moment later Shane came padding in. He stopped when he spotted me. I quickly stopped the beeping of the microwave. I knew he got a bit grumpy whenever he saw me or Mikey drinking blood so I would wait.

He smiled a lazy looking grin. "H-hey" He got out around a yawn. "Morning." I replied.

I waited till he poured his coffee. We chatted about dinner and our schedules. Finally he left the kitchen. When he did I quickly drank my blood and had the bottle rinsed and discarded of before he came back down dressed for work.

I got out the milk as he brought out two bowls. "Where's Mikey?" He asked while he dumped cereal in both bowls. I poured the milk as he grabbed the spoons and only answered when I had the milk back in the fridge.

"The coward ran off so he didn't have to face the music." I said. Shane busted out laughing. I raised a brow wondering just what he found so ammusing. As the mention of Micheal Glass had me glaring down at the bowl of cereal.

I took a bite a little to angrily as the spoon had dents left from my teeth. Stupid vampire strength. Finally Shane calmed down enough to form a coherent sentence. I followed him to the table with my bowl in hand.

"Well it's funny that he ran off so he didn't have to face the music... when he works at a music store." He said. I didn't find it nearly as funny as Shane had but a small chuckle did escape. Shane though got serious.

"But anyways what exactly is he running from?" He asked worried. I hesitated but then told him of what had happened. Of course I left out a few things like Myrnin being super upset and... of course the sex part.

He went back to his cereal for a moment. "Well I get that he's worried... but he didn't have a right to do that." Shane said. Shane was alot wiser than I had originally given him credit for.

He was also a sweet guy and he would do anything for his friends. I had rejected him because even though he was a wonderful guy I didn't feel that way for him. Besides the only man I've ever felt romantic feelings for was Myrnin. I thanked him for both listening to me and for the cereal.

Eve was in the shower and I still had time before I had to go to see Myrnin. Last night in his dream scape he had told me it would be at his house again. Seeing as Ada still wasn't ready. It was only then that I remembered I had told him I'd spend the night tonight.

So I quickly sent a reminder to Micheal along with a few choice words about his little stunt. I packed my pajamas and extra clothes. I grabbed my brush and tooth brush as well. I quickly caught Shane before he left and let him know.

I waited till Eve was out to let her know as well. She of course reminded me to be safe. Which would have been normal had she not thrown a wink at me. My eyes widened only for a second before I shyly told her I would.

Then again that brought back the reminder that last night we hadn't been "safe" as she put it. Then again it was a dream scape I doubt I could get pregnant from that... I remembered the hickey and bite mark. I quickly shook my head even if I somehow could it was rare for vampires to get pregnant. Even rarer for purebloods if the stories were true.

I cleared my mind and instead focused on the portal. I pictured Myrnins house and stepped through when his dining room appeared. "Myrnin" I called out not that I needed to he would have felt the portal. After a few seconds of receiving no response I realized he wasn't here.

I sat my bag down and pulled out my cell phone. It rang and then after a few rings went to voicemail. This worried me a bit. I mean it wasn't odd of him not to answer he sometimes left his phone in odd places.

I mean really odd places I one time found the damned thing in his refrigerator. It also wasn't odd for him to be absent from his home as most of the time he was at the lab. What was odd was the fact that he knew I would be coming over at this time and he wasn't here.

I sat down hoping that he would show up soon. When a hour passed I called his phone again only to recieve the same thing as the first time. I hung up not bothering to leave a voice mail he still hadn't mastered how to open them yet. Instead I scrolled up till I reached the A section in my contact list.

I only hesitated for a second as I pressed the call icon. It rang and I heared my sister answer, "Claire?" She sounded worried. Most likely due to the fact I never call unless something is wrong or I'm reporting statuses on projects and we had no projects from her at the moment.

I quickly told her about what was going on. She listened and said for me to stay there she would have someone check the lab. I hung up after we said goodbye and I slumped down in a chair to wait. Ten minutes passed and I was pacing.

When I felt a portal began to open I turned quickly hoping it was Myrnin. However my eyes widened as it was definitely not Myrnin. "Ada!" I hissed.

She didn't respond for a minute then her cracking voice came from the speaker on my phone. "Myrnin needs your help come quickly!" She said already headed back through the portal. I didn't hesitate as I dived through after her ghostly figure.

I was confused as there was no Myrnin in the lab. Ada rolled her eyes and pointed at the open door in the ground that led to the bottom part of the lab. I Jumped down landing gracefully on my feet. I suppose I should have found it odd that Ada was still both speaking and visible.

I shook it off though assuming it was because Myrnin hadn't finished. So I followed her to the room that held the computer. Still I didn't see any sign of my lover. I turned and was going to question her when suddenly I was hit in the head hard.

When I came to the first thing I noticed was the fact that my wrist hurt bad. The second thing was I was unable to move. My eyes snapped open it was dark and if I wasn't a vampire I'd be completely blind. I turned my head to the side my eyes widened in horror.

There was a silver coated huge nail through my wrist. It was stuck into the stone wall. I looked to my other wrist it to was in the same state. I watched as the wound dripped blood, the skin blackening from the burn of the silver.

I was more immune then other vampires but it still would burn me and burn it did. I cried out in pain. The silver weakened me so I was unable to pull my wrist free from the nails impaling them to the wall. I hissed, it seems whoever did this knew exactly where to hit to hinder my wrist paralyzed.

Which wouldn't be so bad if the parilization had taken away the pain as well. Only it didn't so it hurt and I was unable to move. I looked around wildly. My eyes falling on another form.

"Myrnin!" I cried out. He didn't look good either as his wrist were wounded from the thick silver chains that adorned them. I was almost scared he was dead from the wounds that covered his body and were slow to heal. I was crying and scared.

Finally he seemed to come back as he lifted his head. His gaze met mine from across the room. I watched his eyes rake over me. His eyes widened and he began yanking at the chains frantically trying to get to me.

"Now now Myrnin you simply must learn to behave." Came a crackly voice. It was Ada of course. A second later she appeared only this time she looked completely real. There was none of the usual glitch that gave away the fact she was a hologram.

"Ada let us go now!" Myrnin growled out. My eyes widened how was she able to do this she wasn't supposed to be able to touch us. She laughed manically as Myrnin attempted to break his chains again.

"No! Don't worry eventually I will let you go my love, but first we have to get rid of that little pest over there." Ada said pointing at me. The crazy bitch! She wanted to kill me.

"Ada darling, just let Claire go and then I will have her never return then we can be together." Myrnin said sweetly. I knew he was just trying to get us out of this but it still stung. I however kept my mouth shut.

"No can do my love she needs to die! She will always be in the way if she doesn't!" Ada yelled not falling for Myrnins trick. I was trying to think of a way out.

This was bad everyone thought I was at Myrnins so they wouldn't come looking for me... except Amelie. She would try to contact me when whoever she sent to the lab didn't find Myrnin. We just had to get through till she found us. I ignored the voice in my head that said "if she finds us".


	16. I will have your head

**I don't own Morganville.**

Myrnin's pov

My head hung low I was growing tired as I frantically tried to break free. This was bad and in many ways my fault. I didn't even dare to look up at my little bird who was hurting. Ada had dissapeared a while ago and I repeatedly tried to think of someway to at least get my little bird free.

Claire was still young even if she wasn't a normal vampire the silver would affect her and I wasn't sure how long she would be able to last if I didn't hurry and figure this out. I ignored her protest and again tried to break free. I wasn't sure how much time we had left before Ada returned and she was clear that she intended to take my little bird away from me. Any guilt I once held for Ada had vanished and if I got free I would gladly kill the wretch again.

I heared Claire whimper and the anger I felt at her pain made me thrash violently against my restraints. I was so distracted that I hadn't realized that my little bird had managed to free one of her arms. It was only when I felt a surge of energy that I looked up and watched as she used her mind to move the bolt from her other wrist. Her free arm hung limp at her side and I knew she would need blood to heal we both would.

The bolt finally came loose and fell to the floor with a clang. I watched as my little bird stumbled over to me. "No! Get out while you can!" I yelled wanting her to be free and safe.

I knew though that she would never leave not without me. Still I tried to get her to leave. She reached me she attempted to raise her hand to my face but it dropped after she had gotten it half way there. Instead she tippy toed and kissed my forehead.

I felt like I would die if she didn't get out now. "Claire please... I don't want to see you hurt leave now. This... is my fault I deserve whatever happenes." I said my voice breaking a few times as I spoke.

"It's not your fault! And even if it was I will never leave you!" Claire yelled. She had tears streaming down her face and I wished so badly my arms were free so I could hug my little bird.

"We will get through this Myrnin together." She said around a sob. It was her words that kick started my brain again and I was able to think of something. I could only hope that we had enough time and that it would work.

"Claire I have a plan but I need you to focus." I said while watching her she sniffled and got herself under control well the best she could under the circumstances. When she nodded I continued. "I want you to focus on freezing the chains around my wrist."

"The blood on the chains more specifically. When it's hit freezing point I may be able to break them." I watched as her mind took in what I had said. I knew she was growing worried.

"What if I accidently hurt you!" She said fear evident in her eyes. "You won't Claire I believe in you but we have to do this now!" I said trying to get through to her.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them again they held determination. I watched as she focused on the chains. Truthfully I was a bit worried as a million things could go wrong but this was the only way. I hadn't lied I did believe in her and always would but the problem wasn't her it was the fact that we had barely practiced this power.

The one time she had used it despite her intent being to freeze one of the cups more than half of them had froze. Still I shook all that away I needed her to do this so I could be free and protect her. From the monster I had created. Today I would end Ada this time for good.

Amelie's pov

"What do you mean there is no sign of them? Are you certain?" I asked again. Finding it very difficult to remain calm and in control when I had just been informed not only was Myrnin missing but now my sister was as well.

"Ma'am they are no where to be found." The man repeated. I had to fight the urge to rip the man apart, after all it was not his fault. "I will handle this you will follow me." I said already moving to the wall.

I tried to open a portal but the wall remained blank. My eyes widened and I knew that something was definitely wrong. I studied the wall for a moment ready a car quickly!" I ordered.

I had a suspision as to where they were now that I knew the portals were acting up. I just couldn't figure out what was going on. The moment Evan returned I turned and followed him to the car.

"To the lab." I said before the driver could as for my order. "And hurry!" I hissed.

The car lurched forward and we were speeding down the streets. It was six minutes before we arrived. I quickly exited the car not waiting for the driver to open the door for me. Evan took the lead as we entered the lab.

Indeed this floor was empty and to one who had no knowledge of this place they would believe that this was the only floor. I quickly pulled the rug back. I ignored Evans sound of surprise and quickly I yanked the door open. Evans jumped without pause and I followed immediatly.

As soon as I landed I knew my suspision was right. Even before I smelled my sisters blood or saw the drops on the ground as we entered the area with the computers. "Ada!" I called out waiting for the women to materialize.

She did a moment later and immediatly I recognized the crazed look in her eyes. It was then that I realized Ada wouldn't help me because she was the problem. I felt foolish for overlooking the possibility that Ada could possibly get the Bishop disease. We would have to shut her down.

As if she sensed my thoughts she smiled a horrid twisted smile. "That won't work Amelie. You know I have always hated you! The way you ordered my Myrnin around, today you will pay for that."

Her threat did not scare me, but it did shed new light on the situation. I watched as she came at me I didn't believe she could do any harm so I stood still. Evan however imediatly sprung into action and it was only when he tackled the women that I realized she was no longer a ghostly image conjured up by computer. I shook myself and sprung into action.

Yet all I could think was Myrnin you fool what have you done!

Claire's pov

I was scared. Scared that I would hurt him yet I focused on the chains. Still nothing happened at first. Myrnin was trying to be patient and encourage me but it was distracting me.

Finally he remained silent and I focused more than I ever had before. I felt the ripple of ice flow through me and latched onto it mentally. I sent it out towards the chains careful to focus only on where it should go. I wasn't sure if it had worked until Myrnin yanked and his restraints snapped feeling his first hand.

I would have to repeat it for the second hand. I once again took a moment to focus and had just sent my power towards the chains when I heared a noise. I turned just as Ada came in. She looked injured and haggered as her once perfect powdered wig was now missing and her natural red brown locks were tangled.

She had scratches along her arms and her dress was torn. Her face was set in a sneer. As she stalked toward us. I noticed she didn't bleed but smoke was escaping the wounds curling through the air till it dissapeared.

"Looks like the little rat escaped! I won't let you take him he's mine ! I will kill you and then no one will take him from me!" She ranted on and on as she got closer.

She didn't have blood in her so I wouldn't be able to freeze her. I looked around trying to find something. My hands were still useless but if I could use my mind maybe I could find a weapon and... My thoughts were cut off as I was tackled to the ground.

I used my leg to wedge it between her as Ada started trying to scratch me. I kicked her off hard. Oddly I felt satisfied as she made a sickening crack against the wall. Only I knew it wasn't over even before she got up.

When she did she didn't head straight for me. Instead she picked up a long metal bar that had been snapped in half. She turned the jagged side towards me. I thought she was going to run at me with it but I was surprised as she stood still and instead through it at me.

In fact I was so surprised I was unable to move out of the way in time. I barely managed to take a small step to the side. This at least protected my heart but it did hit. My left shoulder had been impaled.

My eyes widened god it hurt. I reached toward the metal trying to pull it out but my hands were so useless right now. I watched as she started to come closer she cackled like the witches you see in movies, and if she wasn't going to kill me I'd make fun of her for it.

As Ada came closer I sent her flying with my mind. She ended up hitting the wall near Myrnin. It was only then that I realized Myrnin had freed his other wrist. As Ada got up he used the silver chain he snapped and wrapped it around her neck from behind. Her eyes widened and her skin was blackening from the silver.

"Your first mistake was going after Claire. I could have forgave you had it been only me you attacked, but the moment you involved her your life was forfeit!" Myrnin hissed as he pulled the chains tighter. Curls of smoke escaping the wound forming in her neck.

"Your second mistake was harming her. You see Ada the minute you spilled even a drop of her blood, the moment you laid your filthy fingers upon the only women I loved you signed your death warrant. You won't be getting out of this I will have your head!" With that I watched as Myrnin pulled the chains tight till Ada's head flew off.

I looked away as her dead eyes landed on me. I felt a bit sick and then I swayed and the pain became to much. I collapsed and the last thing I saw was Myrnin as he caught me.


	17. Forgiveness

**I don't own Morganville. Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, and followed or favorites my story.**

Amelie's pov

Ada had dissapeared and I had a good idea where she had gone. Standing up I brushed the skirt off and straightened myself out. Evans was to injured to be of any use right now. I quickly made my way to the third torch and pulled it down.

I listened to the sound of stone scraping against stone. When it stopped I turned and walked through the secret door into the that tunnels. I could only hope that my dear friend hadn't added any new traps to keep those who found this place away. I stepped to the left as I reached the first trap.

Quickly I made me way through the place. Avoiding the holes in the ground and other various traps. I could smell my sisters blood from here as well as Myrnins. I quickened my pace and finally reached the large cave like room.

Immediatly my eyes flickered around taking in the scene Ada's head lay a few feet from her body. There was no blood only a few tendrils of smoke escaping from the severed head. My eyes landed on my sister who was injured a metal bar sticking out through her shoulder. She swayed and I went for her but Myrnin caught her just as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Explain!" I hissed angered by the sight of my sister injured and bleeding. "I will but it isn't over yet we have to hurry and shut down the computer." He said scooping Claire up and already making his way to the exit.

I followed silently. We had just exited the secret caves when I heared the tremor and the whole place started to shake. Myrnin began cursing in Welsh as we picked up our pace. He handed Claire to me as he began pressing keys.

I felt a buzzing in the air just before Myrnin cried out from the shock of electricity that hit him. The lights went out and when they flickered back on I saw Ada. Only this time she flickered in and out and was no longer physical. Her voice crackled through the speakers, "I will kill you all !"

Myrnin ignoring the pain continued to press buttons and pull levers. The lights flickered in and out and the walls shook as Ada continue screaming. With one last lever it all stopped. The lights came back on but the computer remained off.

Claire groaned and I shifted her trying to avoid jostling her shoulder. We would have to remove the metal and get her blood. "Now is it over?" I asked wanting to be sure.

He merely nodded holding his hands out for Claire. I ignored him and instead walked on ahead. Evans was already up in the lab, I ordered him to warm blood for Claire and Myrnin. I carefully laid my sister down on one of the tables.

I had her on her side so that it would be easier to remove the metal bar. Myrnin was immediatly at her side holding her still while I took hold of the damned object. Gripping it hard I began pulling it out. It was a slow process as it had gone through bone . I was thankful she was out for it would surely be very painful for her if she was awake.

Finally it came out and I dropped it to the floor. Watching as it rolled slightly. Evans gave Myrnin his blood. I helped hold Claire up as Evan held the bottle to her lips.

It took a moment but her blood lust woke her and she began drinking. When her wrist healed she held the bottle on her own and was stable enough to support herself. It turned to Myrnin waiting for him to finish. The minute he put the bottle down I grabbed him by the shirt.

"Explain now!" I ordered baring my fangs at him. I knew he wouldn't flinch my old friend was many things but a coward was never one of them. Yet I did not bare my fangs to scare him it was my anger that caused them to extend on their own.

"I fully intend to but if you would be so kind as to let go first." He said way to calm for my liking. I released him despite my urge to rip into him. Claire who was awake and herself now, wouldn't like it if I harmed her lover.

"Ok so I had plans to make Ada well less visible and noisy..." He started. I dared to glance at Claire, she sat patiently but her face was blank.

Claire's pov

"But I felt extremely guilty and tried to think of another solution." Myrnin paused he wouldn't look at me and I knew it was because he felt guilty . I tried to push my feelings away and just listen to the full story first. It was extremely hard to mask the jealousy I still felt.

I mean the women was dead and gone for good! I shouldn't still be feeling jealous over her! " I thought if somehow I could make her more... well real she would be able to leave and that would solve the problem. I let my guilt get the better of me and cloud my judgment."

"I was in denial that she had the disease and so I found a way to give her a solid body. Only she had taken full advantage of it and attacked me when I happened to let my guard down early this morning." He stopped and only then did he dare to let his gaze fall on me. It was hard to keep my emotions in check when his eyes were full of guilt, fear, and pain.

"I have been far to lenient with you in the past Myrnin. This time you will recieve punishment! I understand the guilt that you carry far to well, but I cannot excuse the fact that not only did your actions lead to Claire being hurt Morganville is now in danger!" Amelie yelled.

"You will fix the system within three days time and then I will discuss your punishment with you." Amelie's gaze fell to me as if silently waiting for my objection. When I said nothing she swept out of the lab the vampire who had come with her followed. I hopped down from the table that I was still perched on.

"Claire please understand that I only was doing what I thought was best... I never ment for harm to come to you." He said taking a step toward me. I remained silent I wasn't mad at his actions and I didn't blame him. What I was mad at was the fact he hadn't mentioned it to me, yet had the guts to yell at me over a visit from a teacher.

I put my hand up to stop him from stepping closer. "You yelled at me over me not telling you that a teacher visited. I'm not mad it happened and I don't blame you for it happening, but I do blame you for keeping it from me. I do blame you for not trusting me enough to tell me about it."

His eyes widened and again he tried to step toward me. "Claire it wasn't that I didn't trust you and I apologized for yelling at you over it. I made a mistake Claire please just listen to me." Myrnin said.

"No Myrnin you need to listen to me first. You can't just keep things this big from me. You had a chance to tell me more than once yesterday but instead you kept quiet about it and more than that you pushed something that was harmless in my face. Yes you appologized for it but that doesn't change the fact that you disrespected me and then kept this from me. You need to know you can't just do things like that."

I said it as calmly as I could. This time he ignored my signal for him to stay where he was. Instead he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest ignoring my protest and attempts to push him away. He was gentle though as he held me waiting for me to give up on trying to push him away.

"Claire please just forgive me I know I was wrong god I know I was very wrong, and I promise I won't do it again. Just please I can't take you being mad at me." He whispered it but the guilt in his voice rang clear. I knew I'd forgive him I always would, but he needed to learn he couldn't just keep doing this.

"Next time I won't be as easy to forgive you." I warned despite knowing that if there was a next time I'd still forgive him. I just hoped he learned to think a little more. "There won't be a next time." He said seriously.

I knew he truly believed that but there would. Yet it was because I loved him and I knew that he never intentionally did things to hurt me that I simply nodded. In one way I was relieved that at least for now it was over. In another way I dreaded the fact that now we would have to acquire a new brain.

"Well I guess it's time to get to work right?" I asked trying to distract myself. "No I'm certain that Amelie wants me to work on it alone. Also it will only take me but a day once she gets me the new brain so for now let's go back to the house."

He was already leading me to the portal. It was only then that I realized the state I was in. My hair matted with blood. My shirt torn and bloody and my jeans had dirt all over.

"I need a shower..." I said more to myself. It was a good thing I had brought my extra clothes over. "We both do." He agreed, scooping me up he grabbed my back pack and headed up the stairs with me in his arms.


	18. Parental call

**I don't own Morganville.**

Claire's pov

I couldn't help but at least try to argue that there may be a way to fix the machine without using body parts. Though it was futile in the end the next day a cooler was delivered. No one had to tell me what was in it because it could only be one thing. I turned away not able to look at the box without feeling extreme discomfort.

"Claire go home for today." Myrnin said sensing my unease. He had been making adjustments to the chamber where the brain would be held. I took the opportunity and left.

First stopping at Myrnins house to gather my stuff. I had to trash the shirt that was ruined in the fight with Ada. It seemed I would need to go shopping soon at this rate. So many shirts had been ruined in fights since coming to this town. Eve would be off at four maybe I could have her take me some places when the sun was low enough.

I knew we would most likely have to shop on the vampire side of town as most stores shut down early on this side. Shane and Micheal were home but I really didn't think they would agree to shopping. Nope just the thought of one of them coming along was crazy. Shane would be impatient and grumble the whole time and Micheal would probably be telling me what was appropriate and what wasn't.

I slipped into the kitchen after putting my stuff away. I would do laundry tomorrow I decided not in the mood for it. I was going to heat up some left over chili bit then a thought hit me. So I decided to try and heat it with my powers.

I wasn't sure if I still could though, but wanted to try. I focused on warmth and then on the bowl. At first nothing happened but just as Micheal came in the bowl of chili started to bubble. I Jumped happilly around.

"You did that?" Micheal asked. I nodded happily. He studied the bowl and cautiously touched the outside of it.

He yanked his hand back. "Good job, but you can't eat that unless you want to burn your tongue off." I laughed then a thought hit me. I focused on trying to cool it down just a bit.

I was getting better and it was easier this time. Only when I went to check on it it was now a frozen mess. Micheal laughed, "just use the microwave." He said.

I shrugged and decided I didn't need it. "Hey I'm getting better at it though. Did you see I'm faster now and though it got to hot and to cold I could do it easier and bonus nothing broke!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah you did good but be careful there may be draw backs or something." He said. I smiled a bit. "There is I need more blood if I do it to much and I get a little tired but not on small stuff."

I admitted. After we fought Ada I was sleepy and even though I had drank blood I wanted more. After showering he carried me to the bed and since my eyes gave away what I wanted he had given me blood. I ended up dosing off afterwards. I felt kind of bad our alone time we had wanted was spent trying to stay alive and the other half spent with me sleeping.

Then again we would have time together when the machine was fixed. "When Eve comes back I'm going to ask her if she wants to go shopping." I told Micheal while grabbing a soda from the fridge. He looked as if he was thinking.

"Claire the only places that will be open by the time you can go out would be on that side." He said meaning the vampire side. I nodded already knowing that but not seeing a problem. He raked a hand through his hair.

"I don't like Eve out at night let alone on that side. I know it's usually safe in the shopping center but still... Jason is out and about. I'm not saying don't go but if you do I'm coming with you guys." He said leaving no room to argue.

"Fine... but you don't get to act like my dad when I'm choosing clothes." I said. He pretended to be hurt. "My little girls growing up."

He said while wiping his eyes as if he was crying. I smacked his arm playfully. He got serious all of a sudden. "I forgot but your cousin called he said to call your parents."

He told me before he left the kitchen. I was worried what if something happened so I called my mom. "Claire, honey oh thank God I was getting worried." My mom said when she answered.

"Ya sorry I've been busy with school and work. Is everything ok ?" I asked wanting to know if they were ok. "Yeah we're fine I just was worried about you."

"I was thinking of visiting next week, since it will be your birthday." She said. Oh no not good. I tried to make an excuse but failed.

Micheal having heared the conversation came in. "So what do we do?" He asked. I bit my lip unsure myself of what we were going to do.

"I don't know. I didn't even remember my birthday was next week. How the hell am I going to keep me being a vampire a secret, keep them safe, explain why I'm living here and not at the dorms, and keep them from trying to drag me home?" I said freaking out.

"Will figure it out and Amelie won't let them take you." He said to reassure me. I'll have to take my classes off Tuesday. I groaned one thing seems to happen after the other.


	19. Birthday

**I don't owneed Morganville. :)**

Claire's pov

I had warned Amelie about... tonight. She assured me that even if things go wrong she would help me clean up the mess. Her word choices weren't exactly the most appropriate but I understood what she was getting at. If things went wrong there was compulsion.

Though I really hated the idea of someone messing with my parents mind, I knew it was the best option should anything happen. They may not be my real parents but they raised me and I love them. Even if I realized I took them for granted in the past. "Calm down C.B. we got this." Eve said for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Besides if you pace that fast..." She trailed off. I hadn't even realized I had been pacing, though the blurring of the room should have gave it away. I cursed, and forced my body to come to a stand still. I slowly tried to readjust my poster to a more human like one.

Slouching ever so slightly fidgeting a bit and remembering to breathe. I groaned why did being a vampire have to come with such inhuman like habits. I pushed through the uncomfortable feeling I got from human like gestures, I would have to focus completely. We had dimmed the lights in an attempt to try to hide any physical differences in my appearance.

Though really that was completely the least of my problems. So long as I didn't flash fangs or my eyes didn't turn red, the other little things like even paler skin wouldn't catch their attention. The door bell rang and I glanced at the clock.

It was an hour and a half earlier then the time we had chose. I glanced at Eve and she went to open the door. Her increased heart rate and gasp caught my attention. I quickly made my way over realizing that whoever it was couldn't be my parents.

When I saw who it was I stepped in front of Eve ignoring the burning sensation of the sun as it hit my arm. "Claire... I well I did what you said and got clean I just... I need to speak to my sis." Jason said as he tried to peak around me. I took his appearance in he did look alot better.

He was dressed nicely and seemed to have gained weight. His hair looked clean and his eyes were clear. He didn't give me a bad vibe either. "Eve... he is clean and his heart doesn't say he's lying but it's up to you."

I explained, the pain in my arm increased and so I moved it back into the shadows. "I... Mikey won't like us letting him in but, tomorrow I work at three come a little early." Eve said quietly. He thanked us and appologized again for the other day before he left.

I closed and locked the door. "Um..." I started but shut my mouth. She seemed so scared as she trembled slightly. "No this is good."

She finally said, though it sounded more like she was attempting to convince herself more then me. "Anyways, you go get ready birthday girl." She said pointing at the me. I rolled my eyes and gestured to my arm, I had to let it heal first.

Her eyes widened as she hadn't noticed before. I ignored her apologies waving it off. It wasn't her fault and it would heal soon. Especially with a boost and by that I mean blood.

By the time Micheal and Shane returned with the cake it was healed and I was dressed appropriatly. We had just finished setting the table when the door bell rang. This time I opened it as the sun had risen high enough that no rays could get to me. I had to contain my strength as I hugged my dad and my mom.

Though I was nervous I felt happy that I did get to see them. I introduced them to my friends hesitantly. Though my mom was polite my father visibly wasn't happy. I groaned internally wait till he hears that I'm living with them.

I decided to try to stall that revelation for as long as possible so instead I had them sit at the dining table. Getting them drinks while Eve helped me bring the food in. "Happy birthday." They both said before we started eating.

An awkward silence had settled upon the room. I knew that it would break soon. "So Claire are you going to tell us why you wanted us to meet you here instead of at the dorms." My father said sounding stern.

I nearly choked on my food. Quickly gulping down water In an attempt to stall. I was almost greatful when the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" I said way to enthusiastically.

I made my way to the door silently thanking whoever it was for intruding. Only when I opened it I thought I would die. "Claire it isn't proper to keep us waiting." Amelie chastised.

I looked behind her to find both Myrnin and Oliver. Myrnin smiled at me while Oliver remained passive. "What..." before I could finish Amelie simply swept in the other two following her. I remained frozen at the door, what the hell were they doing?

I shook myself and went back to the dining room. Amelie was talking politely with my mother while Myrnin was oblivious to the fact that my father was annoyed with his persistent babbling. I couldn't even attempt to mask my horror. "I told them this wasn't a good idea." Oliver said quietly.

I gave his shoulder a squeeze to let him no I appreciate him trying. This was bound to be a long night.

Each time I attempted to get Amelie or Myrnin alone you ask them what they were doing Myrnin would flirt and Amelie would ignore me. Micheal and Shane and Eve were all asking me the same thing. Even Oliver didn't answer he simply sat in his chair sipping wine. "Ok how about we start the cake."

Eve said as if that was the answer to solving this very awkward night. Myrnin being a hyper sweet loving fiend clapped his hands together happily. Honestly if I didn't know him I would say his personality and appearance didn't match at all. He was truly beautiful but where he had the personality of a jester at times.

Not that I didn't love everything about him. God knows I do. Yet underneath his jester like attitude I had seen the many sides that he kept hidden. I had seen him sad, angry, serious, and crazy. I had seen him loving, and charming, and vicious even.

There was so much to him that he kept well hidden from others. He seemed to notice my staring as his eyes came up to meet mine. He winked and quietly chuckled. I snapped out of it as the cake was set before me with candles in the form of the number seventeen already lit.

I watched a beed of wax melt as it slid down the candle. The flickering of the candle seemed to have me hypnotized as they all sang. It was only when the lights were turned back on that I snapped out of it and blew the dancing flames out. I looked up and though I felt lucky there was and air of melancholy as I realized I would never truly reach age seventeen.

In fact I should have reached that age long ago. I once again pushed my thoughts aside. As I smiled and thanked everyone. After cake I was surprised that they had brought gifts.

Eve's gift was a little... X rated so I didn't take that out of the black bag. Micheal had gotten me a picture frame that had a picture of all of us together. Shanes gift was a stake he carved with my name on it, once again so did not show my parents that or the vampires for that matter. Oliver gave me a hair thing that belonged to my mother.

I tried not to cry as he secretly told me this. Myrnin's gift he said was at the lab and I'd have to wait to see it. Amelie gave me a key which confused me. Until I read the card.

It was to the chest in the secret room the one that had the silver lock. I had forgotten about it but I had planned to try to open it before. My parents were last as they handed me a envelope. I opened it and was confused at what I saw inside.

"Claire we were rash before..." My mom starred. "Your mother and I spoke and we decided it would be ok now if you wish to transfer to MIT. Like you wanted." My heart broke almost as I realized what they said and that the plane ticket in the envelope was for.

I was hit with the realization not about MIT I had known that already, but that in the end I would have to leave the people who had raised me behind. In the end it was invetable I would have to make them forget me. My parents seemed confused as the tears poured down my face.

"Mom... dad I love you but this will be the last time I see you guys so I want you to know how much you mean to me." I said. My parents confused and worried kept asking me to explain. I looked to Amelie she nodded sadly understanding what I ment.

She compelled my parents I left the room not wanting to have to see their eyes that wouldn't recognize me.

Myrnin followed me holding me tightly as he whispered sweet words of comfort.


	20. Depression

**I don't own Morganville.**

 **Claire's pov**

As few days had passed since I lost the people who had raised me. Myrnin had stayed with me the whole time while I sunk into a deep depression. Everyone tried to cheer me up and reassure me. Yet... nothing could take away the pain.

Myrnin sat against the wall I could feel his eyes on me despite me facing the wall as I laid on my side with the covers wrapped around me. I heard his long sigh and then felt the bed dip as he laid down next to me. He gently turned me over so I was on my back.

My eyes widened briefly as he climbed on top of me trapping me yet keeping his weight off me at the same time. I opened my mouth intending to ask what the heck he was doing but was cut off as he covered my mouth. I raised one eye brow growing slightly annoyed as he stared into my eyes not moving nor speaking. I could tell he was completely serious at the moment.

"Claire... I completely understand how you feel at the moment. However I cannot stand to see you like this. I love you, your friends love you, hell even Oliver and Amelie love you! Can't you see that we can't stand seeing you hurt!"

He paused then continued softer, "it's tearing me apart... little bird." Tears sprung to my eyes as I watched his own tears fall down his face. Finally he removed himself from me but didn't move far. I sprung up throwing my arms around him. Appologizing fiercely as I cried and clung to him like a scared child.

He held me just as tightly as he whispered it was ok repeatedly and told me how everyone was here for me. It was then that I realized I never truly belonged with in my old life yeah I was happy but here is where I really did belong. That didn't mean I wouldn't miss my old life and family but in the end this was for the best.

 **Myrnin's pov**

After getting through to Claire I brought her to the lab where I had her gift waiting. I had planned to show her the night of her birthday but considering the circumstances I felt it better to wait. Now I hoped it would bring her a bit of happiness. Even if just a little I yearned to see her smile again.

I kissed her temple as I covered her eyes with my hands and gently led her to the bedroom where her surprise waited. Yet as I faced her in the right direction I felt myself growing nervous. I pushed my nerves down and slowly uncovered her eyes. She gasped and it was silent which seemed to make my nerves shoot back up.

Why wasn't she saying or doing anything? Maybe it was a horrible idea. My fear was squashed the moment she turned and left on me causing me to fall backwards on the bed. "Oh Myrnin I love it! It's amazing!" She said, and for the first time in days I watched as that beautiful smile graced her face.

Soon I felt myself smiling as well. I truly wasn't sure at first but I'm glad I decided to paint her a picture of us in my dream scape. I felt her soft lips as she kissed my lips softly, it sent the sparks that only she could ignite through me. I would never get tired of this she truly was amazing.

I flipped her over as I gently peppered her face, neck. Shoulders, and arms with kisses. I reluctantly pulled away as much as I truly wanted to make love to her in this moment I knew that I needed to make sure she was truly ok. She hadn't fed much either so I wanted to make sure she drank some blood. I stood up and ignored her questioning gaze as I quickly darted out preparing the blood before returning to my love.

 **XXX**

It was Monday when Claire finally seemed to be getting a bit back to normal she had sent the work she missed to her teachers via email and promissed to be in the next class. The machine had been running and I managed to get a more... suitable subject to power it. I could only hope that things would go smoothly for a while. Yet I knew to always be on my toes as something was always brewing in Morganville.

 **sorry for the shortness and this chapters boring aha.**


	21. Nervous

**I so don't own Morganville! Also I want to give a shout out to ELIJAHS_ANGEL_ 5812 on wattpad for giving me many wonderful ideas which will help improve the story. However right now I appologize for being slow again at updating and I'd like to thank everyone :)**

Claire's pov

I felt a portal being opened and my concentration slipped. Thus resulting in another broken cup. I bent down and gathered the pieces in my hand then went and threw it away. Turning around I was very surprised to see Amelie standing there.

"Claire" She said politely yet she also sounded hesitant and... nervous. I began to feel my own nervousness creep up. Though she was my sister and the reason I was still alive it still was a bit awkward. It also didn't help that I hadn't seen her during the days I was depressed.

Yes I know I sound like a bratty pouting baby. I also understand she is a very busy women, running Morganville and all the chaos that comes to town, but I still wish I could...

"Claire?" I was brought out of my thoughts. "Sorry I spaced out for a moment." In response she merely raisesed a brow. I however simply stared at her waiting for her to say something.

This had to be one of the most awkward moments as we both stood completely still unbreathing like statues. It seemed like minutes but really it was really seconds. Finally I saw her lips twitch then stretch as she did something that shocked me so much I nearly fell. Amelie burst into laughter.

In response I ended up in a laughing fit as well. "I wanted to ask if you would spend the weekend with me..?" She asked hesitantly when our laughter died down. I agreed right away, because I really did want to get to know her she was my big sister and the awkwardness that was between us I hoped would eventually dissipate.

Most vamp families I had met so far weren't close with the exception of a few of course as Theo's familly seemed closer then even most human families.

XXX

And that is how I ended up here sipping tea with Amelie awkwardly while we both sat quietly making awkward small chat. I wasn't sure whether it was because of the massive age difference or the fact that normally when we talk it's amongst chaos. We both sighed, for the millionth time. "So..." Amelie started but trailed off.

I was so unused to this side of Amelie, she rarely allowed this side of her to show. It was so human and real that it always had me surprised when I was so used to seeing her as the strong ice queen. Yes she had her moments before but I wasn't sure I'd ever get used to it.

"Yes?" I said, I asked probably a little to quickly. Part of me still felt intimidated by her and I really hoped that it would disipitate with time. I didn't want it to always be awkward between us.

"Would you... well I was hoping that you would indulge me and spend more time with me." She sounded worried, worried I'd say no. I felt my lips stretch as I smiled, "I'd like to get to know you." I said sincerely.

"Have you opened the chest yet?" She asked hesitancy no longer seeming to be in her tone. I shook my head, "No I didn't get a chance to yet... maybe can you be there when I open it?" She smiled softly, "of course we can go get it and open it here."

So we got the chest from the secret room in the glass house.

Myrnin's pov

I threw the beaker across the lab in a fit of frustration. Grabbing my hair and pulling slightly. She had only been gone for a few hours yet I found myself slightly jealous that Amelie right now had Claire's attention. Yes it was irrational to feel this way, but I have lived a very long life and my gut told me that there was reason to be worried.

Something was going to happen soon and the fact that my little bird was not near me set me into a panic I flashed around the room not caring when glass cut my feet. Amelie had been very clear that she did not want any interruptions, but I could just check on them couldn't I? I paced a few more times before deciding I had to check on Claire whether Amelie would be happy or not.

I did want Amelie to be there for Claire, as I think she truly needed it but I knew my friend well. I also knew opening up would be hard and it would take a while for her to completely open up to Claire. Opening the door to the portal I let my mind shift through till it stabilized on a image. Walking through I nearly stumbled at the sight before me.

There on the couch was Amelie braiding my little birds hair while they laughed about something. Both thier laughter sounded musical like wind chimes. It was a laugh I had never seen come from either of them before. I found myself smiling when the shock wore off.

They were both so into the moment they had failed to sense me or the portal. I decided it was best to leave and let them enjoy their time together. So I left still having the sound of my beautiful little bird and my dear friend stuck in my head.

XXX

Claire's pov

When I first opened the chest I was a bit nervous. It seems silly that after everything I have survived, seen, and gone through since entering Morganville, that I was still even capable of feeling nervous. My hands had shook as I unlocked the lock carefully and even more so as I lifted the lid. I wasn't sure why but the moment the lid was all the way back I sighed from relief. I looked at my sister who was quietly watching me with her head cocked slightly to the left as she studied me.

Her eyes seeming to search my own eyes as if looking for something. Finally I broke our eye contact as she gestured to the chest my eyes slowly peered down into the chest. The first thing that caught my eyes was a old leather-bound journal. The cover contained no writing but had golden swirls that decorated it.

Some how I knew out of everything in this box that item would be the most important. I reached slowly towards the journal only to be stopped by Amelie. "This you can read later in private, but I want to show you something." After she set the book down on the table to the side she went into the chest digging around until she pulled out a little black box.

"This belonged to your mother's side" Amelie said as she open the box. "It was your great grandmothers." She finished saying as she pulled out a beautiful hair brush. It was very old yet still seemed in perfect condition.

I gently glided my fingers along the soft bristles which were made of boars hair. I was surprised when Amelie told me to turn around and that she would do my hair for me. Yet I complied without hesitation. She softly brushed my hair in a peaceful quiet for a moment before she began telling me some stories of the trouble she got in as a child.

I almost didn't believe it but soon we were laughing heart felt laughs. It felt as if this was a step in the right direction.

(So this is the start of me trying to piece together a stronger bond between Amelie and Claire! But I had to add some Myrnin in just cus he's the best! I promise bare with me for a bit) :)


End file.
